Universo de acuarelas
by annecherryblossom
Summary: Acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere, estropea lo único que no puede obtener fácilmente. Siempre se le ha hecho difícil expresar sus emociones, pero esta vez las cosas iban en picada y en su infinita arrogancia se negaba en caminar hacia adelante.
1. Capítulo I - De infarto

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _I_

 _De infarto._

Las 06:30 AM, una madrugada de lunes, una madrugada de invierno, una madrugada fría, una madrugada de Junio, una madrugada peculiar.

Un pequeño despertador rojo sonaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre una mesita de noche, bailaba con ímpetu sobre la superficie generando ruidos aún más molestos que la campanilla que intentaba despertar a la chica de hebras rosadas que luchaba por no hacerlo. Ya rendida tanteó con torpeza en busca del aparato fallando en el intento y aventando el aparatejo al suelo de madera caoba que poseía la habitación. Se levantó sin ganas calándose las pantuflas rojas que estaban desordenadas a un costado de la cama, salió de la habitación para comenzar la rutina diaria que se había instalado en su vida sin previo aviso, ya no sabía con exactitud desde cuándo su entorno se asemeja al de una solterona de cuarentas que vive tan solo por monotonía, casi como un robot.

Aún adormilada y fregándose los ojos entró a la cocina, puso agua a calentar en el hervidor eléctrico y dio de comer a su gato mascota, Beto, como ella le llamaba cuando comenzaba una de sus elocuentes charlas con el felino animal, y seguramente estaba apunto de comenzar una de esas, como todas las mañanas, pero la habilidad innata de la muchacha por chocar y botar todo se hizo presente, manifestándose en una violenta relación entre sus pies y el platillo del agua, quedando con sus pantuflas empapadas.

\- Pero... ugh

La chica frotó sus sienes con falsa calma, se descalzó dejando las pantuflas a un lado de la lavandería y comenzó a secar las baldosas que componían el piso de la cocina. Terminado esto se fue al baño para tratar de comenzar su día por fin, se despojó de sus ropas y giró la llave del agua caliente esperando que el vapor inundara el cuarto de baño.

Pero nunca llegó.

\- ¿Es en serio? - susurró más para sí que para ser escuchada

Salió envuelta en una toalla y golpeó la puerta del frente, la habitación de sus padres,del cuarto en donde se encontraba antes, pudo escuchar como su madre se levantaba, era quien tenía el sueño liviano en aquella peculiar familia. Y efectivamente fue ella quien abrió la puerta, tenía el cabello enmarañado, la bata mal calada y entrecerraba los ojos por culpa de la luz cálida que salía del baño y se reflejaba en sus ojos jades, idénticos a los de su única hija.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - respondió la mujer ahogando un bostezo con su mano derecha

\- No hay agua caliente

\- Ay, mi vida no compré el gas, báñate con agua helada -respondió secamente, cerrando la puerta sin esperar respuesta ni un reproche de parte de la menor

La adolescente quedó en suspenso, tratando de rememorar si se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o derecho esa mañana, o quizás si en su antigua vida había sido tan mala como para que todas las cosas le pasasen a ella, pero no consiguió nada más que sentirse más desesperada por su inminente destino. Volvió a encerrarse en el baño despojándose de la toalla que la cubría y quedando completamente desnuda, cerró los ojos un minuto tratando de juntar la suficiente valentía para meter un pie dentro de la bañera helada, soltó una exhalación algo agresiva y en un segundo entró en ella con toda la poca valentía que había logrado juntar, sumergiéndose bajo el chorro de agua helada qué caía de la regadera. Salió a toda prisa agarrando la misma toalla, temblando de frío y con la temperatura descendiendo con tanta rapidez que podía jurar que estaba a punto de convertirse en una pieza de hielo tallada. Volvió a su habitación, observó sobre la cama el uniforme del liceo, sopesando los _pros_ y contras de tratar de salir de su casa sin resultar hería gracias a la carga negativa que la asechaba esa mañana, soltó un lastimero suspiro y agarró la blusa blanca que estaba sobre la falda, o eso creía ella hasta que notó que no estaba ahí, volvió a frotar sus sienes buscando calmar la impotencia para luego solo buscar en la cómoda la falda del año anterior, una manchada y desteñida, el negro de la tela se asemejaba a el de una noche empapada en neblina, o eso pensó ella.

Luego de vestirse volvió al baño, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por un chico rubio de su edad, hiperactivo y entrometido, o así lo definía la Haruno, aunque le agradaba el hecho de que esa semana estuviese en su casa. Entró sin cuidado mientras él se cepilla los dientes regalandole una sonrisa reflejada en el espejo, la ojijade intentó devolvérsela, pero solo consiguió una mueca, sacó la secadora sin alargar más el momento y volvió a su habitación conectando el aparato en la toma de corriente, provocando una apagón apenas intentó encenderlo, suspiró con exageración y volvió a frotarse las sienes por enésima vez desde que se había levantado, trató de buscar una solución con fingida calma hasta que sus ojos repararon en la toalla que minutos antes había envuelto su cabello, la tomó con rapidez y la uso para sacudir con tesón su larga cabellera, terminado esto tomó su característico morral violeta, la bufanda rosa pastel que utilizaba casi a diario, observo una vez más la hora, 07:57 AM, lamentó internamente no alcanzar a desayunar antes de abandonar el inmueble para dirigirse ya tarde al Liceo.

Caminó con calma los diez minutos de trayecto hacia el único edificio del sector, ella ya tenía más que claro que llegaría tarde nuevamente, la puntualidad nunca se le había dado, otro desalentador talento innato que agregar a la lista.

\- Buenos días - saludó sin expresión a la secretaria de la puerta principal

\- Otra vez tarde, Sakura. Sí vuelve a ocurrir, ya no podrás entrar a clases

Le respondió con monotonía la secretaria sin despejar ojo de la pantalla de diecinueve pulgadas que se levantaba frente ella, la pelirrosa ignoró sus palabras y sacó unos de los pases de entrada que estaban en un cesto a un costado del ventanal de la oficina, para luego perderse por las puertas que daban a los corredores del edifico.

Subió con parsimonia hasta el cuarto piso y trató de estirar lo que más podía la llegada al salón de matemáticas, al entrar entregó el pase al profesor sin mediar palabra y avanzó en disimuladas zancadas hasta el fondo del salón dirigiéndose donde estaba su pupitre, consiente de los cuchicheo y miradas críticas y acosadoras de quienes hace unos meses se hacían llamar sus mejores amigos.

Haruno Sakura, estudiante de penúltimo año de enseñanza media, hija única criada en el seno de una familia cariñosa y escandalosa en la misma medida, de ascendencia española, aunque hayan dejado su país ya hace una década atrás. Su madre era una tranquila mujer de negocios con un carácter un tanto conservador y furioso, su padre un hombre que no representaba su edad, a pesar de su seria profesión. El chico que estaba en su casa, Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo y hermano, o eso era lo que se consideraban, ya que la sangre dictaminaba otras cosas, pero sus corazones estaban decididos a que eran familia sin serlo realmente, era una de las únicas dos personas que consideraba su verdadero amigo, en especial después de lo que le había ocurrido con quienes hace un año atrás se habían colado en su corazón para luego traicionarla sin siquiera una simple explicación, hiriéndola de sobremanera.

Las clases de matemáticas no se le daban nada bien a Sakura, a pesar de ser parte de una familia con dotes y afinidades matemáticas y físicas, ella se inclinaba más por los ramos humanistas. Ese año en especial, la Haruno había descuidado el ramo según sus expectativas, aun consiente de esto no tardó demasiado en disimular que prestaba atención, cuaderno de notas en mesa y un gran estuche con lápices que ocultaban un teléfono móvil, solo para disimular que pasaba toda la clase de mensajes con su mejor amiga.

Yamanaka Ino, la segunda y última persona en que la pelirrosa confiaba ciegamente. Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto, o eso era lo que siempre decía la Yamanaka que se tenía una gran estima, aunque Sakura tenía otra definición, una que incluía su inseguridades y los atributos de su amiga, era más complicado para ella describirla, porque ciertamente _"Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto"_ no definía para nada el laberinto que significaba su mejor amiga, a pesar de ser una año menor que la ojijade esta la consideraba más madura, la rubia demostraba sabiduría y sensatez superior a su edad, aunque no se empeñaba mucho en demostrarlo al diario vivir, su carisma explosivo y actitud indomable podía más que los dotes que Sakura rescata de ella misma. Físicamente también era más que la simple definición de _"Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto",_ su cabello era largo y más opaco que el rubio brillante de la melena desordenada de Naruto, Ino tenía un rubio más ceniza que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos verdes-azulinos y sus pestañas gruesas que enmarcaban los pozos de agua, piel nívea con toques rosados y las orgullosas _"curvas de infarto"_ que se ceñían en el uniforme que siempre llevaba impecable y con elegancia. Si, la Yamanaka era mucho más que su descripción de _"Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto",_ para Sakura esas palabras no abarcaban toda la belleza que era su amiga, y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir culpa por envidiarla, envidiaba que la rubia fuera tan proporcional mientras la ojijade solo tenía sus piernas bonitas -según su mejor amiga- y un busto que rosaba y daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "pequeño", también estaba eso de su piel, tan limpia y despejada, viva y reluciente, y la de Sakura más pálida que color, y más pecosa que limpia, Ino siempre reprochaba sus duras auto-críticas, reclamando que sus pecas no eran tantas o que le daban un poco de color a su rostro, pero para toda objeción existía una respuesta que acallaban los alagos de la rubia, si no era un _"mi cabello ya aporta suficiente color",_ era un _"tu no entiendes lo que es verse mal",_ Sakura siempre tenía un porqué o un pero a todo.

La campana que daba inicio al raceso resonó en los salones y corredores del edifico, sacando a más de algunos de sus letargos provocados por las tediosas clases o el sueño, Sakura guardó todas sus cosas y salió del salón antes que todo aquello le alcanzase a ella, una nueva afición que había tomado la pelirrosa en estos meses. Bajó las escaleras ignorando las miradas de quienes la conocían en un pasado, ella era consciente de quienes hablaban de ella, pero ya le había agarrado costumbre a ignorarlo, solo quería ir en busca de Ino, como lo solía hacer todos los recesos, donde siempre la encontraba rodeadas de chicos y ella debía de alar de su muñeca para arrancarla de ese sitio.

Había un chico en particular, Sai, que a pesar de su atractivo físico y su sonrisa permanente no lograba agradar a Sakura. Era más alto que ella y de tez casi traslucida, cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, tenía un buen estado físico, Sakura lo atribuía a que era parte del club de Basquetball, al igual que le atribuía su estupidez, para su gusto era muy sincero; todo lo decía, todo lo preguntaba, para todo tenía una opinión que no podía acallar a pesar que fuese lo más descabellado, desubicado o aberrante que pudiese decir, también tenía ese extraño hobbie de leer libros extraños en la biblioteca. Pero cualquier mala opinión que la Haruno tenía del pálido chico debía ser callada, ya que más importante que su desaprobación por el chico extraño del segundo año, era el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba prendada por él, y para la Haruno era más que obvio que él chico extraño sentía algo por su amiga también.

\- Sai - saludó con un tono poco amigable

\- Sakura - le correspondió Sai - ¿No te cansas de venir diario a por Ino? ¿Gustas de ella como los demás chicos?

 _Imbécil._

\- No tienes idea de lo enamorada que estoy de ella - soltó con sarcasmo mientras sacaba a Ino del Salón ignorando las quejas y suplicas

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería.

Ino además de ser popular con los chicos era muy conocida entre las chicas, la mayoría la respetaba por su fuerte e impredecible carácter, otro tanto la admiraba por su indomable determinación y belleza, y las demás la odiaba por todas esas cualidades, por eso, para Sakura era normal esperar sola en la fila de la cafetería mientras Ino era acosada por chicas de grados menores en busca de consejos o "movidas" - término que Ino solía aplicar - para ser incluidas en alguna fiesta el fin de semana. En cambio Sakura no era lo que se dice precisamente "popular", para nada, siempre trataba de aparentar un perfil bajo, el cual siempre era boicoteado gracias al estridente color de cabello que había heredado de su padre. Aunque no todo siempre había sido así, hubo un tiempo en que la ojijade había sido bastante popular, pero aquellas personas que se hicieron pasar por amigos se empeñaron en opacar su imagen a tal punto que si ahora alguien repara en la existencia de la pelirrosa solo era gracias a los rumores que corrían por los pasillos, escabulléndose como sombras.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas - La fila se había detenido sin dar aviso haciendo chocar a la pelirrosa con el chico que estaba frente ella

Decir que estaba idiotizada era poco, Sakura estaba en trance, deslumbrada, para empezar; jamás lo había visto por el liceo antes, y últimamente había tratado de ser más observadora. Segundo; Era increiblemente guapo. No, la palabra se quedaba corta al lado de él, Sakura tomó especial atención es sus rasgos, cada pequeño poro de su piel, de su cuerpo, el cual era tan perfecto como su rostro. _"Alto, guapo y con unos ojos de infarto"_ , eso es lo que la rubia hubiese comentado, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, porque era alto, muchísimo más que la ojijade, de mirada seria y de irises de un tono ónix tan profundo como hipnotizantes, atrapándola en un espiral sin salida, profundos, contrastando con su piel nívea y cabello azabache con unos imperceptibles toques azulados. Labios carnosos y rosados, de esos que las chicas mueren por besar, Sakura era una de esas, pero desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Poseedor de una voz profunda y algo seductora, como cada parte de lo que él era, Sakura lo supo apenas lo vio, era como un Adonis en pleno siglo XXI.

Sin querer algo en ella se removió.

\- ¿Disculpa? - respondió Sakura con ironía cuando ya hubo recuperado su compostura, el azabache la observó un momento que le pareció la pausa más larga de su vida

\- Disculpada - dice él con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro luego de su pequeña pausa reflexiva

 _Dios, su sonrisa es tan bella._

Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura, para luego ser reemplazado por un pensamiento más realista y menos patético.

El azabache en vista del letargo que invadió a la ojijade sonrió con más satisfacción, volteándose y dándole la espalda, a Sakura se le crisparon los dedos, ¿Qué se creía ese engreído, que podía hablarle como se viniera en ganas y luego dejarla ahí, sin más, con la palabra en la boca? Claro que no, ella no permitiría que nadie volviera a pisotear su orgullo, por muy destruido que ya estuviese. Se paró de puntillas y se balanceó ligeramente hacia delante, un abito que tenía cada vez que se enojaba, visualizando los cabellos oscuros y la mata rubia por la cual el chico Adonis la había ignorado; Naruto.

Naruto era un buen chico, tenía que admitir que era guapo; rubio, ojos tan azules como el cielo y una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, pero completamente fuera de los gustos de la ojijade, o quizás era así por conocerlo desde su infancia. Según la Yamanaka, Naruto era la fiel definición de _"Rubio, guapo y con una estupidez de infarto"_ , ya comenzaba a molestarle un poco esas estupideces.

\- ¡Hey! Tú, gorila sin cerebro - le espetó enfadada

El azabache se voltea y la observa con una expresión algo divertida.

\- ¿Qué me dijiste?

\- Gorila sin cerebro - repitió Sakura con confianza y seguridad, pudo observar sobre el hombro del azabache como Naruto trataba de disimular su risa con una falsa toz

\- Pero ¿Quién carajos te crees? Acaso no sabes quién soy yo - respondió él ante el insulto de la ojijade con un acento arrogante y pretencioso

\- Supongo que un subnormal con aires de gloria - le espetó con indiferencia la Haruno acentuando la expresión fúnebre del azabache - no es mi culpa que te detengas sin previo aviso por estar de cotilla con mi hermano

Naruto solía llamarla con el apelativo de hermana cada vez que podía, entre más seguido lo decía era mejor para él, o eso pensaba Sakura, sabía que lo decía con orgullo y una pisca de cariño evidente, sin temor de que los demás se burlen por su melosidad, pero si se trataba de aceptarlo frente de ella lo negaba hasta que alguno se aburriera de insistir, generalmente la ojijade, y para cuando eso pasaba, Naruto comenzaba a excusarse alegando que era para protegerla de los patanes que quieran dañar a "su pequeña Sakura", cayendo nuevamente en el mismo agujero, por más que le avergonzara admitirlo al Uzumaki, todo era engatillado por el amor fraternal que se tenían ese par.

\- ¿Naruto es tu hermano? - el azabache observó al rubio esperando algún gesto de desaprobación, pero en su lugar el sólo se encogió de hombros sin cambiar su expresión - ¡Pero no se parecen en nada!

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Sakura lo miraba desafiante, seguía de puntillas y llevaba las manos posadas sobre su cintura, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que la Haruno habría jurado que podía cortarlo con un cuchillo, pero todo pensamiento quedó reducido a nada cuando vio asomarse en el rostro del chico una sonrisa tan bella como sus ojos, al igual que arrogante.

\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha y ¿Tú...?

\- Sakura - vaciló un poco antes de continuar - Sakura Haruno - el Uchiha la observó con picardia en la mirada

\- Bueno Sa-ku-ra, me disculpo por ser un gorila sin cerebro - el azabache deja escapar otra sonrisa embobando más a la pelirrosa que sin querer ya estaba perdida ante la belleza sobre humana del Uchiha

\- Bien -

\- ¿Es todo? - su sonrisa se expande dejando a la vista unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas - ¿No te disculparas por ir paveando y chocar conmigo?

\- ¿Debería? - respondió alzando una ceja la Haruno

\- Ya déjala Sasuke, es terca como una mula, jamás le sacaras un disculpa por su jodido orgullo - interrumpe Naruto entre risas

Sasuke le dedica una mirada picara a la ojijade la cual descompuso una expresión de nervios en su rostro, ensanchando aun más la sonrisa del Uchiha, para luego romper el contacto que tenían y marcharse junto a Naruto. Sakura pidió el desayuno que siempre pedían con Ino, café con leche y postre de frutas, y se marchó a la mesa que compartían con la rubia, aunque sus nervios se acrecentaron al darse cuenta que debía pasar por las escaleras, las cuales estaban junto a la mesa en la que estaba Sasuke, inhaló profundo y pasó decidida, ignorando los ojos penetrantes del Uchiha que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue todo el show que montaste con Sasuke? - preguntó Ino luego de que Sakura llegara a la mesa, con la curiosidad y sorna plasmada en el rostro

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- Cómo no, es parte del equipo de básquet en el que está Sai - inevitablemente los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron gracias al recuerdo del grosero chico raro, según la Haruno

\- ¡Qué va! Todos los de ese club al parecer son unos cretinos

Ino comenzó a reírse con burla por el comentario de Sakura, siempre era así cuando la ojijade criticaba algo que incumbía a Sai, pero Sakura esta vez estaba muy lejos de referirse al pálido chico, en su cabeza no caía nada más que el arrogante chico que llegó a confundirla hace algunos minutos, no le agradaba para nada lo que Sasuke Uchiha había mellado en ella. Jamás imaginaría que el "casual" encuentro que había tenido con el azabache en la cafetería significaba más para Sakura que los insultos que le dedicaba a Sai, porque por primera vez ya no era el hecho de que estuviese remotamente relacionado de alguna manera con el Uchiha, era simplemente el hecho de que el susodicho había dejado una impresión en ella, Sakura no soportaba las personas engreídas y Sasuke Uchiha era, claramente, la definición en el diccionario.

Los días avanzaban rápidos, sin piedad de los ancianos que envejecían a cada minuto, sin pensar en los pequeños infantes que aun no tenían conciencia de lo rápido que pasaría su infancia y no la aprovecharían. El tiempo pasaba volando, sin tregua sobre los profesores que debían preparar las posibles pruebas globales para termino de semestre, y sin compasión para los alumnos como la Haruno, que no aprovechaban las clases y debían estudiar de los apuntes o los libros de texto en las tardes o los recesos, a pesar de eso ella en particular no tenia dificultad con este sistema. El tiempo solo pasaba, acelerando las cosas, ahondando en el invierno y sus heladas que se abrían paso con violencia, y junto con ello ya había transcurrido una semana desde el encuentro poco amistoso que había tenido con el Uchiha en la cafetería.

La cosa era más abrumante de lo que imaginaba, no es que estuviese pendiente del azabache o que le preocupara, en lo más mínimo, simplemente no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza su apestoso aire de superioridad y perfección, algo muy lejano a ella. Y no era solo eso, el breve encuentro fue solo una piedra en el camino, lo que más molestaba a la ojijade fue el echo de que al llegar a casa esa tarde no pudo quitarse de encima a su queridisimo y para nada entrometido hermano, quien la bombardeó con afirmaciones y preguntas, entre las cuales destacaban sus " _Por fin conociste al Teme"_ o sus _"Ya verás que luego se llevaran bien, de veras",_ insoportable para ella. Pero a pesar de su insistencia y la constante petición de que volviese a hablar con Sasuke, ya que sería maravilloso que sus dos personas favoritas se llevasen bien, le gustó el entusiasmo que Naruto tenía ante la nueva idea de que ellos fuesen amigos, definitivamente a Sakura le agradó el que haya dicho que ella era una de sus dos personas favoritas, aunque el puesto lo compartiese con Don petulante engreído, y a su pesar no le molestaba del todo el imaginarse hablando con el mejor amigo de Naruto.

\- ¿Sakura? - llama Ino su atención desviándola de sus pensamientos - Despierta, cariño, tenemos que hablar de algo, no quiero ser tan obvia

Ino y Sakura estaban en las gradas de la cancha de basquetball, atrás del ala derecha del edificio. A pesar de su amiga, la rubia estaba obsesionada con que Sai reparara en su presencia, por lo que no dejaba de sentarse y pararse a cada diez segundo, Sakura ya perdía la paciencia mientras temía que su amiga perdiera la cordura, sin embargo eso no le evitaba ensimismarse en momentos en sus pensamientos, algo molesta porque se concentraran de cierta forma en el Uchiha, decidió dejar los malos pensamientos de lado y prestar atención de lo que ocurría en la cancha. Paseó los ojos entre los jugadores hasta centrarlos en el rubio hiperactivo, el cual se enfrentaba en una ardua batalla contra sus oponentes. Jamás entendería ese deporte, pensó ella.

Había cinco chicos, incluyendo a Naruto, jugando y rebotando el balón a un extremo de la cacha. La ojijade frunció un poco el ceño a no reconocer a nadie más que a Sai y Naruto, pensó que tal vez no estaba prestando la suficiente atención a los demás como ella había supuesto, y por más que trataba de hacer memoria de los otros rostros solo eran perfectos extraños, a excepción de uno, Kiba, o algo así era su nombre, lo había visto varias veces en la casa de Naruto este último tiempo, no olvidaría ese rostro jamás, cabellos alborotados de tono castaño y ojos marrones, de rasgos definidos y afilados, era un perfecto idiota, engreído y algo torpe, siempre trataba de simular ser mejor que todos o esa impresión le dejó la única vez con la cual cruzó palabras con él. No olvidaría como le recriminó las estupideces que habían inventado TenTen y Neji, sus antiguos amigos, un sentimiento de desazón surcó su pecho a recordar aquella escena, recordaba como Naruto lo sacó de su casa a patadas y como ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes que lograron escapar sin querer.

\- Tía, que faena - Soltó la ojijade con una voz inaudible

\- Really? ¿Comenzaras tus quejas con tu súper acento españolísimo? - le recriminó su amiga con falso enojo, aunque en verdad perdía la paciencia cuando la pelirrosa se hacia la interesante - sólo calla Sakura, observa bien que tu chico problemas viene al paso

\- ¿Mi chico problema? - puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración de Ino - ¿No te refieres al Uchiha ese? Es un mal educado, Ino - le espetó sin cuidado - jamás me podría interesar de alguna manera así que deja eso de "mi chico problemas" - enfatizó en lo último con los dedos

\- Ya veo que disfrutan hablando de mi ¿Eh?

Como si de un volcán se tratase el rostro de la ojijade se tiñó violentamente de un carmín que incluso llegaba a esconder sus detestables pecas, en su cabeza solo se escuchaban sus ruegos inservible de que la tierra se abriese y la tragase por un instante. De todas las atrocidades y vergüenzas que su amiga podía hacerle pasar esta era la peor de todas, el antipático Uchiha se veía vencedor ante su reacción y esto la molestaba de sobre manera. No encontró nada mejor que lanzar una mirada homicida a su amiga quien había cruzado una linea invisible entre ellas, la cual siempre se dedicaba a cruzar cuando se trataba de chicos.

\- ¡Oh, miren! Creo que Sai salió del juego, iré a ver si quiere algo de beber - exclamó Ino con una voz más aguda que la habitual para luego agrega en un susurro inaudible para los demás y guiñando un ojo a la pelirrosa - de nada cariño

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Ino definitivamente estaba obsesionada con que Sakura se llevara bien con cada cosa que rodeara a Sai, incluyendo su circulo más cercano, alegando que era importante para su relación con él, aunque Sakura estaba segura que no existía tal cosa, lo único visible en aquella relación era ese extraño juego de tira y afloja desbordantes de "no me gustas" a la cara y "me encantas" a sus espaldas. Por lo tanto a sabiendas de esto la Haruno evitaba tener algún cruce de palabras con los cercanos a Sai hasta que hayan definido algo más allá de una guerra pasiva de sentimientos indescifrables, y también para evitar situaciones embarazosas como aquella.

Cuando la Yamanaka ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Sakura decidió por fin darle cara al azabache, primero reparó en sus ropas, una tenida deportiva, un short negro y una camiseta musculosa color gris que se ceñía sobre su definido torso dejando al descubierto algunos tatuajes sobre sus fornidos hombros descendiendo por sus trabajados brazos, resultado del deporte que practicaba. Sakura pareció perder la respiración por unos segundo para luego abofetearse mentalmente y recuperar la compostura.

\- ¡Qué va! Yo me largo - exclamó mientras se levantaba de su puesto y comenzaba a descender de las gradas, le alegraba el hecho de estar en la segunda fila, no era la definición exacta de coordinación, en realidad la torpeza y descuido era otras de sus tristes cualidades y le preocupaba parecer más patética de lo que ya se sentía

\- No eres muy agradable - dijo Sasuke con sorna, buscando provocar un estallido en la personalidad desafiante de la pelirrosa

\- No es eso - le suelta Sakura sin pensar y con poca delicadeza en la voz - es que no me interesa liarme con capullos

\- Tienes un acento raro, me gusta - la sonrisa que le dedicó el azabache provocó otro sonrojo en la ojijade

¿Qué? ¿Estaba flirteando con ella? En la cabeza de Sakura se estaba formando un lio más grande que en el que su amiga la había metido. Puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y buscando un milagro para serenarse no encontró nada mejor que girar sobre sus talones y poner marcha, cualquier sitio sería mejor que estar acompañada de don petulante y las extrañas sensaciones que causaba en ella, su cabeza palpitaba por la vergüenza y la ira, no quería pensar que podía ser por algo más. Pero mientras emprendía su camino no pudo evitar encogerse cuando escucho una risa ahogada tras de sí, aún sin haber tenido una caída o tropiezo no pudo evitar sentirse patética. La ojijade apretó la marcha y desapareció del patio en un parpadeo, _¡Bravo Sakura!_ , se decía así misma, _es lo mejor que puedes hacer, huir,_ repetía con más ahínco. Se detuvo un segundo y apoyó su espalda sobre una de las paredes hasta regular su respiración, sin saber si estaba irregular por la caminata o por la vergüenza, suspiró abatida, no tenía ni idea que era lo que pasaba con ella en ese momento.

Cuando ya se vio más tranquila emprendió nueva marcha hasta la biblioteca, porque ese era su sitio favorito en el mundo, o por lo menos el mundo que componían las paredes de ese edificio. Desde que se había peleado sin saber con su grupo de ex amigos, la biblioteca había significado un preciado refugio de los rumores que la hacían sentir mal, recordaba que la mayor parte del tiempo se las pasaba encerrada llorando por cualquier estupidez, pero después de un tiempo supo como sobrellevar aquella carga y se dedicó a cosas más productivas, como leer. Había establecido una tranquila relación con la encargada del lugar, una anciana encantadora que la aconsejó en sus peores momentos, la confianza había llegado a tal punto que la dulce anciana dejaba que se quedara a solas en la bodega, el sitio donde guardaban los ejemplares de mayor valor o los libros que nadie leía en un buen tiempo. Sakura había transformado la aburrida bodega en un acogedor espacio, todos los inicios de semana llevaba narcisos, sus flores favoritas, para adornar la estancia, había colgado algunos cuadros y junto a la anciana habían conseguido un lindo sofá de terciopelo viejo para poner ahí.

El receso pasaba rápido entre libros.

Cuando la campana sonó Sakura suspiró con pesadez, decir que la etapa más difícil de su vida estaba superada era un lujo que no se podía dar, mantener la careta de felicidad que había construido le resultaba cada vez más difícil y mantener al margen a Naruto en todo aquello era más estresante aún. Rendida guardó sus cosas y subió al salón de historia, los cuales estaban en la ala izquierda, la de humanidades. En el establecimiento habían dos profesores de historias, la directora Tsunade Senju, quien estaba bordeando los sesenta años y a pesar de su edad su figura era envidiada por muchas de las féminas del cuerpo estudiantil y también por algunas profesoras, su cabello, de una tonalidad rubia, estaba exento de canas y sus ojos mieles brillaban con jubilo,de pose imponente y autoritaria. A pesar de su edad y su cargo, la mujer se empeñaba en seguir dando clases, las cuales eran pocos ortodoxas y llenas de comentarios fuera de lugar, ya que la directora tenía la costumbre de no guardarse las opiniones que tenía sobre los hechos ocurridos en la historia, incluso su lenguaje se asemejaba al de un camionero, algo bastante peculiar en una amante de las humanidades. El otro profesor era Kakashi Hatake, él era mucho más joven, quizas unos treinta años bien llevados. Su cabello era de un platinado blanco y no necesariamente por el pasar de los años, siempre llevaba una bufanda oscura y tenía la condenada costumbre de llegar tarde a todas las clases, imparcial para enseñar, tratando de ser lo más ajeno posible a los hechos, pero algunas veces se le podía escuchar lanzar alguna opinión sin afectar el transcurso de la clase, aunque más de alguno sabía las tendencias políticas del profesor ligadas al comunismo, se comentaba que en su juventud fue un rebelde sin causa a pesar de que ahora trate de estar siempre impecable y vestido de trajes.

La clase que debía asistir Sakura era historia electivo, enfocada en los temas sociales, cívicos, económicos y políticos de la actualidad, es la clase que impartía la Directora Senju, la cual a pesar de ser siempre puntual, ya llevaba treinta minutos de retraso. La ojijade estaba sentada sobre sus piernas afuera del salón esperando la llegada de la Directora, las puertas estaban cerradas, una medida de seguridad implementada recientemente. Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se perdían por una de las ventanas que estaba frente de ella, el cielo y las nubes era un vista interesante, la relajaban, era un pasa tiempo que había adquirido hace poco, jamás pensó que fuese tan placentero, incluso ahora encontraba un poco de chiste en aquello, hace un año atrás había creído loco al genio Nara cuando lo pilló en el área verde haciendo lo mismo, sus explicaciones fueron lo que más la confundieron, _"¿No te da envidia? Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación"_ , Y ahora era ella quien quería estar loca, como supuso lo estaba Shikamaru. Dejó su morral a un lado y estiró sus piernas por la loza del corredor, estaba prácticamente sola esperando su clase, los demás alumnos pertenecientes a su nivel no estaban por ningún sitio visible, al parecer se había corrido la voz de que la Directora no llegaría a tiempo y por estar de come libros no se había dado por enterada, tampoco era como si nadie de su clase le fuese a avisar. Los demás salones ya habían entrado a excepción del curso de ultimo año que esperaba al profesor Kakashi, que por alguna inexplicable razón siempre estaba retrasado. Suspiró apesadumbrada y sacó un libro de García Márquez, al cual consideraba a uno de los mejores escritores latinoamericanos de sus tiempos, a pesar de ser parte del plan lector de ese año no le molestaba para nada leerlo por que sí, en realidad lo leía de vez en cuando.

Pero las cosas nunca son como se esperan, la atención que nadie le prestaba ya se había hecho costumbre, ocasionando que sus sentidos se agudizaran ante las miradas escrutadoras que le pudiesen dedicar, y por consecuencia las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes que antaño. Precisamente en ese momento se sentía extrañamente observada, la sensación que la invadía era la misma que sentía cada vez que entraba en su salón, entre una mezcla de acoso y nervios, esa sensación que se extiende desde el fondo de los pulmones hasta rebasar el esófago, esa que es entre nervios y excitación, y no me refiero a algo erótico, sino más bien a la descarga adrenalinica que causan esas miradas,casi como si fuera un fugitivo de la justicia a punto de ser pillado en algo tranfugo, quizás solo sean cosas de ella, pero eso no evitó la sensación que la invadió en ese momento, ahogándola por completo, su madre solía decir que era un sexto sentido, pero Sakura pensaba que solo eran tonterías. Cerró los ojos un momento, haciendo lo mismo con el ejemplar de _cien años de soledad_ que tenía en sus menudas manos, disponiéndose mentalmente a encontrar los ojos que provocaban esa incomodidad, o quizás solo eran cosas de ellas, pensó. Pero al abrirlos y barrer el corredor vacío hasta llegar al grupo de ultimo año, su corazón dio un vuelco siendo acallado inmediatamente por la pelirrosa. Unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche la observaban con fascinación, un bochorno recorrió su cuerpo llegando hasta su rostro, instalándose sin permiso ni previo aviso, desvió su mirada con demasiada obviedad, lamentando romper el contacto y el ser tan torpe. ¿Por qué se sentía así? La pregunta rondó por su cabeza sin dejarla en paz. Ni siquiera era como si le gustase el dueño de esos pozos oscuros, claro, era guapo y toda la cosa, pero, pero no tenía nada más para explicarse así misma todo lo que le provocaba, solo estaba segura que no gustaba de él, no era posible, ¿No? Sasuke Uchiha no estaba ni cerca de ser el tipo de chico que le gustaban; arrogante, pretencioso, petulante, engreído, solo eran algunos apelativos que definían la abismal diferencia entre ellos dos, Sakura estaba segura que el Uchiha sabía que él era una cara bonita y de eso no se desentendía, lo utilizaba a su favor, jugaba con ello, claro estaba en su manera de ser, a quien no le agrada una cara bonita en especial si viene cargada de carisma y seguridad.

Sakura volvió a dirigir su mirada al Uchiha, rogando en su interior que ya no la estuviese observando, pero las cosas no estaban a su favor, sus ojos oscuros seguían penetrándola, removiendo lugares en su interior que había dado por olvidados o inexistentes, como si de una resurrección se tratase. Pero la suerte estaba del lado de Sakura en ese momento, y como si de una batalla de boxeo se tratase y la campana la estuviese salvado, Tsunade Senju subía los últimos escalones precipitándose hasta el salón, la ojijade sonrió aliviada. Los nervios y sensaciones extrañas de hace un momento fueron reemplazadas por el cálido sentimiento de pasión que sentía la chica por la historia, por las humanidades en general, filosofía, literatura, pero sobretodo historia. Entró al salón de un soplo, casi pisandole los talones a la Directora, olvidando el amargo momento vivido, quería, necesitaba distraerse con las enseñanzas de la ojimiel. Sakura se instaló en el primer pupitre, frente al escritorio de la profesora, observó como los demás alumnos entraban como migajas al salón, de uno o de dos, desvió los ojos para no ser pillada fisgoneando y centró su vista en la frase que la profesora había escrito en una esquina del pizarron a comienzo de año; _Tenemos que aprender de donde venimos para saber a donde vamos,_ cliché, pero era justamente lo que ella enseñaba: La Historia. Por que justamente historia te muestra un abanico de hechos y sucesos que ocurrieron en el planeta, en el país y en donde uno vive, muestra el qué y el porqué de ciertos comportamientos y trabas en la población, el porqué algo es así y el porqué no, y eso le encanta a la Haruno, entender a la gente, y creía fielmente que ese era el motivo porque amaba la clase, ya que aplicaba en medida perfecta a lo que necesitaba. Incluso la clase del profesor Kakashi era de su gusto, y cómo no, si era donde se veía la historia de la humanidad, las guerras mundiales y las civiles, estas dos clases iban de la mano muy bien y solían entrelazarse muy bien entre sus programas.

\- Sakura

Escucho que la llama la profesora Tsunade.

\- Sakura - repitió con menos paciencia la madura mujer, pero con el mismo tono cordial

\- ¿Sí? - respondió la menor dando un respingo en el asiento

\- Se me quedaron algunas guías en la biblioteca, la señora Chiyo debe tenerlas sobre su escritorio, las imprimió para mi durante el receso ¿Puedes ir por ellas, cariño?

La pelirrosa asintió sin mediar palabra y salió del salón mientras el resto de la clase se acomodaba en sus puestos. A fuera del salón se podía apreciar como el profesor Hatake recién venía llegando al cuarto piso, su clase seguía esperando fuera del salón. Sakura avanzó tranquilamente hasta las escaleras, pero la incomodidad de hace un momento volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo provocando que buscara los mismos ojos, que sabía, la observaban, su estómago se encogió al ver como Sasuke era acompañado por un grupo de chicos de último año que reía a su alrededor de algun chiste de mal gusto. Medió bajar las escaleras tratando de olvidar esas sensaciones.

\- Sakura, linda ¿La Directora Tsunade te mandó a por las guías? - dijo la anciana despertando a Sakura de su trance, había llegado sin percatarse de ello

\- Si Señora Chiyo ¿Están listas? - respondió recuperando la cordura

\- Sí, mi niña, toma - responde con voz cantarina la anciana, alcanzandole un archivador con al menos unas cien guías - que te vaya bien en clases

\- Gracias Señora - se despidió la ojijde sacudiendo la mano en el aire

Sakura tomó el archivador con ambas manos y lo apretandolo contra su pecho, subiendo los escalones con demasiada calma buscando aplazar el minuto en que debía volver al salón con los demás alumnos, incluyendo a sus ex queridísimos amigos, aunque esto solo era una excusa para no admitir que lo que sea que el azabache le hubiese hecho sentir la estaba agobiando más de lo que pretendía. Llegando al tercer piso escuchó como alguien llamaba a su nombre, miró en busca de su dueño, en dirección a la enfermería, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y otra vez volvía a ella esa extraña sensación, recorriendo su estómago y llenándola de cosquilleos. Fuera de enfermería se encontraba Sasuke, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y la observa con la misma intensidad que hace un rato, Sakura casi como por instinto miró hacía ambos lados en busca de alguien más que compartiera el mismo nombre, aunque dentro de ella sabía bien que estaba a solas con el azabache.

\- Haruno - grita nuevamente - me refiero a ti

Sasuke hace un gesto con su mano en son de que fuera donde él, ella apretó más la carpeta contra su cuerpo y se encaminó incrédula de que le estuviese llamando, no tanto porque no creyera que alguien la pudiese llamar, sino por el porqué la llamaba a ella precisamente. Debía admitir que le estaban calando los nervios, más allá de que no tenía contacto amigable con nadie más que no fuera Ino y Naruto, existía el hecho de que Sasuke removía cosas en ella, trataba de encender una hoguera desde los rescoldos sin siquiera saberlo. Sakura no admitía que le gustaba, le desagradaba más que lo que le agradaba ver su lindo rostro, pero tampoco podía negar que lo observaba con otros ojos que no era capaz de dar a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la ojijade al llegar a su lado

\- Nada en particular - responde encogiendose de hombros - tan solo estoy esperando que la enfermera llegue de su hora de colación, no me siento muy bien

\- Ajam - asintió sin creerle una palabra la Haruno

\- ¿No me crees? ¡Es en serio! - le reprocha Sasuke como si fuese capaz de leer lo que Sakura estaba pensando

\- Eres malo fingiendo

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que me duele

\- Llevas razón, tampoco es que me interese... - se detuvo un momento para observar de reojo la carpeta que traía entre sus manos - debo ir a clases, nos vemos - resolvió para volver al salón

\- Hey -Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca antes de ir ella pudiese emprender marcha- quédate un poco aquí... conmigo... - balbuceó por lo bajo

\- ¿Disculpa? No deberías faltar porque si a clases - Sakura comenzó a sermonear al azabache sin quererlo realmente, como si estubiese hablando con Naruto en vez de con Sasuke - sé que a veces las clases del profesor Kakashi suelen ser aburridas, pero es tu último año - y el azabache suelta una pequeña risílla

\- No voy en último año, soy de segundo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba con los de último año para pasar desapercibido, no quería entrar a matemáticas, es que odio esa clase - se encoje de hombros nuevamente

\- Vale, yo me voy a clases

\- Pero ¿Volverás? - había algo de picardía y ternura en sus ojos, casi hipnotizantes

\- ¡NO! - respondió Sakura confundida, la mirada oscura del azabache la desorientaba de muchas formas

Era exasperante, Sasuke la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano solo con unas cuantas palabras, Sakura agarró el archivador con más fuerza y corrió prácticamente hasta el salón, no quería nada que tuviese que ver con ese cretino, seguramente solo vio algo de diversión en ella y no estaba dispuesta a que se rieran a costillas de ella. Pero todo tenía que ser contraproducente a lo que pensaba, ya que los nervios continuaban crispandole los dedos, haciéndole sudar las manos imperceptiblemente, le picaban como si estuviesen cubiertas de pruritos por la alergia, pero solo eran los nervios, la ansiedad, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba apunto de hacer esa estupidez. Miró la guía que la profesora Tsunade había repartido a la clase; " _La cultura del voto_ ", era un tema bastante fácil para ella, podía saltar de él sin más... Pero _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando hacer?_ Se interrogaba una y otra vez, ni siquiera era amigo suyo, incluso no era de su agrado, no, definitivamente no lo era, por lo menos no en lo que concierne a su personalidad, pero había algo en su mirada que llamaba a la ojijade a ir, algo que aun no podía entender a ciencia cierta...

Se levantó sin más preámbulo y caminó hasta el frente de la clase respirando con fuerza, como si el aire derrepente pesara más de lo que recordaba. Sin más se plantó frente al mesón donde estaba la Directora.

\- Directora Tsunade, no me siento muy bien... ¿Podría saltarme la clase para ir a enfermería? - le preguntó en un susurro

\- Claro, Sakura, trae la guía resuelta la próxima clase - le sonrió la ojimiel antes de que la ojijade pudiese salir del salón con sus cosas, algo inusual en ella

Decir que se sentía sucia al mentir tan deliberadamente por un chico se quedaba corto, se repetía una y otra vez que ella no era una mentirosa, que no era así, además estaba eso raro de que lo hiciera por un chico, un chico que ni siquiera era de su agrado, pero que por ABC motivo le pidió estar con él en ese momento, le enternecía y la avergonzaba que eso provocara que ella mintiese, tan sólo esperaba que Sasuke siguiese ahí, esperando, sino todo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y decepción para consigo misma sería en vano.

Bajó con rapidez los peldaños de la escalera y volteó al sitio donde antes Sasuke y ella habían intercambiado palabras, efectivamente él seguía ahí, seguía fuera de enfermería, pero esta vez estaba sentado sobre la loza, con el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla mirando a este mismo lado en dirección a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia, la cual estaba abierta y daba para el exterior, la luz natural iluminaba su rostro y resaltaba su mirada templante, dejando sus facciones al descubierto haciéndolo parecer mucho más guapo que antes, casi inmediatamente el Uchiha se voltea a verla, como si todo fuese un plan del destino.

\- ¿Aún te duele? - preguntó Sakura luego de llegar a su lado

\- Ahora no - sonrió el azabache dejando al descubierto sus hoyuelos - pensé que habías dicho que no vendrías

Sakura rodó los ojos, ¿Es que no podía pasar ni un segundo sin arruinarlo?. Sujetó la falda de su uniforme con ambas manos deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada a su lado. La brisa acariciaba su cabello y junto a ella flotaban los atisbos de un aroma maderoso y un toque de sudor, transformándose inmediatamente en el aroma más exquisito que había podido percibir en la vida.

 _Se ha convertido en mi aroma favorito._

Se dijo así misma avergonzándose luego de sus tan absurdos pensamientos.

\- No iba a venir, pero... - Sakura volteó la cabeza antes de continuar, si, mentía pésimo y tenía la horrible costumbre de arrugar la nariz por inercia cuando intentaba falsear algo - No me sentí muy bien

\- Deberías practicar más tus mentiras... Me sorprende que te hayan dejado salir - bromeó él

\- Y ¿Tú qué sabes si miento o no?

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con un deje de sentimientos confusos de descifrar según la ojijade, o por lo menos quería creer que estaban allí, trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero sus irises se desviaban de un lado a otro, una risilla incomoda se le escapó de los labios y junto con eso el azabache comenzó a reír, para luego romper en unas carcajadas los dos sin entender que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Sakura terminó limpiándose una lagrima que salió sin querer por la risa, Sasuke solo se quedó mirándola nuevamente.

\- Y ya que estamos aquí, hablemos de algo - comenzó Sakura queriendo romper el tranquilo silencio que se había interpuesto entre los dos

\- Primero deja de hablar como si fueras la maldita primera dama - Sasuke deja escapar una risa de entre sus dientes

\- No hablo como si fuese la primera dama

\- ¡Ves! Tienes un acento raro y además de esa extraña forma de que todo suene tan correcto - se quejó mientras se despeina el flequillo con sus manos al terminar de hablar

\- No es mi culpa querer hablar como corresponde

\- Apuesto que eres una obsesiva compulsiva con esto de las comas y la ortografía

\- Oh, no, la redacción también es importante - Respondió Sakura queriendo bromear como él, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no era lo suyo

\- Espero que esto sea broma - comentó para luego echarse a reír

Sasuke no era tan insoportable como Sakura creyó hace un rato atrás, en realidad le agradaba su risa, le gustaba como su boca se curvaba en esa linda media luna, le gustaba sus dientes blancos y los hoyuelos que se formaban como queriendo enmarcar una cita, ¿A quién quería engañar?, en realidad su sonrisa la tenía embelesada, si algo había escuchado de Naruto respecto a Sasuke era su nula capacidad de sonreír, y verlo partirse de la risa con ella por estupideces la hacían sentir afortunada, afortunada de ver como sus pómulos se levantaban y su entrecejo se arrugaba al tratar de detener la risa en vano. De pronto como si nada, sin previo aviso o algún enunciado Sakura dejó de reír y se dedicó a observar como Sasuke lo hacia, sentía como su corazón martillaba con fuerza cada vez que él cruzaba la mirada con ella, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento se quedara en pausa, por lo menos un poco más.

Pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin, así son las cosas en la vida real y Sakura no podía permitirse el lujo de vivir en un cuento de hadas o en una película Disney. La campana sonó dando termino a la jornada, los alumnos empezaron a salir de los salones y entonces Sasuke se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse ni mirar atrás, como si lo de recién nunca hubiese ocurrido y Sakura no fuera más que una simple extraña o algo menos que eso, como si incluso fuera invisible para él.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Para qué la había llamado si luego iba a ignorarla de manera tan grosera? La Haruno soltó un suspiro frustrado y se encaminó a la salida principal para esperar a su amiga, Ino, luchando contra las ganas terribles de llorar que en ese momento la inundaban , tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pestañeando repetidas veces rogando que no salieran de donde estaban nunca las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado en sus verdes ojos.

Todos los días esperaba a Ino en la puerta principal, la parada de autobús queda camino a casa de la pelirrosa y acompañaba a su rubia amiga lo que más alcanzaba. La Yamanaka siempre se demora en llegar a la salida, generalmente porque se enfrascaba en discusiones de parejas disparejas con Sai, Sakura trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo por comprenderlos, pero todo quedaba siempre en nada, ellos no eran novios ni nada parecido, pero pelean como si llevasen años casados, se querían, era obvio para todo el mundo que los mirase discutir, pero jamás se decían nada, una era muy orgullosa y el otro anda saber uno, por lo mismo y para conservar su salud mental la ojijade prefería esperarla en la entrada principal. Aunque muy dentro de Sakura deseaba que ese juego inútil terminara y ellos por fin dijesen lo que sentían por el otro, no le interesaba que el novio de su mejor amiga fuera señor antipatía, solo deseaba que su mejor amiga fuese feliz, aunque prefería que no fuese en estas semanas, no cuando la ultima andanza de Don Juan que Sai había tenido estuviese tan fresca.

La entrada del liceo estaba rodeada de árboles grandes, cerezos, aromos e incluso Olmos, algunos pocos abetos y uno que otro plátano oriental, en primavera es una vista preciosa, ahora, en invierno, daba un poco de pena la hostilidad del paisaje, de igual manera la pelirrosa agradecía que fuese invierno, sino sus alergias serían insoportables y doparse en clorfenamina no era una opción, que para variar ni siquiera cosquillas le hacían. Decidió ponerse los audífonos y despejar su mente con algo de música, Ino iba a tardar en llegar.

 _Still there are darkened place_  
 _Deep in my heart..._

Susurraba al compás de la música, con una mano marcaba el ritmo en la pierna y con la otra agarraba un tirante del morral. Los alumnos que eran parte del liceo iban saliendo en grupos con sus amigos y compañeros de clases, Sakura recordaba como le incomodaba estos en un principio, cuando tuvo problema con su antiguo grupo de amigos no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de esperar a Ino de esta forma, no porque Ino la avergonzara ¡Jamás! Pero sí porque todos se le quedaban mirando, a la chica que en algún momento fue muy "popular", pero que ahora anda sola por los pasillos junto a sus rumores... Aún debe ser de la misma manera, pero ya no le obsequiaba demasiada atención a las burlas que puedan general ese grupo hacía ella, ya no permitiría achacarse por aquellas estupideces.

 _I'll be lost until_  
 _You find me_  
 _Fighting on my own_  
 _In a war that's already been won_

Sakura observaba atenta como las pocas hojas que aun vestían las ramas de los arboles caían por culpa de la brisa, era casi tan relajante como ver las nueves, a ella nadie la interrumpía, o eso creía, porque de un momento a otro alguien tocó su hombro, como cuando quieren llamar la atención.

 _Ino jamás haría eso._

Se voltea.

 _No es Ino._

Un chico un poco más alto que ella, de cabellos rojos y mirada cansada y aburrida, perezosa y un tanto altiva, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que lo usual, despeinado pero agradable, de piel tan pálida como la de Sakura, pero sin esas pecas que tanto le molestaban, el color resaltaba gracias al pircing negro que llevaba en sus labios rosados y ligeramente carnosos, llevaba expansiones y tenía pinta de ser de último año. Se estaba quitando los audífonos y guardándolos en su cazadora negra... No estaba permitido mezclar el uniforme con prendas que no son de este, se dijo Sakura así misma.

Él es un chico malo, tiene pinta de un chico malo.

El pelirrojo pasó su mano por delante de los ojos jade de la pelirrosa, dejando ver los trazos de unos tatuajes por su antebrazo.

\- Hey, ¿Sakura Haruno? - pareció repetir el chico con voz aburrida y molesta

\- Sí - susurro asintiendo a la vez la ojijade

\- El Profesor Yamato me pidió que te diera este libro - explicó extendiendo un ejemplar de Friedrich Nietzsche

\- Oh, gracias... - la frase quedó en el aire

\- ¿Vas en tercero?

\- Sí y ¿Tú?

\- Cuarto - Sakura se golpeó mentalmente, _¡Que torpe Sakura!_ Es obvio que era de último año

El chico sonríe como si supiera leer la mente, dejando unos hoyuelos a la vista.

 _Una sonrisa preciosa._

\- Es obvio... Que pregunta más torpe - _PATÉTICA,_ se repetía mil y una vez - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Sasori - el pelirojo la observaba detenidamente - es un gran filósofo - apunta al libro - aunque no se le considere como uno en su mayoría

Era perfecto, pensó Sakura, lucía como un chico malo, rebelde y oscuro, pero su simpatía y educación al hablar dejaba demostrado que solo la portada era lo intimidante, le agradaba que reconociese a Nietzsche, no muchos eran así de asertivos, debía ser erudito en la materia, le debía gustar lo que leía, lo que aprendía por ello. Y estaba lo otro, lo extraña que la hizo sentir con su amabilidad, el no haberle dicho algo de los rumores habiendo tenido la oportunidad. Sakura agradecía el día en que le prestó el libro al profesor Yamato y que él decidiera devolverlo por medio del chico que podría llegar a gustarle.

 _Bendito profesor Yamato._

\- ¡HEY, SASORI! - se escucha un grito, un chico rubio con el cabello largo le hace un gesto con la mano al aludido, estaba junto a un grupo de último año

\- Debo irme - Sasori le regala una media sonrisa sincera - mucho gusto Sakura, que te vaya bien con Nietzsche - comentó mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con sus dos dedos, como si fuese un oficial o algo así

\- Nos vemos

Era la primera vez, sin exagerar, en que un chico se le acercaba a ella sin mencionar nada incomodo, nada sobre su exótico tono de cabello, nada de los rumores, ni menos de su acento ibérico que se empeñaba por ocultar aun. Fue simplemente agradable... Bien, quizas estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que un chico solo le entregara un libro, al fin y al cabo solo había sido un encargo del profesor Yamato, pero nunca estaban demás las esperanzas y Sakura agradecía que no sacase a luz las preguntas que todo mundo le hacía. Sasori le agradó, más alla de su cordialidad y sinceridad en todo lo que implicaba la pequeña charla, fue su sonrisa y la mirada que le dedicó luego de que le prestara atención.

Y como si se tratase de un meteorito golpeando la tierra, todo pensamiento agradable fue exterminado y sustituido por la sensación que la venía invadiendo todo el día, ya no hacían faltas dudas como para atribuirle todo aquello a Sasuke Uchiha, quien la observaba con poca paciencia y taladrándole desde una distancia prudente. No estaba solo, a su lado estaba Naruto y tras ellos los demás miembros del talles de basquetball, a lo lejos pudo notar a Sai llegando a zancadas a la altura de ellos y mucho más allá Ino venía mascullando maldiciones.

\- ¡Sakura! Hoy llegaré tarde - gritó Naruto guiñando un ojo hacía la pelirrosa, señal estúpida para cuando va con su novia

Sakura ante toda respuesta asintió sin desviar la mirada del Uchiha, era el equivalente a una batalla, una que comenzó sin previo acuerdo, librándose entre ellos y él se lo había tomado en serio. Atendible, a la pelirrosa se le antojaba una locura, hace un rato parecía necesitar su presencia y ahora no hacía más que mirarla con esa expresión que, podía asegurar, estaba bordeando el odio. Ino apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su lado, sin previo aviso agarró a la pelirrosa de la muñeca casi cortando su circulación, era inútil zafarse de su agarre así que la Haruno la siguió sin rechistar, consiente de que la rubia solo hablaría de lo destruida o lo mal educado que fue el chico pálido, mientras esta solo preparaba un bloqueo mental para ignorar las trágicas frases de su amiga. No era que no le interesase lo que tuviese que decir, simplemente era que ya estaba tan familiarizada con la situación que se creía capaz de imitar las palabras sin equivocación alguna. La ojijade soltó un suspiro frustrado.

\- Sakura, es un maldito engreído - confesó la rubia empeñada de hacer creerle algo que ya daba por sentado la ojijade - no sé cómo no se da cuenta que me gusta

\- Quizás porque no se lo has dicho - Ino la fulminó con la mirada

\- Detalles, cariño. El punto es que me coquetea y me rechaza a cada minuto, no quiero declararme ante una persona tan inestable, por muy guapo que sea

\- Seguramente tu eres la tía más centrada de la humanidad - musitó con sarcasmo la Haruno-. Ay, no sé por qué quieres liarte con un tío como él, os dais muchas vueltas al asunto y te apuesto que ya sabe que gustas de él y juega con eso

\- ¡Deja de romper mi corazón y mi orgullo! - declaró siempre tan dramática la rubia

\- Es un cabrón, ya pasa de él

\- Ok, ok, pasaré de él, en este momento por lo menos, si tú me dices... ¡¿Qué hacías con un chico de último año en la entrada?! -preguntó con el tono empapado en picardía y emoción

\- Ino, no quiero hablar de eso

\- ¡Oh, vamos! tienes que admitir que es _guapo, rebelde y con una sonrisa de infarto_ \- Sakura sonrió ante la típica descripción de su amiga, una que siempre utilizaba

\- Vale, eso no pega con mi _"sencilla, pecosa y con piernas bonitas"_

\- Ah, eso se pule en el camino - sonrió socarrona - ahora ve soltando esa lengua, cuéntamelo todo - dijo deteniéndose en frente de la ojijade para impedirle el paso

\- Oh, mira, ¿No es ese el colectivo que te sirve? - la ojijade paró el colectivo empujando al interior a su amiga - nos vemos mañana, amiga mía

\- ¡Maldita frentona, ya verás! - gritó encolerizada, eso le causó gracia a la pelirrosa

Sakura llegó al poco rato a su casa, dejando el morral en el sofá y cambiando su uniforme por unos leggins negros y una blusa roja, preparó un poco de té y prendió el portátil para distraerse en algo más que no fuese la mirada del azabache o el chico con el que había hablado hace un rato atrás, Sasori. Esperaba ansiosa de que Naruto no llegase tan tarde para poder preguntar y disipar dudas, estaba segura que el rubio tendría más información que ella, si es que ya no sabía su vida entera. Su hermano tenía la mala costumbre de liarse en peleas con los de ultimo año por estar de cotilla, lo cual en ese momento le era muy conveniente a Sakura.

Ingresó en facebook sin esperar ni una notificación además del Candy Crush, pero para su sorpresa una solicitud de amista destacaba en su bandeja; Akasuna no Sasori.

Qué interesante.

 _Anne J.M._

 _Hola a todos._

 _Espero que os encontréis bien. Ya varios de vosotros os habréis daros cuenta que he empezado a re editar el fic, pensé que cambiar la perspectiva de narrador en primera persona a un narrador omnisciente haría más simple leer la historia, a mi opinión será menos complicado comprender los hechos de más adelante, cuando ya no sea solo una la perspectiva de la historia. Para quienes ya hayáis leído Universo de acuarelas antes entenderéis lo que quiero explicaros._

 _Este fanfic ya lleva muchos capítulos, cerca de quince, lo cual permitirá que las actualizaciones sean rápidas y largas para el gozo de vosotros._

 _Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, los que habéis seguido mi historia desde un principio y estáis esperando pacientemente la actualización, a los nuevos lectores que espero disfrutéis la lectura y a los futuros que llegaran._

 _Espero que sepáis que una escribe para su publico, siempre es así, y el que diga lo contrario está mintiendo seguramente. Quienes escriben para ellos mismos no dejarían que sus palabras vieran la luz. De verdad espero que os guste como quedará ahora el sentido de la historia, y me encantaría que os expresarais en los comentarios, así sabré que mejorar. Toda crítica es bien acogida._

 _Sin más que decir, un beso para todas/os mis lectores, os quiero._


	2. Capítulo II - La otra cara

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _II_

 _La otra cara._

 _Tic-tac_

 _Tic-tac_

 _Tic-tac_

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama mirando el techo, ya llevaba un buen tiempo despierto, por alguna extraña razón no lograba reconciliar el sueño y se había mantenido despierto un par de horas distraído mirando la ventana, pero ya había empezado a aclarar y las estrellas se habían difuminado entre el cielo azul y los rayos del sol que iluminaban todo lo que tocaban. El despertador de su mesita de noche continuativa su ritmo melodiosos con sus tictac a cada segundo, un sonido que relajaba al Uchiha de una manera inexplicable. Sentía pereza, no quería levantarse y su cuerpo no hacía caso cuando le ordenaba apagar el despertador antes de que la alarma empezase a sonar y destullece ese agradable sonido, esperaba que su hermano mayor entrase antes que eso ocurriera, tal como casi todas las mañanas, con un café cargado sin azúcar y su cálida sonrisa.

 _Tic-tac_

 _Tic-tac_

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo despojó de sus pensamientos.

— Adelante

— Sasuke, es hora de levantarse pequeño hermanito — comentó mientras se asomaba por la puerta su hermano mayor, Itachi —, te traje un café caliente para comenzar el día—continuó hablando mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesita de noche dedicándole una desapercibida, pero cálida, sonrisa a su pequeño hermamo

— Itachi déjame faltar hoy — Sasuke ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada antes que el despertador sonase — tks — chasqueó la lengua cuando el estridente sonido destruyó la armonía del ambiente

Itachi apagó el despertador como todas las mañanas, levantó la almohada y golpeó la frente del azabache menor con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Anda, ve a clases, son las 7:15, tienes 15 minutos para llegar a la cocina a desayunar

Un suspiro frustrado salió de los labios del menor, Itachi abandonó la habitación dándole privacidad para alistarse. Sasuke se levantó apesadumbrado sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras masajeaba sus cienes, luego solo se levantó, agarró su uniforme perfectamente planchado y limpio para meterse al cuarto de baño. La luz fría del baño lo encandiló unos segundos, pestañeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la nueva cantidad de luz que invadía la estancia, ya acostumbrado a la luz del lugar se afirmó con ambas manos del lavabo del baño y se observó en el reflejo del espejo, su cabello, ya de por sí indomable, estaba despeinado dejando parte de su flequillo levantada, intentó alisarlo varias veces, pero todo intento fue en vano, chasqueó la lengua un poco impaciente, abrió la llave de la regadera regulando la temperatura a una que su cuerpo pudiese aguantar, el vapor inundó el cuarto comenzando a empañar el espejo. El azabache se despojó de sus ropas para luego sumergirse bajo la tibia agua que bañaba su cuerpo. Para Sasuke la mejor manera de comenzar el día era con una ducha tibia, apaciguaba todo el mal humor con el cual solía despertarse en las mañanas, su hermano mayor lo atribuía a las pesadillas que tenía durante las noches, Sasuke se negaba a creer en eso.

Uchiha Sasuke, alumno de segundo año, de carácter difícil y malhumorado, hijo menor de una familia conservadora y con buena situación económica, su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, era su modelo a seguir, casi tan conservador como él, pero humilde y de carácter tranquilo. Su familia era lo que más apreciaba, eso y su mejor amigo, aunque estaba bien lejos de decirlo en voz alta, o así mismo. Sasuke no se consideraba un chico promedio, sus notas fueron en un minuto las mejores de la clase, se le daba fácil estudiar y tenía una memoria casi impecable, un tanto huraño hacía con los demás, no muy agradable de tratar, pero un buen amigo cuando se ganaban su confianza, cosa difícil. Físicamente era uno de los chicos más codiciados del liceo al que asistía, así como lo fue su hermano cuando pasó por él, a pesar de sentirse cómodo con sus rasgos y cuerpo deportivo, le incomodaba la cantidad de chicas que se le insinuaban o las que se le confesaban y el las rechazaba con su tan habitual brusquedad, él no buscaba algo serio, solo diversión de un rato, de ahí había agarrado la costumbre de ir a fiestas con el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Al salir de la ducha cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla, con la restante sacudió su cabello, vistió su uniforme; pantalón negros, camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con el pantalón, se quedó mirando la cortavientos del uniforme, le parecía la cosa más horrorosa que le habían impuesto vestir, una barata imitación de los modelos de adidas, una decisión terrible en un intento de modernizarse por parte de la institución. Se plantó nuevamente frente el espejo ordenando las hebras oscuras de su cabello, la parte del flequillo que estaba levantada hace un rato atrás se encontraba en el sitio que le correspondía, sonrió satisfecho.

Se encaminó a la cocina donde Itachi lo esperaba junto al desayuno, sobre la encimera estaban los platos; tomates picados, arroz frito con salsa blanca y cebollín, las sobras de la cena de anoche. Sasuke tomó asiento y comenzó a desayunar mientras Itachi ponía un vaso de sumo de naranja frente de él.

— Tu almuerzo está listo dentro de tu morral, junto a tu merienda y una extra para el torpe de tu amigo

— Gracias — Sasuke no era un chico de muchas palabras

Uzumaki Naruto, o Dobe, el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde el jardín de infantes. Se conocieron gracias a un proyecto que tuvieron que realizar juntos, el resto fue historia, se hicieron los amigos con la rivalidad más sana que podía existir, aunque solo el rubio se dedicaba a demostrarlo con más seguridad, Sasuke solo brindaba su apoyo, la única forma en que demostraba lo importante que podía ser el Uzumaki para él. Sus padres, Minato y Kushina, siempre pasan de viajes de negocios, por lo que Naruto pasaba gran parte de esos días en la casa de Sasuke o viceversa y los días que no eran así los pasaba con su hermana mayor, una chica española que jamás le había interesado conocer, ya era suficiente conocer la prima del rubio y vaya que fue un gran dolor de cabeza para el azabache.

— Llegaré tarde, Sasuke. La cena quedará en el horno — comentó Itachi mientras tomaba una taza de café sentado en frente de su hermano

— Invitaré al Dobe

— Pero que no se quede a dormir, debo entregar un portafolio al término de la semana sobre el papado y no quiero interrupciones, y hablo en serio Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi era el hijo mayor de la familia, comprensivo y tranquilo, generalmente era muy reflexivo para sus cosas y perceptivo, cursaba penúltimo año de carrera en historiador con mención en antropología y arqueología, luego tenía pensado hacer un postgrado en pedagogía y así enseñar en la universidad, sus notas eran excelentes y el Uchiha mayor estaba orgulloso de ello.

Sasuke terminó su desayuno, se despidió de su hermano y salió rumbo al liceo, la puntualidad era su mayor virtud, no toleraba esa mancha en su persona, incluso eso le traía varios problemas con Naruto, el cual estaba acostumbrado al desorden y se destacaba por ser siempre impuntual.

La primera clase de la mañana era historia de la humanidad con Kakashi Hatake, trascendiendo sin ninguna novedad, con las típicas guías de trabajo que impartía el profesor, esta vez del feudalismo en la edad media, seguramente debía tener el mismo programa para todos los grados, era un profesor brillante, pero cómodo y perezoso para sus cosas, siempre impuntual, era lo que más destacaba el Uchiha. Sus guías eran en general condenadamente fáciles, componiéndose de un extenso texto — donde se hayan todas las respuestas — y al final de esta se hallan una series de preguntas que para el colmo la respuesta están en esta misma, no exigían mucho desarrollo, sólo solicitaba un buen manejo del vocabulario, respuestas que demostrasen el buen manejo en el contenido, pero a pesar de sus facilidades a los amigos del azabache no les resulta sencillo encontrar respuestas para sus acertijos, por ejemplo; Karin, la compañera del banco del frente y prima de su mejor amigo, no entendía nada de la materia, Sasuke daba por sentado que en cualquier momento sería visible el humo que escaparía de su cabeza por sus orejas después de leer un párrafo, así como si su cerebro se fundiese en clases de historia. El azabache trataba de ahorrar tiempo y charlas innecesarias las mayorías de las veces y le facilitaba la guía con las respuesta para que la chica pudiese copiarlas directamente de ella, al final sabía de antemano que gracias a eso sus tareas y trabajos de química estarían siempre sobre seis, por que la Uzumaki era toda una cerebrito en el laboratorio. Después estaba Suigetsu, él compartía banco con Karin, era todo un caso, un experto en biología, con conocimiento de todo lo referente al océano, más porque aspiraba a convertirse en un reconocido biólogo marino, pero fuera de toda esa genialidad y datos sobre ballenas o profundidades, su cerebro no podía retener nada de información que no involucraran playas u océanos, y Sasuke como un gran amigo no pensaba gastar más saliva en explicarle como es que iban las cosas, tampoco se le apetecía entregarle su trabajo así sin más, no era que se llevara mal con él, simplemente la manera de agradecer del chico era muy empalagosa a pesar de ser hombre y eso definitivamente apestaba al Uchiha. Luego estaba Jugo, Sasuke lo tenía en gran estima, para él era demasiado sencillo todo, compañero de banco del azabache, siempre está mudo, al principio Sasuke creía que era por respetar su espacio y silencio, luego porque no era de su agrado hablar, o la gente o incluso el mismo — tampoco era que le interesase mucho esta ultima —, al final entendió que era parte de su personalidad. Jugo no era experto en ningún tema en particular, no presumía sus habilidades y en realidad lo único que le apasiona de una manera inexplicable era la clase de educación física y los deportes, fuera de todo eso, era un gran confidente y un excelente oyente, pero no se quedaba atrás, tenía una extraña y hábil habilidad para aconsejar como nadie, ¿Han escuchado el dicho de "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"? Bueno, Jugo era la clase de persona que hacía dudar entre su edad y su físico cuando se disponía a hablar y a ayudar con sus fabulas o historias de experiencias ajenas.

En la clase de segundo grado el timbre que anunciaba el receso era considerado como un disparo dando inicio a una carrera de caballos, Sasuke podía asegurar que en 0.5 segundos el salón de clases se desocupa y como siempre el grupo de amigos del que era parte era el último en salir. Sus amigos eran parte de lo que es considerado como la élite dentro del establecimiento entre los estudiantes, los populares y no eran los únicos, podía enumerar quienes lo componen sin problema: Uzumaki Karin, ella era, como decirlo sin sonar machista, era la zorra del liceo, no había quien no cayera en sus encantos, era guapa y tenía un físico despampanante para su edad, su cabello rojo tan llamativo como sus ojos no la dejaban pasar desapercibida y sus andanzas de fiesta en fiesta daba mucho para hablar, envidiada por todas por estar siempre al lado del Uchiha y ser prima de Naruto, aunque para el azabache no era para nada un placer estar al lado de ella. Tenpin no Jugo, alto, de cabellos cobrizos e irises marrones, era el capitán del equipo de soccer, no era especialmente agraciado, pero su tamaño y físico bien entrenado llamaba demasiado la atención, sin dejar de lado su titulo en el equipo. Hozuki Suigetsu, ojos violáceos, cabellos celeste y una gran sonrisa afilada; anfitrión de las mejores fiestas, soltero codiciado, aunque irónicamente nadie le daba bola como pareja, aunque tampoco era como si buscase una relación seria; Y eso es solo lo que respectaba al segundo grado B, porque fuera de ello estaba Uzumaki Naruto, que era uno de los pocos rubios del liceo, llamaba la atención con su físico bien definido que presumía siempre que se daba la ocasión, o cuando no también. Naruto era el típico chico problema y si no fuera porque la Directora Tsunade y el rector Sarutobi tenían un cariño especial por Minato — e incluso por el mismo Naruto —, él ya estaría fuera del establecimiento. Y por último Fugisawa Sai, típico niño rico, típico hijo de papi y típico chico desubicado y sincero, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke; famoso entre las chicas y un gran anfitrión en las fiestas. Los demás del grupo no eran tan cercanos al azabache, pero estaban ahí y le hacía gracia juntarse con ellos; Nara Shikamaru, un genio carismático, y su mejor amigo Akimichi Shouji, un maniático de la comida. La novia de Shikamaru, mayor que él por un año; Sabaku no Temari, una rubia muy imponente y mandona, y sus hermanos Gaara, capitán del equipo de futbol, y Kankurou, arquero del mismo equipo que su hermano.

El grupo se encaminó hasta la cafetería donde Naruto esperaba al Uchiha para hacer la rutina diaria, comprar unas donas y café, el rubio un mokka con crema y azúcar y el azabache un expreso amargo.

— Teme, me ayudas hoy con historia — era una afirmación, Naruto siempre pedía lo mismo con tono de pregunta, pero aunque Sasuke se negara varias veces, él siempre aparecería en su casa con su cara de zorro degollado a pedir ayuda, que nuevamente se conviertía en una afirmación y no una petición — Sakura tuvo una mañana de perros y no quiero agobiarla con mis deberes — agregó acomodando sus manos tras su nuca

— Y se supone que yo, siendo de un grado menor, tengo que instruirte

—No es necesario utilizar la ironía, maldito

—No molestes, Naruto — Sasuke se estaba preparando para soltarle un sermón cuando un empujón casi lo hace caer — oye, fíjate por donde caminas — espetó en un tono molesto a la chiquilla que le sucedía en la fila, se volteó para poder darle una mirada gélida, pero lejos de eso solo se congeló

El Uchiha no era del tipo que se enamora, no, no, no, eso estaba muy lejos de lo que él era, lo suyo eran las fiestas y los besos de una noche, a veces un recostón, pero tampoco era algo que se daba muy seguido, definitivamente lo suyo no eran las relaciones, menos el romance, no creía en el amor a primera vista, a pesar de haber crecido con la empalagosa historia de sus padres o la romántica historia de los padres de Naruto. Pero en ese minuto todo aquello estaba apunto de ser desechado, Sasuke estaba congelado en su sitio, como si fuese un crío esperando el regalo más grande que estuviese bajo el pino de navidad, observaba idiotizado el rostro pecoso de la chica que había chocado con él. Simplemente perfecta, de enormes ojos jades acompañados de unas tupidas pestañas, cutis lechoso y terso como una seda, labios de fresa sin usar maquillaje, de figura fina que aun bajo el horrible suéter azul marino que llevaba puesto se notaba, y por ultimo un cabello largo y sedoso de color ¡Rosa!, no se lo podía creer, pensó un millón de veces en un segundo si es que era natural o no lo era, pero las cejas de la chica confirmaban el exótico color. Era preciosa, para él era simplemente preciosa, con el rostro armonioso y tan bonito como expresivo.

 _Condenadamente preciosa._

—¿Disculpa? — dijo ella, Sasuke vaciló un momento, no quería dejar una mala impresión

—Disculpada — respondió con una media sonrisa, eso nunca fallaba, nunca le había fallado a él por lo menos, no podía decir lo mismo del rubio

Sasuke volvió a escanear a la chica, era mucho más baja que él, cosa que no había notado a simple vista ya que estaba de puntillas, algo que se le antojo de lo más tierno. La ojijade desvió la mirada de sus ojos y la enfocó en su compañero, tras él, Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, no se la podía creer que la linda chica prestara atención a Naruto si con el que estaba hablando era con él, claro, el rubio era guapo, tenía lo suyo, pero no se comparaba con él.

¡Maldito rubio!

Sasuke medió darle la espalda, no valía la pena demostrarle lo mil veces mejor que era a comparación de Naruto.

 _¿O si?_

—¡Hey! Tú, gorila sin cerebro — gritó la ojijade ganandose la atención de media cafetería

Sasuke se volteó a encararla con asombro, ninguna chica, además de Karin, lo había insultado así. Trató de disimular la expresión de sorpresa con una sonrisa algo divertida, para aliviar el ambiente y ocultar la deshonrosa expresión de asombro que le había sacado la pequeña ojijade.

— ¿Qué me dijiste?

—Gorila sin cerebro — respondió separando exageradamente cada palabra apropósito como si el Uchiha fuese un especie de retrasado que necesitaba atención, la chica continuaba observando a Naruto con una mirada impasible ¿Es que acaso quería impresionar a su amigo a costillas de él? No, eso no pasaría

—Pero ¿Quién carajos te crees? Acaso no sabes quién soy yo — soltó con un acento arrogante y pretencioso, no tanto porque quería impresionar o presumir, sino porque no encontró mejor manera de imponer su imagen

—Supongo que un subnormal con aires de gloria — el azabache abrió levemente la boca para defenderse de sus ofensas infantiles, pero se vió interrumpido por ella antes de siquiera formular una palabra — no es mi culpa que te detengas sin previo aviso por estar de cotilla con mi hermano

Dijo hermano.

Hermano.

Hermano...

 _HERMANO..._

 _¿Ella era Sakura?_

— ¿Naruto es tu hermano? — Sasuke observó a Naruto esperando algún gesto de desaprobación, pero en su lugar el sólo de encogió de hombros. Jamás había mencionado lo hermosa que era Sakura, ni siquiera le describió al azabache como era la ojijade — ¡Pero no se parecen en nada!— exclamó

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Oh, mierda.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Sasuke cambió el peso de su cuerpo apoyándose en el otro pie, la ojijade seguía de puntillas con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia. No había opción, o se daba la vuelta y la ignoraba como un gran idiota o buscaba otra salida para que no todo terminara tan mal. La escaneó de pies a cabeza, la pelirrosa alzó una ceja.

 _Que gran secretó se guardaba Naruto._

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha y ¿Tú...?

—Sakura— vaciló antes de continuar— Sakura Haruno— Sasuke notó que no llevaban el mismo apellido, Naruto solo la protegía

Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de continuar.

— Bueno Sa-ku-ra, me disculpo por ser un gorila sin cerebro

— Bien

¿Bien?

¿Sólo bien?

Esa chiquilla se estaba tornando algo interesante

— ¿Es todo? ¿No te disculparas por ir paveando y chocar conmigo?

—¿Debería? — alzó su ceja izquierda

¡Diablos!, era tan terca.

—Ya déjala Sasuke, es terca como una mula, jamás le sacaras un disculpa por su jodido orgullo — interrumpió Naruto confirmando los pensamientos del Uchiha

Sasuke le dedicó otra mirada pícara para luego continuar con lo que había ido a hacer, tomaron su desayuno y se fueron a sentar a la misma mesa que utilizaban todos los recesos, al costado de la escalera que daban a los corredores, Sakura bajó por ella al poco rato, mientras él no le despegaba ojo de encima, era inevitable.

Su amiga le pregunta algo, ¿Será de mi? Se preguntó él, su amiga se ríe, ¿Será de mi? volvió a preguntarse él. Por cualquier mínimo movimiento se atribuida a su persona el porqué, Sasuke había quedado prendado de la Haruno como si de un chiquillo se tratase, increíble, imposible, improbable. Dentro de todo lo que podía afectar al Uchiha no había podido prever que sería justamente eso y por toda pregunta solo había una respuesta: _Sakura, tu te enamoraras de mi._

Ya iba una semana desde el accidente en la cafetería y sin querer ni un poquito Sasuke no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura. La veía por todos lados, en el corredor antes de clase, en la cafetería cada mañana, a la salida de los baños y a la entrada de la biblioteca, pero al parecer ella no se percataba de la presencia del azabache. Y aclarando las cosas, no era exactamente que el azabache la haya estado buscando, no, para nada, tan solo era que por alguna extraña razón desde que chocaron en la cafetería no podía dejar de encontrarse con su chillón color de cabello, con sus ojos verde jades revoloteando de aquí para allá y con su linda sonrisa, que al parecer no era algo que durara mucho en su rostro. Los pensamientos del Uchiha estaban plagados de recuerdos con aquella chica, a pesar de no tener uno propio además del incomodo encuentro. Pero ya era suficiente rosa por el momento, no iba a dejar que aquella chiquilla dominara sus pensamientos todo el día, era absurdo, decidió despejar la mente en el último receso y saltar la merienda en la cafetería, no deseaba toparse nuevamente con su sonrisa y quedarse pasmado como idiota. Y qué mejor cura que un balón para olvidar esos ojos verdes llenos de vida.

El basquetbol era lejos el deporte favorito del azabache, más allá de cualquier cosa, era su pasión, escuchar el sonido de las gomas de las zapatillas chillando contra la superficie pavimentada de la cancha se le antojaba un placer, el sonido del revote del balón, toda una maravilla. Los saltos imposibles que hacían cada vez que encestaban el balón en el aro, para luego hacer otro salto con gracia para encestar el punto perfecto. Todos los días, los chicos del club, jugaban en el último receso, antes de entrar a clases y luego de charlar y comer en la cafetería, generalmente solo eran los miembros del taller de basquet los que participaban en el partido, pero habían ocasiones en que se colaban unos cuantos capullos inexpertos, con las suficientes neuronas para querer retar a los titulares, que este deporte era fácil, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que era prepararse para ser el mejor.

El taller tenía varios talentos con potencial, al igual que varios miembros inútiles; Pero habían solo cinco que se destacaban lo bastante como para ocupar el puesto de titular, por supuesto era más que obvio que Sasuke Uchiha era uno de ellos, e incluso el que tenía el privilegio de ser llamdo como el capitán del equipo, Sasuke estaba muy orgulloso de ello y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaron en su momento, el azabache jamás presumió el titulo que llevaba con tanta responsabilidad y orgullo, y las cosas iban mucho más allá de ello, a Sasuke ni siquiera se le apetecía alardear el ser parte del equipo, una de las muchas características del Uchiha era la reserva que tenía hacía su vida personal.

Luego de cambiarse el uniforme por ropa deportiva, salió de los vestidores y se dirigió a la cancha de basquet a imponer presencia, y quizás patear de una vez el trasero de cierto cabeza hueca mejor amigo. Pero como si de un chiste de mal gusto se tratase sus ojos enfocaron unas manchas rubia y rosa en las gradas, la boca le supo amargo y unas carcajadas agrias se le agolparon por la garganta buscando salir. La broma no le resultó para nada de su agrado.

Sabía de sobras que Sakura estaba ahí, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era la única chica con cabello rosa y ojos preciosos, diablos, el azabache estaba más calado por ella de lo que creía,y no lo entendía, simplemente no caía en su cabeza el hecho de que le gustase tanto aquella mujer, era igual que todas las demás, habían miles de chicas con los ojos verdes, miles más con pecas por todo el rostro, y otras tantas con el cabello de ese color, fuese natural o no, pero ninguna tendría el brillo tan particular del jade de sus ojos, ninguna le regalaría las constelaciones cuando las mirase, ninguna brillaba como lo hacía la pelirrosa. Odiaba admitirlo, y no lo haría, eso era seguro. Sakura Haruno no era la chica para él, los dos eran muy diferentes, ella era terca y testaruda, de seguro pelearían por cualquier estupidez y Sasuke odiaba perder, no daría el brazo a torcer por una pequeña molestia, recordaba que Naruto en algún momento mencionó que la ojijade tenía un carácter muy similar al de Kushina, la madre de éste, y él no era como Minato para estar aguantando tanto, no era sumiso, no la escucharía... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Sakura no era Kushina y él definitivamente no era como Minato.

 _¡Pero qué carajo!_

No era como si quisiera estar con ella,chocaron una vez en la cafetería y en eso quedó todo, la mocosa era linda, pero era muy sentimental para el gusto del Uchiha. No, no, no, la cosa se estaba tornando molesta, tampoco era como que realmente le gustará, no sabía porque le daba tantas vueltas al tema.

Se acercaba a la cancha sin que su presencia fuese advertida, no buscaba llegar de sorpresa, simplemente no destacaba de ninguna manera, el no era Naruto como para llegar con una entrada triunfal llena de cohetes y gritos.

— ¿Mi chico problema? — escuchó pronunciar a la inconfundible Sakura — ¿No te refieres al Uchiha ese? Es un mal educado, Ino — ¿" Uchiha ese"? Cómo era que se atrevía siquiera a referirse a su persona de esa manera tan despectiva — jamás podría interesarme de alguna manera así que deja eso de "mi chico problemas" — enfatizó en lo último con los dedos

 _Jamás podría interesarme_

 _Jamás podría_

 _Jamás_

Una sensación vacía se caló en el estómago de Sasuke, evitó darle algún significado o importancia.

— Ya veo que disfrutan hablando de mi ¿Eh?

Ya era suficiente de estupideces para él, hizo notar que podía oír su conversación, no quería arriesgarse a que la ojijade continuara soltando su lengua bípeda, la amiga de Sakura lo observó con un deje de mirada socarrona, algo tramaba. Sasuke la recordaba como la nueva conquista de Sai, no podía olvidar la descripción que le había dado su amigo en aquel minuto:

 _"Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto"_

Le pareció una real estupidez, pero anda él que lo encontró lo mejor, hasta que agregó el pero de la situación.

 _"Rubia, alta y con curvas de infarto, así se describe ella, yo diría más bien "Rubia, bipolar y con curvas de infarto" como para no dañar con publicidad engañosa"_

Claro, era posible que la rubia tuviese cambios bruscos de humor, era una adolescente, tenía periodos y hormonas, Sasuke ya le había comentado eso a Sai, _son las hormonas, ya se le pasaran,_ pero él prefería resguardarse y pensar que la chica estaba loca lo hacía sentir mejor.

—¡Oh, miren! Creo que Sai salió del juego, iré a ver si quiere algo de beber

Exclamo la rubia con un tono de voz casi inaudible para los humanos. Debería ser ilegal hablar en tan condenada frecuencia, pensó él. la chica se levanta de un salto de las gradas y antes de ir tras el pelinegro se acerca al oído de Sakura a susurrarle quien sabe qué, luego desapareció del campo visual tan rápido como pudo.

Sakura estaba preciosa, usaba el uniforme junto a ese feo suéter gigante que Sasuke había catalogado como "soso", llevaba un poco de brillo labial de algún tono rojo y una leve capa de mascara en sus, ya naturales, pestañas risadas.

— ¡Qué va! Yo me largo — se levantó la ojijade, comenzando a descender con torpeza de las gradas

— No eres muy agradable — le lanzo el azabache en tono de broma

— No es eso, es que no me interesa liarme con capullos

— Tienes un acento raro, me gusta — Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa sincera

Definitivamente era terca, se había marchado sin más, no se despidió y ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, Sasuke soltó una risilla ahogada con mal disimulo y pudo notar como los hombros de Sakura se tensaron.

 _Sakura, te causare más sensaciones que esa._

— Deidara — saludó Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Y tu pareja?

—Cállate Sasuke, Sasori no es mi pareja — respondió en tono hostil el aludido

— ¿Ah, no? Se ven bien juntos — Deidara puso los ojos en blanco

— Anda, qué buscas

— Hacer el tonto, odio matemáticas

— Pues vete a la enfermería, aquí molestas

—Anda, si estuviera Itachi no dirías eso

— ¡Sasuke! Qué haces aquí — se acercó una peli azul con una gran flor de papel en el cabello

— Hace el tonto — respondió el rubio con fastidio, el azabache jamás le agradó, tampoco es que le interesace a este último

— ¿Mates?— preguntó con seguridad la chica

—Ya sabes Konan — le respondió el azabache encogiéndose de hombros

La chica de cabellos azules era Konan, miembro de uno de los grupos más populares del liceo, Akatsuki, su hermano Itachi también era parte de este y a pesar de Sasuke, que algún día quería llegar a ser parte de él, Deidara y Sasori también lo eran. Lejos de ello, el azabache tenía una estrecha relación con Konan, no eran amigos a todas luces, pero se les daba muy fácil hablar y confiar en el otro, por lo que no tuvo problemas en entablar una charla con ella ignorando olímpicamente al rubio que no paraba de bufar a su costado, al cual observaba de reojo con algo de altanería y suficiencia, o por lo menos así lo era hasta que Sasuke notó por el rabillo del ojo ese color tan llamativo que lo había estado volviendo loco esos días. Sakura.

La chica estaba sentada a un lado de la puerta del salón de ciencias políticas, clase de Tsunade Senju, quien jamás llegaba tarde, algo realmente importante debía estar haciendo para no hallarse ahí, pero eso le venia bien al azabache ya que disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada. La pelirrosa estaba apoyada en el muro sin más, con las piernas estirada sobre la loza y mirando al cielo atravez de la ventana, luego sacó un libro de su morral y comenzó a leer dejando un gusto dulce en la boca del azabache.

 _¡Es del tipo de las que lee!_

Se decía así mismo con algo de emoción, decir que le agradaba las chicas que gustaban de la lectura se quedaba corto. Sasuke tenía la buena costumbre de leer un libro nuevo mínimo una vez por semana, costumbre impuesta por sus padres, por lo que hallar a alguien que tuviera conocimiento en literatura tan bastos como los de él era un tanto difícil, más aun si contabas con amigos como el cabeza hueca de Naruto. Sasuke la observó sin disimulos, ignorando todas las cosas que Konan contaba o que Deidara reclamaba, aunque al último lo hubiese ignorado de todas formas. Sakura se veía tranquila, pacifica, apacible, tan libre de todo mal que la pudiese aquejar, en su semblante resonaba la calma y el placer, el goce de la lectura, eso era una de las cosas que a Sasuke le gustó de ella, la capacidad que tenía de demostrar todas las explosiones de emociones que sentía atreves de sus ojos, era como leer su alma, porque a diferencia de él, ella era un libro abierto agradable de leer. Lo que le descolocaba increíblemente era lo sensual que la ojijade se podía ver haciendo algo tan simple como leer, era una habilidad única en el mundo y que tan solo ella era capaz de poseer. Definitivamente Sasuke podía pasarse toda la vida viéndola engullir ese libro con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior de vez en cuando, siendo ella misma en la más pura expresión. Pero todo hechizo se rompe y para mala fortuna del Uchiha, la ojijade levantó la vista buscando a alguien.

 _Que sea a mí._

Rogaba él.

Sakura paseó sus ojos recorriendo el corredor analizando cada centímetro, como queriendo hallar la cura de alguna enfermedad mortal y maligna, con dedicación, hasta detenerse en los pozos oscuros del azabache, haciéndolo sentir que desde esa distancia él era capaz de medir cada milímetro de ella, la profundidad de sus pupilas y el grosor de cada pestaña, el rubor leve que se posó en sus pecosas mejillas y sus labios entre abiertos. Sakura desvió la mirada algo nerviosa, sus ojos verdes se posaron en la vieja Tsunade, que venía subiendo las escaleras, provocando que su semblante se alivia con ello. La pelirrosa recogió sus cosas y se internó en el salón junto con la ojimiel.

— Chicos, creo que en verdad iré a enfermería

—¿Te sientes mal pequeño Sasuke?

— Algo así Konan, algo así

El pequeño grupo que ya se había agrandado estallaron en risas ante la desatinada respuesta del azabache, Sasuke los ignoró completamente y eso solo por que vio salir a Sakura del salón y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, justo después de que sus miradas chocaran otra vez. Sasuke no esperó no un segundo más y emprendió marcha en la misma dirección que la ojijade sin siquiera despedirse de los demás y estos restandole importancia al asunto.

El Uchiha se detuvo en el tercer piso, miró para ambos lados del corredor, deteniendo sus ojos en la puerta de la enfermería. A pesar de estar cerrada pensó que sería buena idea fingir un dolor de estómago y esperar a l Haruno justo ahí, si lo pillaban diría que esperaba a la enfermera y si Sakura preguntaba la misma escusa servia para ambos casos. La llamó por su nombre al verla asomarse por el corredor, ella paseó su vista en todas las direcciones buscándose a sí misma, ¿Por qué hará eso? se preguntó en silencio el azabache, ella lo observa a él intimidada y esa expresión se le antojó más que apetecible a Sasuke.

— Haruno, me refiero a ti

Sasuke hace un gesto con la mano alentándola a ir donde él, ella solo lo observó con escepticismo y luego temerosamente se encaminó en su dirección.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada en particular — respondió encojiendose de hombros — tan solo estoy esperando que la enfermera llegue de su hora de colación, no me siento muy bien — mintió

— Ajam — Sakura no se la tragó

— ¿No me crees? ¡Es en serio!

— Eres malo fingiendo

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que me duele

— Llevas razón, tampoco es que me interese... — la ojijade bajó su vista hasta donde estaba el archivador entre sus brazos— debo ir a clases, nos vemos — agrego girando sobres sus talones dándole la espalda al azabache

— Hey — llamó Sasuke, agarrando su menuda muñeca — quédate un poco aquí... conmigo... — balbuceó disimulando la vergüenza, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido por ello

— ¿Disculpa? No deberías faltar porque si a clases, sé que a veces las clases del profesor Kakashi suelen ser aburridas, pero es tu último año — Sasuke soltó una pequeña risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza

— No voy en último año, soy de segundo

—¿Qué?

—Estaba con los de último año para pasar desapercibido, no quería entrar a matemáticas, es que odio esa clase — argumentó encojiendose de hombros

— Vale, yo me voy a clases

— Pero ¿Volverás?

— ¡NO! — gritó sonrojándose instantáneamente

Sakura se dió la vuelta y volvió por donde vino. Una ola de desesperación azotó al azabache sin razón aparente provocando que se frustrara más aun.

Sasuke seguía afuera de enfermería sentado en el piso, con el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla mirando a este mismo lado a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia, la cual está abierta y daba para el exterior, la luz natural iluminaba el tranquilo semblante y por un momento la luz que caía sobre sus ojos no lo molestaba. Escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse a él.

 _Sakura._

Sasuke sabía de ante mano que era ella, porque cada sonido que reproducía la Haruno era más dulce que la miel, porque sus pasos eran delicados y diferentes, Sasuke quería pensar que lejos de todo pronostico, Sakura no le había hecho nada de mayor importancia, pero lo cierto es que lo había atrapado en sus ojos como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

 _¿Pensaría lo mismo sobre él ella?_

—¿Aún te duele? — preguntó llegando a su lado

— Ahora no, pensé que habías dicho que no vendrías — Sasuke le sonrió con malicia

Sakura se afirmo sobre el muro, agarró su falda con ambas manos y se deslizó por este para luego quedar sentada al lado del azabache, más cerca de lo que ella podía percibir. El roce de sus ropas le provocó una pequeña descarga eléctrica al azabache, casi como magia.

— No iba a venir, pero... — se detuvo abruptamente y volteó su rostro a otro sitio — No me sentí muy bien

 _¡Qué mal mentía!_

— Deberías practicar más tus mentiras... Me sorprende que te hayan dejado salir — bromeó él

— Y ¿Tú qué sabes si miento o no?

Se quedaron mirando un segundo casi eterno, hasta que una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del azabache para luego ser secundada por la de Sakura y así estallar en carcajadas que nunca pensó él podían salir de su boca. Sakura se detuvo y lo observó mientras Sasuke intentaba parar de reír.

— Y ya que estamos aquí, hablemos de algo

Era tan correcta para hablar, hacía parecer que todo tenía un orden para ella. Sasuke podía hasta escuchar las comas al hablar y eso le causa gracia.

— Primero deja de hablar como si fueras la maldita primera dama — dejó salir una risa ante su propio comentario

— No hablo como si fuese la primera dama

—¡Ves! Tienes un acento raro y además de esa extraña forma de que todo suene tan correcto — pasó sus manos por su flequillo despeinando los cabellos que cubrieron por un momento su rostro

— No es mi culpa querer hablar como corresponde

— Apuesto que eres una obsesiva compulsiva con esto de las comas y la ortografía

— Oh, no, la redacción también es importante — intentó bromear ella

— Espero que esto sea broma — soltó una leve carcajada el azabache

Hasta ese momento era todo diferente a lo que Sasuke había pensado, Sakura efectivamente tenía humor, un tanto excéntrico, pero ahí estaba, corrompiendo en algo el correcto mundo que la estructuraba, su sonrisa se le antoja más preciosa que las estrellas, ella era como la lluvia; tranquila y suave. Pero siempre todo llegaba a su fin, la campana sonó dando termino a la jornada, los alumnos empezaron a salir de los salones, y Sasuke, como si de un robot se tratase, se levantó y se marchó sin decir siquiera adiós. Quizás eso se le era más fácil que explicarle el temor que tenía de que Karin Uzumaki los encontrara hablando y empezase a hacer preguntas, eran tan solo amigos, hace tiempo Sasuke había dejado claro que no podía verla como otra cosa, pero Karin a pesar de esforzarse por solo ser su amiga se seguía viendo apoderada por los celos, la amistad decía ella, Sasuke pensaba que solo eran rastros de lo que sintió por él alguna vez.

Sasuke decidió ir por Naruto, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Sakura, necesitaba con suma urgencia que le dijesen que era lo que ocurría, porque él no lo podía entender, ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! Pero al llegar donde el rubio se encontró con él hablando por teléfono con su novia, problemas otra vez. Naruto estaba en una relación con una chica de otro liceo, era mucho más joven que el rubio y por consiguiente igual de inmadura, pasaban peleando y cuando no peleaban lo pasaban en la cama o engañándose mutuamente. Naruto ya estaba harto de todo aquello, pero nunca terminaba con ella, temía herirla directamente, ya le bastaba con todo el daño superficial que le había hecho a espaldas de ella.

— ¡Hey Dobe! — le gritó a la cabeza rubia que caminaba solo después de colgar el teléfono

— ¡Teme! Dónde diablos te habías metido

— Por ahí, por allá

— ¿No estabas donde esa chica? — comentó el rubio levantando sus cejas buscando fastidiar al azabache

—¿De qué hablas, imbécil?

— Oh, vamos, tú ya sabes, desde el otro día has estado como tonto mirando hacia todos lados, sé que es por una mujer, pero ¡Mierda, que te tiene mal! Eh

— Cállate, usuratonkachi, ya vámonos

Ambos se dirigían a la salida cuando un pálido Sai los alcanzó de carrerilla, tenía expresión de fastidio, Sasuke supuso que era por andar discutiendo con la rubia, o eso creyó cuando la vio pasar tras ellos echando humos y refunfuñando, por alguna razón la siguió con la mirada hasta adelantarse a su caminar y alcanzar a ver su destino, la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraba Sakura conversando con Sasori.

 _Sasori_

¡¿Qué carajos hacia ese imbécil?!

Ella se sonroja, ¿Por qué se sonroja con ese patán y no con él? Sasuke decide pasar de largo, pero sin poder evitar fulminarla con la mirada antes de seguir su camino.

A la mañana siguiente el frío estaba en todo su apogeo, las heladas eran mucho peores que las de costumbre en la región, la loza del piso exterior estaba cubierta de una delgada capa de escarcha, haciendo imposible practicar algún tipo de deporte. Sasuke desechó la idea de ir a la cafetería cuando al llegar a la puerta que daba con el patio exterior lo golpeó el frío seco que transportaba el aire, decidió casi automáticamente en un instinto de supervivencia pasar el rato en los corredores del edificio.

—¡Sasuke! — Sai agitó su mano a lo lejos para llamar la atención del Uchiha mientras se acercaba a paso calmado — ¿Qué hay?

— No mucho

— ¿Conoces a Ino? — Preguntó sospechosamente tenso

— ¿Quién es esa?

Sai relajó su pose al instante de que Sasuke terminara de responder, sin querer lanzó un suspiro audible y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, instintivamente Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

— Pensé que cuando te había visto ayer hablando con Sakura era para saber de Ino

Sai iba en serio con la rubia.

— ¿Van en serio? — por toda respuesta el pálido chico se encogió de hombros

—¡Qué va! No me da bola — soltó luego

— No me digas que una mina se te está resistiendo — Sasuke soltó una risa poco agradable para Sai, quien lo fulminaba con sus orbes negros —tranquilo Sai, ya verás que en una semana te haces del camino

— Esa es la cosa, Sasuke, llevo como un año en esa

¡Un año! Sasuke se reprochó mil veces el no haberlo notado antes, usualmente casi nada se le escapaba y menos cosas tan obvias,

—¿Te quieres humillar? — siguió picando el Uchiha

— Ya déjalo, sabía que no debía decirte estas cosas a ti precisamente

— Anda Sai, relaja la vena. Tu solo suéltale que quieres salir con ella, así de improvisto, aunque te grite como nos cuentas, tu suelta igual la frase que espera oír... — Sasuke calló al notar que Sai no le prestaba atención, en cambio tenía la mirada desviada, Sasuke se volteó a observar lo que el Fugisawa estaba viendo, quedando igual de hipnotizado que él

— Veo que a ti igual te traen mal — susurró Sai sin pizca de burla

Sai no despegaba ojo de la rubia, su miraba hacia mucho más que comerla o desnudarla, le hacía el amor con los ojos, le regalaba su alma sin reparos y profundizaba por la mente de aquella chica, Sasuke jamás había visto a Sai así por una mujer, impensable para él. Si Sakura tenía una amiga que era capaz de hechizar de esa manera al mujeriego de su amigo, debía ser porque ella era aún más grandiosa que Ino, pensó él, llenándolo de nuevas dudas ¿Habría visto más allá de sus bellos ojos jade? Quizás por eso quería saber tanto quién era y cómo era, qué ve en las mañanas cuando se levantan y en lo último que piensa en las noches, en si le gustan los tomates o prefiere otra ensalada, en si apreciaba tanto como él los clásicos de literatura o era más una chica de tecnologías e ignorancias... La verdad era que no la conocía y solo le atraía su rostro y el pequeño contacto que tuvieron al chocar en la cafetería, y cuando se encontraron en enfermería, de eso no había querido volver a rozar su piel con la de ella para volver a sentir ese choque eléctrico tan parecido a la magia. Quizás tan solo la había estado idealizando como a _Dulcinea_ y quizás no era nada más que una colegiala aburrida y fiestera como todas, porque tenía que apegarse a la realidad, las decepciones son parte de esta también.

— Sasuke — le llamó Sai sacudiendo su hombro

— Dime

—Ja, compadre, a ti te tienen peor que a mí — soltó con resignación y un ápice de amargura

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?, llevas como dos minutos pegado en la nada

Sakura ya no estaba en el corredor, desapareció por las escaleras del segundo piso y Sasuke se había quedado pegado en donde había visto su figura, pensando en ella como un idiota a vista y paciencia de todos,como un ave al cable de tensión.

— Mal de qué, no hables sandeces. Pareces un crío

— Anda, que se nota que te gusta la feita esa

—Solo para un recostón y ya

No era cierto o ¿Sí?, Sakura no lo calentaba de esa manera y no porque no fuese atractiva, tan solo era algo más profundo, ella era diferente, llamenlo idiota.

— Uchiha, tengo una idea

Sai agarró a Ino del brazo, Sasuke se había colado en el laboratorio de química para ir junto al otro azabache a la charla de electivos, pero el maldito Sai no perdía el tiempo y se adelantó a coger a la rubia.

— Déjame Sai, no seas pendejo

— Escúchame loca

Puf, con razón la rubia no lo pescaba, era un bruto en el arte de tratar con mujeres, en especial con ella.

Sasuke iba echando humos tras ellos, esperaba que no pasasen así toda la clase de química, se coló justamente para tener con quién más charlar y el capullo de su amigo prefirió irse a ligar a la rubia que salvar a su compañero, ¿Qué había pasado con los códigos? Aun que el Uchiha no era precisamente el indicado para hablar de esas cosas.

— ¿Sakura? — su sola mención provocó que el azabache prestara toda su atención — ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella Sai?

— Quiero ver si la feita nos molestara en este rato

— Es mi amiga, y no, está en la bodega

Le espeto Ino casi escupiendo fuego, Sasuke solo reaccionó entendiendo el sucio plan que Sai había ideado en cosa de segundos, se encaminó en dirección a la bodega. Sasuke esperó que sus dudas fuesen despejadas, que su suposición en los gustos de la ojijade fuesen concretos y así tener algo más sólido a lo que aferrarse, más allá de una cara bonita.

Al llegar al umbral escuchó unas risas.

Sakura

Y

Sasori

—Entonces, además de Nietzsche y Gregorio Vll ¿Qué más tenemos en común? — le preguntó el sucio ese

— Mh, odio matemáticas — Sasuke sonrió, también las odiaba

— Yo odio física — a nadie le interesa, Sasori

— Yo no puedo odiar física, pero si sus números — ¡¿Sakura estaba coqueteando?! ¿Por qué con el estúpido ese y no con él? Sasuke se calentaba la cabeza con posibles respuestas

— Me gustan los números — que a nadie le interesa, carajo, se repetía el azabache en su mente

— Me gusta leer — un peso se esfumó de los hombros del Uchiha

— Así lo veo, a mi igual — Sasuke arrugó un poco el entrecejo ante la respuesta del ojimiel

— Me gusta la lluvia — ella era la lluvia, reparadora y fresca

— Prefiero el sol — Sasori solo era un capullo más

— ¡No puede no gustarte la lluvia! Es como un delito

— Seré un delincuente

— Entonces señor delincuente; ¿Qué más te gusta?

— Tus ojos

Y eso fue suficiente, Sasuke no quería escuchar más las estupideces del Akatsuki, sentía una ola de calor subir desde sus pies hasta llegar a su cabeza, amenazando con partirle la cara al imbécil que estaba hablando con Sakura, se asomo por el umbral sin previo aviso dándose a conocer a los presentes.

— Sakura — llamó con voz profunda

Ella solo lo observó consternada.

 _AnneJ.M._

 _Hola a todos, nuevamente._

 _Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé, la paciencia casi se me escapa en repetidas veces y la vista se me fatigó unas cuantas más, pero al final lo he conseguido, he podido re editar el capítulo, también gracias a mis nuevos lentes que llegaron durante la tarde, las cosas son más nítidas de lo que recordaba._

 _Muchas gracias a todos vosotros que votasteis por el capítulo anterior, a pesar de no tener ni un nuevo review me habéis hecho sentir que tuvo buena acogida por parte vuestra. Como habréis notado he agregado nuevas partes en algunos párrafos e inclusos algunos nuevos diagolos que aunque no cambian el sentido de la historia le dan un mejor gusto._

 _Espero este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado y de verdad espero vuestras opiniones, leeros me hace inmensamente feliz 3_

 _Hasta la próxima, os quiero._


	3. Capítulo III- Las cosas simples

**Universe** **of watercolors.**

 _III_

 _Las cosas simples._

\- Sasori me ha agregado al Facebook

Le sueltó sin aviso Sakura a su amiga Ino en el primer receso, mientras desayunaban en la cafetería, la rubia estaba devorando una tarta de fresas mientras ella solo tomaba un batido de frutas.

\- ¿El chico de cuarto? - .le pregunta mientras intenta no ahogarse de la impresión tomando un sorbo de su té con canela - Y ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada - respondió Sakura como si nada encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? - la ojijade decidió no responder a la pregunta, además de ser una pregunta retórica, pudo notar que le estaba entrando el enfado a la rubia y tener a Ino en ese estado con un potencial arma en sus manos como un tenedor se le antojaba aterrador - se te acerca un galán de último año, si sé que fue por un encargo, pero él pudo haberse negado, en fin, no te pregunta ni por tu cabello, ni por los rumores - enumeraba con sus dedos cada detalle que Sasori dijo, o más bien evito decir, como queriendo darle un puntaje por su gran hazaña -y además te agregó apenas llega a su casa, si es que no fue antes, ¿Y vienes aquí y me dices que no hiciste nada? ¡Dónde quedó eso que te dije de guapo, rebelde y con una sonrisa de infarto!

\- Y ¿Qué tenía que haber hecho?

\- Haber aceptado la solicitud, por ejemplo. Sakura, es muy guapo y por lo que sé muy popular con las chicas

\- No me interesa

-Pero tú a él sí - Ino la codea alzando con burla las cejas, Sakura solo rodó los ojos

\- Tks - chasqueó la lengua - ayer fueron muchas emociones con chicos

Ino escupió su té por la impresión, Sakura pareció sudar en frío, se le había olvidado completamente el hecho de que no le había contado sobre Sasuke y su grosero comportamiento hacía consigo el día anterior en la última hora, su mente empezó a maquinar rápidamente una respuesta para desviar el tema.

\- No es lo que piensas - Levantó sus manos para parar cualquier intensión de interrogatorio - Naruto tuvo problemas con su novia y estuvo toda la noche hablando de ella

Por un lado no era mentira, en verdad Naruto había llegado con un humor del carajo, alegando que su novia estaba distante y que cuando le preguntó ella se negó a decir algo, estuvo dos horas relatando sobre sus sospechas de infidelidad y estuvo otra más reprochándole que no era justo que se burlara de él y su dolor, y que además no era para nada justo que una catorceañera lo humillara de esa manera, entre otras cosas. En fin, Sakura prefería dejar al descubierto a Naruto ante Ino a arriesgarse a un interrogatorio de parte de esta y terminar llorando, humillada y destruida como hace unos meses, porque a pesar de que Sakura se jactase que las cosas no la lastimaban, la indiferencia del azabache si lo hacía, la realidad era que aunque dijese que no le interesaba, si le afecta sus desaires.

\- Tienes química ahora ¿No? Vamos al laboratorio juntas, yo también tengo que ir

\- Hoy no, llegué tarde

\- Lo hiciste a propósito - la apuntó Ino con su dedo acusador

Sakura ahogó una carcajada, ciertamente si había llegado tarde a propósito. Resultaba que cuando cierta ojijade llegaba tarde la dejaban castigada durante todo el día en la biblioteca. Un mundo de ensueño para ella.

\- Lo cierto es que debo un trabajo de historia al Profesor Kakashi y debo terminarlo para el lunes que viene, no creo que quieras pasar los recreos conmigo y un aburrido trabajo sobre el inicio de la edad media y todo ese rollo - Ino sueltó una mueca de fastidio

\- Yo paso, anda, te voy a dejar

La amistad que componían Ino y Sakura no era de las típicas convencionales, Ino no era de las clases de amigas que iban a dejar a las demás, no, ella debía ser la perseguida, el centro, el Alfa y el Omega, y como a Sakura no le interesaba ese aspecto de su amistad le daba en el gusto sin problemas, a ella sólo le interesa que la rubia pusiera la suficiente atención cuando le contaba sus penas, alegrías, temores y vergüenzas, así como Sakura lo hacía con ella. Sakura podía sentirlo, lo sabía, Ino planea algo en ese momento, no sabía qué era y creía que la propia Yamanaka tampoco tenía certeza de lo que iba a hacer, pero de que haría algo, haría algo, eso era seguro.

Ino estuvo todo el trayecto revisando su móvil, si no fuese porque eso era un comportamiento normal, Sakura pensaría que estaba poniendo en marcha lo que sea que tuviese planeado realizar en esa cabecita tan rubia como malvada.

\- Y ¿Cómo vas con Sai?

\- Esperaré a que se disculpe - dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado - ¿Estarás en la biblioteca todo el día? - compuso una expresión de esperanza

\- Ya sabía que algo tramabas - Ino soltó una risilla sarcástica

\- Aunque no me creas se me acaba de ocurrir - la rubia guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su bolso violeta - resulta que hoy nos sacarán de clases para dar la charla a todos los de segundo grado para que elijamos bien el electivo del año que viene y todo ese rollo... Me moriré de aburrimiento, vamos frente, di que si

\- Pero Ino, yo ya pase por esa charla, es tediosa, debo hacer el trabajo de historia y además podrías aprovechar de hablar con Sai

-No me hablará, capaz que se junte con Sasuke a hablar de básquet o de otras chicas

-¿Va a estar Sasuke? - preguntó la ojijade sin reflexionar el efecto que causaría

-Así que ¿Te interesa el Uchiha? - comentó la rubia alzando las cejas como burla

-Todo lo contrario. Yo paso, no voy

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -agarró del brazo a la pelirrosa - no puedes basar tu juicio de alguien por un accidente en una cafetería

Era cierto, en eso Ino llevaba razón, pero también ella no tenía idea de lo humillada que Sakura se sintió el día anterior cuando Sasuke la dejó sola en el pasillo sin siquiera decir adiós, especialmente porque ella se había saltado las clases por acompañarlo, cosa que no había hecho ni por su rubia amiga.

\- No es eso Ino, las pocas veces que he hablado con él ha sido un engreído y se nota que no le agrado ni una pizca - argumentó encojiendose de hombros

\- Bueno, pero Sasuke no estará con nosotras, vamos Sakura, di que si

\- Está bien, iré, pero ahora déjame ir a la biblioteca antes que me pillen en los pasillos y me dejen con más castigo aún

-Okey! Nos vemos en treinta minutos - se desprendió del brazo de la ojijade, corriendo hacía la escalera - iré por ti a la bodega de siempre - grito con ambas manos alrededor de su boca para luego alzar una y agitarla en el aire despidiendose

Lo cierto era que Sakura si estaba nerviosa, se había levantado con el estómago hecho un nudo, buscando mil escusas para el comportamiento del azabache para hacía con ella, y luego reprochándose el hecho de querer encubrirlo de ella misma, cuando ya sabía de primera fuente como fueron los hechos. Después estaba eso de fulminarla con la mirada, Pero es que ¿Qué se creía él? ¿El todo poderoso? ¿Con qué motivo se atrevía a mirarla de tal forma cuando él mismo fue capaz de abandonarla e ignorarla tan solo unos minutos atrás?. En lo que a ella concierne era como si nunca hubiesen hablado.

La señora Chiyo le había dejado las llaves de la bodega sobre el mesón, siempre lo hacía, Sakura se dispuso en busca de fuentes para su trabajo, quería exponer sobre el papa Gregorio Vll y su excomunión, un tema interesante, según ella, y que abarcaba mucho más que un simple desacuerdo político-religioso, lo que esperaba que jugase a su favor a la hora de calificar. Se aventuró en la pequeña habitación consiente de que los ejemplares con mayor información estaban en la bodega, se instaló sin perder tiempo para así avanzar lo más posible antes de que llegase su mejor amiga.

La bodega era una sala del porte de un salón de clases, tres de sus paredes eran repisas para libros y además de eso habían tres estantes mas en medio de la sala atiborrados de más libros, en la pared desnuda se afirma una pequeña mesa con tres silla y un sofá de dos cuerpos color turquesa de textura aterciopelada. Acomodó sus cosas sobre el sofá y tomó unos cuantos libros sobre la edad media y el papado, se caló los audífonos para sumergirse en la lectura y los apuntes, debía buscar toda la información necesaria antes de que Ino viniese por ella en treinta minutos, pero la ojijade conocía la inexactitud de la rubia, dando por centado que tardaría un poco más de lo dicho, quizás quince minutos más.

El tiempo pasó volando entre libro y libro, las ilustraciones de la edad media la distraían con frecuencia, pero en un minuto ya volvía a retomar el rumbo. Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos, se acercaba a grandes pasos el momento en que Ino cruzaría esa puerta, solo rogaba que no fuese una de esas veces en que se equivocaba y su amiga por milagro llegaba antes, o en este caso por una maldición, pero la mala racha de la pelirrosa se acrecentaba en el minuto que vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta entrando a la bodega, no levantó la vista del libro inmediatamente, Ino iba a tener que esperar que ella terminara de leer el párrafo antes de comprobar que la dueña de la silueta fuese quien creía que era. La silueta se quedó parada al lado de la pelirrosa, mientras en su cabeza se abría un debate disparejo en que discutían si la dueña de la silueta era o no era la Yamanaka, desconcentrando sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para no poder continuar la lectura. Cerró los ojos un segundo al mismo tiempo en que su cabeza hacía click, diciéndole que en realidad que no era Ino quien estaba ahí con ella, porque si fuese lo contrarío la rubia ya se hubiese lanzado entre sus brazos.

Sakura bajó el libro y miro hacía la silueta, se quitó los audifonos, definitivamente no era Ino.

\- ¿Sasori?

\- Y qué tal estuvo Nietzsche - su mirada era tan sencilla, llevaba la misma cazadora del día anterior con el uniforme y sus cabellos seguía igual de alborotados, pero de alguna manera se veían bien en él

Sakura suelta una risilla nerviosa.

\- No lo he leído, o sea, obvio que si lo he leído, pero ayer no - no tenía ni idea del porqué sentía la necesidad de explicarle porque no había leído el libro, quizás sea porque Sasori sabía quién era Nietzsche - en realidad el libro era mío

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, juzgando como estas ahora debo suponer que eres una come libros - apuntó a la mesa levantando una ceja

\- Algo así - susurró algo avergonzada -Oh, sí, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo por unos libros para la clase de historia

-Tienes suerte - le sonríó con sinceridad la ojijade - sé donde están todos los libros aquí... Pero no porque sea una come libro - corrigió apresuradamente -es por otro tema...

Sasori la observó detenidamente para luego romper a reír. A Sakura le gustaba el sonido de su risa, le gustaba su risa en sí, con sus hoyuelos y sus ojos risueños y perezosos que titilan cuando sus comisuras se elevaban, la relajaban.

\- Necesito algo sobre el papado del siglo Xl

-¿De verdad? Yo estoy usando esos justamente

Sasori torció una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, para luego hojear algunos libros de la mesa, una sonrisa irónica se plasmo en sus labios.

\- Debo ser más rápido para la próxima - comentó para luego sonreír con algo más que cordialidad

\- Quizás te pueda ayudar ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Debo hacer una disertación sobre la influencia de la Iglesia católica en la sociedad, nosotros debemos elegir el tema en específico

\- Que coincidente y típico del profesor Kakashi... Mi clase debe hacer lo mismo, pero en vez de disertación tenemos que hacer un portafolio

Suspiraron ante la pereza del profesor, aunque no podían esperar otra cosa de él.

\- Elegí la excomunión de Gregorio Vll - respondieron al unísono

Sasori y Sakura se quedaron mirando fijamente, luego solo estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¿Es en serio? - le preguntó ahogando el poco de risa que aún le quedaba al pelirrojo

\- Sí, te lo juro - Sasori la observó con diversión para luego sentarse a su lado afirmando su barbilla sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre el respaldo de la silla

-Entonces, además de Nietzsche y Gregorio Vll ¿Qué más tenemos en común?

\- Mph - Sakura se llevó instintivamente el bolígrafo a su labio inferior - odio matemáticas

\- Yo odio física

\- Yo no puedo odiar física, pero si sus números

-Me gusta los números

-Me gusta leer

-Así lo veo, a mi igual

\- Me gusta la lluvia

\- Prefiero el sol

-¡No puede no gustarte la lluvia! Es como un delito

-Seré un delincuente - el ojimiel se encogió de hombros con simpatía

\- Entonces señor delincuente; ¿Qué más te gusta?

\- Tus ojos

 _Se queda helada._

\- Sakura

La profunda voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó al llegar a sus oídos _¿Qué coño hacía él ahí?_ Sakura se volteó algo ruborizada por el comentario que soltó Sasori hace un segundo, Sasuke la observaba con determinada posesión y un atisbo de brillo en sus ojos... Eran ¿Celos? No, claro que no, pero qué ridiculeces estaba pensando Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha jamás la miraría con esos ojos, ni que fuera la última mujer en ese mundo.

\- Oh, Sasuke, ya conoces a Sakura - comentó Sasori con sarcasmo, ignorando, evidentemente, la actitud del Uchiha

\- Mph - Sasuke no despegó sus ojos de la pelirrosa, cosa que le erizaba la piel a esta

\- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó esta desviando la mirada aún más ruborizada, rogando que la pregunta que acababa de hacer desviara lo suficiente la tensión e incomodidad que se había instalado en la habitación

\- Si... - comenzó Sasori siendo interrumpido

\- No realmente -dice Sasuke secamente

\- Soy amigo de su hermano

-Ya veo - así que Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor, algo nuevo para la ojijade

Sasuke se acercó a la única silla sobrante, sentadose en ella, puso un brazo en el respaldo y se acomodó en él, luego les dedico una mirada por unos segundos súper incómodos, mientras Sasori se removía en su asiento.

-Debo irme -Sasori se levantó, regalandole una sonrisa sincera a la ojijade- que te vaya bien con Gregorio, me dices como va - Sasuke levantó una ceja, Sasori le guiñó un ojo a Sakura- nos vemos - agregó luego, se volteó a la salida y al pasar junto al azabache se despidió con un tono seco y hostil- Sasuke

Ambos se despiden con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a solas con él?

¿Perdón? Pero ¿Qué le importa a él?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke - respondió en tono tranquilo mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas

\- Te estaba coqueteando - continuó en un tono neutro, el calor subió a las mejillas de la Haruno

\- Y eso qué, no crees que a la única que le debe interesar que le coqueteen o no lo hagan es a mi - respondió tratando de mantener la firmeza en su tono de voz

\- No me gusta que le hables - era casi como una orden más que un comentario, eso provocó la alza de presión en la pelirrosa, sintiendo todo un oleaje de calor por el cuerpo

\- Pero es qué no puedes ser más descarado- explotó furiosa como un volcán en erupción arrasando con todo lo que está a su alrededor, él la observa inexpresivamente, si él le gustara, la derretiría con esa mirada, pero no era así - ¡Tú me dejaste sola ayer después de pedir mi compañía, no te despediste, no volteaste a verme, no te has disculpado y tienes la desfachatez de exigirme algo! Déjame decir...

-Lo siento - la interrumpe de golpe

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónita

-Que lamento haberte dejado así

Eso era algo nuevo. Jamás imaginó que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese disculparse, de ninguna manera, no le importaba ser pre juiciosa con él, Sasuke le había dejado mucho que desear, por lo que una disculpa era lo último que tenía en mente. No, iba más allá de eso, ni siquiera lo tenía considerado, era la única cosa que jamás pegaría con su nombre. Sasuke lucía avergonzado, fue seco al hablar, pero eso se compensaba con la expresión que compuso su rostro, la pose tensa de su cuerpo, el rechazo que tomó hacía la mirada de la ojijade, lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula y el arrepentimiento escrito con letras grandes y rojas en la frente, el cargarse en una pierna y luego pasado unos segundo apoyarse en la otra también le sumaba puntos, todo lo que era él y su cuerpo reflejaba la incomodidad y bochorno de haber pronunciado esas palabras; _Lo siento_.

Pero ante toda acción solo tuvo una respuesta.

-Vale, me tengo que ir

\- ¿De nuevo? Si no me das la oportunidad siempre te caeré mal

\- Ya no me agradas y creo que la oportunidad tú la desperdiciase ayer

\- Joder, Sakura - Sasuke le arrebata los libros y cuadernos que tenía en sus manos a la ojijde - déjame ayudarte - dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa mientras dejaba los libros en la mesa, eran tan bellos como arrogantes sus hoyuelos y sus ojos al sonreír

\- No creo que entiendas, vas en segundo ¿No?

\- Rayos, deja de ser pre juiciosa, la edad o el grado no refleja conocimiento -cierto, la pelirrosa lo comprobaba diariamente con su rubio hermano - además recuerda que Kakashi siempre tiene los mismos temas de tarea para todos los niveles, y qué crees, él me hace clases - agregó guiñadole el ojo

\- Qué va, ¿Sabes algo de Gregorio Vll? - le preguntó mientras volvía a tomaba asiento en la silla en la que estaba anteriormente, no esperaba una respuesta ya que asumió su desinformación

\- Sólo que fue un papa, pero nada que un poco de lectura no solucione - se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado, en la silla en que Sasori se había sentado antes de que él llegase a interrumpir

\- Así que ¿Sasori y tú se conocen? - preguntó Sakura tratando de ser lo más desinteresada posible

\- Lamentablemente - su voz bajo algunos tonos, estaba incómodo

\- No te agrada mucho

\- No me agrada nada

\- Oh - Sakura no sabía que decir, el tono que empleó el azabache fue cortante y tajante - bueno, es mejor que tu vayas a tu charla, se ve que no te gusta mucho historia

Sasuke la observó cuidadosamente, como si quisiera grabar cada rasgo y cada poro de su rostro en su memoria, sus orbes negros y profundos incitan a la ojijade a caer ante él, jamás había visto tanta belleza en alguien, jamás había reparado en su belleza, en esas pestañas largas y tupidas que enmarcaban ese universo oscuro y misterioso, sus labios tan bien definidos casi esculpidos por las manos de los Dioses, sus pómulos prominentes pero suavemente delineados, su tez blanca y tersa, su nariz definida y prominente... Alguna vez leyó en un libro de _Isabel Allende_ que la nariz define el tamaño del miembro, Y no pudo evitar relacionarlo en su mente y sonrojarse por ello, aún así no podía desviar la vista de su hermoso rostro, aunque ahora los colores predominaran en el suyo.

Le gustaba la vista que tenía...

\- Eh... - Sasuke se removió un poco incómodo, pero sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa pícara que lo distinguía, dejando asomar sus hoyuelos que se habían vuelto para Sakura la parte favorita de él- ¿Cuándo dejaras de devorarme con la mirada de esa manera?

¿Acaso hacía calor? Seguramente alguien había prendido el aire acondicionado, quizás se estaba resfriando y le había subido la fiebre, si, eso tenía que ser, de otro modo ¿Cómo se explicaría el calor abrazador que sentía en sus mejillas?

\- Yo... Emh - era la vergüenza - no te miraba de ninguna forma en especial - Sakura desvió la mirada ante la simple escusa, ya era suficiente humillación

\- Sí, claro - le larga en tono de burla

\- Ya anda, vete a tu charla - cortó la Haruno, en un fallido intento de recuperar el control de la situación... O de su cuerpo

\- Es más interesante verte a ti desecha en tu sonrojo - replicó Sasuke dedicandole una mirada indescifrable, enigmática, entre la coquetería y la burla, el asecho y el rechazo

\- ¡Sakura! - una rubia confundida se asomó por la puerta, paró en seco al percatarse de la presencia de cierto azabache -¿Sasuke? - preguntó algo atónita ante la compañía que estaba al lado de su amiga

Sakura jamás había estado tan agradecida de la inesperada y desubicada aparición de su amiga, por primera vez había atinado al minuto exacto.

\- Sí, yo ya me iba - Sasuke hizo ademán de pararse - nos vemos Sa-ku-ra

-Nos vemos Sasuke -respondió casi automáticamente la pilorrosa agachando la cabeza, pero siguiéndolo con la mirada

Por un momento se quedó sumergida en su imagen, en sus irises oscuros que a pesar de no estar frente de ella en ese momento, no era capaz de borrado de su mente, cada hebra de ellos, cada milímetro de brillo y enigma, ese leve rubor que se asomó en ellos y se plasmó en su piel al percatarse de la intensidad y el poco decoro con el que los ojos jades los detallaban. ¿Se habrá percatado de ello?

\- ¡Sakura! - el grito agudo de la rubia la sacó de sus cavilaciones - te he preguntado tres veces qué hacías con Sasuke aquí

\- Perdón Ino, estaba perdida en mi mente

\- Te dejo mal ¿Eh? - Bromea, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que dice y agrega precipitadamente - no me digas que te gusta Sasuke Uchiha - silencio -Sakura ¿te gusta él? - pregunta en serio

 _¿Le gusta?_

Niega con la cabeza varias veces en su mente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El petulante ese? Mejor ayúdame con mis libros y vamos a la maldita charla

\- Okay, okay

Entraron al auditorio y se sentaron sigilosamente al fondo del salón, lo más esquinado posible para que no notarán la presencia de la pelirrosa presencia.

\- Sai me invitó a salir - soltó Ino sin ningún tacto

\- ¿Qué? - la voz de la Haruno salió unos tonos más altos llamando la atención de los más cercanos, se encogió en su puesto

\- ¡Shuuuuu! - dice Ino llevándose dos dedos a su boca - no quiero que todos se enteren, frente

\- Perdón... Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?

\- No lo sé, estábamos discutiendo en el corredor y de la nada me toma de las muñecas y se me queda mirando - comenta en un susurro -entonces antes de que alcanzase a abrir la boca para insultarlo me dice _"Ino, sal conmigo"_ y yo quede marcando ocupado, no sé si por su nulo romanticismo, por la impresión o porque me gusta, te juro que no podía hablar, me pilló tan desprevenida que toda mi personalidad y seguridad se esfumó - chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos - con un puf y toda la cosa

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó al borde de la emoción

\- Que sí, qué más le diría

\- Que no, ay, Ino, a ti te encanta discutir con él

\- Ay cariño, son detalles -dijo restándole importancia

\- ¿Y dónde irán?

-Oh, sí, quiere que vayamos a cenar, luego al cine y al final tiene una sorpresa para mí - chillaba en voz baja tomando las manos pálidas de la ojijade

\- Ojalá terminen juntos amiga, creo que llevan un año en este juego de tira y afloja

\- Y ¿Qué tal tu con Sasori? - levanta sus cejas y pone cara de ya saber que sucede

 _"entonces señor delincuente;_  
 _¿Qué más te gusta?_

 _Tus ojos"_  
 _..._

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello por los nervios, una mala costumbre adquirida hace poco

\- Ay Saku, no te hagas... Conozco a Sasori de hace más de un año, sé que nunca se anda con rodeos y además, le dije que estarías en la bodega

Maldita cerda, tuvo que haberse dado cuenta que todo eso era idea de la rubia. La fulminó con la mirada, ella solo se limitaba a ignorar olímpicamente la carga que le enviaba con esta, sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

\- No me mires así, te saldrán arrugas, no es malo lo que hice, incluso deberías agradecerme, tu jamás habrías hecho algo, aunque él se tirase de cabeza por ti. Además te encuentra linda y le parece interesante que leas el libro que te devolvió

-¿Sí? - preguntó con inseguridad

\- Ay amiga, confía más en ti, eres linda e inteligente, tienes carisma y una tierna actitud, cualquiera quisiera estar contigo

Cualquiera menos Sasuke...

¿Cómo llegó eso a su mente? ¿Acaso le gustaba el azabache? Negó varias veces, era imposible, se estaban recién conociendo, además de que el azabache era indescifrable para ella, arrogante y petulante, no entendía las constantes que tenía de hablarle para luego desentenderse de ello.

-¿Sakura? De nuevo en tu mundo, linda. Ya anda y Cuéntame lo de Sasori

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiese desviar el tema o Ino insistir en este entró al auditorio el rector, un anciano llamado Sarutobi, a pesar de su muy avanzada edad era muy comprensivo, siempre inspirando a los alumnos y ayudando a los docentes. Seguido de él entraron el profesor de historia; Kakashi Hatake, la profesora de biología; Kurenai Yūhi y el profesor de matemáticas; Asuma Sarutobi. Eran los encargados de las charlas para que los alumnos eligieran bien los electivos el año que viene.

\- Frente - le susurraba ahora su querida e impaciente amiga - que no te vas a salvar porque hayan iniciado la charla, suelta todo lo que paso

\- No paso nada en realidad - dijo en un susurro como respuesta - ambos tenemos el mismo proyecto y se ofreció a ayudar, en eso hablamos de cosas que nos gustan y entre que uno proponía una opción y el otro la aceptaba o la desechada me confesó que le gustaba mis ojos, luego llego Sasuke y todo se puso raro

\- Quizás también le gustas - soltó en tono de broma

\- ¡Qué!

Sakura habló en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía, sintió todos los ojos clavados en ella, sabía que estaría en problemas, una escena así no escapaba de los ojos de los docentes.

\- Sakura Haruno, creo ya haber dado esta charla para ti, incluso creo que tu estas en detención por hoy - dijo el anciano Sarutobi alzando su voz sin alterarse - te veré en mi oficina en el receso, ahora toma tus cosas y abandona el salón

Sakura se paró rápidamente, pasando por alto los murmullos que empezaron a levantarse en el auditorio, agarró su morral y salió con los ojos clavados en el piso y un sofoco coloreando su piel. Sabía que era pésima idea colarse en esa charla, era más que obvio que no pasaría desapercibida, aunque esperaba que la reconocieran por su flamante cabello rosa más que por una desatinada alzada de voz. Pero no, no importa porque hayan reparado en su existencia, la vergüenza y la humillación la azotarían de la misma manera sin importar la situación. No conocía otro mejor sitio para huir más que la siempre fiel bodega, a pesar de lo invadida que se hubiese visto en ese día, caminó rápidamente a ella sin interrupciones y sin levantar aún la cabeza gacha, sabía que obviamente no se toparía con nadie porque todo el mundo estaba en clases, pero la desesperación, la vergüenza y la necesidad de esconderse en ella la carcomían, entre sus libros con olor a polvo e ilusiones, entre sus hojas amarillentas y atestadas de esperanzas y hazañas inimaginables, entre sus portadas de cartón prensado forrado en género y expectativas, entre libros con olor a libros buscaría reconfortarse hasta que la campana sonase y junto con ella su fin.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y junto con esto dejó atrás la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Contempló a su alrededor viendo que estaba todo tal cual lo dejó, retomó su asiento enfrascándose nuevamente en otro relato del Medioevo.

Se imaginan vivir en esa era, con vestidos grandes de mil y una capa de tela, más pesados que uno mismo pero maravillosos, de colores opacos y telas finas -o toscas según cómo te miraba el destino -, dormir en una cama gigante siendo atendidas por todo el mundo, no tener ni una otra obligación más que leer o aprender a tocar algún instrumento. Pero ya es tarde, un poco más de mil años tarde desde que empezó la edad media, quizás ahí no hubiese pasado la vergüenza que pasó hace un rato, no tendría que darle la cara a su madre porque se debía presentar en la dirección a primera hora de la mañana al día siguiente, era lo más probable que ocurriría, pero estaba segura que hubiese tenido que dar la cara a su hipotética madre por su comportamiento en ese tiempo, era una chica caprichosa y respondona para vivir en una realidad así, no soportaba las injusticias y odiaba madrugar, ahí hubiese tenido que madrugar a diario y sin pretextos, sin hablar de los matrimonios arreglados y todo ese rollo, era un mal destino para una enamorada empedernida...

\- Haruno

Levantó la cabeza de entre los libros, dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta de la bodega donde un azabache permanecía apoyado en el marco del portal.

\- Ya era hora, te encanta estar desaparecida en tu mundo - dijo en tono irónico, burlándose

\- ¿Perdón?

-Siempre reaccionas igual, deja lo predecible. Acaso ¿No tuviste suficiente con nuestro primer encuentro?

-Sasuke, ya lárgate de la bodega, debo terminar un trabajo antes que mi sentencia sea expresada

-¡Oh, qué melodramática! Anda, deja eso y vamos a comer algo antes que tu "sentencia" te lo impida

A pesar de todo lo pesado que era, la brusquedad con la que le hablaba, a Sakura le gustaba que fuese así, bruto, con sarcasmo e ironía, le gusta cuando era un cretino buena onda, aun que fuera como la tercera vez que cruzaban palabras, pero eso no impidió que su corazón ya empezara a reaccionar ante ellas, sentía las mariposas - y todo lo que eso implica - revolotear por sus entrañas, aun que sabía que así como aparecía y la engatusaba sin pretenderlo se iría sin decir nada y eso si que lo hacía a propósito.

\- Yo paso

\- Anda, Haruno, me moriré de aburrimiento sin compañía

-Tengo nombre - le espetó - además tú debes estar en una charla ahora mismo, así que anda, shu, vete - movió ambas manos con desdén echándolo sin sutileza

\- Sí, pero no la estaba escuchando y la diversión termino cuando te descubrieron, ahora jamás sabré que piensas de Sasori - culminó con burla, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona

\- ¿Nos estabas espiando? - volvió a sentir los colores subir por su rostro, ya no era sólo el rojo, sabía que ahora los colores variaban en una amplia gama de azules y violetas por la vergüenza - cielos, Sasuke, eso es de mal gusto - le recriminó

\- No, no, no señorita - el azabache levantó las manos con burla - ustedes hablan muy fuerte, no me quedó de otra - guiñó un ojo sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante que se había asomado por sus labios hace unos minutos

Sakura pedía a todos los dioses que conocía porque el azabache no haya escuchado cuando Ino dijo que él gustaba de ella, era obvio que fue en tono de broma de parte de ella, pero nada le asegura que Sasuke entendiera el humor de la rubia, además, ya era bastante su arrogancia y petulancia sin eso, no se podía imaginar hasta que niveles incrementarían esos desagradables rasgos si lo hubiese escuchado, sus charlas - si es que podemos llamar así a sus "amistosos" cruces de palabras de vez en cuando- se atiborrarían de momentos incómodos provocados por sus burlas y jueguitos raros, porque así era Sasuke, con tan poco que lo conocía -si se puede decir así- podía deducir que era un narcisista engreído.

\- ¿Hasta dónde escuchaste? - preguntó a la defensiva, él tan sólo se encogió de hombros

\- Acepta la invitación a la cafetería y veremos si te digo

Sakura agarró de mala gana sus cosas y pasó por al lado del Uchiha logrando vislumbrar su sonrisa rebosante en arrogancia y satisfacción antes de salir. La verdad es que la ojijade se moría de ganas por aceptar su "propuesta", no necesitaba amenazas ni condiciones, pero con él no había que ser tan obvia y menos después de saber que tal vez escuchó toda la conversación entre Ino y ella.

\- Sasuke, ¿Qué escuchaste? - preguntó nerviosa

-Nada comprometedor, si es lo que te importa- dice con honestidad

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Joder, Saku. ¿Es que de verdad no me crees?

\- No es eso... Vale, si es eso. No te conozco

\- Pues, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? - dice mientras abre la puerta del edificio hacia el patio

\- Quiero saber qué escuchaste

\- Que no escuche nada, te lo juro

\- Vale, haré como que te creo

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que querías saber de mí? - interrogó con impaciencia

\- Y qué más me podría interesar - Sakura se encogió de hombros, aunque la verdad era que si quería saber todo de él, cuál era su color favorito, qué si prefería vinilo o Cd, si le gusta el capuchino de vainilla o prefería más los tés, quería saberlo todo de él, desde lo más simple, hasta que era lo que lo desvelaba por las noches.

\- Mierda, que eres fría - dice con gracia - yo lo quiero saber todo de ti - suelta Sasuke con un tono que demostraba incomodidad y vergüenza, dentro de la ojijade algo se removía en su pecho

-¿Si? - preguntó tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

\- Claro que sí, quiero saber si te gustan las cosas simples de la vida

\- ¿Las cosas simples? - ¿A qué se refería cuando decía "las cosas simples"?

Se detuvieron en la cafetería, Sasuke le pidió que lo esperase afuera mientras el compraba algo de tomar.

\- ¿Te gusta la coca-cola? - le preguntó el azabache de repente

\- Si - respondió distraía, la verdad era que no le gustaban las bebidas cocas

\- Ten - Sasuke le entregó una exprés fría

\- Gracias - bebió un sorbo

\- Ya deja los nervios, tan solo te llamaran el apoderado ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser eso?

\- Lo suficiente si estas condicional

Sasuke levantó una ceja incrédulo

\- ¿Estás condicional?

\- Si... No es algo que me enorgullezca ¿Sabes?

\- Ya veo, nuestra _lady Di_ no es doña perfección después de todo

\- Deja el sarcasmo, Uchiha

Se sentaron en unas de las mesas con quitasoles afuera de la cafetería, era una mañana preciosa, ya se había despejado y el sol calentaba lo suficiente como quitarse su hermoso suéter, pensó la Haruno.

\- Oye ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Sasuke un poco nervioso

\- ¿No es obvio? Tengo algo de calor - dijo dejando el suéter doblado sobre sus piernas quedando tan solo con la camisa blanca y la corbata

\- Uff, pensé que nunca te sacarías ese feo suéter - comentó el Uchiha

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Mi suéter es hermoso!

\- Claro, para un ciego o una monja -suelta otra de sus sonrisas arrogantes

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi suéter azul? - Sakura hizo un mohín con los labios

-¿Va en serio? Pensé que bromeabas al no saber qué es lo feo de esa cosa

\- Oye, que lo trates con respeto

-Sakura ¿Te das cuenta que es un suéter nada más?

\- Y eso qué, es mi suéter y es hermoso. Yo lo amo

Sasuke la observa con una expresión extraña, luego miró hacia delante y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras una bella sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, se larga a reír, una risa de verdad sincera, una risa hermosa, cautivante y que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos hoyuelos, como queriendo marcar su sonrisa, como queriendo resaltarla como a una "cita" del libro más maravilloso del mundo. Sakura se quedó embelesada admirando como se rompía en risas el azabache, y como sin querer golpeaba su corazón con algo más que su imagen.

\- Ya deja de observarme así, me cohíbes - dice luego de calmarse

\- ¿Una chica te pone nervioso? - bromeó, apareciendo en el rostro del azabache una pequeña, casi imperceptible coloración

Sasuke Uchiha ¿Ruborizado? ¿En dónde estaba?

Sakura quería escuchar que ese color era por ella ¿Lo era? Necesitaba saberlo,lo añoraba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al pensar que la causante de ese pequeño atisbo de coloración era ella, quería serlo, necesita saber que ella era quien lo ponía nervioso, porque lo cierto es que a pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha era un petulante arrogante, le gusta más de lo que creía y en tan poco tiempo, eso la asusta. Necesitaba algo con que defenderse, necesitaba un salvavidas.

\- ¿Qué cosas consideras simples en la vida? - la ojijade preguntó para entender a lo que se refería y tratar de desviar un poco ese momento tan incomodo y vergonzoso para ambos

\- Las aficiones, ejemplo; a mí me gusta leer y ¿A ti?

\- Amo leer... - Sasuke no parecía del tipo de chico que lee

-¿Sí? Y qué te gusta leer ¿Novelas juveniles tipo Twilling?

-Y qué si es así, no seas pesado, si me gusta la saga, pero soy más de clásicos, no sé, como Jane Austen, Shakespears, también me gusta García Márquez entre otros- respondió con orgullo inflando su pecho y levantando la punta de su nariz

\- Me gusta Benedetti, también los que nombras, menos Twilling, no soporto esas ridiculeces vampiresas - le regala una sonrisa ladina acentuando uno de sus hoyuelos, derritiendola cada vez más cuando hacía eso, era incapaz de pensar con claridad

\- Oh, vamos, dale una oportunidad, quizás te enamores de los Cullen

-No digas sandeces, harás que mis oídos sangren

-Quizás así vengan por ti - Sakura sonrió ante su expresión de asco

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Jane Austen? ¿Eres parte del club de fans de Mr. Darcy?

\- Jo, todas quieren a un Mr. Darcy en su vida, eso te lo aseguro

\- Pensé que eras más del bando de Bingley

\- ¿Si? Conociendo lo masoquista que soy me sorprende no colarme por Wickham - Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa

\- Wickham no es para nada atractivo

\- Quizás seas descendiente de él

\- ¡Jo jo! No te la agarres conmigo, no soy caza fortunas

\- Si, pero quizás a cuantas señoritas Georgianas has engatusado

\- Estamos hablando de tus celos ¿Cierto? - Sakura entre abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces buscando una respuesta, luego agarró su suéter y se lo aventó - bien, bien, entendí, no estas celosa - Sakura tomó su suéter con suficiencia volviéndolo a doblar - Aun. ¡Ya, ya, si entendí! Jo, eres cosa sería - Soltó el azabache luego de defenderse por segunda vez del arma mortal que era el suéter de la pelirrosa - me gusta que seas del tipo de las que leen, pensé que eras más superficial

\- Y ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Mi escasez de maquillaje o mi incapacidad de ajustar mi uniforme a mi cuerpo? - bromeó

\- Tu cabello - responde sin atisbo de estar bromeando -es lacio y rosa... ¿Tinte?

\- Natural - respondió avergonzada

\- Es precioso - agarra un mechón de su cabello y lo huele descaradamente

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¿Sabes? Te sonrojas con facilidad - Sasuke sonríe con picardía - ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Sakura se preparó para aventar nuevamente su suéter, Sasuke levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro para protegerse.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? No digas esas cosas - replicó volviéndose a acomodar, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello y su rostro

\- Que linda eres

Sakura estaba confundida,no sabía en que pensar, ¿Sasuke estaba coqueteando con ella? Eso la ponía nerviosa y por alguna extraña razón le encantaba, él era guapo, le gusta como se refleja el sol por su cabello, como brillan sus ojos con la luz que iluminaba su rostro, como sus labios carnosos permanecen en una pequeña mueca inmutable, pero tan sexy, en ese momento no le parecía tan petulante u orgullosos como siempre, más bien lo encontraba encantador.

\- Hueles a granadas... Me encantan las granadas - su sonrisa ya no es de picardía o coqueteo, era lascivia, dejando escapar mucho a la imaginación, provocando un breve escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, como si sus manos danzasen sobre ella, rozando la piel al descubierto, todo eso provocado con su mirada

\- Sasuke... - susurró en un suspiro - mejor hablemos de otra cosa - logró articular después de un minuto en que su mente toco tierra firme

\- Está bien - Sasuke soltó su cabello de entre sus dedos, Sakura lamentó aquello

\- ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?- la ojijade se estiró en el asiento espabilando sus sentidos

\- ¿Qué opinas de Sasori? - pregunta Sasuke después de un silencio

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Vamos, Sakura, no me respondas con otra pregunta

-Bueno, es simpático, le gusta leer al igual que a mí y tenemos en común un proyecto, no puedo tener un juicio de él por esos temas - la Hruno se encogió de hombros junto con su respuesta - Ahora hablamos de tus celos ¿Cierto?

\- No, no, te equivocas, soy muy seguro de mi mismo para sentir celos, además no eres mi tipo - respondió con seguridad rompiendo algo en el pecho de la ojijade - Preguntaba por que - vaciló un momento, meditando las palabras que iba a utilizar - Tu ya tienes un juicio para nada agradable de mi, algo de muy mal gusto si me dejas decir

\- Pero si tú me has dado de todo para pensar, no, más bien para sentenciar que eres un arrogante, ¡Además tu eres el que hace cosas de mal gusto! Espiar charlas ajenas no te da buena precedencia

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué he hecho o dicho para que tengas malas referencias mías? - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mirándola con fiereza, la estaba devorando con sus bellos ojos ónix

\- Como dejarme sin más en un pasillo - respondió Sakura sintiéndose ganadora

-Vale, me queda claro que eres rencorosa - espetó con fastidio

-No es que sea rencorosa, es que tu eres un cretino - respondió a la defensiva

\- ¿No? Yo ya me disculpé por ello, en cambio tu no has pronunciado palabra respecto a tu nueva afición por insultarme

-Pues yo no he aceptado ni una disculpa de tu parte y además ¿Cuando te he insultado yo a ti? ¿Ah?

\- Cretino es una mala palabra -dijo con tono victimizado

Se quedaron unos minutos sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso y ninguno estaba de humor para interrumpir la atmósfera que les rodeaba. De pronto de la nada Sasuke estiró su mano al lado del rostro pecoso de la ojijade y agarró un mechón de sus cabellos rosas. Jugueteó un rato con él, lo peinaba y lo alisaba una y otra vez, para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la Haruno, quedandose así un largo segundo, un infinito segundo, Sakura sentía las mejillas arder y captó en el rostro del Uchiha una leve coloración, casi imperceptible, eso quería creer. Sasuke entre abrió los labios para decir algo, eso labios preciosos y jugosos sedientos de besos, Sakura se perdía entre esos frutos prohibidos y sus bellos ojos azabaches que la atrapaban en un espiral de misterio y ternura, Sasuke la traía vuelta loca.

-Sakura - dice al fin - quieres... esto - titubea y repara en lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero al parecer aun analizando sus palabras era incapaz de parar lo que saldría de sus labios -quieres...

-¡Hey! Sakura - un grito peculiarmente familiar irrumpió el momento, era Naruto que gritaba desde la puerta del edificio, comenzando a acercarse a grandes zancadas- ¿Qué haces aquí con él... - cortó la frase cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a quien acompañaba a la chica - ¿Teme?

\- Qué hay, Dobe - lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza

Sasuke había cambiado todo su semblante, ya no sostenía el mechón de cabellos rosas entre sus dedos, ya no la miraba con determinación y posesión, su cuerpo permanecía desparramado en la silla, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la institución, con las mangas arremangadas. Sakura ya no era el centro de su atención, Sasuke había vuelto a ser el patán de siempre.

\- ¿Qué hacen juntos? - preguntó con sobre protección

\- Pasar el rato - respondió Sasuke en tono neutro

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó con escepticismo el rubio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me fijaría en la mentirosa de tu hermana? - escupió Sasuke sin pensar

 _Oh, Diablos, dime que fue sin pensar._

 _Dime que no sabe de los rumores._

Esto era coincidencia.

 _No._

Sakura estaba hecha un desastre. Sasuke definitivamente había escuchado de los rumores.

 _Yo no soy una mentirosa..._

Naruto lo observó con ira cargada en su mirada, Sakura sentía que lloraría en cualquier minuto, su vista se nubló, ella pestañeó varías veces desviando la mirada, no quería que la viesen llorar, observó a Naruto, tenía los puños apretados marcándose el blanco de sus nudillos, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que sus hombros, miraba con odio a Sasuke, y este se veía arrepentido, la observaba con pena en la mirada ¿Acaso le tenía lastima? Estaba acercando su mano a la de ella, quería disculparse.

 _No necesitaba sus sucias disculpas._

 _No quería su lastima._

 _Sakura solo quería que se pudriera._

Su corazón seguía rompiéndose en mil pedazos, sentía las mejillas húmedas, y las manos temblorosas. Vio como Naruto golpeó a Sasuke, eso no la dejaba satisfecha. Sakura se levantó de su silla y un desesperado escape corrió al baño de chicas. Estaba vacío, tampoco era como si se hubiese cerciorado de eso, solamente corrió a encerrarse en un cubículo a terminar de derramar las lágrimas de vergüenza, de rabia, de odio y de un pequeño corazón roto después de un insignificante "romance" unilateral de tres días no consecutivos.

Sakura debía odiarlo, debía odiar todo lo que llevase su nombre, debía odiar cada palabra que le había dicho y cada mirada que le había dedicado, quizás ya ni siquiera escucharía sus disculpas. Antes de que Naruto lo golpeara pudo observar cómo caían unas lágrimas rebeldes por su perfecta mejilla, como esos orbes jades se rompían, acaso ¿Sentía algo por él? En verdad él lo odiaría si fuese así, odiaría que por su estupidez perdiera una oportunidad tan valiosa. Debía aceptar que en tan poco tiempo esa chiquilla logró calarse en sí de una manera tan diferente a las demás, no quería solo acostarse con ella y ya, no quería solo besar su cuello o tocar su cintura, también quería llegar a tocar su mente, saber quién era, ver que la hacía reír, ver qué la hacía llorar... Aún que hasta ahora solo tenía claro que su estupidez la había hecho llorar. Quería saber que más le gustaba de las cosas, que clase de música escuchaba, que libros leía más, que materia prefería, qué quería ser en un futuro... Un futuro, ella no querrá tener un futuro con él después de lo que dijo, no le querrá volver a dirigir la palabra, quizás ahora solo comparta con Ino y Naruto, y él salga de su vida y ¡Ese maldito de Sasori! A ese maldito también le gusta Sakura y Sasuke estaba seguro que no era por nada de lo que ella era realmente, debía protegerla de ese bastardo, debía cuidar de lo que era de él, porque, aunque ella no lo supiese, él tenía claro que ella solo le pertenecía a él.

-No quiero que te acerques más a Sakura- le gritó Naruto empapado de furia

\- Sabes qué no te escucharé - ante toda respuesta Naruto le volvió a propinar un certero golpe en el estómago

\- ¡Que no te le acerques! ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea cuanta mierda ha pasado por esos rumores estúpidos! No es una de tus conquistas, Sasuke, es mi hermana y no una zorra más que te llevaras a la cama - lo observó con una verdadera posesión por ella, una posesión que jamás antes Sasuke había vislumbrado antes en sus ojos -y si tú eres mi amigo la dejaras en paz, sino ya puedes ir diciendo adiós a estos diez años de amistad

Sasuke lo observó estupefactado, Naruto no era así con nadie, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ni siquiera sabía porque no le había preguntado a Sakura si eran verdad antes de atacarla simplemente con ellos, si le importaba realmente lo que los demás dijesen de ella, si quienes los esparcieron fueron sus amigos alguna vez, pero no, solo fue y lo lanzó sin más, pensando que no causaría un gran impacto, ¡Solo quería alejar a Naruto! Él no quería preguntas respecto a lo que pensaba de su hermana o amenazas como las de ahora, no quería dejar de hablarle a Sakura, ¡Le gustaba! Ya no sacaba nada con negarlo, y no quería perder la amistad de Naruto, el rubio era todo lo que tenía luego de la muerte de sus padres, él e Itachi... La cabeza del Uchiha era un lío...

\- No dejaré de hablarle - respondió desafiante esperando el siguiente golpe que le fuese a lanzar -me gusta, Naruto

-Ya, claro, lo pillo. Entiende, Teme, ella es como mi hermana, mi familia y la ante pondré a ti siempre - largo sin cuidado el de ojos color cielo

\- Bien, entonces hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad

Naruto lo observó atónito, con pena y rabia contenida en sus ojos, hoy Sasuke no solo rompió el poco sentimiento que Sakura podría albergaba por él, también destruyó la amistad que tenía con Naruto y ese razonamiento rompió también su corazón como si fuese un niñato.

Naruto le dió la espalda, sabía que se arrepentía de sus palabras, de la amenaza que le había lanzado al azabache, pero jamás daría un paso atrás, su deber de protección era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que quisiese, incluso que su amistad. Sasuke lo observó alejarse por donde vino, mientras él se levantaba con dificultad del asfalto gris, vio el puesto vacío que antes ocupaba Sakura, tomo su botella de Coca-Cola casi llena, en realidad fue un idiota.

 _Anne J. M._

 _Hola nuevamente._

 _Creo que estoy apunto de romper un record, ya van tres capítulos en dos días, y son de mínimo ocho mil caracteres, jujujui._

 _En fin, este capítulo si cambié varias cosas, agregué diálogos nuevos, pero sin cambiar el sentido de la historia. Agradecería de sobremanera si al encontrar un error me avisaseis, así lo corregiría en el momento._

 _Trataré de subir dos capítulos más hoy, pero no prometo nada._

 _Hasta la próxima, os quiero._


	4. Capítulo IV - Fuerza negativa

**Universe** **of** **watercolors.**

 _IV_

 _Fuerza negativa._

El señor Sarutobi fue muy gentil con Sakura al solo darle unos cuantos días de castigo, debía quedarse una hora y treinta minutos después de la jornada, lo positivo era que el castigo correspondía a los días jueves y viernes, y como esos días la ojijade tenía taller de ajedrez su madre nunca sospecharía de su atraso y del castigo, lo negativo era que no podría asistir al taller. Aun así, siendo salvada de toda consecuencia, se sentía completamente miserable, colapsada,como si estuviese en sus últimos minutos, estaba a dolorida, su corazón dolía de sobremanera, que Sasuke hubiese utilizado el rumor de que era una mitómana en su contra era una crueldad, ¡Además, eso era completamente falso! Pero claro, Sasuke no se dignó en preguntar o averiguar su veracidad, lo uso en su contra así, sin más, frente a Naruto ¿Por qué? Como si el rubio no supiese sobre aquello, era casi como un hermano, no era como que no supiese que pasara en la vida de Sakura, era la única persona que había pasado noches entera consolándola, secando sus lágrimas y acariciando esos cabellos rosas hasta que se quedara dormida. Si Sasuke pretendía usar ese rumor para dejarla mal parada frente a alguien; eligió a la persona menos indicada, Naruto sabía todo acerca de Sakura, el rubio tenía claro la veracidad de los rumores que recorrían los pasillos. Pero la verdad era más cruda que lo que parecía, esos rumores no la dañaban tanto como quienes los crearon pretendían, que jamás cambiarían la imagen que Ino y Naruto tenían de ella, pero si fueron capaces de romper su corazón cuando salieron por la boca correcta, o incorrecta, ya no estaba tan segura de aquello, lo único que tenía presente era que a pesar, o por fortuna, no pudo dejarla mal frente de su hermano, aunque Sasuke si rompió su corazón en pedazos al llamarla mentirosa, exterminó el poco cariño que ella podía haber albergado hacia él gracias a sus palabras bonitas y sus fugaces miradas fogosas. Debía aceptar que ella gustaba de los chicos malos y Sasuke le había llegado a gustar por su petulancia y arrogancia, por las veces que la ignoró o la trató con burla y brusquedad, por las veces en que la observó con posesión siendo que ella no era nada de él. Le gustaban los chicos así, pero Sasuke ya no, él ya no cabía dentro de esa categoría, ahora él entraba en la sección de capullos sin remedio.

\- Hey, Sakura - escuchó la voz de Sasori al otro lado del pasillo - ¿Qué hay? - le preguntó junto con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a su lado, ya no llevaba la cazadora, en cambio estaba en camisa y sin la corbata - ¿Vienes de dirección? - levanta una ceja incrédulo -Que hay, no eres tan correcta como aparentas... ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- Nada, mi mejor amiga me hizo colarme a una charla y terminé aquí -Sakura se encogió de hombros esforzándose por cambiar su expresión de corazón dañado

\- Que mal rollo, pero no es muy inteligente querer colarte en cualquier sitio con ese cabello - comentó el pelirrojo junto con una risilla ante su afirmación

\- Vale, que ya lo pillo - Sakura rió junto con él

Sasori hasta ese momento era el prospecto de chico bueno que se veía malo, un chico muy agradable y respetuoso con todo el mundo, en especial con la ojijade, o así lo creía ella, siempre aparecía en buen momento; A la salida del liceo cuando se sentía amenazada y vulnerable por las miradas acusadoras de los demás; En la bodega brindándole su compañía y ahora ahí, después de que Sasuke destrozara su ya quebrado corazón con sus pendejerias, además estaba saliente de la oficina del rector por la insistencia de su querida mejor amiga, la rubia. En definitiva, Sasori caía en buen momento siempre.

\- Oye, qué te parece hacer el trabajo de historia juntos... Tú y... Yo - preguntó Sasori algo nervioso, pero queriendo demostrar seguridad, eso le pareció muy tierno a la ojijade de su parte

Sakura no sabía qué responder ante la pregunta de Sasori, tenían el mismo tema y él era bastante agradable, y hasta ahora culto, no por nada conocía sobre la excomunión de Gregorio Vll, algo no muy común en el alumnado del liceo, pero no importaba cuantas veces Sasori preguntara o demostrara su interés con ayudarle, siempre iba a aparecer Sasuke en su cabeza. Ella sabía que Sasuke también le quería ayudar, pero ya su intención se vio frustrada por su desatinado e hiriente comentario. Sakura observó a Sasori un minuto que se le apeteció la vida entera, eterno y efímero a la vez, él la observaba con absoluta ternura e incertidumbre por la ansiada respuesta, a diferencia de Sasuke, en el que solo podía vislumbrar arrogancia, orgullo, posesión y jugueteo cada vez que lo observaba.

Sasori acercó su mano hacía un mechón de cabello rebelde que surcaba por el lechoso rostro de la Haruno, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja pasando a acariciar su rostro con sus dedos, ya iban dos chicos que tocan sus cabellos ese día, pero más que el hecho de que lo tocasen, a Sakura le frustra el hecho de pensar que todo lo que hacía o decía Sasori, que cada movimiento que el pelirojo hacía inevitablemente la llevaba hacia Sasuke, y eso la hacía sentir jodidamente mal, ¿Qué tanto se había calado en ella aquel arrogante?

Pero algo llamó su atención tras Sasori, no pudo responder a su pregunta en ese momento. Una silueta que jamás olvidaría o podría confundir estaba en el inicio de las escaleras observándola como siempre solía hacerlo en ese último tiempo: Con posesión. ¡Pero qué cara dura! Sakura estaba furiosa, pero siempre manteniendo la compostura frente de él o de quién sea. ¡Pero, es que qué se creía! No debería siquiera mirarla después de la desatinada situación que provocó.

Sakura dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia Sasori que esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta.

\- Me encantaría tu ayuda - contestó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada-, pero en mi casa no habrá nadie hasta las ocho y no puedo invitar a nadie si mi madre no ha llegado, o Naruto- agregó luego

\- ¿Naruto? ¿El de tercero? - preguntó Sasori con un tono de inseguridad impregnado en la voz

\- Sí, el mismo - Sasori compuso una expresión de circunstancia difícil de leer para Sakura

-¿Es tu novio? - preguntó un poco disgustado, Sakura casi se parte de risa cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió al azabache tratando de aguantarse la risa - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal?

\- ¿Naruto mi novio? -Sonrió algo apenada Sakura tratando de componer su voz quebrada por las carcajadas sostenida -Ni en mis peores pesadillas, es mi hermano - una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Sasori, se vía aliviado

-Que bien, o sea, esto -se aclaró la garganta -Si quieres vienes a mi casa, vivo con mi abuela, ella llega como a las ocho, pero creo que hoy tiene club de libros - confesó desviando la conversación mientras se encogía de hombros volviendo a ser el chico despreocupado de siempre

\- Así que es de familia el gusto a la lectura

\- Algo así - respondió encogiéndose de hombros una vez más sin dejar de sonreír, sus ojos vivos destellaban alegría, para nada perezosos como solía tenerlos generalmente - Bueno, lamento mucho decir esto - continuó luego de un rato mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tambaleándose de atrás para adelante como si fuese un crío, a Sakura no dejó de parecerle tierno ese gesto- pero de verdad debo ir a clases ahora, tocó el timbre hace un rato y la Directora Tsunade ya debe estar en el salón -sonrió con gracia -te espero en la salida, nos vemos

Sasori se acercó rápidamente a Sakura, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que ella temió la besaría, pero en cambio solo le depositó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, para al segundo siguiente desaparecer por las escaleras de emergencias hacia el cuarto piso sin darle la oportunidad de protestar a la pelirrosa, esta se quedó congelada de una pieza mirando hacia la dirección en la que el ojimiel desapareció. Ino tenía razón, Sasori para nada se anda con rodeos, él gustaba de ella.

De pronto, de la nada, un carraspeo falso buscaba llamar la atención a las espaldas de la Haruno, Sakura giró sobre sus talones a observar la fuente de aquel horrible sonido, odiaba cuando utilizaban esa técnica tan cliché para llamar la atención, si solo necesitaban hablar ¡Que lo hicieran! No le gustaba cuando disimulaban las cosas con gestos o sonidos obvios, era un cliché que no toleraba, una porquería según ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó sin disimular el tono de odio que le dedicó a quién hace una hora se intentaba calar en su corazón

\- Ya veo que si no soy Sasori no tengo buena bienvenida - escupió Sasuke sin cuidado y con un matiz de enojo en su voz, casi con asco

\- Me importa un cuerno que pienses eso - Sakura le dedicó una mirada bañada en rencor - con permiso - intentó escapar con disimulo, tratando de esquivar su corpulento cuerpo

\- Hey, he venido a disculparme, princesita

\- ¡Vale, que lo haces de maravilla! - soltó con sarcasmo, Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro exaltando el poco corazón que le quedaba

\- No tienes idea de cuánto me pone una chica que sabe usar el sarcasmo - le dedica una sonrisa ladina mostrando su hermoso hoyuelo, recordándole cuanto le gustaba su boca

\- Ya lárgate, Uchiha

\- Bien, bien - Sasuke levantó sus manos dejando a la vista sus palmas -pero conste que tu impediste mis disculpas

\- No seas un capullo, las disculpas se dan quiera o no la otra persona

\- Yo no soy como el montón, si se me apetece las doy, si no puedes ir jodiéndote

\- Pues que te jodan a ti, pendejo - Sakura subió el tono exasperada ante el orgullo del azabache

Sasuke agarro el mechón de cabello que Sasori había puesto tras la oreja de la pelirrosa, lo observo detenidamente frunciendo el ceño, lo aliso una y otra vez con demasiada devoción, como queriendo limpiarlo de algún rastro de polvo o materia rara.

\- Nadie más que yo puede tocar tu cabello - suelta después de un silencio extraño - ¿Entiendes? Sakura

Decir que se quedó estupefacta ante la orden del Uchiha queda corto, el tono de voz empleado no daba pie a pensar que era solo una sugerencia, no, el muy maldito le estaba ordenando que dejara su cabello exclusivamente para su deleite.

\- Pero quién cojones te crees que eres, ¿Mi padre? No cariño, no. Vienes y me insultas frente mi hermano, no sé qué impacto querías causar, pero créeme que no funciono, Naruto es más inteligente y me conoce lo suficiente para que un simple rumor afecte su juicio de mí. ¿Y ahora además del insulto gratuito vienes a darme órdenes? Pues recoge tus palabras y puedes ir metiéndolas por donde salen y devuélvete por donde mismo llegaste - le gritó furiosa

-Bien, entendí - Sasuke esconde sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones - menuda tía que me ha tocado - suelta con sorna imitando un mal acento español que se le había salido a Sakura sin querer con lo ofuscada que le puso el Uchiha en su cruces de palabras

\- ¡Que no me copies, tío! - le apuntó con las mejillas rojas de la ira

\- Vamos Saku, no puedes vivir con rencor el resto de tu vida

\- Qué si puedo, no seas pesado y lárgate

\- ¿Quieres que me humille?

\- ¿Una disculpa se te es humillante? ¡Pero qué hombre! - soltó en tono molesto

\- Disculpa, Saku - soltó al fin Sasuke desviando la mirada

\- Y ¿Por qué? -Sakura puso los brazos en jarra

\- Por ser un pelmazo

\- Vale, pero discúlpate por algo que puedas corregir

\- No juegues conmigo, Dios, no sabes lo difícil que se me da esto

\- No me interesa - Sakura se volteó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para marcharse hacia la biblioteca

¡Dios santo! Qué chica más testaruda le ha tocado.

Sasuke debía aceptar que Sakura lucía preciosa enojada, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la ira, como una versión más perfecta y rosada de _Tinker bell,_ le gustaba que le reclamara por no disculparse, era la verdad, era imposible que soltara una disculpa completamente sincera, no sin antes dar guerra, su jodido orgullo se lo impedía, su orgullo y sus ganas de seguir discutiendo, porque sabía que todo cuanto tenía en ese momento eran esas discusiones, aunque fuesen gritos desesperantes y molestos, era todo a lo que podía aspirar después de meter las patas hasta el fondo, como si fuese un elefante. Pero todas esas cosas se esfumaban al recordar quien había besado sus mejillas hace unos minutos, quien tocó su cabello con devoción además de él, con quien sonrió después de que él mismo la hiciese llorar. No podía perdonar algo así, ¡Era una traición! Aunque ella no lo supiese.

Sasuke agarró la muñeca frágil y pequeña de la pelirrosa con cuidado de no ejercer presión, pero aun así con la firmeza suficiente para no dejarla huir..

\- ¿Qué hacías con Sasori? - Sasuke nunca se podía detener cuando se trataba de sus dudas

\- Y a ti qué te importa

\- Tocó tu cabello, tu cabello me pertenece - dijo deseando que fuese verdad

\- Oye, detente ahí, que ni siquiera eres mi amigo - Soltó rebosante en acento, al azabache le gustaba cada vez más ese cantillo en su voz

\- Saku, discúlpame ¿Ya? - Odiaba ser él quien se disculpara primero, o simplemente el que se disculpara, pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Naruto por estar con Sakura y no hacer todo lo posible por estar con ella, por no tenerla a su lado -no fue mi intención decir que eras una mentirosa, la verdad es que sé de los rumores hace mucho tiempo, quería preguntar por ellos, saber si eran ciertos o solo unas cuantas mentiras más, pero apareció el cabeza hueca de Naruto y no quería que se entrometiera en nada con sus preguntas y comentarios inútiles, entonces hablé sin pensar ni medir daños, no quería dañarte - se acercó dejando su mano sobre su mejilla, acarisiandola con sus yemas delicadamente

\- Sasuke... -Susurró la Haruno en un intento de decir algo más

Sakura no podía decir nada más que su nombre, y ¡Un demonio! Se escuchaba jodidamente sexy en los oídos de Sasuke cuando pronunciaba su nombre con esos labios tan rojos y frescos. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior victima de los nervios, sin sospechar las incontables emociones que había desatado en Sasuke con tan solo esa expresión. Electricidad, millones de volteos inundaban el cuerpo del azabache con tan solo esa imagen, cuando ponía esos ojos de desesperación, una expresión tan propia de ella, pero no, Sasuke no se sentía capaz de mantener ese momento más tiempo del que ya lo estaba soportando, era incapaz de no arruinarlo, de mantenerlo siempre en ese estado de suspenso, entre la batalla y la derrota, Sakura jamás lo entendería y el jamás se lo explicaría.

\- ¿Las aceptas?

\- No - dice la pelirrosa luego de pensar un momento

\- Mierda, ¿Es en serio? Nunca aceptas mis disculpas, así jamás seremos amigos

\- Y qué si no quiero serlo

\- Vamos, Saku, no seas testaruda

\- Te pondré a prueba - suelta al fin con una mueca malvada

\- ¿A prueba?

\- Sí, así tal cual

\- Ya, dime, cuál es la prueba

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Oh Sakura, si tan solo tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que busca el azabache no se asemeja nada a un amigo, él buscaba algo más que ser amigos, quería tocarla como algo más.

\- Si - miente

\- Entonces compórtate como tal y así te perdonaré

\- Bien, entonces hoy saldremos como amigos - se animó a decir

Sakura lo observó un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada propuesta, luego trató de esconder su rostro entre sus cabellos y su hombro, Sasuke se había percatado que Sakura solía hacer eso cuando estaba avergonzada, su corazón pegó un brinco al darse cuenta que solo la había visto hacer eso por él. Luego la pelirrosa cambió su expresión por una urgida, lo miró de reojo y empezó a juguetear con su cabello, alisándolo y jalándolo con exagerada fascinación.

\- Hoy no puedo - dijo en un susurro apenas audible

\- ¿No? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Sarutobi te dejo en castigo?

\- Sí y no - Sasuke frunció el ceño

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Mañana y el viernes debo quedarme en detención - sus manos comenzaron a alisar con mayor ímpetu el mechón rosa que ya había enredado con anterioridad en sus manos, al parecer un tic o una manía debido a los nervios -hoy quedé con Sasori

 _Quedé con Sasori_

 _Quedé con Sasori_

 _Quedé con Sasori_

Las palabras de la ojijade quedaron bailando por su cabeza, saltando de aquí para allá burlándose de él, el jodido hijo de perra se le había adelantado otra vez más, ¿Cómo mierda lo hacía? Primero la biblioteca, después en el pasillo y ahora "habían quedado", vaya suerte la suya. Sasuke sentía ira, claro que estaba molesto, él era mil veces mejor que Sasori, por favor, él era Sasuke Uchiha, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por siquiera hablarle, en cambio Sakura, que lo tenía prácticamente comiendo de sus manos se daba el lujo de desperdiciar su tiempo con un pelmazo como el bruto ese, Sasori. ¿Cómo mierda Sakura acepto una invitación de ese imbécil? ¿Es que acaso no veía sus intenciones? Esta bien, quizás el azabache no era el indicado para criticar al ojimiel, pero no soportaba la idea de que alguien más hubiese reparado en la belleza de cierta chica de cabellos rosa, no soportaba que la mirasen con esos ojos, por que Sakura era jodidamente hermosa, tenía una belleza hermosa, una locura perfecta y no soportaba el hecho de que se desvirtuara si la miraban tanto, no quería que tanta pureza se desgastara.

\- ¿Sí? Bien, pásenla genial los dos - le espetó sin cuidado y poca delicadeza

\- ¿Estás molesto?

-No, para nada, me tiene sin cuidado con quien te revuelcas

Mierda, Sasuke deja de meter las patas, lo has echado a perder de nuevo.

Sakura lo observó con una ira palpable, extendió su palma y se la estampó en plena mejilla volteándole el rostro con un certero y seco golpe.

\- Eres un jodido puerco, Sasuke, tenía que imaginar que tú y tu bocota dirían alguna estupidez - gritoneó más que furiosa

\- Lo siento, Saku...

\- No - lo detiene en seco alzando su mano - ahórratelo

Sakura giró sobre sus talones largandose hacía las escaleras, ella no tenía idea de lo bien que se veía para Sasuke desde atrás sin ese feo suéter azul, si tuviera la menor idea de como resaltaba esa pequeña cintura, esas curvas cinceladas, si tan solo entendiera que los demás no la veía con ojos inocentes como ella creía, en especial ese imbécil de Sasori. Un sentimiento sofocador y desagradable se estendieron por el estómago del azabache.

Mierda, Sakura, le gustaba más de lo que él creía.

Explosiva, chiporreante, destructiva, trágica, incontrolable, indescifrable, polos opuestos. No habían personalidades más opuestas que las de Sasuke contra la de Sakura. Él era el clásico chico malo, arrogante e hiriente. Sakura era la típica chica tranquila, viviendo en su burbuja y algo caprichosa. Nada entre ellos era fácil, era muy ingenuo de parte de la pelirrosa esperar que tal vez pudiese pasar algo más entre ellos dos, pero ¡Es que no entendía que le estaba pasando! Ni siquiera alcanzaban para ser amigos, sinceramente no soportaba su actitud y él no respetaba su espacio y menos su persona.

Ino apareció saltando frente de Sakura, con esa sonrisa de boba enamorada que había llevado tatuada desde que Sai la había invitado a salir con él.

\- ¿Nos vamos, frente? - le preguntó la rubia con un tono melodioso y tranquilo, muy raro en ella, sino imposible

\- Hoy no Ino

-¿Ah? Y ¿Eso a qué se debe? - la interroga cambiando drásticamente su melodiosa voz por una de poca disimulada curiosidad, mucho más común en ella

\- Quedé con Sasori - respondió rápidamente, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato ante sus propias palabras

\- ¡AH! - chilló la de ojos aguamarina en un tono inhumano - ¡Por fin hiciste algo sensato! Te avispaste, frente - la abrazó medio saltando, Ino podía ser muy fastidiosa si se lo proponía - ¡Oh, sí! Si se emparejan podemos hacer citas dobles en un futuro

Sakura gesticuló una mueca mal disimulada, no quería ser ella quien bajara a su amiga de su nube felposa y azucarada, pero si no era ella ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Lo más probable que la misma realidad lo hiciera, pero ella no estaría ahí para atajarla de su caída, para que no se diera de lleno contra el suelo.

\- Ino - Sakura tragó saliva, su amiga podía ser un tanto temperamental cuando se lo proponía - tan solo tendrán una cita - la rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño - aún no sabes si están juntos

Sakura juró que se arrepentía de sus palabras.

\- ¡AY! Ya te pusiste pesada. El que hayas "quedado" con Sasori hoy no te hace experta en relaciones, si no lo recuerdas YO le dije a Sasori en un principio como encontrarte - le apuntó furiosa con su dedo índice - si él no me hubiese marcado cuando tú me dejaste en el colectivo nunca habría pasado nada, porque tú eres muy mojigata para tus cosas - culminó con poca delicadeza

\- No tienes que recordármelo de esa forma, a-mi-ga

La voz de la ojijade salió más quebrada de lo que pretendía, no quería que Ino notase que le había dañado más de lo que pretendía, ella solía ser así cuando se sentía atacada, actuaba a la defensiva, el mecanismo de defensa de Ino, que por más realista y cruel que fuese con ella jamás la hería de aquella forma, pero hoy, hoy rompió su corazón tanto o más que Sasuke y solo por el hecho de que era en quien más confiaba sin ser parte de su familia. Por supuesto Naruto no contaba en ello, él ya era parte de la pequeña familia de la Haruno.

Sakura Pestañeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos bajasen por sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad espero que terminen juntos, solo no quiero que te ilusiones mucho en caso de que resulte ser el patán que aparenta - dijo Sakura por último antes de desaparecer en dirección de los baños del liceo, Sasori tendría que esperar por ella en la entrada

\- ¡Saku!

El grito de Ino resonó por el patio del liceo, Sakura no se volteó, sabía que Ino tampoco iría a por ella, así funcionaba esa amistad, no era porque a la rubia no le interese en lo más mínimo, Sakura sabía que las ganas de salir corriendo tras ella desbordaban a Ino, pero ella detestaba que la buscasen cuando las cosas seguían "calientes" e Ino detestaba los melodramas, y en ese momento todo estaba ardiendo en llamas y la vida de la Yamanaka ya era un melodrama, eso era suficiente y ellas lo sabían

El edificio estaba casi vacío, los alumnos nunca se hacían esperar cuando era hora de salir, solo los más dedicados o los que se quedan a algún club eran los que rondaban los pasillos hasta las 20:00 hrs que era el tiempo máximo para el culmine de toda actividad extracurricular. Los baños de mujeres estaban vacíos, Sakura entró apresuradamente precipitándose a los lavabos, unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon antes de llegar, temiendo que el poco maquillaje que usaba -que para mayor remate no era aprueba de agua - se viera perjudicado antes de verse con Sasori, no era que le gustase, tan solo lo encontraba guapo e interesante, tenían varios gustos en común y a pesar de aparentar ser un chico malo se vía bastante caballero y bueno, además que con lo que ocurrió -o más bien no ocurrió - con Sasuke fue suficiente respecto a lo que concierne a los chicos y las relaciones para la pelirrosa.

Sakura decidió lavar su rostro ya que el maquillaje no resistió las palabras de su agresiva amiga. Sakura siempre llevaba consigo un pequeño neceser con desmaquillante, máscara de pestañas y bálsamo labial de tono fresa, además del cubre ojeras que fielmente la acompañaba cuando se trataba de ocultar un rostro llorón del público. Sacó el desmaquillante y una mota de algodón, quitó con suavidad el maquillaje que contenía su rostro, con disimulado fervor esperando no dejar rastro para así poder aplicar de nuevo desde cero sin parecer exagerado.

\- Te vez mejor así - la pelirrosa se sobre salto al escuchar la voz del imposible azabache, estaba apoyado en el umbral del baño de chicas, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su siempre irresistible mirada ónix - sin nada de ese "adorno" en el rostro - enfatizó con los dedos

\- Y a ti qué te importa - le espetó aún con la voz quebrada

-¿Estabas llorando? -preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja, su tono revelaba un ápice de preocupación, ¡Ja! Como si en él pudiese existir eso - ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

\- Además de ti - le escupió Sakura sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió sarcásticamente ante sus palabras

Un silencio incómodo se coló en el espacio que había entre los dos, Sakura sentía la fuerte y ruda mirada de Sasuke sobre ella e inevitablemente su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y un ligero rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas dejándola al descubierto ante cualquier mirada, ese hombre la ponía más nerviosa de lo que podía llegar a pensar, pero cómo no, era el prototipo de chico ideal para ella; el clásico chico malo, además de ser todo un Dios griego, había que ser algo más que tonta para no caer ante su figura evidentemente marcada bajo esa camisa, un desarrollo precoz para un adolescente, el deporte le sentaba bien al Uchiha.

Sakura terminó de limpiar todo rastro de maquillaje que encontró en su rostro, luego tomó el corrector de ojeras y lo aplicó en la zona que le daba nombre, esparció con ahínco y suavidad para que tuviese ese toque de naturalidad que se veía en las revistas de moda, terminado esto empleó una tenue capa de máscara de pestañas, lo suficiente para que se rizaran y resaltara el color de sus orbes, y para coronar aplicó con generosidad el bálsamo labial como para que la textura de sus labios llamasen más la atención que la esclerótica de sus ojos que aún estaban inyectadas en sangre por aguantar las lágrimas. Un rostro medianamente decente fue lo mejor que pudo lograr en los escasos cinco minutos que se permitió para acicalarse, también debía sumar la presencia de Sasuke que más que hacerle un favor la ponía con los pelos de punta, cómo podía concentrarse si el único chico que encontraba guapo de verdad en todo el liceo estaba en la puerta del baño de chicas observándola sin decir ni una sola palabra, era de locos, no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo.

Guardó sus cosas con apuro, tomó el morral violeta que tanto la caracterizaba calándoselo en la espalda, con la otra mano agarró el suéter azul y se encamino a la salida del cuarto de baño, Sasuke se le quedó mirando con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no estaba sorprendido, pensó Sakura, solo la observaba así para fastidiar.

\- Es una lástima - dice el azabache con algo más que sinceridad en su voz

\- ¿Qué es una lástima? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad

\- El que te veas tan bonita para un pelmazo como Sasori - Sasuke escupió el nombre con un tanto de rabia

\- Uff, no sé si lo has notado, pero me traen loca los pelmazos - soltó la Haruno con sarcasmo

-Vale, que entiendo sin el sarcasmo, sé que hé sido un cretino contigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que él es un patán encubierto, Saku

\- Sakura para ti y que te muevas de la pasada, me estas estorbando

\- Okey, okey, pero conste que te advertí

\- Cierra la boca, Uchiha

Sakura trató de rodear al Uchiha para poder escapar de él y de la posible charla homicida que estaban a punto de entablar, pero Sasuke se movió más rápido que ella, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos descubiertos del corredor, posando sus fornidos brazos en cada lado de su cabeza sin darle ni la tan sola oportunidad de escapar, su mirada de un color oscuro tan intenso y profundo, con la cual la podía desnudar de una manera tan exquisita como metafórica, Sakura no podía entender cómo sus ojos poseían esa capacidad. Sasuke deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior y eso se le antojó a la pelirrosa como la cosa más caliente que pudiese existe en el universo.

\- Sa-Sasuke - tartamudeó, el corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido que temía se saliera de su pecho

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? - dice con absoluta seguridad y sensualidad en su voz

-Debo irme, me están esperando - soltó con todo el coraje que pudo hallar en su pequeño cuerpecito la Haruno, se sentía más diminuta con él mirándola así

\- Diablos - masculló, su aroma le impedía pensar con claridad a la ojijade, le recordaba al olor de la arena tostada por el sol, como en los días de verano - y si pasas de él y nos vamos a otro sitio

-Lo siento, no puedo

Sasuke acercó su rostro más al de ella, eso provocó que la ojijade se mordiese el labio inferior, la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, el sentimiento se acrecentaba cada vez más así como la mirada del azabache se intensificaba, pero así como llegó, de la nada Sasuke se dio media vuelta se alejó de ella dejándola clavada en la pared completamente exaltada, con los sentidos disparados y con el rostro cubierto de un rojo carmín. Sasuke deslizó sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo completamente, parecía nervioso.

\- Ya, anda a tu cita - sonó decepcionado pero Sakura no logro descifrar el por qué

\- No es una cita

-¿Ah, no? - su voz estaba humedecida en un poco de sarcasmo

\- No, solo vamos a hacer un trabajo juntos - el semblante del azabache cambio por un poco más de un segundo, luego volvió a ser el inexpresivo rostro de siempre

\- Mhp - su monosílabo fue lo único que recibió de él antes de que se marchase

Sasori estaba esperando en el portón de salida, en el mismo sitio donde estaba Sakura la vez que se conocieron, lleva consigo la cazadora negra y tenía las mangas un poco arremangadas dejando a la vista los tatuajes que logró vislumbrar la pelirrosa aquella vez, se volteó a verla dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, a Sakura le seguía encantando su sonrisa.

\- Perdón por el retraso, tuve un oscuro inconveniente - él alza una ceja, pero evitó preguntar a que se refería, Sakura agradeció mentalmente el gesto

\- No importa, al verte la espera valió la pena - Sasori se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Teniéndolo tan cerca, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que en su antebrazo derecho tenía dibujada un mapamundi con la rosa de los vientos, también una especie de títere que parecía bailar, aunque no se distinguía el titiritero. En el antebrazo izquierdo Sasori tenía una cita del libro _el túnel_ de _Ernesto Sabato; "En todo caso, había solo un túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío."_ A Sakura le pareció una frase muy triste para que una persona tan gentil como él la llevase tatuada, nada más acompañaba a la frase y eso le pareció aún más triste, el que ese brazo solo estuviese manchado con las palabras de un libro que era completamente desolador.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - la pregunta de Sasori interrumpió las cavilaciones de la Haruno

\- No, nada. No sabía que te agradase Ernesto Sabato

\- Oh, eso - dijó mientras observa su tatuaje - Sí, me gusta como escribe, como puede llegar al lector explicando su desolación

-Me entristece ese libro - y era la verdad, vaya que la entristecía

\- Está hecho para eso

Caminaron por la calle principal el trayecto hasta la casa del pelirrojo, resultaba que vivía a unas calles de la casa de la pelirrosa y al comentarle eso una sonrisa se posó en los labios del ojimiel. Se fueron todo el camino hablando de las clases, de los profesores y de la hermosa aventura de la ojijade en la oficina del rector a lo cual Sasori soltó varias carcajadas bufándose de ella por unos largos minutos.

Sasori vivía en una casa bastante sencilla, de color crema y de un piso, tenía un jardín al frente atestado de ligustrinos y margaritas, Sakura agradeció mentalmente no estar aún en primavera. Por dentro el cuarto principal se dividía en dos partes y por en medio de este se apreciaba un corredor con las demás habitaciones. La sala de estar, de paredes blancas, se componía de un sofá de tres cuerpos color rojo, la mesita de centro sobre una alfombra felpuda de tono café con leche, un librero que cubría casi toda la pared y frente de este una chimenea de ladrillos, una maravilla, estaba al lado izquierdo. Y la otra parte se encontraba el comedor, la mesa era cuadrada con cuatro sillas de madera labrada, había una vitrina con varias figurillas de cristal y juegos de té.

\- Adelante, no te quedes ahí parada

\- Con permiso - susurró, para luego entrar un poco avergonzada

\- Siéntate en el sofá, iré a preparar algo para comer mientras

Dicho esto Sasori desapareció por el corredor hacia la cocina y volvió al rato con una bandeja con galletas dulces y unos vasos con jugo de fresas.

\- Espero te guste el jugo de fresas

\- Me encanta - Sasori le regaló una sonrisa ante su respuesta

La tarde fue muy amena para ambos chicos, lograron avanzar unos buenos tramos del trabajo de historia acompañando su progreso con una amena charla sobre literatura y música, resultaba que ambos gustaban de varias bandas en común y eso les dio más cercanía con el otro, también Sasori habló de sus amigos; Deidara, un chico que Sakura había visto con Sasuke el otro día, el mismo que llamó a Sasori el día que se conocieron, un rubio que adoraba el arte y surfear. También hablo de Konan; una chica peli azul que amaba hacer figuras de papel, Sasori la describía como a una persona leal y amable, pero que no se le nota porque era algo callada para con el resto de la gente. También estaba Nagato; un peli rojo como él, era amigo de la infancia de Konan y por lo que entendió la ojijade era muy dependiente de ella o algo así, también nombró a un Hindan y a un tal Yahiko. De los demás no hizo mucho ahínco ya que no iban en el liceo, sino en la universidad, aun que se juntaban todos los fin de semanas. Sakura solo pudo contarle de Ino y Naruto, era lo único que tenía y agradeció internamente que Sasori no preguntase el por qué no habían más amigos de los que hablar o por los rumores que de seguro ya sabía algo, en realidad era un chico muy atento.

\- Sakura - Sasori dijo de repente con un tono nervioso

\- Dime - la ojijade dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa para prestarle toda su atención

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke?

Su pregunta la descolocó en muchas formas que no podían explicarse, primero; el porqué la realizaba, segundo; la intención que tenía hacia ella y tercero; el hecho de que pensase en Sasuke justamente.

\- No ¿Por qué piensas eso? - dijo al fin

\- Por nada, déjalo así - a Sakura le pareció que no se convencía de la respuesta que ella le dió

\- Es en serio, no estoy saliendo con nadie, menos con Sasuke

Un dolor inexplicable invadió por un momento a la Haruno, era ciero lo que decía, ella no salía con nadie y eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero insinuar que con el último con el que podría tener algo era Sasuke le molestaba de sobremanera, más que nada por el hecho de que a ella no les molestaba estar con él, pero al parecer a él si.

\- ¿No? Pensé que tenían algo

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- El cómo te miraba hoy en la bodega

\- Oh, eso. Sasuke es raro, hemos cruzado palabra como cinco veces y creo que cuatro de estas terminaron en peleas y una en una gran demostración de su mala educación - Sakura se alisó el cabello con las manos - en verdad ese tío es muy extraño y arrogante, no creo que me haya mirado de ninguna forma en especial

\- Si, Sasuke es así - agregó encogiendose de hombros - menos mal no estás emparejada

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con curiosidad, no veía el porqué es bueno estar soltera, o sea, casi todas las chicas de su edad tenían novio y las demás estaban de zorras, ella no tenía novio y no quería que Sasori pensara que era una zorra como las demás

\- Porque me gustas

 _Me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

 _¡Oh, por Dios!_ ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría?

La pilló completamente con la guardia baja, no sabía qué decir.

El corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido que sentía que se le escaparía por la garganta, sentía su rostro tan caliente que temía causarse alguna quemadura.

Sasori estaba ruborizado, se veía lindo así.

Sakura desvío la mirada de los intensos ojos color miel que la observaban llenos de expectativas, _¡Dios qué iba a hacer!_

\- N-No di-digas esas cos-sas - articuló con demasiada dificultad

\- Pero es la verdad - Sasori ocultó su rostro tras su brazo, dejando solo sus labios al descubierto, Sakura se percató que cuando hacía pausas jugaba con el pircing que lleva en sus labios - cuando el profesor Yamato me pidió entregar un libro a una tal Sakura Haruno me fastidió tanto - confesó aún con el tono impregnado en excitación por la confesión reciente - pero al nombrar que esta era pelirrosa me causó curiosidad no haberme percatado de ese color antes y mi curiosidad creció más al ver el autor de ese libro, o sea ¿Qué chica de tercer año, que hasta ahora solo conocía una característica bien superficial de ella, conocería a Friedrich Nietzsche como para solicitar el libro al profesor? y mi impresión fue mayor al saber que él te lo solicitó a ti... ¿Sabes lo prendado que quedé de ti en un principio? Quería conocer la mente de la guapa chica de ojos verdes que esperaba a su amiga en la entrada del liceo, tamborileando con los dedos y cantando en voz baja una canción de Paramore, que lee Nietzsche y lleva el cabello rosa pálido

Sakura sentía su rostro de millones de colores ante las palabras del peli rojo, no sabía dónde podía cavar un hoyo para esconderse y más que nada le molestaba no poder corresponderle a aquellas palabras, a pesar de su tan apresurada confesión, no quería rechazar a Sasori, no le gusta en ese tono, pero le agradaba y tenían muchas cosas en común, puede ser que llegue a pasar algo, pensaba ella, además que hasta ahora, incluso en ese momento, su compañía no se le era incómoda.

 _Ring-ring_

 _Ring-ring_

Sakura sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil y vio la pantalla antes de contestar.

 _Naruto_

\- Diga - Jamás en su vida había estado tan agradecida de que Naruto la llamara

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Si ¿Quién más?

-Deja tu ironía ¿Viste qué hora es? Van a ser las diez, ven ahora mismo a casa antes de que salga a buscarte a quién sabe dónde

\- Lo siento, se me fue la hora haciendo un trabajo, voy en seguida

-Bien, aquí hablaremos

\- Bien

-Bien - suena el pitido que indica el fin de la llamada

Sasori sigue avergonzado, pero se levanta de su silla a recoger la loza en la que habían comido, mientras él lleva la bandeja a la cocina Sakura arregló sus cosas, ya para cuando volvió el pelirrojo ella estaba lista para ir a casa.

\- Debo irme

-Lo sé - un raro silencio se extendió entre ellos - lo siento si te incomode

\- No lo hiciste - dijo apresuradamente Sakura

El solo le sonrió con sus blancos dientes dejando esta vez a la vista sus hoyuelos, en la cabeza de Sakura solo danza la idea de que los de Sasuke son más bellos, sintiéndose fatal por esto.

\- ¿Terminaremos juntos el trabajo?

\- No me molestaría y ¿A ti?

\- Claro que no, me encanta estar en tu compañía - su respuesta puso nerviosa a la Haruno, pero de buena forma - anda, te acompaño a casa

\- No es necesario

\- No es una pregunta - Sasori tomó su cazadora y las llaves que antes había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar

El camino a la casa de Sakura fue sumergido en un silencio extraño, no era incómodo, pero tampoco acogedor, era un silencio, un silencio a secas que no significó nada para ella ¿Qué significaría para Sasori? ¿Le parecerá incómodo? Se preguntó a sí misma.

\- Aquí vivo - le dijo cuando llegaron al frente del jardín de la casa de la ojijade

\- Nos vemos mañana

Sasori agarró un mechón de su cabello rosa y lo dejó tras su oreja, el mismo gesto que había hecho en la tarde en el corredor del liceo, pero esta vez se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro lechoso de Sakura

 _¡Oh, Dios mío dime que no me besara!_ exclamó ella en su mente

\- Duerme bien - susurró antes de besar su frente

Sasori se voltea y se va sin esperar una despedida, Sakura se sintió avergonzada tanto consigo misma por pensar que la besaría como con la acción de ojimiel, se abofeteaba mentalmente por ello.

 _No tendré cara para verlo mañana,_ se repetía una y otra vez _._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeó a sus espaldas, la aberración por ese sonido fue opacada por la incertidumbre de su procedencia.

 _Que no sea Naruto._

 _Que no sea Naruto._

 _Que no sea Naruto._

Se voltea lentamente esperando que sus ruegos hayan surtido efecto, sinceramente prefería enfrentarse a la inútil ira de su madre antes de la sobre protección de Naruto.

 _Joder, era Naruto._

El rubio tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, la observaba como un padre a punto de perder a su nena pero con un poco de ira hacía ella.

\- Además de Sasuke ¿Se suma ese otro a la conversación? - dijo con una amarga ironía

\- Buenas noches - saludó Sakura con timidez

\- Nada de buenas noches señorita, estas no son horas de llegar - aún que sonase como un chiste, Sakura sabía que él iba en serio -ve a tu cuarto, debemos hablar

 _Muy en serio._

 _Anne J. M._

 _Hola a todos._

 _Lamento mucho dejaros esperando, no alcancé a subir los capítulos el día que lo prometí porque, debo admitirlo, me quedé pegada viendo House M.d. Si os sirve de consuelo, lloré mucho con el final u-u_

 _Bien, a lo que iba._

 _Traté de mantener el capítulo casi como estaba, pero no pude evitar agregarle otros diálogos y eliminar otros, no me odiéis._

 _Trataré de subir por estos días más capítulos ya que el próximo lunes vuelvo a trabajar después de unos largos meses de licencia médica, no dispondré del mismo tiempo que antes para escribir, además que mi celular desaparecerá por unos días en el servicio técnico, mala suerte la mía._

 _Ojala disfrutéis el capítulo, os quiero._


	5. Capítulo V - Un quizás

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _V_

 _Un quizás._

— ¡Sasuke! — el grito de Karin lo sacó de su enfrascamiento

— ¿Qué pasa? — contestó Sasuke, Karin tenía una expresión de enfado

— Te hé estado hablando por más de diez minutos y no me has tomado atención — le espetó con fastidio

— Que delicada, Karin. Sabemos que no me pierdo de mucho, capaz que me estuvieses hablando de alguna pobre víctima que te hayas llevado a la cama

—¿Y qué si es así? Tu deber como amigo es escuchar te guste o no — puso sus brazos en jarra, haciendo rodar los ojos cuando Sasuke le hizo un gesto de indiferencia — oye, has estado muy distraído últimamente

— ¿Sí? No lo hé notado — contestó con ironía, dejando al descubierto sus pocas ganas de zanjar el tema

— ¡Cielos, Sasuke! Tómame en cuenta cuando te hablo — exclamó exasperada mientras agitaba sus brazos para llamar la atención del azabache

— Lo hago, Karin, pero no estoy interesado en tus idioteces

— Es una chica ¿No?

— No Karin, no es una chica — dijo con fastidio y calma a la vez, mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo

— ¡Lo es! — chilló Karin tan fuerte como lo hacía un gato pidiendo comida

— Que no Karin, ya déjame en paz

—¿Quién es? Jamás te hé visto así de distraído a causa de alguien, te tiene mal, eh — lo golpea disimuladamente con el codo en las costillas, en señal de burla mientras alzaba sus cejas repetidas veces

— Ya cállate, y si es así qué ¿Harás algo por eso? — le espetó desafiante el azabache

— Ya veo, no quieres decir nada

Mierda, Karin era fastidiosa en la misma medida que perceptiva, claro que era buena amiga y todo lo que eso implica, escuchaba y aconsejaba dentro de lo que podía aconsejar con sus extravagantes experiencias, era un poco celosa, más bien muy celosa, pero dentro de todo era un apoyo. Aun que la extravagante pelirroja tenía un pequeño problema; era entrometida, en especial con la vida de Sasuke.

— Ya cállate y cuéntame lo que te paso ayer

— Ah no, no, no, no. Quieres cambiar el tema — sentenció cruzándose de brazos, dedicandole una mirada altanera y desafiante — ya entiendo que ocurre aquí; Yo la conozco ¿No?

¡Y vaya que la conocía! Desde que Sasuke tuvo el encuentro con Sakura en la cafetería su nombre e imagen aparecía por todos lados, todos le hablaban de algo relacionado a ella y ver a diario al Dobe de su amigo no se le era de mucha ayuda... Aunque ahora ya no estaba más Naruto gracias a su estupidez y poco tino al hablar. En fin; Karin odia a Sakura, la odia con toda su vida, con cada hebra de su ser. Sasuke aun no tenía el motivo muy claro, simplemente un día comían en la cafetería y la pelirrosa paso a un costado de la mesa, Karin le quedo mirando hasta que se sentó junto a su chillona amiga y luego de eso soltó con veneno y pesadez un "maldita pelos de chicle", Sasuke la observó por un momento esperando el porqué saliera de su boca, pero Karin se limitó a responder que era "una zorra que le encanta calentar platos" y en la cabeza del azabache no encajaban esas palabras con Sakura.

— ¿Me vas a contar que cojones hiciste ayer? — le espetó con fastidio y un ápice de enojo en su voz

— Que no me cambies el tema, vamos, dime ¿Quién es la chica? — preguntó Karin con pose desafiante, elevando levemente la barbilla y sosteniendo la mirada al Uchiha para así no dejarle oportunidad de escapar

Joder.

Cuando a Karin se le metía algo en la cabeza no había como quitárselo, ella seria capaz de desplegar todo su arsenal de artimañas para poder averiguar el nombre de la chica que estaba haciendo suspirar como un idiota a su mejor amigo, aunque Sasuke no pensara que sea el caso, él jamás suspiraría por nadie.

Por fortuna, o desventura, una extraña y distorsionada jugarreta del destino salvó a Sasuke del inminente interrogatorio, quizás el destino no quiera verle en aprietos por culpa de Sakura, o simplemente quería darle una mala jugada a la pelirroja, quizá solo era un golpe de suerte o la intromisión de su mejor amigo que por primera vez no le afecta, sino favorecía. Sea cual sea la razón, lo que importa era que la cabellera rubia y despeinada tan típica de Naruto estaba cruzando la puerta a por su salvación, mentalmente Sasuke se sentía tranquilo de que fuera a sacarlo de ese fastidioso momento, por otro lado le aquejaba la razón por la cual su ex mejor amigo iba donde ellos.

—Teme, Karin — saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

—¿Qué hay, Naruto? — saludó ella con coquetería, a pesar de ser su primo no guardaba el respeto por la familia como debía, aunque no hiciese nada con el rubio

— Necesito hablar con Sasuke, déjanos a solas

Algo serio debía ser para no tomar en cuenta a Karin. Si algo había que molestara de sobremanera a Sasuke era cuando ese par se juntaba con su constante de discutir, molestar y fastidiar, además, Naruto había dejado en claro el día anterior que la amistad que tuvieron por casi diez años se terminaba y Naruto no era de faltar a su palabra o arrepentirse de sus actos. Si había algo o alguien que era capaz de enfriar la cabeza de su rubio ex-mejor amigo era Sakura, así lo había demostrado ayer.

— Que mal educado, no puedes echarme así sin más del salón — Karin infló las mejillas en señal de protesta

— No fastidies Karin y déjame a solas con el Dobe

—¿Tú también, Sasuke? es qué acaso no se percatan que hablan con una dama

— Qué dama ni qué ocho cuartos, lárgate, no vez que interfieres

— Ya verás Sasuke, después te arrastraras por mi cuando te pelees con este bruto

— Ya me hartaste Karin — dijo Naruto con poca paciencia — ven aquí teme — agarró a Sasuke de la chaqueta con poco tacto, pero ¿Quién mierda se creía?

Salieron del salón y se encaminaron a las ventanas del corredor, las que daban hacia el patio del establecimiento, tenían vista a la cafetería y se podía divisar a los demás alumnos ir donde ella para desayunar en el primer receso de la mañana. Sasuke buscó rápidamente a la pelirrosa con la mirada sin siquiera quererlo o pensarlo, mientras, esperaba la charla de Naruto sin siquiera tomar con la debida importancia a la manera en la cual lo sacó del salón. Naruto estaba de espaldas a la ventana, no le dirigía su mirada y podía notar que su cuerpo estaba tenso, las ojeras que tenía bajos sus ojos estaban torpemente ocultas tras un fallido intento de aplicarse algún producto para ellas, Naruto no es de los que duermen poco o se trasnochan, algo pasaba y estaba buscando la forma de decírselo a Sasuke.

— ¿Cuánto conoces a Sasori? — preguntó después de una larga pausa, era el primer receso que no hacían la rutina de siempre y a Sasuke le pareció raro

— ¿Qué quieres saber de él? — ese maldito bastardo primero se había metido en el camino con Sakura y ahora Naruto venía a preguntarle por él ¿Qué tenía ese tipejo?

— Ayer Sakura llego cerca de las diez y media de la noche con él a casa

 _Diez y media._

 _Diez y media._

 _Diez y media._

 _¿Qué mierda hacia tan tarde con ese capullo de cuarta?_ Se preguntaba mil y una vez en su cabeza.

— ¿Eso debe importarme? — Sasuke no podía disimular la rabia e impotencia que se apoderaban de su voz

— Diablos, Sasuke, nos peleamos por tu estupidez e insistencia de ir a por ella, ¿Y ahora vienes a hacerte el desentendido? ¿Ves? Por esto mismo es que estaba en contra de que te la liaras, ella es buena y no podrá con tu constante de cretino, coqueto, cretino, coqueto — respondió Naruto pareciendo no poder captar el tono de voz en el Uchiha

— Que exagerado, pero es ella la que no me da oportunidad, no le intereso

— Pues búscala — soltó el rubio ya desesperado por la actitud sátira del azabache

— Yo no me humillo — le respondió indiferente

— Mierda — el Uzumaki lo apuntó con su dedo índice, a punto de estallar en furia, sus ojos destilaban impotencia y su rostro tenso se deformaba junto a su mandíbula apretada — Que te pillo molestándola de nuevo y te golpeo con tus testículos

— Ya calma, Naruto. No le haré nada a tu hermanita, sólo pienso ser su amigo

— Bien — relajó su pose — volviendo al tema que me trajo contigo; No me agrada ese tal Sasori, ayer Sakura estuvo muy insistente en saber algo de él

— Mph

— Oye, es en serio. Tú ya sabes cómo soy con ella, cuando llegó tuvimos esas charlas que solíamos tener antes

— No sé de qué me estás hablando — y era en serio, Sasuke no tenía idea de esas charlas

— Teme, siempre que tenía esas charlas con ella llegaba a contarte a la mañana siguiente

— ¿Sí? No lo recuerdo

—¿Siquiera me prestabas atención?

— No lo sé, quizás — se encojió de hombros

— Cielos, eres imposible

— No es eso, simplemente no me interesaban tus charlas con doña desconocida

—¿Y ahora si? — lo observa interrogante y burlón

— Cállate, usuratonkachi — y se sumieron en un silencio que era de todo menos incomodo

— Oe, Sasuke — llamó su atención el rubio con una ridícula expresión de pena — perdón por lo de ayer — soltó mientras rascaba su nuca disimulando sus nervios, sus ojos azules destellaban con nostalgia — tu sabes, ella es como una hermana, no quisiera que le pasase algo

— Descuida, no tuve la mejor actitud

—¿Amigos?

— Amigos

Se sonrieron como antes, dirigiéndose a la cafetería para comer algo antes de que la campana indicara el inicio de las clases.

— Oye teme

— mph

— ¿Va en serio lo de Sakura?

— A qué viene esa pregunta — una sonrisa algo burlona y triste se asomó por los labios de Naruto

— Ella en verdad te detesta

 _Te detesta._

Ouch, golpe bajo.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú? — le interrogó con un tono gélido

— Lo suficiente

— Solo quiero ser su jodido amigo, maldita sea — refutó molesto

—Si, claro

— Odio tanto historia, anda Sasuke préstame el trabajo

Karin estaba sobre su banco completamente desecha en su aburrimiento, Suigetsu acariciaba su cabello para relajarla, si Karin fuese más observadora se daría cuenta que el peliceleste había estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que sus ojos violetas repararon en su persona, había sufrido innumerables veces por las conquistas fugaces de la Uzumaki, pero aun así seguía ahí, a pie del cañón para recibirla con los brazos abiertos luego de cada fiesta, cuando Karin se sentía como una tonta por revolcarse con aquel chico que le prometió el sol y la luna, o con el que le prometió el cielo y la tierra, etc. Aun que todo sería mucho más fácil y más efectivo si el Hozuki evitara discutir con ella o ponerle apodos como"zanahoria"o "cuatro ojos", pero quién los entiende, el amor era raro en diversas formas y Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de ello, por él, en su lugar, la hubiese mandado al carajo después del primer rechazo, nadie lo hacía rogar, menos por amor... ¿No? Porque Sakura aún no lo rechazaba, si, quizás era cortante con él y le terminaba despreciando en todos sus encuentros gracias a la bocota del azabache, pero eso no era rechazar ¿O sí?

Sasuke negó varias veces para despejar las ideas, no podía ser que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estuviese acongojado por una pequeña molestia, ella no tenía nada en especial, nada. Quizás llevaba el cabello rosa y largo hasta las caderas, sedoso y brillante resaltando así sus bellos ojos jade, o que siempre trataba de llevar una sonrisa en sus labios destacando aun más el rosa natural de ellos, pero eso no la hacía especial, a pesar de que Sasuke amara el cabello largo o su boca cuando se curvaba.

— Toma, anota rápido antes que Kakashi nos pille — le extendió la guía que estaban desarrollando en clases

En realidad para Sasuke la clase de ese día estaba más que fastidiosa, Kakashi había llegado temprano como nunca, llevaba las guías bajo sus brazos, entró al salón y saludo, luego de eso repartió las guías y se sentó a leer su libro erótico como siempre, pensando que cambiándole las caratulas pasaba desapercibido, pero una vez Sasuke lo pilló con un ejemplar de _cincuenta sombras de Grey_ , descubriendo así su oscuro, sucio e infantil secreto, como su fuese un quinceañero.

No había transcurrido más de treinta minutos desde el inicio de la clase y Sasuke ya había terminado la actividad, después de eso era el infinito aburrimiento, cosa que no soportaría. Jugo estaba ensimismado, Karin presa del pánico por no entender la materia y Suigetsu atrapado entre los ojos de la peli roja, nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien distraerse. Se levantó de su puesto y fue donde Kakashi, la ventaja de ser bueno en la materia son las regalías que se llevaba por eso.

— Kakashi ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— Cuántas veces te he dicho que te dirijas a mi por el apelativo de profesor, Sasuke — Se quejó el peliplata sin despegar ojo de su libro

— No te importa realmente si te digo profesor o Kakashi — respondió Sasuke indiferente

— Pero a la directora si

— Bien, intentaré no dirigirme a ti frente de ella — Kakashi esbozó una tenue sonrisa que no alcanzó a ser descubierta gracias a su bufanda, el Uchiha era terco

— Y cuando dices al baño quieres decir que no volverás ¿No? Sasuke — él y Sasuke sabían que el "¿No?" Estaba de más en aquella "afirmación"

— Mph

— Anda — culminó sin despegar la vista de las páginas amarillentas del libro

Generalmente cuando Sasuke pasaba de las clases se iba a la enfermería sin vacilar, siempre llegaba alguien con quien hablar, algún chico haciendo lo mismo que él o alguna chica queriendo saltarse la clase de deportes, en el último de los casos se quedaba platicando con el inspector el cual no daba mayor importancia a si estaba fuera de clases o no, era bastante relajado en su trabajo.

Entró a la pequeña salita que destinaban como la enfermería, no había nadie y le pareció extraño que la hubiesen dejado abierta. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al escuchar un pequeño y suave quejido al fondo del salón, donde estaban las camillas ocultas por unas cortinas, tomó una bocanada de aire para relajar el reciente susto y se encaminó con curiosidad y algo de recelo, corrió lentamente las cortinas dejando al descubierto una cabecita rosa envuelta en un cobertor marrón, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, un poco sudada y se quejaba entre sueños. Sasuke se acercó a la silla que estaba en el costado de la cama y se sentó en ella a observar a la terca pelirrosa que se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos esos últimos días, acercó su mano a su frente más por instinto que por curiosidad, estaba perlada por el sudor.

Mierda, no la podía despertar.

Era de suponer que no estaba haciendo el tonto, de verdad ardía en fiebre.

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos acariciando su cabello hasta que el sueño lo venció a él tambien, acomodó su cabeza al lado de la de Sakura, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observó cada detalle en él, sus mejillas levemente coloradas, el lunar que resaltaba bajo sus labios y el que adorna la punta de su nariz, su nariz tan fina y pequeña, lo suficientemente respingada para agradar a cualquiera, sus labios asimétricos que le parecían perfectos, siempre coloreados por ese tono fresa tan natural en ella, sus cejas definidas de ese tono cerezo y sus pestañas que a pesar de la delgada capa de máscara de tono negro que se aplicaba, aún bajo de eso se podía vislumbrar el tono rosa natural de ellas. En poco tiempo esa imagen lo envolvió en una sensación cálida, colándose en cada rincón de su cerebro para no salir más, para no olvidar jamás ¿Y cómo olvidar algo así? Esa belleza sobre humana que lo había cautivado como nunca nadie pudo, le gusta todo de ella, su voz, sus ojos, sus manos, su cintura, su cabello, su terquedad, su orgullo, lo pre juiciosa que solía ser a veces, su amor por los libros, por la historia, por el mundo, porque creía ser el único en percatarse el cómo miraba a su alrededor, con ese sosiego e ilusión.

Poco a poco Sasuke se fue perdiendo en su cabello, en esas hebras rosas que cubrían parte de su rostro y que caían libremente por su cuello, se fue perdiendo entre sus pensamientos, en cómo le haría para que quisiese ser su amiga y de eso pasar a algo más.

¡Demonios, Sakura!

 _Creo que me estoy enamorando._ Dijo por último antes de cerrar los ojos.

Los minutos fueron pasando, alejándose cada vez más de la hora de entrada y acercándose más al receso, extrañamente nadie más había ido a enfermería, dejando tranquilos a los únicos alumnos que estaban en ella. Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el colchón, con su ojos frente los ojos de la chica, su cuerpo descansaba en una silla mientras el mayor peso recaía sobre el hombro que sucesivamente recaía en una parte del colchón. Sakura se removió entre sueños.

 _Maderoso._

Sus fosas nasales estaban inundadas en ese aroma tan fresco, en esa fragancia cautivante que la relajaban, y no era lo único, resulta que entre sueños podía sentir una mano cálida acariciando su cabello, jugando con algunos mechones, tomando su temperatura de vez en cuando. Podía sentir aquella profunda y suave voz susurrándome cosas que en ese minuto odiaba no poder recordar, y también odiaba que hubiese parado. Aún podía sentir esa respiración templada que chocaba contra su rostro, bañando todo el oxigeno bajo una exquisita esencia a menta, se apoderaba de sus sentidos, su tacto, sus sonidos, su aroma, ese regusto amargo y atrayente que le dejaba su aroma, quería despertar, quería que su vista disfrutara al igual que sus otros sentidos, anhelaba saber de donde provenían las cosas que despertaban sus emociones, quería ver quién era el que alteraba su mundo, él que estaba haciendo que su corazón quisiera salir de su cavidad, que latiera tan deprisa como si el mundo dependiera de ello, pero inevitablemente Sakura ya tenía la corazonada de que en el fondo sabía quién era.

 _Le gustaba esta sensación._

 _Le gustaba su tacto._

 _Le gustaba su calidez._

 _Le gustaba su voz._

 _Le gustaba su aroma._

 _Se sentía como una enamorada._

 _¿Le gustaría lo que vería al despertar?_

La Haruno lentamente intentó abrir los ojos, al principio vio todo negro, sus corneas trataban de adecuarse al brillo enceguecedor que inundaba la pequeña sala de enfermería, instintivamente llevó sus manos a sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y al parecer la fiebre no había disminuido ni un grado.

 _¡Dios mío!_

 _¡Dios mío!_

 _¡Dios mío!_

 _¡Dios mío!_

 _¡Dios mío!_

Sasuke está a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Jamás había visto su rostro con un semblante tan relajado, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido, algo imperceptible por los demás, más no para ella.

 _Le gustaba lo que veía._

 _¿Pero qué estaba pensando?_

Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, el petulante que la insultaba y humillaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Y si es así.

¿Por qué le acariciaba el cabello?

Acercó su mano a la mejilla del azabache, en realidad no sabía qué era lo que le impulsaba, si las ganas de rozar su piel con la de ella o la fiebre que seguramente estaba desintegrando sus neuronas, no sabía qué era lo que la llevó a eso, lo único que le quedaba claro era que al tocar su cutis sentía recorrer el océano por su cuerpo, una corriente fría e intensa, llena de vida y capaz de robarle hasta el aliento en un segundo, ahogó un quejido de placer y sorpresa al sentir su calidez. Ese toqué para Sakura fue como la brisa del verano. Acarició su mejilla deseando internamente que él pudiese sentir el deleite de aquella brisa, que pudiese rozar el cielo como ella lo hacía, porque inevitablemente aún que quisiese odiarlo con la vida, la verdad era que le gusta mucho más de lo que desearía,m y no le importaba que hubiese pasado dos días o tres, el amor era así; llegaba de golpe, abriéndose paso por cada rincón, sin piedad, golpeando paredes y desordenando todo lo que estuviese a su paso, sin permiso ni previo aviso. Y es qué casi se acababan de conocer y todo eso parecía ridículo, era amor a primera vista, o calentura.

— ¿Sakura? — Sasuke susurró mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

— Di-Disculpa — tartamudeó

— Mph

No despegaban su vista del otro, ambos con los rostros sobre la cama, él posaba sus profundos ojos ónix sobre los jades de Sakura, como si una batalla se hubiese librado entre ellos y ella tenía todas las de perder.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No muy bien

—Tienes fiebre

—Sí, ayer llegue tarde a casa

— Mph — Sasuke dejó su monosílabo en el aire — deberías cuidar más de ti

A Sakura le sorprendió percibir ese atisbo de preocupación en él, era poco usual en especial hacia ella, él no había sido especialmente amable con la ojijade ese último tiempo.

— Tengo algo que te alegrará —dijo de repente Sasuke con una tierna sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus hoyuelos

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?— preguntó con parsimonia

— Toda la información que puedas necesitar sobre Gregorio VII

— ¿En serio? Pero ¿Cómo?

—Te lo dije, nada que un poco de lectura no encuentre — Sasuke la observó fijamente provocando un sonrojo en su rostro y una sensación eléctrica en el cuerpo — ¿Me perdonaras ahora?

—Mph... Quizás

—Eres mala

— Quizás — respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke estrechó un poco más su mano contra la de ella

— ¿Tienes castigo hoy?

—Algo así — susurró

— Bien, me quedaré contigo

—¿Qué? — preguntó la ojijade estupefactada

— Que me quedaré contigo

—¿Y por qué?

— No quiero que te pase nada — susurro casi para sí mismo pensando que la pelirrosa no escucharía sus palabras — porque se me apetece — sentencio por último como respuesta

Quizás el Sasuke Uchiha que conoció antes no era más que una barrera de protección, la imagen de un chico engreído y seguro de sí mismo, Sakura no podía perdonar todo el daño que le hizo, o más bien que se hizo a sí misma, al fin y al cabo él no le pidió que se enamorara, quizás ni siquiera la encontraba linda.

Sakura solo podía conformarse con ser su amiga, porque no creía que un chico como él reparara en su existencia como algo más que una amistad, no tenía nada interesante, su mayor hobbie era la lectura, algo no atractivo para un deportista. Su físico era menudo y poco voluptuoso. Su rostro siempre casi sin maquillaje, aun que eso le permitía tener un cutis de envidia. Para un chico como él no era atracción una chica como ella. Quizás solo tomaba su mano para llamar su atención, quizás era de los que les gustaba tener un ejército de fangirls tras él, quizás solo lo hacía por Naruto y se preocupaba de que ella no estuviese realmente ardiendo en fiebre, si tan solo pudiese haber algo más entre ellos, algún tipo de posibilidad aparte de la amistad, alguna mirada más profunda que las que se dedicaban dos desconocidos, Sakura lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, quien a pesar de todo no dejaba de dedicarle esa mirada tan intensa que venía de su alma

—Sakura — aún no despegaban los ojos del otro

—Dime

— Tienes unos ojos preciosos

Dicho eso el corazón de la ojijade se detuvo para así comenzar a latir con furia, con violencia, con intensidad, con nervios, con vigor, con excitación, con esperanzas. Sasuke se acercó precipitadamente a Sakura, uniendo sus frentes, chocando sus narices como si fuese tan solo un tropiezo, casi rozando sus labios, sin despegar los ojos del otro, envolviéndose, inundándose, rebalsando con sus irises oscuros los jades de ella, con su mirada de eterno campeón.

 _¡Santa mierda!_

 _¿Me besará? ¿Lo hará?_

 _¡Hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo ya!_

La mente de Sakura estaba hecha un lío, la presencia de Sasuke no la dejaba pensar, no la dejaba ser ella misma, su esencia era consumida por la imponente imagen del azabache.

— Qué raro, tienes la frente menos caliente que antes, pero tu rostro está completamente rojo — dijo Sasuke en tono suave, buscando no molestar a la ojijade si continuaba con dolor de cabeza

 _Joder._

 _Joder._

 _Joder._

Sakura se sentía avergonzada, como una tonta, ¿Por qué había pensado en aquello? Él jamás buscaría algo más con ella que lo que ya tenían ahora, porque pensándolo mejor ni siquiera una amistad le podía brindar, ella, la chica de los rumores.

— D-Debe ser e-el ca-calor — respondió con mucha dificultad

— ¿Segura te sientes mejor?

— S-Si

— Si tú lo dices — culminó encogiendose de hombros

La campana toco dando inicio al segundo receso de la jornada, Sakura se sentía pésimo, esa mañana le había llegado su periodo menstrual y como siempre hacía estragos en ella, dolores de cabeza, terciana, vómitos y fiebre solo eran un pequeño porcentaje de aquello, los inspectores y la enfermera ya lo sabían y la dejaban estar sin peros en la enfermería lo necesario para volver a clases, si bien se saltaba algunas o todas a veces, era mejor que quedarse en casa sin posibilidad de reintegrarse a una durante el día. Pero en ese minuto no quería nada más que la campana dejase de sonar, el estridente ruido resonaba en su cabeza causando ecos y dolor, cerró los ojos por un momento en busca de aliviar la sensación desagradable.

 _¡Maldición!_

Sasuke despegó su frente de la de Sakura y se irguió en la silla, estiró sus brazos dedicandole una sonrisa sincera a la pelirrosa _¡Oh, rayos!_ Sus hoyuelos otra vez, una debilidad para la ojijade. Sus ojos la escudriñaban tan dedicadamente ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía mirarlo también? ¿Sonreírle? Sakura estaba nerviosa, miles de pregunta y suposiciones surcaban por su cabeza, Sasuke la miraba intensamente, ¿Acaso tenía baba en el rostro? Instintivamente llevó su mano libre hasta la comisura de sus labios, Sasuke la observó interrogante.

— ¡Sakura! — el estridente grito del subnormal de Naruto la hizo salir del letargo en el que la habían dejado los ojos de Sasuke

— Aquí Naruto — Sasuke había desviado su mirada, su bella sonrisa fue reemplazada por un semblante neutro

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es lo que creo? ¿Te duele mucho? — llegó al lado de ella como un rayo, pasando por alto la presencia de Sasuke — Estas rojísima — posó su mano en la perlada frente de la ojijade — tienes un poco de fiebre

— Ya está mejor que hace un rato — acotó Sasuke

— ¿Teme? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Haciendo el tonto —respondió encogiendose de hombros

— Bien, pero ya no estamos en clases — el rubio le dedicó una mirada severa

— Mph

Ambos se observaron, Sasuke asintió y dejo el cuarto sin decir más.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Em, digamos que tengo una escena del crimen —hizo una pequeña pausa— entre mis piernas

— Dios, Sakura — Naruto negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, Sakura solo actuaba así con él e Ino —no digas esas cosas

Sakura se encogió de hombros, para luego sentarse en la cama.

— Naruto tengo mucha hambre — hizo un pequeño puchero

— Y esperas que gaste mi dinero en ti

— Lo valgo ¿No?

— Eres una maldita bruja manipuladora

— Y tu un maldito ogro sobre protector

— Anda, duerme un rato, luego del receso te traigo un capuchino de vainilla y unas medias lunas

— Y chocolate

— Y chocolate — repitió él con una sonrisa que ilumina la habitación

Naruto abandonó la habitación sin dejar de sonreír, él la conocía perfectamente, sabía todo lo que Sakura podría necesitar en esos minutos y no tenía reparos al consentirla en ello. Sakura sin Naruto en esos momentos se volvería loca, no sabría que haría sin él, lo necesitaba más de lo que creía, y apreciaba de sobremanera cada cosa que el rubio hacía por ella. Ambos sabían cuanto necesitaba Sakura toda esa ayuda extra, sufría de una muy común condición; anemia. A pesar de que el conteo de glóbulos rojos estaba en los parámetros normales, su sangre no transportaba el suficiente oxigeno a todos los sitios de su cuerpo, por consiguiente tampoco transportaban las suficientes vitaminas y otros suplementos como el fierro o magnesio, por eso siempre estaba pálida y ojerosa, y cuando llegaba su periodo esto se acentuaba dejándola débil y cansada.

Naruto caminaba por el patio en dirección a la cafetería. Por supuesto que no dejaría que la ojijade esperase todo el receso para poder comer, claro que no, de él dependía su desayuno. Sakura era muy ingenua, ya se había enamorado una vez y todo resultó en un gran desastre, en llamadas de apoderados y acosos en el supermercado, terminó con su corazón roto, con una serie de rumores a cuestas, infundidos por los bastardos que se hacían llamar sus mejores amigos, sola por los pasillos, con citas al psiquiatra y una gran depresión que apenas estaba dejando atrás, a Naruto le molestaba rememorar todo aquello. El rubio no se creía capaz de soportar todo aquello una vez más, verla así de derrotada otra vez, sin ganas de comer, sin ganas de dormir, sin ganas de leer, de escuchar música, de dibujar, de escuchar su horrible banda de rock alternativo a todo volumen coreando sus canciones, sin ganas de ver películas de terror con él o con Ino, sin ganas de fotografiar, sin ganas de ser ella misma, de vivir. Naruto podía decir que la amaba, claro que si, era su familia, esa familia que uno construye sin lazos biológicos, esa que queda para toda la vida, que permanece sin llamadas o charlas durante años, pero que si se volviesen a ver sería como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido jamá que la protegería, de todos y todo, de los malditos desgraciados que quisiesen aprovecharse de ella, no quería verla caer dentro del abismo que le costó tanto salir. Sabía que tal vez no habría otra oportunidad.

Cuando la vio llegar el día anterior con Sasori fue terrible, una ola de furia azotó su rostro, sus puños se apretaron de tal manera que parecía que sus nudillos explotarían por la tensión, si Sasori no se largaba en menos de un minuto lo más seguro era que Naruto le partiría su cara de niño malo en el maldito asfalto, cuando se acercó a Sakura y beso su frente no lo soportó más y salió de la casa a darle al pelirrojo de lo que buscaba, pero fue tarde, había desaparecido en la penumbra de la noche y la inocente Sakura estaba observando paralizada el camino por el cual el idiota temerario se había marchado. Además, para pesar del rubio, debía coronar la situación con que horas antes había pillado al cretino de su mejor amigo tratando de ligar con quien considerase su hermana ¡Ese imbécil sabía quién era Sakura y aún así intentaba quién sabe qué con ella! Se negó a dejarla en paz y en un arranque de cólera ante la maldita bocota del azabache, que no sabía cuando callar, Naruto tuvo que reventarle el estomago. Ahora para agregarle dulzor al asunto su querida pelirrosa no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que interrogarlo casi toda la noche por Sasori... Siquiera le dijo lo que había pasado en la casa del pelirrojo, acaso pensaba que bastaría con un "solo hicimos un trabajo", no señor, no.

La cafetería estaba llena, si no fuese por lo temperamental que Sakura se ponía en su periodo Naruto pasaría de comprar su desayuno, pero el cariño y la afición secreta que tenía el rubio en consentirla cuando estaba así de convaleciente se lo impedía.

Naruto empujo a los demás para sobresalir y así atendiesen su pedido primero.

— ¡Vieja, deme un capuchino y dos medias lunas... y chocolate, no olvide el chocolate!

— Naruto, deberías cuidar tu lengua, querido— aseveró la anciana de la cafetería— , recuerda que yo te hago el almuerzo

— Gracias abuela—Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la madura mujer

— Ya vete a dejar el desayuno a Sakura—sonrió la mujer

La anciana de la cafetería ya conocía los ciclos de Sakura y también conocía la rutina que se implantaba en esos días entre el rubio y la pelirrosa, eso hacía todo más fácil para él.

Al salir de la cafetería Naruto se encaminó rápidamente al edificio donde estaba la enfermería, corrió sin mucho cuidado, esquivando a duras penas a los demás inútiles que se le cruzaban por el camino, a todos y cada uno menos a una chica de cabellos oscuros que se le cruzó en frente de un momento a otro.

— Mierda — masculló con rabia — ¡Ten más cuidado! Casi voto el desayuno de Sakura

Se quejó él mientras se ponía en pie sin mirar atrás, continuando con su "misión". Con quién fuese que se hubiese cruzado, podía esperar su respuesta o disculpas, aun que pensó haber escuchado apagadamente de los labios de la misteriosa chica un "disculpa", o eso pensó, era difícil de saber si un tartamudeo insistente empapaba la palabra.

 _Anne J. M._

 _Hola chicos, hoy si subí dos capítulos :)_

 _A pesar de que hoy me he entretenido mirando el viaje de Chihiro y cinco centímetros por segundo he logrado concentrarme lo suficiente para subiros el quinto capítulo de este fic._

 _Os quiero, hasta luego._


	6. Capítulo VI - Luz

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _VI_

 _Luz._

—Gracias Naruto, no sabes cómo moría de hambre — dijo Sakura mientras devoraba las medias lunas

— Bien, bien, pero no me hables con la boca llena, me da asco

—¿Así? ¡Dwwaaaah! — abrió toda la cavidad para dejar al descubierto un revoltijo de comida

—¡Ay, Sakura, por favor! Se supone que eres una dama — la regañó con repulsión, se podía distinguir el tono verdoso en su rostro

— Y tú un chico, aún no puedo creer que te de asco, o sea, has hecho cosas peores — el rubio toma asiento a su lado

— Y eso qué, tu boca es asquerosa — sonrío con malicia

— Ay — Sakura lo empujó por el hombro — ya calla, zopenco

La carcajada de ambos hizo eco en la habitación hasta que unos ruidos proveniente de la puerta los hizo callar, la cortina cubría el pequeño espacio en el que estaba la camilla, Naruto se acercó y la corrió dejando al descubierto el escritorio de la enfermera y la puerta en donde se veía como el profesor Asuma y la profesora Kurenai ayudaban a una chica a caminar, esta traía el tobillo hinchado y al descubierto, inflamado y tomando una tonalidad violácea. El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció dejándolo al descubierto ante la pelirrosa que lo observó con curiosidad, su anterior inmutable mueca de encanto fue reemplazada por una de incomodidad, frunciendo el ceño con ligereza, así como Sasuke cuando el rubio aparecía. Sakura imaginó que la reacción del rubio se debía a que la chica era bastante guapa, de piel pálida y unos ojos de color perla, parecidos a los de Neji Hyuga y no le traía buenos recuerdos precisamente, su cabello era tan largo como el de Sakura y tan oscuro como los de Sasuke, su rostro inocente era cubierto por un flequillo recto que lo enmarcaba destacando sus labios finos y rosados. Pero la idea fue rápidamente descartada cuando Sakura la analizó mejor, ella no era del tipo de Naruto, se notaba, callada, reservada, de buenos gustos y sobre todo no parecía ser una zorra.

La profesora Kurenai observó a la ojijade pidiendo permiso con la mirada para sentar a la ojiperla a los pies de la camilla, la pelirrosa se acomodó lo suficiente para que la azabache pudiera sentarse cómodamente y mantener el pie en alto.

—Oye, caballero, que le pases tu silla a la chica ¿No ves que debe tener el pie en alto? —le espetó la pelirrosa a su torpe hermano

— Oh, si, claro

Naruto se paró y acomodó la silla frente a la ojiperla con un almohadón que Sakura le facilitó, los profesores les sonrieron y salieron por donde mismo llegaron, no sin antes decirle a Hinata —así la habían llamado— que esperara tranquila a la enfermera o a la directora Tsunade que tenía conocimientos en primeros auxilios y poco más.

— ¿Hinata? —Sakura preguntó curiosa, la ojiperla la observó con timidez— soy Sakura, un gusto — extendió su mano amigablemente— ¿Eres nueva?

— S-Si —respondió ella con timidez— me transfirieron hoy, voy en segundo

— ¿Sí? En cuál ¿A o B?

— B — la dulce chica levantó la vista hasta Naruto

Cuando Hinata reparó en la presencia de Naruto se quedó callada, su semblante tímido se distorsiono un poco y desvió la mirada apenada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, Sakura notó como sus manos temblaban. No era tonta, era obvio que ambos se conocían, no sabía cómo, no sabía de donde, pero no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, lo averiguaría y para eso ella no tenía tapujos.

— Veo que conoces a Naruto — dijo sin rodeos, de eso el ambiente se puso tenso y el rubio apretó ligeramente sus puños — ¿De dónde se conocen? — interrogó nuevamente Sakura, en serio le intrigaba saber que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero antes de poder siquiera formular otra pregunta más Naruto abrió su boca

— Lo lamento, Hinata — dijo apenado— por mi culpa te encuentras así

— Es-Está bien — Sakura los observaba a ambos ¡La habían excluido!— y-yo me atr-través-se en tu cam-mino — sentencio Hinata con demasiada dificultad

— Aún así, tuve que haberte ayudado, es mi deber como hombre y como causante de tu torcedura

¡Estaban teniendo un dialogo pasando por alto a la ojijade!

— No i-importa, se me p-pasar-ra —ella seguía jugueteando con los dedos y rehuyendo de la mirada del torpe Naruto, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas— A-Además de-debías t-traer el desay-yuno a tu n-n-novia — culminó con demasiada dificultad la última palabra, Sakura no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas

— Ay, Hinata, este capullo es mi hermano —le dijo tratando de restarle importancia, luego inmediatamente cambió la mirada cálida con la que le había respondido a una severa para observar al desfachatado de Naruto— ¿Y tú? ¿No puedes andar con más cuidado? Y si le hubiese pasado algo más, no puedes andar por ahí revoloteando como abeja

— Eres exagerada en demasía

— Tu eres torpe en demasía

— Estaba apurado por tu estúpido desayuno

— No me importa, vete con más cuidado

— Bien, frentona — se cruzo de brazos molesto el rubio

La campana sonó dando aviso del inicio de clases, Naruto se despidió con un gesto, dejando a solas a las dos chicas.

— Vas en la misma clase que mi mejor amiga —dijo Sakura animada a Hinata luego de asegurarse estar absolutamente a solas— ella se llama Ino Yamanaka, es algo entusiasta y egocéntrica, quizás algo mandona y pretenciosa, pero es muy buena amiga, escucha y aconseja... Aún que estemos algo peleadas ahora

La mirada de la Haruno se torno un tanto triste y distante, no podía negar que estar distanciada de Ino la hacía infeliz, era su única amiga y le quería demasiado como para pelearse con ella. Sakura se prometió así misma que luego de que su fiebre bajase correría donde ella.

— Suena como una buena persona — respondió la ojiperla ya con el tono más calmado pero con el mismo timbre suave y encantador

— Sí, podrías juntarte con nosotras, yo digo... Si es que no tienes a nadie más — se removió Sakura nerviosa en su puesto

— ¿En serio? — preguntó esperanzada, al parecer se le hacía difícil el relacionarse

— Si — le sonrió con sinceridad

En eso una cabellera rubia entra a toda prisa por la puerta hasta llegar a la cama, se abalanzo sobre Sakura sin cuidado, incluso sin siquiera reparar en la lastimada chica que se hizo ovillo ante el rayo escandaloso.

—¡Oh, frente! Pensé que estabas furiosa conmigo y que por eso no aparecías —gritaba Ino mientras la abrazaba y restregaba su rostro con el pecoso de Sakura, con exagerada dulzura y poco cuidado— no sabes lo terrible que fue ir por Naruto para preguntar por ti

— Ya, ya, Ino —trató de alejarla de ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan Ino para sus cosas?— solo me llego mal mi periodo, por eso no fui donde ti, es imposible enojarme contigo

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —he ahí su falsa modestia— soy un encanto, es imposible estar molesta conmigo

—Aja, encanto, te presento a Hinata — logró quitársela de encima, Ino observó a la tímida ovillo y luego le sonrió

—Pero miren aquí, eres la chica nueva, la que casi se desmaya en mi clase — puso sus brazos en jarra y sonrió maliciosamente... _Oh, no, pobre Hinata_ , pensó Sakura

— H-Hola — saludo Hinata algo nerviosa ante el brillo de la dulce rubia

— Pero qué te paso, cariño, es tu primer día y ya estas mal

—Naruto es el culpable, Ino. Chocó con Hinata y la votó, es tan torpe

—¡Pero no me importa! — se apresuro a decir Hinata, tenía miedo de no ser aceptada

—Tranquila, linda, Saku no se enojará por eso, Naruto suele ser así con todos, ya es costumbre que Sakura vea un desfile de heridos por culpa de la brutalidad del rubio, ese

—Oye, que no seas tan mala con mi hermano, lo estas dejando mal — Sakura detuvo a Ino en su discurso de "el hermano bruto de mi amiga" — además la mayoría es porque él juega básquet y en el juego hay caídas o choques... Ay a quien engaño, Naruto aún no supera que esto no es como el futbol

— Sí, es un poquito descuidado para jugar — sentencia Hinata como si lo conociese en esa faceta

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano jugar? — _¿Pero, cómo?_ se preguntó Sakura, Hinata había llegado tan solo ese día y en el primer receso Naruto se había quedado con ella

—Eh-Eh y-yo —empezó a balbucear y su rostro se torno de un rojo carmín por la vergüenza, gran error, ahora Ino no dejaba de preguntar, quería escuchar toda la historia

—Mph, qué tenemos aquí, a una enamorada que coincidente mente terminó en el mismo liceo que su amor imposible, ya, de esta no te libras — dijo la rubia con energía— como tú a-mi-ga exijo la historia completa

— Ino, no la intimides, está nerviosa y es su primer día —trataba de defenderla Sakura, pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad

— Ay Saku, que aburrida eres... bien, como no puedo interrogar a Hina — ¡Por Dios! Ino ya la había apodado, Hinata yano se libraría de ella— te interrogaré a ti... ¿Qué pasó con Sasori ayer en su "cita" de estudios — hizo énfasis con los dedos en la palabra "cita" mientras guiñaba su ojo en una mala disimula coquetería respecto al tema

 _Porque me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

 _Me gustas_

— No te la agarres conmigo — le reprochó, pero ya era tarde, Sakura acaparó toda su atención en el momento en que sus mejillas se prendieron. Hinata la observaba con una disimulada fascinación sobre el tema — no ha pasado nada entre él y yo — mentira

 _¿Sabes lo prendado que quedé de ti en un principio?_

 _Quería conocer la mente de la guapa chica de ojos verdes_

 _Que esperaba a su amiga en la entrada del liceo,_

 _Tamborileando con los dedos_

 _Y cantando en voz baja una canción de Paramore,_

 _Que lee a Nietzsche_

 _Y lleva el cabello rosa pálido._

— ¿Sí? Y ese sonrojo ¿Qué significa? —Ino levantó una ceja interrogante— Acaso ¿Te besó?

 _Beso..._

 _—_ _Aquí vivo_

 _—_ _Nos vemos mañana_

 _Agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo dejó tras su oreja,_

 _Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro_

 _¡Oh, Dios mío dime que no me besara!_

 _—_ _Duerme bien_

 _Le susurró antes de besar su frente_

— No, no, no — Sakura sacudió varias veces su cabeza para despejar los recuerdos y junto con estos el rubor

—¿Cómo no? Querida mira tu rostro, estas completamente ruborizada, vamos nena dile todo a tus amigas

Sakura observó a ambas que esperaban expectantes a su relato, cómo les diría a Ino y a Hinata que Sasori se le había declarado, ahora Ino no la dejaría en paz. Si, Sasori era agradable con la ojijade y además estaba eso de que era guapo, iba en un curso mayor y era popular, según la tabla de Ino es un diez sobre diez, fastidiaría toda la vida de la Haruno con eso, pero si no le decía la verdad Ino correría ante el ojimiel a arrancarle cada silaba de lo sucedido y eso se le antojaba más vergonzoso a la pelirrosa.

— Él... se me conf-feso — confesó al fin en un hilo de voz

— ¡AAAAH! — gritaron al unísono

—Cuéntalo todo — dijo Ino mientras se acomodaba en un pequeño espacio de la camilla

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases? — preguntó la ojijade con la esperanza de que se fuera

— No, no, no, no intentes cambiar el tema. He vomitado en el receso y justo la vieja Tsunade me pillo en el baño así que tengo pase para todo lo que queda de jornada — guiñó el ojo con genuina felicidad, menuda suerte la suya

— Ino de verdad me avergüenza hablar de esto

—Ah, entonces si se besaron

—No, no es eso... Es la primera vez que me ocurre esto desde... Tú ya sabes

—Vamos Sakura, cuenta lo que ocurrió, así me animo yo y cuento de... De donde conozco a N-Naruto — dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz casi inaudible

—¿Cómo? ¿De verdad conoces a mi hermano de antes? ¿Por qué él no lo mencionó?

—Es porque y-yo lo conozco, él no sabe que existo...

— Niña no seas melodramática

— Lo dice la más indicada — bufó sarcástica Sakura ante Ino — anda, dime tu cómo te fue con Sai

—¿Sai? ¿El chico que se sienta tras de mí? — preguntó una incrédula Hinata

—Sí, él ¿No es un súper sexy modelo? — chillo Ino con ese tono tan chistoso que solo ella sabía hacer, era curioso porque a la única caricatura que Sakura había escuchado el mismo modismo era a _Charlotte_ de la película _la princesa y el sapo,_ y e igual de rubia y entusiasta que la propia dramática Ino

— B-Bueno, si te gustan así — respondió una pelinegra apenada

—Tks, a quien le pregunto si se nota a millas de distancia que estas embelesada del orangután de Naruto

—¡Que no te pases con mi hermano, Ino!

Así como Sai y Sakura, Ino y Naruto no se llevaban precisamente bien, él la encontraba muy exageradamente femenina y "entregada", y ella tenía un concepto de orangután bruto, pero con estilo y pose

— Bien, bien, fue casi la cita de mis sueños...

— Hinata prepárate para él drama — la interrumpió— estos dos llevan un año con el jueguito de tira y afloja y recién Sai se atrevió de invitarla a salir

—Cállate, chistosita — Hinata río por lo bajo ante la actitud de Ino — como seguía; Primero fuimos a cenar al _Margarita,_ ya saben, ese restobar que está en San Martín, la cena fue espléndida, Sai no dejaba de alagar mi belleza, bueno, me veía hermosa, qué le vamos hacer, estaba usando el vestido rojo de terciopelo, ese que te gusta Saku, el que tiene detalles de empedrados en el cuello y de tela gruesa ¡Perfecto para esta fecha! Lo combiné con los botines marrones de taco grueso, en fin, me alagaba con justa razón y extrañamente no me llamo loca en toda la velada — Hinata y Sakura reían ante la emoción de la rubia y culminaron en carcajadas ante su "no me llamo loca"

— Ay, Ino me hacen tanto reír con su romance — Sakura limpió unas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos de tanto reír

—¿De qué se ríen el par? Luego me tocará a mí — se cruza de brazos con un falso puchero — en fin; después nos montamos en su BMW Sedán, con su propio chófer, yo no sabía que fuese de tanto dinero

—Y tan —alargó la palabra— modesto en refregártelo — rodó los ojos fastidiada por Sai, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin siquiera estar presente?

— Pues a mí no me molesta Saku — largo una Ino ya furiosa por las interrupciones — como seguía y espero que sea la última vez que me interrumpan —fulminó ligeramente con la mirada a la pelirrosa — fuimos al cine que está en el Marina Arauco y ¿Sabían que este tiene salón VIP? No, claro que no tenían ni idea, puf, si hasta yo quede marcando ocupado de la impresión. Vimos una película que no le tome mucha importancia, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si Sai y yo nos pasamos besando durante esta? — se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijo fuera lo más natural, Hinata y Sakura se miraron y pestañearon varias veces para asegurarse que lo que escuchaban era real y no una broma mal gusto

— Ino cerda ¿Qué has dicho? — se aventuró a preguntar

—¿Acaso no te lavaste los oídos hoy, frente?

—No es eso... Pero, ¡Ay, amiga, es su primera cita! No puedes estar por ahí besuqueándote con él en la primera vez que tiene un gesto lindo contigo, joder, estuvo un año entero haciéndote sufrir y llorar, y en la primera te dejas besar — Sakura de verdad estaba furiosa por la actitud de Ino, ¡Que estupidez! Le gritaba mil veces en su mene— es algo precipitado y fácil de tu parte ¿Y si de nuevo te hace llorar o vuelve con sus insultos estúpidos? Porque te juro que le parto la cara a ese capullo subnormal si vuelve a hacerte daño

—Ino, Sakura tiene razón, yo recién te conozco, pero puedo notar con el brillo que hablas de Sai y no me gustaría verte mal por él — agregó Hina con un tono apenado

—Entonces querrán matarme — respondió Ino con un hilo de voz

 _¿Por qué tiene esa expresión tan culpable? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Oh, por Dios ¿Habrá hecho alguna locura?_ La ojijade no dejaba de interrogarse y martirizarse con cada suposición.

—Pero ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE TÍA?! — bramó furiosa, Hinata se removió algo nerviosa en su lugar — no me digas que hiciste la locura que creo — el rostro de Ino se estaba ruborizando,Sakura esperaba que fuese por la pena y no la vergüenza de su desfachatez — ¡Diablos, Ino hace menos de un mes se revolcó con Shion! Sabes de sobra que ese tío es un cabrón

— No le di la pasada, Sakura, ¿Qué me crees, una cualquiera?

—Una estúpida enamorada, eso creo que eres

—Tranquilas, chicas, n-no disc-cutan — trató de calmar el ambiente la dulce Hinata que se notaba bastante incómoda con la acalorada discusión

— Relájate, Hina, Saku y yo siempre hablamos así — la ojiperla asintió ya menos tensa

— Vamos tía, dinos que locura hiciste — preguntó Sakura más relajada

— Bueno — Ino se removió en su puesto, quizás no intimaron como Sakura creía, pero alguna locura habría hecho, la ojijade conocía bien a su amiga — no tuvimos relaciones... Pero...

— ¡Pero qué, Ino! Tú no eres de las que se van con rodeos, dinos ya

—Es que no teníamos preservativos, por eso paramos — escondió su rostro tras sus manos

—¿Pero es que tú eres gilipollas o me estas tomando el pelo?

—Tampoco es para tanto

—Espero que sea una broma

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación, verdaderamente Sakura lo lamentaba por Hinata que era la primera vez que hablaba con ellas dos y tuvo que enfrentar de golpe el carácter de Sakura y las locuras de Ino, su rostro tenía una genuina expresión de incomodidad. Sakura decidió por el bien de Hinata y la reputación de la rubia y ella dejar el tema temporalmente zanjado, luego tendría tiempo para hacer entrar en razón a su insensata amiga, mientras pondría un nuevo tema sobre la mesa para así desviar la atención de Ino y dejar a Hinata más tranquila con un buen cambio de ambiente y humor, pero conociendo a la rubia ella no se conformaría con migajas o un poco de té, debía ser algo fuerte, llamativo y lo suficientemente largo para llegar vivas al receso. Estaba decidido, Sakura tomó una buena bocanada de aire, ya sabía de qué hablar.

Lamentablemente.

—Creo que Sasori quiso besarme anoche

Ambas la observaron con sorpresa, Sakura no sabía si por el cambio de tema abrupto o por lo importante de la confesión.

— Espera, ¿Qué?— preguntó aun incrédula Ino

— Sasori quiso besarme — repitió nuevamente cerrando los ojos

—Espera frente, creo que debo contaré un resumen de lo sucedido a Hinata

Internamente Sakura agradeció el que Ino no replicara por el cambio de tema y el que Hinata se viera más relajada, mientras trataba de calmar sus pensamientos y ordenar sus ideas, Ino le dio un pequeño tour a Hinata en la "historia" —si es que podemos llamar historia a las pocas veces que se habían hablado con Sasori— que llevaban el pelirrojo y ella.

—¿Listas? — ambas asintieron — bien, luego de la discusión que tuvimos — Sakura recorrió con los ojos los rostros de sus interlocutoras, hasta parar y observar a la rubia de estas — fui al baño a retocar mi maquillaje, tu sabes y como Hina puede ver; yo no uso mucho así que no me tardé demasiado, se me hizo tarde cuando el petulante este se apareció para fastidiarme otra vez

—¿El petulante? — preguntó confundida Hinata, Ino le dedicaba una mirada curiosa a Sakura

—Sasuke Uchiha, capitán del equipo de básquet... No me has contado que él te molestaba de vez en cuando — levantó una ceja la intuitiva rubia

—Será historia para más adelante — continuó ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas camufladas con miradas de la de ojos color mar — como decía; Cuando llegue a la entrada ya estaba Sasori esperándome, nos fuimos a su casa que aunque no lo crean queda a unas calles de la mía —fue inevitable el bajar la mirada hacía el cobertor y hacer círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en él — en un principio no hicimos nada más que el trabajo de historia, hablar de sus amigos y de ti — dijo mirando de reojo a Ino — y Naruto, él fue muy atento, no preguntó nada acerca de por qué no tengo más amigos o de los rumores — dijo algo apenada, pero agradecida de que Hinata tuviese el suficiente tino de no preguntar nada respecto a eso — luego de la nada me preguntó por si era novia de Sasuke — Ino estalló en carcajadas, pero paró en seco cuando vio los mofletes de Sakura en colores, le dedicó una mirada severa

—¿Debo preocuparme por eso? — apuntó el rostro de la ojiverde

— Algo así — se removió incomoda

— Anda, sigue hasta el final

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— Yo le dije que no lo era, que siquiera éramos amigos, o sea, hemos cruzado palabras unas cinco veces y cuatro de ellas hemos terminado peleando — Ino la observaba paciente, al parecer un poco molesta por el hecho de que Sakura no mencionara eso antes — le pregunté el porqué de la pregunta y me dijo que le gustaba, ¡Dios! Se puso rojísimo, tuvo que ocultar su rostro tras su antebrazo para continuar diciendo un discurso del porqué le gustaba, desde que el profesor Yamato le pidió que me entregase el libro hasta cuando supo que era mío, describió mi cabello, ojos, gusto musical y yo no dejaba de pensar lo lindo que se veía sonrojado, lo avergonzada que me sentía y además — vaciló un poco antes de continuar — de lo grandioso que sería si es que pasáramos a ser algo más

—¡Mentira! — chilló la ojiazul emocionada —mi pequeña ya está creciendo y aventurándose en las aguas del romance — dijo en pose dramática

— Que te calmes, mujer, Sasori no me gusta en ese plan... Pero...

—¿Pero? — preguntó ahora una curiosa Hinata

—Pero, pero, ay, no sé. Él es completamente lindo conmigo, en cada encuentro que tenemos me salva de las pesadeces del Uchiha, además tenemos muchos gustos en común y le agrado más por ello que por mi excéntrico cabello o imagen

—Ya, ya, ya, pero continua, que aún no llega al "creo que quería besarme"— dijo la rubia

—Bien, Naruto me llamo justo por celular para salvarme de la escena, estaba furioso, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, imagínense, él es exageradamente sobre protector. Me ordenó ir a casa y aunque yo me negué varias veces, Sasori me fue a dejar, y al despedirnos él se me acercó demasiado, ahí fue cuando pensé eso... Pero solo besó mi frente y me deseo las buenas noches para luego marcharse, Naruto justo salió y vio lo ocurrido así que no se imaginan la charla que aguanté

—Ay ese Naruto nunca cambia, hablando de él, Hinata es tu turno —Sakura suspiró aliviada — pero no creas que te salvas Saku, luego debes contarme todo respecto a Sasuke Uchiha

—Bien, bien —dijo rendida— pero ahora espérenme, debo ir al baño

Ambas asintieron iniciando una charla entre ellas, sobre las materias que estaban cursando y el electivo que tomarían el año entrante.

 _Y además de lo grandioso que sería si es que pasáramos a ser algo más_

Sasuke se sentía como un loco, no había otra explicación para todo lo que le ocurría, él no era así, definitivamente antes de conocer esos ojos verdes no lo era, querer hacerle compañía a Sakura entre las clases, ¿Pero qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Acaso creía que ella olvidaría todo con eso? Pero sus intenciones iban más allá de eso, el motivo era mucho más egoísta,solo quería estar a su lado, no le importaba el daño que podía causarle a la pelirrosa, solo le importaba el porqué, y el porque era que en esos últimos días no había hecho más que pensar en Sakura, pero al parecer ella tenía en quien más pensar. Fue en vano inventar el rollo del accidente en el receso.

 _Lo grandioso que sería si es que pasáramos a ser algo más_

No podía dejar de escuchar esa frase en su cabeza, retumbaba como mil tambores, martillaba cada espacio y quebraba cada pizca de esperanza que intentaba infundirse. Definitivamente fue mala idea, apenas llegó escuchó a la pelirrosa discutir con la chillona chica que Sai se estaba liando, había otra chica más, pero su voz no se le hacia familiar a Sasuke y tampoco era como que le interesase hacer algo para saber quien era, no quería que le pillaran de fisgón. Pero claro que si se le ocurrió nada mejor que quedarse a escuchar la "cita" que tuvo la ojijade con el mal nacido de Sasori, gran error.

 _Ser algo más_

Ella quería que él fuera algo más mientras Sasuke solo era el "petulante ese", pero qué mierda, ¿Desde cuando una mujer lo descolocaba de esa manera?, ella no era nada. Nada.

Aun así le dolía

Y mierda que le dolía

Más que mil soles quemándole

Más que el maldito golpe que le dio el balón en el rostro para terminar ahí

 _¡Mierda!_

Se fue al baño a paso lento, lo suficiente como para hacer el tonto mientras esperaba que el timbre diera paso a un nuevo receso y así poder ir con Naruto,pero no contaba con las graciosas jugarretas del destino.

Al salir del baño quedó frente a frente con una pálida pelirrosa.

 _Por favor Sasuke, no es tiempo para que tu bocota diga alguna estupidez que los delate,_ rogaba para sí.

— Te ves fatal — y fue lo único que se le vino a la mente que no fuera completamente estúpido e hiriente, esperando esperanzado a que no se lo echara al hígado

— Basta, me sonrojo — sueltó Sakura con sarcasmo y era la cosa más preciosa que pudo responder

Porque vaya que le gustaban las chicas inteligentes, y qué mejor manera que medirlas por como hablaban, como se expresan, su uso del sarcasmo, que generalmente era bastante mediocre y lento de corresponder, pero en Sakura era espontaneo y asertivo, cosa que Sasuke solo había podido encontrar en Karin, la cual no valía más que una enfermedad veneria.

— Oh vaya, es la primera vez que no me insultas

—¿Es un cumplido? Además, tú tampoco estas muy guapo que digamos —y ahí estaba la Sakura con la cual Sasuke había entablado conversaciones casi homicidas esos días— Diablos, Sasuke ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? —preguntó mientras con sus ojos escudriñaba el hematoma que se estaba formando producto del "accidente" con el balón

— Sai quiso demostrar que tan bueno es con los tiros de media cancha, falló

—Carajo, que falló, te dejó mal hé, espero que esto baje tu acento pretencioso

—¿Qué acento pretencioso?

—Ya sabes, ese con el que canturreas cada vez que me ves

—Sí que eres egocéntrica — sonrió ladino, Sakura le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa sincera

Decir que la pelirrosa le gustaba quedaba corto, lo tenía atrapado en sus orbes chispeantes de alegría, de diversión y paz, embelesado con su sonrisa. Sakura parecía disfrutar la pequeña charla que tenían y eso le hacía sentir a Sasuke que el esfuerzo por no soltar una estupidez valía la pena. A pesar de la deplorable apariencia de la Haruno, para el azabache estaba deslumbrante, su cabello está desordenado como si recién se hubiese levantado —y así era—, su cutis estaba pálido como la crema y en su cuerpo se podía distinguir el pequeño temblor que la envolvía, quizás por el frío, un impulso le gritaba que la tomase entre sus brazos para que ese temblor cesara.

—¿Por qué estabas en enfermería?

—No me siento bien, es obvio, ahora si me disculpas; debo ir al baño — sonrió tímidamente

—Bien, te espero

—¿Qué? — Sakura le dedicó una mirada incrédula

—No dejaré que te vayas sola desde aquí hasta el tercer piso, no así como estas — Sasuke la observó de arriba abajo sin malas intenciones

—Bien, no tardo

Y fue cierto, la pelirrosa no tardó más de dos minutos en el baño.

—¿Segura te lavaste las manos?

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Quizás, pero no te diré de qué manera — sonrió arrogante y coqueto, pero al parecer ella no había entendido el pequeño chiste que lanzó el Uchiha, ladeó levemente su cabeza y lo observaba con ojos confundidos

Su inocencia era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Sasuke.

Subieron en silencio hasta la enfermería, Sasuke notó que ella caminaba exageradamente lento, incluso con dificultad, su respiración se tornaba un tanto exagerada en cada escalón que pisaba, estaba rondando en lo rápido y superficial, también pudo notar un leve brillo de humedad en su frente, aun estaba afiebrada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería ella se detuvo y lo observó expectante, como si esperara algo de él, como si Sasuke hubiese omitido algo, cosa rara, porque Sakura no sabía que él había escuchado lo de su cita con Sasori. Sasuke cerró por un minuto los ojos, esperando disipar los comentarios sexistas, hirientes, o desubicados e incluso ridículos. Pero ella seguía ahí, expectante, tranquila, apacible, radiante a pesar de estar resfriada, sudada, somnolienta y paliducha. Y él no se quedaba atrás, porque sin querer la devoraba con mi mirada, así como Sai cada vez que observaba a Ino, pero no con lujuria, sino con ternura, porque eso se hace cuando uno se está enamorando, y sin desearlo, ni un poquito, Sakura ya lo tenía entre sus redes, como una hechicera, como a un ratón lo acorrala un gato, pero Sasuke en cambio no deseaba escapar, se limitaba a quedarse ahí, plantado ante su esbelta figura, como el ave a un cable de tensión.

En silencio.

Pero no contaba como silencio si estaban mirándose.

Sasuke estaba extraño, desde la mañana cuando apareció en enfermería, noa era desagradable, de hecho a Sakura le gustaba en algo su silencio y reserva, tan solo era que se le hacía raro no escuchar sus estupideces a cada momento, como solía ser. Hoy había conocido una versión de él que jamás esperó conocer, una faceta ¿Tierna? No, Sasuke no era tierno, simplemente conoció un lado más propio de Sasuke que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, tierna no era la palabra, reservado si, Sasuke era reservado y algo amable, claro que no se destacaba esto último, pero Sakura pudo verlo, pudo verlo tras esa máscara de indiferencia, tras esas palabras duras o vacías al escuchar, Sasuke era atento.

— Gracias

—Mph

Dicho esto el azabache se volteó y se marchó en dirección al ala de humanidades dejando a una sonrojada pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiró algo aliviada, el suspiro estaba impregnado en una especie de cariño superficial, ese que uno tiene por quienes le inspiran confianza o algo más. Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se llenase con esas mariposas de las que todos hablaban, por un momento se sintió patética, no podía gustarle Sasuke Uchiha, jamás le correspondería. Se giró con el corazón apesadumbrado, jamás se imaginaría encontrar a la curiosa de Ino observándola detenidamente con aire de complicidad y burla, al lado de ella estaba una Hinata ruborizada y un tanto curiosa.

— Así que, Sasuke Uchiha te acompañó hasta aquí arriba — soltó la rubia

— ¿No íbamos a hablar de Hinata y Naruto?

—Sí, pero esto es más interesante — se cruzó de brazos desafiante

—Ay Ino —rodó sus verdes ojos— bien, pónganse cómodas

Sakura se dispuso a ceder sin ninguna clase de objeción ante los deseos de la rubia amiga y su cómplice morena, relató a ambas todos los sucesos vividos hasta ahora con Sasuke, desde el tenso encuentro en la cafetería, pasando por la vez que la acorraló en el corredor del baño hasta llegar a la profunda mirada que le había regalado afuera de enfermería hace unos instantes. Ino escuchaba atenta, su expresión variaba desde la burla hasta la sorpresa, mientras Hinata solo observaba fascinada ante el relato. Por más que la avergonzaran las cosas sucedidas con el Uchiha, la negación ante lo que sentía y la reacción ante sus insultos y sus falsas insinuaciones, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba consejos de cómo proceder y más que nada necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, ya que algo en su interior le gritaba que si seguía involucrándose de alguna manera con el azabache vendría mucho por qué llorar. Ino y Hinata eran las indicadas para esto.

—Cielos, frente, si que han pasado cosas con él — dice Ino luego de que Sakura hubiese terminado el relato

—Si —fue lo único que atinó a responder

—A mi me parece una historia linda —agregó Hinata con menos dificultad que antes

— Lo dices porque tú no tienes una historia — la desanimó Ino

—Puede que sea así, pero de verdad me parece muy linda, como de película

—Lo que digas— dijo Ino para luego soltar un suspiro frustrado— a ver, déjame entender Saku— agregó luego centrando sus ojos en los verdes destellantes que estaban en frente de ella —en serio ¿Te gusta Sasuke? Sabes que vas a salir lastimada ahí

— No dije que fuera prudente

— Entonces ¿Te le declararas? — preguntó casi escandalizada

— Tampoco dije que intentaría algo— replicó

— Tampoco dijiste que te alejarías

Un silencio inundó la sala, para cuando Ino quiso agregar algo más ya había llegado la enfermera, la cual había pedido parte del día libre para realizar algunos pendientes.

— ¿Qué hacen las tres aquí?— las observó a las tres hasta terminar en la pelirrosa —Oh, Sakura, ¿Estas por lo de siempre?— ella asintió con la cabeza— y ¿Ustedes?

—Vomité en el receso— respondió Ino para luego apuntar a Hinata y agregar— A ella la votó el bruto de Naruto

— Dios, ¿De nuevo ha estado corriendo sin cuidado?— Sakura no pudo evitar hundirse en su puesto, la avergonzaba a veces que todos los docentes y personal del Liceo conocieran la brutalidad de su casi hermano

—Digamos que si— respondió Sakura con culpabilidad, al fin y al cabo Naruto había corrido por ella

La enfermera se acercó a Hinata para revisar su tobillo con delicadeza, luego tomó una pomada en tubo y se la aplicó con generosidad en la zona inflamada, y por último la vendó con cuidado y firmeza, afirmando que irá a la cafetería en busca de algún gel refrigerado dejando así la habitación. Las tres chicas se observaron después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Y Hinata, ahora cuéntanos ¿Cómo conociste al rubio?— la asaltó Ino sin tapujos

— E-Eh, fu-fue en mi ante-terior liceo, hubo un torn-neo de básqu-et y él es-estaba ahí...

— Y ¿Fue "amor" a primera vista?— preguntó escéptica la rubia

—Sí— susurró Hinata con decisión— lo vi y supe que n-no volvería a mirar a nadie más con tanto amor— agregó en un hilo de voz

— Ay, que dramática— dice Ino aparentando indiferencia, pero Sakura la conocía bien y podía ver cuánto la enterneció la respuesta de Hinata, Sakura solo rogaba que su hermano reparase en ella, era bastante sincera y linda

—Y ¿Tú sabías que estaba en este Liceo?— preguntó ahora la ojijade, curiosa y expectante a su respuesta

— Si

—¡Ahhh!— gritaron ambas emocionadas

—Mi pr-primo me dijo

—¿Quién es tu primo?— Preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada la Haruno, algo en el color peculiar de ojos de la morena le daba un mal presagio, pero el regreso de la enfermera interrumpió la respuesta

— Ya cariño, mantén este gel refrigerante envuelto en este paño, aplícalo en tu tobillo a cada diez minutos en una cantidad de tiempo de cinco minutos, debería estar desinflamado para el final de la jornada, reposa el pie en alto como lo tienes ahora y aplícate esta crema a cada ocho horas— terminó extendiéndole la pomada anteriormente usada— es diclofenaco, para la inflamación

—Mu-muchas gracias— respondió con timidez Hinata

— De nada, linda— le sonrió con sinceridad y cordialidad

La enfermera se sentó en su escritorio a llenar algunos papeles, luego le preparó un vaso con sales hidratantes a Ino, indicándole que lo sorba a cada cinco minutos para verificar tolerancia e hidratarse, para luego volver a lo suyo.

—Bueno chicas— bostezó Sakura —me bajó el sueño, así que dormiré un tanto

Dicho esto se volteó en su lugar para luego enrollarse en el cobertor y caer en un profundo sueño que no sabía cuanto iba a durar, nunca era certero cuando se trataba de su periodo.

La oscuridad que la invadió por un momento fue reemplazada por una brillante luz que la encandiló por varios minutos, Sakura pestañeó rápidamente tratando de adecuar sus pupilas a la luminosidad del lugar, era la enfermería, dónde más, debería estar ahí, por supuesto, ahí fue donde se quedó dormida. Estaba sola, Hinata e Ino ya se habían ido, ¡Vayas amigas! Sakura frotó sus sienes tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que la invadía. Un ruido la alertó, miró hacía la puerta en ella estaba Sasuke apoyado.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte — confezó él

— ¿A mi? — repitió incrédula

— Claro — los ojos profundos de Uchiha la recorrieron de arriba a bajo, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, poniéndole los pelos de punta

— Gracias — fue lo único que la pelirrosa pudo decir para retomar la atención de Sasuke, que la mirase así le ponía nerviosa

— Sakura — le llamó

— Si — respondió sobresaltandose

— Me gustas

Sakura enmudeció, no sabia que hacer, que decir, ¿Era real todo aquello? Sasuke la observaba suplicante, esperando una respuesta, Sakura quería decirle que también sentía lo mismo que no se lo podía explicar ni ella misma, no entendía como podía estar enamorada de él en tan poco tiempo. Sasuke se acercó a la camilla, sentándose en el borde, tomó una de las manos de la ojijade, esta se sonrojó a no poder más.

— Sasuke — susurró, él solo posó su dedo indice sobre los labios de Sakura para luego levantar su rostro desde su mentón

— Sakura

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura alternaba su mirada desde los profundos ojos ónix hasta los labios rosas del azabache, debía detenerlo, debía alejarlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se estaba rindiendo, ¿A quién le importaba si parecía una tonta? Ella quería ser besada por Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos esperando con ansias algo que no llegaba, que era eternamente lento, se maldijo mil veces por no tener la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, pero como si de una broma se tratase escuchó como el azabache pronunció su nombre a último momento, cuando sus labios ya rozaban los de ella. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, Sasuke la observaba directamente a los ojos, Sakura desvió la mirada hasta sus labios, escuchó otra vez su nombre, pero estos no se movieron, la imagen de Sasuke se alejaba de ella.

— Sakura, Sakura— la ojijade escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Naruto, como si fuera parte de su sueño —Hey, tierra llamando a Sakura— la zarandeaba —despierta dormilona

Abrió los ojos de a poco, la luz la encandilaba.

— Solo era un sueño — susurró

— ¿Qué? — interrogó Naruto, Sakura se ruborizó

— Nadie te ha hablado — le gritó a la defensiva

— Vaya, que humor, es hora de irnos, floja

—No, no quiero, déjame dormir— Sakura se cubrió con el cobertor hasta la coronilla, no quería que Naruto comenzara a hacer preguntas

—Vamos, no seas terca — de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza

—No puedo Naruto— asomó una pequeña parte de su rostro por una rendija, lo suficiente para que uno de sus ojos lo observara —tengo castigo

—Oh, vamos, ese viejo no puede pasar un día sin castigar a alguien— exclamó— diablos— y suspiró— bueno, nos vemos en casa— se levantó rendido para poder irse

—Oye— llamó Sakura, el rubio volteó a mirarla —no le digas nada a mamá

— Obvio que no, tonta

—Ya ándate, suripanto

Naruto se fue riendo a carcajadas, después de tantos años Sakura aun no se podía explicar porqué le gustaba tanto que ocupara ese insulto, Naruto solía decirle que su acento español se marca en exceso, cosa que le agrada ya que después de seis años había disminuido bastante.

Sakura suspiró apesadumbrada después de que el rubio abandonara la habitación. Un sueño con Sasuke, ¿Cómo fue que llegó a soñar algo así? Estaba perdida, completamente perdida y loca, no había otra explicación. Sacó su teléfono móvil, solo habían pasado diez minutos de la hora de salida, vaya amigas que se gastaba, la abandonaron sin decirle nada, suspiró una vez más, observó el techo blanco de la estancia sonrojándose violentamente al recordar otra vez el sueño que había tenido. Sasuke le gustaba, ya era definitivo.

Decidió saltarse la ida a la biblioteca y quedarse en enfermería hasta que el castigo concluyese, ya habría tiempo para hacer el trabajo de historia, además algo le decía que no podría concentrarse en ello por mucho, ya era suficiente con alucinar con Sasuke, aunque fuese en sueños, y sufrir la ira de su útero por no estar embarazada —tampoco es que existiera la probabilidad de estarlo, para eso se necesita tener sexo y un novio, y ella no tenía ni lo uno, ni lo otro—, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al escuchar los pasos calmados que se acercan a ella. No era Ino, ella no era tan calmada y sus pisadas eran más armoniosas. No era Naruto, él haría un escándalo al entrar.

— Hey, te he estado esperando en la bodega

Diablos, de todas las personas que podían ser tenía que ser justo él, se le había olvidado completamente que había quedado con Sasuke y _Gregorio VII,_ todo por estar preocupada del sueño que tuvo con él mismo, ya era definitivo, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

— Realmente lo siento— dijó mientras se erguía sobre la cama y su rostro se llenaba nuevamente de ese color tan rojo que la delataba— se me fue completamente que habíamos quedado

— Mph, claro, lo noté— Sasuke pasó de largo la reacción exagerada de Sakura, se volteó para irse por donde mismo había llegado sin siquiera decir algo más

— Oye, dije lo siento — susurró la ojijade

— ¿Sí? Bueno, digamos que soy rencoroso— sonrió con burla

— ¡Me estas imitando! Venga, Sasuke, no seas inmaduro

Sakura no estaba segura lo que hacía, cada vez que le insistía más al Uchiha era porque deseaba que no se fuese. Las imágenes de su sueño la atormentaban y muy dentro de ella deseaba que se hiciera real.

— ¿Yo?— se apuntó con su dedo índice aparentando estar desentendido del tema, luego cambió la expresión y empezó a increparla con tono áspero —Tú eres la inmadura, diablos, jamás había visto una mujer tan inmadura

—¿De qué estás hablando? No seas ridículo, tampoco es como que me haya ido o que haya pasado una hora ¡Cielos, Sasuke, fueron minutos!

—No me refiero a eso, es todo tú, todo lo que eres— se peinó su flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos, Sakura había notado que hacía eso cuando estaba frustrado— olvídalo ¿Ya? Tan solo olvídalo

—¿Bien?— se quedó mirándolo esperando una explicación de su parte, pero de su boca no saldría nada si ella no se aventuraba a preguntar— Sasuke— el nombrado le dedicó una leve mirada de reojo — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo fue un mal día— volvió a pasar sus manos por su flequillo

Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sakura había dicho de Sasori. Las palabras bailaban por su cabeza, se burlaban de él, y volvían a saltar de un lado hacía otro, no sospechaba ni por poco lo equivocado que estaba.

— Pero no te la agarres conmigo tío

Sasuke se la quedó mirando un minuto que se asemeja al infinito, sus ojos ónix la observan con fiereza, con una intensidad jamás antes vista e inexplicable, como queriendo grabar cada milímetro de su pecosa piel en su memoria y recordandole su sueño con más intensidad, robándole el aliento de una sola mirada, el color volvió a sus mejillas sin permiso, estaba fascinada, podría acostumbrarse a esa mirada tan excitante, deseaba que siempre la mirase así. Sasuke se acercó lentamente para luego tomar la silla que Hinata estuvo ocupando para mantener su tobillo en alto, sentándose en ella.

— Supongo que no piensas levantarte así que empecemos— dijo sacando unos apuntes de su mochila, rompiendo el contacto— veamos, mi hermano dijo que esta es la biografía completa de el papa Gregorio VII, incluso hay una parte muy interesante en que se especula que estuvo relacionado íntimamente con Matilde de Canossa y...

Sakura estaba pegada viendo la sensual boca de Sasuke moverse, estirándose para pronunciar las íes y deformarse para pronunciar las os, era casi perfecto, pero toda su concentranción en él se fue al carajo cuando dijo que le pidió a su hermano los apuntes, Naruto alguna vez había mencionado —y ella pudo comprobarlo personalmente— que Sasuke poseía un orgullo y arrogancia del porte de un zeppelín, prefiriendo reprobar a pedir ayuda

— Espera un momento— él la observó de reojo mientras ordena los apuntes — ¿Le pediste las notas a tu hermano?

— Algo así— Sasuke notó la curiosidad de Sakura, sabía que ella no dejaría de preguntar hasta recibir una explicación más menos decente, una expresión de fastidio surco su rostro y luego de un suspiro rendido agregó —Tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación de la influencia eclesiástica en la edad media, toda la edad media

—Ya veo ¿Qué está estudiando?— Inmediatamente se arrepintió de la pregunta

—Vamos, Saku, no estoy aquí para contarte la vida de mi hermano— soltó un tanto enojado

—Ay, disculpa— la fulminó levemente con su mirada —entonces, ¿Qué quieres estudiar tú?

—No lo sé, es muy pronto para pensar en eso— respondió encogiendose de hombros

—Cielos, vas en segundo, tu electivo depende de eso— exasperó

—Quizá algo relacionado con las humanidades— dijo despreocupado mientras seguía ordenando los apuntes

—¿Sí? ¿Se te dan?

—Algo así— volvió a encogerse de hombros — ¿Tú?

—Historiadora, o pedagogía en historia, o puede ser historia del arte, o arqueología, sí, eso, arqueología, me encanta

—Vaya que te persigue el pasado— ironizó aún sin prestarle su atención por completo

— Eres imposible

— Gracias

—No era un cumplido, tonto

— Mph

Y fue todo, su monosílabo quedó en el aire, flotando entre ellos que habían creado su propia atmósfera. Ninguno se miraba, estaban absortos en la lectura —y en el caso de la ojijade tomando apuntes—, el hermano de Sasuke tenía una caligrafía perfecta, las Os las hacia cerradas, las Aes eran de tipografía Arial, y el único detalle que diferenciaba sus textos de un computador eran los tildes levemente más largos y difuminados de lo que correspondía, fuera de eso su letra era clara y formada, al igual que su redacción, las notas eran esplendidas y le aseguraban a la Haruno una calificación perfecta. Literalmente Sasuke le había traído el trabajo perfecto.

—¿Qué estudia tu hermano?

—¡Dios! ¿No te callaras hasta que responda?— preguntó con un tono agrio y tajante

—Soy curiosa

—La curiosidad mató al gato— replicó

—Menos mal yo no soy uno

Se quedó mirándola y negó con la cabeza mientras se asomaba una sutil sonrisa por sus comisuras. Sakura siempre solía sorprenderlo con las locuras que respondía como si fueran normales sus palabras.

—Sakura, no creo que esa metáfora se hiciese precisamente para los gatos

—Bueno, pero me dirás qué estudia— Sasuke sueltó un suspiro rendido

— Historiador con mención en arqueología y antropología— Sakura se sorprendió, cómo es que podía estudiar todo lo que ella deseaba en una sola carrera

— Hala, debe ser muy interesante hablar con él

—No realmente— hizo una pequeña pausa —Sakura ¿Vamos a estar toda la tarde hablando de él o haremos el trabajo?

—Joder, tío, pero que pesado eres, al menos has un esfuerzo por ser mi amigo como tanto dices que quieres— se quejó la ojijade cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

—Vale, pero no hablemos precisamente de él

Sasuke estaba molesto, era evidente. Su constante negación de hablar de su hermano mayor solo le indicaban a Sakura lo reservado que era respecto a él, Sasuke solo quería ocultarlo de los demás, hablaba de su hermano lo justo y necesario, con recelo.

— Oye, y ¿Tus padres?— Sakura notó como su cuerpo se tensaba, resaltando los ligamentos de su cuello y la silueta de su quijada

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos ahora?— articuló en tono gélido y rendido

—¿En qué trabajan?

—Sakura, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso

— Por favor, Sasuke, no quieres hablar de nada interesante

—Eres muy preguntona pequeña— Sakura lo fulminó levemente con la mirada, pero lo cierto era que aunque Sasuke fuese en un curso menor era mucho más alto que ella

— No fastidies Uchiha

—¿Yo? ¿Qué yo no fastidie? Si eres tú la que está interrogando por mi vida

—Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan difícil decir en qué trabajan tus padres

—Mierda— masculló, luego suspiró— Papá trabaja como Juez en el estrado y mamá en las relaciones publicas de este

—Que monada— Sakura juntó ambas manos — ¿Se conocieron en el trabajo?

— Sí, algo así— una pausa se interpuso entre ellos— sabes, debo irme

— ¿Te molesté?

— No

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

— No

— Que te tomen por el culo, gilipollas— Sakura se levantó a duras penas de la cama, ordenó sus cosas y se fue a casa

Era claro que lo que había sucedido en el sueño no era real, Sasuke jamás sería agradable, siempre sería cortante y pesado, nunca la miraría de otra forma. Las cosas estaban claras, Sakura ya sabía como era él,no debía esperar nada diferente.

Ya había vuelto Don Uchiha el petulante.

 _AnneJ.M._

 _Hola otra vez._

 _¡No me resistí! Tenía que agregar ese sueño, debía hacerlo, jajaja._

 _Espero que os guste como está quedando estos capítulos, yo me muero por pasar a la otra parte, vosotros también moriréis en esa parte jajajaja._

 _Os quiero, hasta la próxima._


	7. Capítulo VII - Ilusiones destruidas

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _VII_

 _Ilusiones destruidas._

Maldito Uchiha.

Decir que era un arrogante, petulante, ególatra era poco.

Sakura se recriminaba mentalmente su estupidez, Porqué tenía que ser tan ingenua, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella, ni siquiera entendía bien por qué le prestaba tanta atención, ¡Solo era un enamoramiento de adolescente! Era culpa de las hormonas, no era real lo que sentía. Sasuke jamás iba a ser amable con ella, y si lo fue por un momento solo era una mentira, él no era así, ni siquiera se esforzaba por ser su amigo, era hermético, antipático, un misántropo empedernido.

Sakura salió del edificio antes que su castigo terminara, no estaba de humor para soportar un castigo del señor Sarutobi y por ultimo mañana vería como zafarse del lío en el que se metería. Llegó hasta la calle principal absorta en sus pensamientos y con los audífonos calados en los oídos, escuchando a todo volumen _Prófugos_ de _Gustavo Cerati_. El viento soplaba fuerte, los aires de invierno se hacían presente con fiereza, haciendo que las tercianas y el malestar de la pelirrosa se intensificaran, caló sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter y escondió su rostro entre su bufanda rosa.

Nota mental: Mañana debía traer un gorro.

La Haruno estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para ir al supermercado, dentro había una farmacia y en ella el paracetamol que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en la acera una mano se aferró de su muñeca y con un firme agarre la detuvo. Volteó instintivamente a ver quién era.

—¿Sasori?

— ¿Qué tal?— apuntó el semáforo en rojo —Ibas distraída al parecer

— Oh, sí, bueno, gracias— sonrió con timidez

— Estas pálida ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó con cautela, como queriendo tantear el terreno, cosa rara, su pregunta es completamente normal

— Eh, algo así, estuve todo el día en enfermería

—Eso explica todo— dijo él al aire

—¿Explica qué?

—Te busqué todo el día

—¿Enserio, por qué? — preguntó sorprendida la ojijade

— Bueno, quería verte— desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, cosa que resonó en la cabeza de Sakura

Después de que Sakura le explicara que iba en dirección a la farmacia a comprar paracetamol, él se ofreció a acompañarla, Sakura no se negó, Sasori era muy lindo, atento y educado con ella, la ojijade lamentaba que no fuese él quien le gustase, además siempre aparecía en buen momento.

Ese era un buen momento.

Después de comprar la medicina, Sakura se tomó dos tabletas en la farmacia, con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente para calmar la fiebre, las tercianas y el insoportable dolor de cabeza que había vuelto a aparecer después de su "amena" charla con Sasuke. Sasori la observaba con detalle, como queriendo buscar algo en el pecoso rostro, o grabar algo en su cabeza, su mirada escrutadora y profunda estaba empezando a colar en los nervios de la ojijade.

Salieron de walmart hacia la casa de la pelirrosa, no hubo que decir nada, ella sabía de antemano que Sasori no la dejaría sola.

— Sakura— llamó el pelirrojo al llegar a una plaza —necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Qué sucede Sasori?

— Esto, tú sabes que me gustas— Sakura sintió los colores en sus mofletes, no podía responder, solo asintió —bien, bueno, la cuestión es que quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad contigo, ya sabes, para no estar haciendo el tonto

Sakura no sabía que decirle, Sasori no le gustaba, ni un poquito, pero vaya que deseaba que fuese así, Sasori era todo lo que siempre quiso.

— ¡HEY! ¡Haruno!— un estremecedor grito evitó que la ojijade respondiese ante la duda de Sasori, era Sasuke Uchiha que estaba a unos metros de ambos—¿A dónde mierda te habías metido?— agregó ya cuando estaba más cerca, Sasori se removió incomodo y el semblante del Azabache cambio cuando se posó en el acompañante de la pelirrosa

¿Sasuke la estaba buscando? ¿Se había preocupado por ella? ¿En verdad estaba cambiando? ¿De verdad quería ser su amigo? La cabecita rosada se llenó de preguntas sin respuestas inmediatas, una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus comisuras al pensar que Sasuke de verdad se preocupaba por ella, su corazón dio un vuelco abrupto y sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Sasori, quien la observaba detalladamente, notó todas y cada una de las reacciones de la ojijade, se sentía derrotado, ¿Por qué? Sasuke era un idiota que seguramente no se había percatado de lo que ella sentía, jamás una suposición había estado tan cerca de la verdad como la del ojimiel.

Sasori agarró a Sakura de la mano, su palma grande y tosca cubrió la pequeña mano fría de la ojijade, esta lo miró con curiosidad, Sasori solo tenía ojos para ella, el brillo de decisión y vergüenza destacaba en sus irises mieles que no paraban de detallarla. Sasori musitó un _disculpa_ , luego se acercó a Sakura olvidando todo por un momento, dejando atrás la cordura.

 _¡Santa mierda!_ , exclamó Sakura en su cabeza.

Los labios carnosos y suaves del pelirrojo se posaron en los finos y helados labios de la pelirrosa abruptamente, moviendo su boca buscando respuesta de la de ella, pero Sakura solo se limito a estar ahí, quieta, atónita, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y estupefacta, no sentía nada, el beso solo provocó incomodidad en ella, quería apartarlo, le gritaba a su cerebro buscando que reaccionara y ordenara a su cuerpo a hacer algo, a empujarlo, a golpearlo o incluso gritar si era necesario, pero nada, su mente se había quedado estancada en la imagen de Sasuke llamándola a unos metros.

Sasori se separó de Sakura cuando entendió que esta no le respondería de ninguna manera, no dijo nada, solo la observó impasible, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Como por inercia, instinto, Sakura se volteó hacia la dirección en donde estaba Sasuke, él los observaba con una mueca inmutable, pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar la ira, _¿Ira?,_ Sakura quiso pensar que era por celos, pero no había tal cosa.

¿O si?

— Veo que estas ocupada— escupió con tono áspero

— Hey, no es lo que crees

—¿Ah no? En todo caso no es que me interese

— Sasuke

Hizo caso omiso al llamado de la Haruno, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha, no sin antes enseñar su dedo corazón a Sasori, el cual miraba al azabache con una expresión de fastidio y arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le reclamó Sakura en un chillido, evidentemente enojada

— Me gustas— repitió sin vacilar—mucho— agregó luego

— Eso no te da la potestad de besarme— chilló nuevamente algo exasperada —sabes qué, me largo

— Te acompaño

— No— respondió secamente — no quiero tu compañía, puedo ir sola a casa

Sakura se voleó crispada, jamás en su vida había estado tan furiosa, por el bien de Sasori rogaba que no la siguiera, él no lo hizo, tampoco se disculpó.

El ojimiel se quedó en su sitio, Sakura no volteó a verlo, estaba furiosa con él, y no por que el beso le hubiese desagradado del todo, sino, más bien porque Sasuke los había visto y mal entendió todo. El azabache no le dio tiempo de explicar nada, no le dejó siquiera hablar, y ahora estaría con la maldita idea de que Sasori y ella tenían algo, Sakura odiaba los malos entendidos. Esperaba, también, que Sasuke no fuera un bocazas, que Naruto se enterara era lo último que necesitaba, la idea la colapsó en tan solo pensarla, ¿Qué haría su hermano al enterarse de eso?Sasuke se quedaría callado ¿No?, Claro, en sus sueños ¿Qué estaba pensando?, era más que obvio que se lo dirá, ¡Son mejores amigos!, estaba perdida.

Llegó a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba el televisor o algún otro bullicio, la oscuridad empezaba a calar por la rendija de las cortinas, no había nadie. O eso pensaba la ojijade, porque apenas se estiró en su cama la puerta de su habitación se cerró de golpe dejando a la vista a un mal humorado rubio observándola con los brazos en jarras.

— Buenas noches Naruto— dijo aparentando una voz de saturación mental y cansancio, aunque no se alejaba mucho de la realidad

— ¿Buenas noches? ¡¿Buenas noches?! ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Ah sí ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Joder, Sakura, no te hagas la tonta— el rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó ya sin paciencia la pelirrosa, se sentó a lo indio sobre la cama, observando a su hermano de manera retadora

— Estamos con esa, bien, te lo diré: Primero, llegaste una hora antes del castigo...

—Estoy enferma, me dejaron salir antes— le interrumpió

— Bien, pero se te arrugó la nariz — Sakura se la tocó por inercia

— Diablos — masculló —¡Vamos, Naruto, ve al grano!

—¡Te vieron con el imbécil de cuarto año!— escupió molesto, irritado y decepcionado—Besándote con él

— ¿Y ahora le crees a cualquier zopenco?

—Le creo a Sasuke

— O sea, cualquier zopenco— masculló furiosa

— Que lo insultes no le quita verdad al asunto, Sakura, es que acaso quieres pasar lo mismo que el año anterior

— ¡Por qué tendría que ser así! Él no es Rock Lee, ni es amigo de él

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Mierda! Tú y tu maldito temperamento y tu incapacidad para cerrar los vínculos bien

—Pues te puedes larga de mi cuarto con mis maldito vínculos, hostia, ¡Lárgate!

—Esto no se queda así jovencita

—¡Que no eres mi padre, tío!— gritó iracunda de pié en su cama

Naruto pegó un portazo y Sakura se dedicó a llorar de impotencia durante el resto de la tarde.

Se sentía horrible, Naruto eligió el peor momento para ejercer su control parental y sobre protección, ¿Es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarla ese día? ¿Es que nadie sabía como tratar a una chica con las hormonas revolucionadas? La fiebre seguía subiendo y los cólicos menstruales estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasó, amiga?— preguntó Ino en el primer receso

—Sí, estas terrible— acotó una Hinata preocupada

—No se lo imaginan— ambas se miraron confundidas— ayer, después de que me abandonaron

—Oh, eso— dijo Ino despreocupada —Bueno, tus tenias castigo y el padre de Hinata vino por ella, yo me colé

— Malditas— soltó con resignación mientras devoraba las frutillas del plato

— Perdónanos— dijo la ojiperla con pena

— Da lo mismo, Hina, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo con Ino

—Bueno, bueno, amiga ejemplar, dinos ¿Qué ocurrió con tus ojos? ¿Estuviste llorando?— un suspiro de frustración salió de la boca de la pelirrosa

— Ayer, después de que se fueron, Sasuke vino a la enfermería por mí, teníamos programada una tarde de estudio porque se consiguió unas notas con su hermano, en fin, peleamos como siempre y me fui a mi casa, pero antes iba a pasar a la farmacia por paracetamol

—¿Por qué pelearon?—preguntó Ino con poca importancia mientras tomaba su capuchino de vainilla

—No lo sé, él es hermético y un idiota, no quería charlar de nada, se molestaba con todo, es irritante

—Pero te gusta— interrumpió la rubia

—Ya calla, cerda— Sakura entornó un poco los ojos mientras Ino tan solo levantó sus palmas como queriendo calmar los humos —Bien, como seguía; me encontré con Sasori... O más bien él me encontró a mi... bueno, me acompañó a comprar y luego cuando íbamos a mi casa el quiso parar en la plaza que esta antes de entrar al pasaje de la villa

—¿Por qué te acompañaba Sasori?— interrumpió otra vez Ino

—¡Dios! ¿No puedes escuchar sin hablar? Él se ofreció

—¡Ay! Sakura, estas irritable

—¡No he dormido de lo mejor!

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la rubia

—¡Eso intento de explicaros, Ino!

—Ya, calma, chicas— interrumpió Hinata

—Bien, lo lamento Hina, continua Saku

—Bien, la cosa es que me preguntó si él tenía alguna posibilidad conmigo, yo no alcancé a responder porque apareció Sasuke buscándome —Ino puso una expresión neutra, pero frunciendo levemente el ceño— Sasori me tomó por los hombros y me besó

— ¡Mentira! ¿Frente de Sasuke?

—Sí, te lo re juro

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Pues, Sasuke se fue mal entendiendo las cosas, yo mandé al carajo a Sasori y al llegar a casa a Naruto ya le habían contado el chisme, ahí empezó una pelea que terminó con Naruto en su habitación y yo llorando en la mía

—Cielos, Saku, siempre peleas con Naruto cuando se trata de chicos

—Lo sé, pero esta vez no fue como la otra vez, ahora tenía miedo de que me pasase lo mismo que con Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten y los demás, ya sabes

—¿Neji?—preguntó una curiosa Hinata

—Sí— respondió Sakura— Un maldito bastardo sin vida

—¿Por qué?— Hinata parecía molesta, pero Sakura no le dio mucha importancia

—Ay, Hina, es un tema complicado —dijo Ino — resulta que Sakura era amiga de ellos antes y tuvieron un encontrón por diferencias de ideas, luego Neji y Ten-Ten inventaron una serie de rumores sobre ella y robaron unas cosas de la biblioteca apuntando a Sakura anónimamente y entre otras cosas

—¿Anónimamente? Entonces cómo están seguros que fueron ellos

—Digamos que intuición femenina—agregó la ojijade incomoda

— Sí, eso y un soplón— dijo Ino sin notar la incomodidad de la pelirrosa

—Bien, no hablemos de eso, por favor—ambas asintieron

El día pasó volando para la Haruno, cosa rara cuando tenía que entrar al salón. No hubo rastro de Naruto, ni de Sasori y menos del Uchiha que le debía una serie de preguntas. Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de jornada y de semana, Ino le había comentado de una movida que tenía para esa noche e invitó a Hinata, la cual solo accedió a ir si también iba Sakura, al parecer Ino planeo todo en el salón de clases antes de que se fuera, pero ni modo, Sakura accedió a ir a regañadientes, Ino chilló y se despidió canturriando un _"pasaré por ustedes a las nueve en punto en la plaza parroquia"_ , luego se largó cantando una estrofa de _Despacito_ de _Luis Fonsi._ Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la hiperactividad de la rubia.

Después de que Sakura se despidiera de Hinata, se fue| a la biblioteca al terminar el último día de castigo, entró a la bodega para buscar los libros que había ocupado el otro día, pero antes de siquiera disponerse a ello se encontró con Sasori en el interior.

— Hola— dijo con timidez

—Hola— correspondió Sakura por cortesía

— Quería disculparme

— No quiero tus disculpas

— De todos modos, discúlpame Sakura— dijo sinceramente, con un ápice de pena y remordimiento en su voz aterciopelada

Pero en lo único que podía pensar Sakura era en lo diferente que Sasori era de Sasuke, en que si hubiese sido Sasuke el que estuviese parado frente de ella pidiendo disculpa eso no habría pasado, como la última vez, en que se negó a dar sus disculpas y luego las dio como si fuera la gran cosa. La ojijade se sintió pésimo en pensar en el Uchiha cuando Sasori se disculpaba con ella, cuando tenía a un chico guapo, sincero, amable, humilde, que parecía loco por ella.

Sasori esperaba impasible la respuesta, con una expresión llena de sentimientos cálidos.

— Bien, te disculpo — le dijo en un intento de sentirse mejor consigo misma

— Gracias, es en serio cuando digo que no quería ser irrespetuoso contigo, tan solo es que...— desvió la mirada — sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero me traes loco por ti

—Sasori...— susurró nerviosa y evidentemente sonrojada

— No digas nada, solo no me rechaces, déjame enamorarte así como tú lo has hecho conmigo a primera vista

Enmudeció.

No sabía hablar.

No sabía moverse.

Solo sabía respirar.

Sasori sonrió, dijo algo como un " _no digas nada, nos vemos el lunes",_ o quizás algo parecido, no estaba segura, se sentía como en un trance. El pelirrojo abandonó la bodega, dejándola sola sumergida en el nervio, la indecisión, la culpa y sin neuronas como para hacer el trabajo de Historia. Quedarse esa hora sola en la bodega fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en cuanto le gustaba Sasuke y cuanto le gustaba ella a Sasori. La mente de Sakura estaba hecha un lío.

La tarde estaba helada, la casa de Sakura estaba helada, parecía como que fuese a llover. Ino seguramente se enojaría si Sakura no aparecía en el punto de encuentro, pero ella no quería salir, no quería levantarse de la cama, solo quería dormir, dejar de sentirse como se sentía.

El celular de la Haruno empezó a vibrar y a sonar el tono de llamada que tenía para Ino, una canción de Paramore que no había salido hace mucho. La letra no tenía nada que ver con su amiga, pero el ritmo si que la describía completamente. Sakura se mantuvo en la disyuntiva de si contestar o pasar de largo de ella y su compromiso.

 _Hard times_

 _Gonna make you wonder why you even try_

 _Hard Times_

 _Gonna take you down and laugh when you cry_.

El móvil dejó de sonar. Sakura se sintió aliviada cuando vio la pantalla apagarse y no volver a encenderse por otra llamada.

Naruto entró a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, un tanto molesto, un tanto irritado y con su móvil en la mano.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tengo a una rubia en la línea preguntando por ti?

—Está loca, no la conozco

—Por favor Sakura—dijo resignado— dale lo que quiere y que me deje en paz

—Bien— contestó irritada, agarró el aparato que el rubio le extendía —Diga

—¿ _Frente?_ —Escuchó la voz de Ino empapada de fastidio

—Si

— _Oh, amiga, tu hermano es un mal educado, me dijo gorda, ¡Gorda!_ — se quejaba con exageración

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?— rodeó los ojos

— _¿Cómo que qué quieres? Vamos a salir esta noche_

—No lo sé, no he hablado con mamá — observó la expresión de Naruto, que oscilaba entre la impaciencia y el disgusto

— _Vamos, amiga, ya la llamé y dijo que sí_

—¡Qué hiciste qué!

— _Ya sabes, marcas, esperas el tono y luego hablas. Ya, vamos Sakura, se lo prometiste a Hinata_ — decía con un tono rayando en la suplica, algo imposible para Ino, en especial sabiendo cuanto detestaba Sakura esas cosas

—¡Ya Sakura, deja de hablar con esa loca! —exclamó Naruto subiendo el tono para así ser escuchado por la rubia al otro lado de la línea

— _¡Lo vez! Es un ordinario_ —se defendió

—¡Ya parad los dos! —cortó la posible e inminente batalla de palabras que se avecinaba — ¡Joder, tíos! Vosotros dos me sacáis de mis casillas— masculló — . Ino, iré...

— _¡Genial! Sal estoy fuera de tu casa-_ cortó la llamada sin siquiera esperar respuesta

— Toma, lamento que te haya llamado

—Yo lo lamento más que tu ¿A dónde irán?

— A una fiesta— respondió Sakura sin sabor

— ¿Dónde?

—¡Por Dios! Naruto no eres mi padre

— No me interesa. Te vigilaré

—Lo que digas— dijo mientras se calaba unas vans negras y un suéter mitad marrón, mitad gris, que no combinaba para nada con los bombachos verdes que se había puesto al llegar a casa

— Es en serio, Sakura

—Bien— lo observó un segundo para luego palmear su rostro, Naruto odiaba que ella hiciera eso y su expresión lo confirmaba—suerte en tu psicopatía, te quiero—besó su mejilla y salió de casa

Ino estaba recostada en un sedan, el mismo que describió de su cita con Sai, mierda, Sakura ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Saku!

—Dios, si estabas aquí afuera porqué carajos no llamas a la puerta— Ino se encogió de hombros

— Eso no importa, lo importante es que llegué a tiempo, cielos cariño ¿Iras con esa pinta?— la observó de pies a cabeza

—¿Hay algo de malo?

—¡Sí, todo!

—Oh, vamos Ino, en primer lugar no quería ir, y quién cojones maneja esa porquería— trató de desviar el tema

— Pues Sai

—¿En serio? ¿Es en serio, Ino?— el vidrio del copiloto bajó, dejando a la vista apenas asomado un pálido rostro

— Vamos feita, debo dejarlas en casa y luego ir por unos amigos

—No me digas así— en su cabeza cruzaba la idea de salir corriendo de ese lugar

Ino se acercó a ella tomando sus manos y guiándola a regañadientes hasta la parte trasera del sedan.

El recorrido a casa de Ino fue una tortura peor que las de la edad media, y claro que Sakura sabía de eso, estaba haciendo un trabajo con temas de esa época.

Al llegar a la casa de Ino pudo notar un auto detenido al costado de la calzada. Un Mercedes Ben tono marrón, cuando ellas se bajaron del sedan la puerta del otro coche se abrió y salió Hinata con una recatada vestimenta y una coleta alta.

— Vamos chicas, es hora de su transformación

—¿Cómo es eso?— interrogó Sakura

—Ya sabes, sabía que serían un desastre así que cité a Hinata antes en mi casa y fui por ti, sabía que por tu cuenta no harías nada, se te está pegando lo del vago

— Gracias— respondió con sarcasmo

Entraron a la casa de Ino y subieron al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones.

El cuarto de Ino era casi el doble de grande que el de Sakura, con su propio baño completo y un balcón. Su guarda ropa era gigante, tapando una pared entera, y el closet que venía incluido con la casa lo habían modificado de tal forma que solo guardaba zapatos en él. Ino las hizo tomar asiento en su cama de plaza y media y luego empezó a revolver su guarda ropa en busca de algo que sus amigas pudieran usar.

Al cabo de unos minutos sacó para Hinata un bello vestido de tirantes tono negro, tenía una terminación acampanada y su largo era sobre la rodilla, junto con él agregó una chaqueta de mezclilla tono celeste claro, casi blanco y las combinó con unas ballerinas azul añil. Hinata algo avergonzada se cambió en el baño mientras Ino elegía maquillaje y peinado.

— Piensas que se dejará maquillar—acotó la chica de cabellos rosa

— Oh querida, yo sé que se dejará, la pregunta es si tú me dejaras maquillarte

—No — era un no rotundo

—¿Ni un poquito?

— No, yo puedo sola

—Eso pensé

Hinata salió del baño luciendo el conjunto, se veía preciosa, y tenía un cuerpo esplendido que no habría lucido jamás bajo su ropa tallas más grandes.

Sakura se sentía horrible, los celos que tanto odiaba estaban floreciendo en su interior, Ino era una Venus, Hinata tenía lo suyo, ella tan solo podía presumir sus piernas y caderas que aun así se opacaban con la pequeña copa B que usaba.

— Toma— Ino le extendió un short negro y unas pantis negras traslucidas.

—Voy en corpiño o me los quito también— dijo sarcástica, Ino rodó los ojos

—Me gusta tu suéter, no creo que necesites un top, no eres de las que anda con poca ropa— se encogió de hombros la rubia sin darle importancía a lo que ella misma decía —y veo que es necesario decir que puedes llevar tus vans

—Ajam— respondió metiéndose al baño

— Vamos Sakura, déjame maquillarte— insistió por quinta vez la rubia

—No, Ino-cerda, yo puedo sola con esto— espetó mientras delineaba sus ojos con negro

—Pero mira a Hinata se ve maravillosa—apuntó a Hinata con su mano extendida

Hinata tenía un maquillaje recatado, a excepción de sus labios que resaltaban con un rojo fresa, sus parpados estaban sombreados con suavidad en un tono marrón con zonas oscurecidas y delineado en tono crema que resaltaba aun más sus perlas. Su cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro resaltando su piel pálida. Perfecta, como todo lo que hacía Ino.

Todo menos Sakura _._

Si, Sakura tenía grandes problemas con su auto estima.

La Haruno negó varias veces con su cabeza, intentando disipar los amargos pensamientos, luego enmarcó sus ojos con un clásico delineado _pin up,_ aplicó un con poco de mascará de pestañas y un bálsamo labial con color fresa, tapó sus ojeras y alborotó sus cabellos largos.

— Vamos—sentenció

— Como quieras— dijo Ino

La rubia sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó de memoria el numero del chico con el cual estaba saliendo, Sakura soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba Sai, pero Ino se veía bastante animada hablando con él.

Les esperaba una larga noche.

Su mente no estaba presente del todo, su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre una pared, en su mano derecha sostenía una lata de cerveza a medio beber, sus ojos profundos enfocaron la lata como si fuera lo único real en todo ese lugar, bebió un sorbo de ella, a su lado estaba Naruto, Sasuke hacía poco le había dejado de tomar atención a toda la palabrería que decía, eso pensaba él, estaba ensimismado, lo único que le cruzaba en su cabeza era la imagen de la ojijade siendo besada por el pelirrojo. ¿Desde cuando la solución de sus problemas era andar de bocazas? Su cobardía por afrontar sus sentimientos y el dolor ensordecedor que lo abrumó se transformó en una llamada a su mejor amigo para delatar lo sucedido en un intento de venganza mal hecha, sabía que el rubio se volvería loco por ello, ya tenía claro su sobre protección. Pero todo fue en vano, pensaba, porque la desagradable sensación que lo atacó en ese momento siguió presente después de la llamada, el recuerdo del sonido agudo y crujiente de su oportunidad despedazándose seguía ahí,el silenció que lo envolvió y se transformó en el ensordecedor sonido del ambiente a su alrededor lo seguía aquejando, las aves, los autos, el viento y el bullicio de quienes transitaban a su al rededor. Maldijo mil veces su mente por darle tanta importancia. Levantó la vista de la lata y observó a la gente bailar en una pista improvisada al centro de la sala de la casa.

El cambio abrupto entre pistas lo obligaron a reaccionar, el DJ trató de mezclar las pistas con sutileza, pero no la suficiente. Bajó nuevamente la mirada hacía la lata de cerveza moviendo un poco el recipiente, como queriendo captar su espesor, bebió otro trago, un poco más largo que el anterior, luego desvió la mirada hasta Naruto, tenía una expresión seria, algo inusual en el rubio, su expresión de fastidio fácilmente se podía comparar con la furia de un incendio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dobe? — preguntó al fin, buscando una distracción de sus propios pensamientos

— Esto es una mierda- masculló el rubio entre el bullicio de la música

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La fiesta?— Preguntó alzando la voz, no estaba muy interesado, pero dejar de pensar en la ojijade lo aliviaba de alguna manera

— No, la fiesta está bien. El problema es Sakura— Sasuke centró toda su atención en el Uzumaki maldiciendo mentalmente que el tema no fuese otro

— ¿Se pelearon? — chinchó en busca de respuestas

— Ojala — Naruto suspiró apesadumbrado — Salio a una fiesta

Sasuke no pudo evitar atragantarse con la cerveza que estaba tomando, por fortuna el chico de los ojos azules no lo notó, estaba concentrado en su problema. El azabache carraspeó buscando componer su tono indiferente.

—¿Qué?— soltó aparentando falsa calma

—Irá a una maldita fiesta a no sé donde — Naruto se rascó la cabeza como tratando de olvidar el problema

— ¿No que ella no sabe divertirse?

— Y así es, mierda — masculló— la zorra de Ino la persuadió, qué se yo— soltó en una mueca fastidiada

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo— mintió, él también estaba molesto

— No tienes idea — susurró el Uzumaki, luego levantó su mirara crispándose en ese instante — Oe, Sasuke, ¿Ese no es Sasori?— preguntó más enojado — ¿Qué hace bailando con Karin? ¿No estaba pretendiendo a Sakura?— lo miró con duda

— Qué me miras a mí, yo los vi besándose y ahora lo veo aquí, ya no está en mis manos— respondió enfureciendo más al impulsivo rubio

— Ya verá ese mal nacido, no dejaré que engatuse a mi hermana y luego coquetee con cualquier zorra, sin ofender a tu amiga

— También es tu prima

Pero el rubio no escuchó, se marchó enfurecido con el pretexto de ir por otra cerveza, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y bebió otro trago más de la de él

— Hey, Sasuke— escuchó la voz de Shikamaru que estaba apacible a su lado— te llamé tres veces

— No te escuché— se excusó encogiéndose de hombros—¿Y Temari?

— En el baño, ya sabes, mujeres, son tan problemáticas

—Ni que lo digas— Sasuke levantó su lata haciendo un brindis al aire

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Haz dicho que las mujeres son problemáticas?— interrogó burlón — vaya, eso si que no lo veía venir

— Ya calla Nara—soltó con tono molesto

— Ya veo, te ha colado una chica y ella es problemática— se bufó otra vez

— Más bien una molestia

—Bien Uchiha, estamos avanzando. Ya pasamos de negación a sincerar sus fallas— comentaba el Nara aparentando a un psicólogo

—Lo estas disfrutando, eh

— hum— asintió— no todos los días puedes ver algo así

Sasuke iba a refutar, pero en el momento en que su boca se abrió la música se apagó dejando la estancia en silencio y haciendo más evidente el murmullo que se acrecentaba entre los asistentes a la fiesta que se apelotonaban en el medio de la pista de baile, el azabache y el Nara se miraron planeando su siguiente movimientos sin palabras, ambos asintieron mudos entendiendo al otro y avanzaron hasta el centro del circulo, abriéndose paso a duras penas. La escena los dejó estupefactos.

—Ese no es...

—Naruto— siseó Sasuke molesto completando la frase

El rubio Uzumaki estaba sobre Sasori dándole de topetazos contra el piso, el pelirrojo no se quedó atrás y de un manotazo se quitó a la cabellera rubia de encima, se levantó de un salto con el rostro ensangrentado, propinándole dos patadas en el estómago a Naruto, Sasuke en un impulsó se lanzó contra el Akasuna estampandolo contra una mesa de un solo empujón. La multitud gritaba eufórica gracias al alcohol y las drogas, algunas mujeres gritaban aterrorizadas y otro tanto grababan con sus Smartphone. Naruto le debería una grande a Sasuke.

— ¡Pero qué mierda les pasa par de críos! — gritó Sasori

—¡¿Que qué mierda me pasa?! ¡Tú, imbécil, tu estas pasando!—gritó aún más fuerte Naruto — ¡Te metes con mi hermana y luego vienes aquí a coquetear con cualquier zorra!

—¡Escúchame Naruto que no soy ni una zorra!—se defendió Karin

— ¡Oh, Cállate, todos sabemos aquí que eres una de las más fáciles! —Le espetó el Uzumaki, Karin se quedó callada con una expresión de ira que jamás antes Sasuke había visto en ella — Y tu hijo de puta, deja tranquila a Sakura

— No eres nadie para decidir eso, si ella quiere puede revolcarse con quien se le dé la regalada gana

Por alguna razón las palabras del pelirrojo enfurecieron a Sasuke, a pesar de que él mismo le había dicho algo similar a la pelirrosa antes, pero por alguna razón que escapaba de su comprensión, el hecho de que Sasori lo dijese en público luego de haberla besado aquella tarde colmó su paciencia. Ignorando los gritos de Karin, las quejas de Naruto del que él debía hacerlo y hasta el atinado intento de Shikamaru en pararlos cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos, a pesar de todo pronostico, Sasuke estampó su puño en la nariz del Akatsuki con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que se balanceara hasta atrás y se desplomara nuevamente sobre la mesa.

— Maldito Uchiha, si no fuera por Itachi te mataría

— Quisiera ver que lo intentes — desafió arrogante

—Mocoso petulante ¿Por qué mierda te metes tú? ¿Gustas de ella no?— susurró Sasori en un tono más confidencial para ellos dos

— Si es así qué— respondió en el mismo volumen el azabache para luego agarrarse a combos nuevamente

Sasori era bueno, muy bueno en lo que hacía y no era para menos, ellos se conocían por Itachi en un club de luchas al que iban desde hacía dos años, era de esperarse que pudiera defenderse con tanta maestría, aunque no contaba que Sasuke pudiese defenderse al mismo nivel siendo que había empezado a practicar relativamente hace poco tiempo, el azabache fue adiestrado desde su niñez por su hermano mayor. La pelea iba muy a par, ninguno de los dos se des-concentraba por los gritos y nadie quiso meterse a separarlos, a excepción de Naruto, pero este era sostenido por el Nara que ya tenía una idea de la longitud de los motivos de la riña. El Uchiha aprovechó un descuido del ojimiel para estamparle un golpe con su puño derecho en la cara, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tambaleó hacía su izquierda lo suficiente como para propinarle un nuevo golpe con el antebrazo del brazo izquierdo del Uchiha, Sasori se tambaleó nuevamente hasta el otro lado, Sasuke tomó impulso y culminó con una patada en pleno pecho del Akasuna, él calló de espaldas al suelo.

—Ya oíste a Naruto— escupió mirándolo con desdén tendido en el piso —deja en paz a Sakura

Sasuke se volteó triunfante hacía sus amigos, Naruto lo observaba agradecido, Shikamaru negó con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, pero lo que más llamó la atención del Uchiha fue una larga cabellera rosada que se movía de un sitió a otro debido a la fuerza cinética que quedó en su cuerpo después de correr para llegar ahí, lo observaba atónita y con un leve matiz de preocupación en sus ojos.

— Ahí es la fiesta— apuntó a una casa de dos plantas la rubia que estaba en el asiento del copiloto

La casa era como una mansión, enorme y atestada de chicos ebrios y rebalsados de hormonas. Hinata y Sakura observaron la escena con incomodidad mientras Sai aparcaba en un costado de la calzada. Al bajarse del sedan escucharon los gritos de terror que venían de dentro de la casa, seguidos de un coro inconfundible que gritaban en un canto eufórico un _"¡Pelea, pelea!",_ los cuatro chicos se miraron desconcertados y se aventuraron a la casa donde inmediatamente identificaron una multitud agolpada en el centro de lo que era la pista de baile. Se acercaron con cautela, rogando que no fuera nada grave que necesitase a la policía. Cuando ya estaban más cerca del circulo central Sakura pudo reconocer la voz de Sasuke que hablaba con suficiencia y arrogancia, de ahí su cuerpo no reaccionó más y su mente tampoco, se movió en automático, reaccionando solo a los sentimientos que comenzaron desde su estómago hasta llegar a su boca dejando un amargo sabor. Se abrió paso hasta el centro donde pudo ver a Naruto con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde su boca y siendo sujetado por el chico Nara, frente de ellos estaban Sasori y Sasuke, el primero con el rostro ensangrentado y derribado en el piso, estaba posado sobre sus codos observando con ira palpable al azabache que estaba frente él, quien lo observaba triunfante, con un ojo en tinta y un corte en el labio. Luego todo el ruido que estaba a su alrededor se silenció dándole la oportunidad de escuchar como Sasuke le ordenaba a Sasori que la dejase en paz, el Uchiha se volteó en dirección al rubio, pero sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los jades de la pelirrosa.

 _"Deja en paz a Sakura"_

 _¡Oh, cielos!_

—Sakura— la llamó Sasuke, notó como todos los ojos se posaban en ella

— ¡Saku!— exclamó Naruto y llego donde ella, Sakura observó su boca y luego su rostro, tenía unos leves cortes en sus mejillas —¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con el entre cejo levemente fruncido

—Naruto... ¿Qué haces tú así?— preguntó preocupada, sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de entre sus cosas y limpió la sangre que corría de la boca del rubio—Mierda, es que no te puedo dejar un minuto solo sin que seas malditamente agresivo

—¡Él comenzó!—chilló él

— No, Naruto, él no comenzó, lo más seguro es que tú en tu impulsivo pensamiento querías darle una paliza por lo de ayer— hizo una mueca confirmando la teoría que Sakura había soltado —Anda vamos al baño a lavarte esas heridas

—Sasuke te defendió— dijo de repente su hermano, a Sakura se le heló la sangre, levantó la vista hasta el azabache que la observaba impasible

— Sasuke

—Mph

—Tú también, ven al baño— desvió la mirada más por el posible sofoco que le podía causar sus ojos que por otra cosa, luego miró a sus amigas

Ino estaba algo temblorosa por lo sucedido en la primera fiesta que compartían las tres, no tenía que decirlo, Sakura la conocía bien, a la rubia le gusta que todo fuera perfecto. Luego miró a Hinata que a pesar de estar nerviosa, en su rostro predominaba una expresión de preocupación, Sakura asumió que era por Naruto más que por otra cosa. Decidió ayudar a la morena con un pequeño empujoncito.

—Hinata— la llamó— acompáñanos—ella asintió

Sai les indicó el camino hasta un baño, ellos se escabulleron con sigilo entremedio de la gente que ya se habían empezado a esparcir, subieron a la planta ancha encontrando la puerta que el pálido chico les había indicado con anterioridad, al entrar la morena y la pelirrosa se quedaron mirando, era un cuarto muy chico para que los cuatro cayesen.

— Sé donde hay otro— dijo Sasuke entendiendo las miradas que ambas chicas se habían dado

— Vale, yo te acompaño—sentenció Sakura

Hinata la observó con vergüenza, Sakura solo le sonrió y guiñó su ojo, ella esperaba que a la morena le fuese bien con el tonto de su hermano. Suspiró mentalmente, jamás iba a entender la constante que tenía el rubio de meterse en problemas.

La pelirrosa siguió a Sasuke por el corredor hasta llegar al final de la segunda planta donde había un medio baño, era del mismo tamaño que el anterior, pero donde no tenia ducha daba una imagen de ser más espacioso. Sakura le indicó al Uchiha que se sentara en el retrete para así empezar a limpiar sus heridas. Abrió con confianza el botiquín que estaba bajo el lavabo, agarró una mota de algodón y la humedeció con alcohol del 70°, luego se puso a a la altura del azabache, en cuclillas y tanteó con cuidado el corte que este tenía en el labio inferior, el soltó una mueca de dolor.

—¿Puedo saber que carajos ha pasado allí abajo?

— Nada de importancia

—Cielos, Sasuke, no es grato llegar a mi primera fiesta desde hace mucho y encontrarme a mi hermano amoratado junto a su mejor amigo en peores condiciones habiendo golpeado a... — se quedó sin palabras

— ¿Tu novio?— la interrumpió él terminando la frase

— Él no es mi novio— contestó Sakura con desgano —¿Y qué si fuera así?—él se encogió de hombros —Entonces por qué golpeaste a Sasori—preguntó aun con el mismo tono calmado

—No lo sé, por imbécil— soltó apresurado, tratando de buscar alguna excusa

— ¿Qué? No será que... ¿Te gusto?— Sasuke la observó algo cohibido, pero luego cambió su expresión a su inmutable mueca arrogante

—Por favor Sakura, no me hagas reír. Lo de hace un rato solo fue un mal entendido

—Pero...— Sasuke puso su dedo índice delante de los labios rosas haciéndola enmudecer

—¿Acaso yo te gusto?— dijo más como burla que como pregunta —No seas necia, yo estoy en otras ligas — el azabache sonrió para sí mismo— y tu, tu estas lejos de llegarles a los talones

Sakura adolorida por lo dicho no pensó más de dos veces lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera lo pensó, de manera autónoma estampó su mano en la mejilla amoratada del ojionix, Sasuke la miró con sorpresa que fácilmente pudo disimular con un gesto de arrogancia.

—Gilipollas

— ¡Hey! Me dolió— se quejó él

— ¡A mí también! — pero hablaban de dolores diferentes, él pareció captar a lo que ella se refería, pero Sakura no quería enfrentar eso, se levantó para salir del baño sin mirar atrás —me piro

Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca, ni uno de los dos esperaba lo siguiente.

Tirón, caída, ruidos, caos.

Sasuke y Sakura, frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaban, uno sobre el otro

 _AnneJ. M._

 _¿Qué tal? Espero que os encontréis bien, yo no mucho, mi teléfono fue hurtado y no creo poder subir más capítulos por un tiempo. Espero lo comprendáis._

 _No agregué muchas cosas nuevas al capítulo, pero espero que os agrade de todas formas._

 _Os extrañaré mucho estos días que estaré sin celular, trataré de avanzar más capítulos para poder reencontrarnos con más sorpresas._

 _Mil besos, os quiero._


	8. CapítuloVIII-Un punto de vista diferente

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _VIII_

 _Un punto de vista diferente._

— Gracias Hinata, no era necesario — le dijo a la ojiperla mientras esta limpiaba con cuidado las mejillas del chico

— S-Si lo e-es — tartamudeó evidentemente

— Ya deja, estaré bien — Hinata asintió ante la petición del rubio y se alejó hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas en el azulejo frío del cuarto de baño, lo observaba de reojo y con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas— ¿Estas nerviosa? No debes estarlo, no muerdo — ella asintió y desvió la mirada — Ah, ya sé porqué estas así — resolvió el de ojos zafiros mientras golpeaba su puño en la palma de su mano dando a entender que había dado en el punto

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Hinata nerviosa y ansiosa

— Si — asintió el muchacho repetidas veces con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —es porque ayer te empujé por accidente y en vez de disculparme y ayudarte te dejé sola. Hinata, debes pensar que soy un mal educado, lo lamento, soy poco delicado y algo torpe, pero créeme, nunca te haría daño apropósito — la morena lo quedó mirando sin pronunciar palabra— de verdad lo lamento, además, no quiero llevarme mal contigo, desde ahora serás como una hermanita pequeña para mi, eres amiga de mi hermana — terminó sonriendole con sinceridad

Hinata lo observó con una expresión rota, como si alguien la hubiese abofeteado de repente y la hubiese lastimado más de lo que se proponía, o de lo ella podía romperse. Luego desvió su mirada al piso, se levantó con cuidado y delicadeza, como si su cuerpo y su piel estuvieran cubiertos de pétalos de rosas y ella tuviera cuidado de no botarlos, pero al mismo tiempo su acción no pareció sobre exagerada o vanidosa apropósito, no, ella era así de delicada naturalmente. La morena levantó la mirada posandola por última vez en el rubio y seguidamente saliendo del baño.

— ¿Pero qué carajos ha pasado?

Preguntó el Uzumaki al aire, sin sospecha de lo que en realidad había provocado con sus palabras amables, sin tener idea de que lo que el consideró la mejor opción en realidad era un puñal en el corazón de la ojiperla.

Salió del cuarto de baño en busca de su hermana, su mejor amigo la había guiado hasta el otro baño de la planta, al final del pasillo. La verdad era que no confiaba en él.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que se separaron, la imagen que tenía del corredor antes de entrar al baño era bastante diferente a como lo estaba ahora; atestado de adolescentes ebrios y drogados, no quedaba nada del corredor expedito que les brindaba algo de privacidad. Quizás por eso mismo no le agradaba al rubio que la Haruno estuviese metida en esas fiestas, él claro que sabía lo que hacía, creció en esas fiestas, en cambio la pelirrosa siempre fue salvaguardada de esos eventos, protegida por su sobre-protector padre y su maniático hermano político.

Naruto llegó al umbral que se suponía era el otro cuarto de baño, esperaba que ambos estuviesen ahí, no es que pudiesen huir a otro sitio, pero vaya que lo ponía nervioso pensar que la ojijade estuviese sola por ahí. El rubio puso la mano sobre el pomo metálico, pero antes de poder siquiera intentar girar el mango se detuvo gracias al estridente grito que lanzó la chica, más que un grito fue un chillido, las palabras eran claras como el agua _"¡A mi también!"_ , luego de eso un estruendo y el rebote de algunas cosas, ese sonido que se produce contra el cerámico.

 _Mierda, qué carajo habrá hecho el teme._ Pensó el rubio.

Trató de abrir la puerta en un pequeño forcejeo, pero fue en vano, estaba con seguro. La rabia se agolpó en la cabecita rubia, haciendo presión en su frente, amenazando con sacar sus ojos zafiros de sus cuencas y con destrozar a su mejor amigo. Forcejeó la puerta con fuerza, apoyando su peso sobre su hombro y con este envistiendola, la puerta cedió dándole paso a una escena para nada agradable.

Otra vez esa presión lo estaba invadiendo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces con Sakura?

Una escena poco agradable estaba frente de él. Sasuke estaba sobre Sakura, su cuerpo la atrapaba entre el azulejo y el azabache, parecía que estuviera apunto de besarla, la ojijade estaba ahí, más no presente, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su rostro completamente rojo, parecía no haber caído en cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Naruto no quería mal pensar la escena, claro que no, pero los últimos eventos que habían vivido ambos no lo favorecían en nada. El Uzumaki sentía la furia que le había invadido momentos antes de abrir la puerta volver de golpe, pujando con fuerza y en proporciones exageradas, se abalanzó hacia quien se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y hermano.

— ¡Calma, Naruto, no es lo que piensas! — gritó Sasuke algo tarde, el puño del rubio ya estaba estampado en su rostro provocando que cayera a un costado de la chica

— ¡Naruto! ¡Para hombre! — gritó Sakura ya fuera de su trance, pero el ojizafiro ya tenía al azabache por la solapa de su camisa

— Tu, maldito... Tan solo me llamaste para hacerte el inocente — dijo aludiendo a la llamada del día anterior

— Escúchame, Dobe, no es lo que piensas

— ¡No me digas Dobe, no tienes derecho! — Sakura agarró a Naruto de los hombros para alejarlo de Sasuke, pero este logro zafarse de ella sin problemas

— ¡Que me escuches! ¡Jodida mierda, Naruto! — el rubio en un momento de supuesta calma volteó a mirarla luego de darle dos puñetazos en la boca al azabache — ¡No, Sasuke!

Y los papeles se habían volteado, Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto, devolviendo los golpes como nunca antes lo había echo en sus peleas, la mano se devolvía de la misma forma de la cual se había entregado.

— ¡Qué paréis los dos!

Sakura estaba de los nervios, algo furiosa y muy avergonzada, los asistentes a la fiestas que estaban en el corredor tirados por la borrachera, ahora se agolpaban en la puerta del baño a mirar el espectáculo, estaban tan ebrios que no distinguían entre una riña amistosa o una pelea genuina, como la de ese minuto. La pelirrosa en un intento de separarlos se entrometió entre ambos recibiendo en plena boca un golpe cortesía de Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura! — reaccionó este dejando a un lado al rubio y dirigiéndose donde ella a socorrerla— ¿Estás bien? — Naruto jamás imaginó a Sasuke preocupado de alguien más que no fuese él mismo

— ¡No, no lo estoy! Pero como es que se os ocurre liaros a golpes par de energúmenos, parecéis unos verdaderos neandertales — sentenció furiosa, dejando a la vista todo su acento español, con palabras y todo lo que implica — es que, tíos, no podéis comportaros bien de una puta vez nada más — Sasuke quedó mudo ante las palabras de la pelirrosa

— Él comenzó — se quejó el rubio

— No, él no comenzó Naruto, deja de culpar a todos

— Pero...

— Ni un pero — le interrumpe ella— sois imposibles—soltó al fin harteada

La Haruno se levantó mientras limpiaba con la manga de su suéter la mancha de sangre que le había comenzado a aparecer en su labio gracias al golpe que le propinó el azabache, saliendo del baño dando un portazo, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron un largo rato, o quizás solo unos segundos, el tiempo era relativo en ese cuarto, ellos sintieron la vida entera pasar. El rubio desvió la mirada observando la puerta por la cual se había escapado su hermana, luego escuchó el murmullo de su mejor amigo, fue muy bajo, casi imperceptible, y el rubio hubiese dado lo que fuera por no haberlo escuchado, por que ahora, por obligación, debía entablar una no muy grata conversación para ambos, pero necesaria, porque para su pesar Sasuke no susurraría el nombre de la Haruno sin ninguna razón.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? — soltó Sasuke confundido, dándole fin al largo silencio que se había interpuesto entre ellos dos

—Sakura enojada en todo su esplendor

—Sé que fue una Sakura enojada, a lo que me refiero es a ese ¿Acento? Tan notorio — agregó sin despegar ojos del la puerta

—Ella aun le cuesta mucho no hablar así, cuando se enoja ya no se preocupa más por ello—Naruto tragó grueso pensando en el testamento que le esperaba por parte de la chica —Es española

Silencio.

—¿Se enoja mucho contigo aún? — la expresión del rubio era un poema, Sasuke sonrió arrogante

—Quizás

—Usuratonkachi

—Si, dime torpe todo lo que quieras, pero... ¡Teme! ¿Qué hacías sobre Sakura? — el semblante del Uzumaki cambió inmediatamente a uno interrogante y molesto

— Nos caímos —respondió calmado, como si no fuera la gran cosa

—¿Solo eso?— interrogó escéptico de su respuesta

—Solo eso

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—No— hizo una larga pausa —pero es lo que pasó

Sasuke no mentía, no sonreía arrogante ni triunfante como solía hacerlo, es más, su expresión era serena, pero un tanto preocupada, no porque quisiera convencer al rubio, algo más aquejaba a su frío amigo.

— Lo lamento

—No importa— dijo él— de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a tus impulsos, debilucho

—No te creas la gran cosa, quedaste paralizado en un principio ante mi fuerza

—Claro Dobe, lo que tu digas — el Uchiha se levantó recargándose sobre sus rodillas como apoyo

—De veras, quedaste pasmado

—Lo que pare tu llanto— estiró su mano en son de ayuda

Ambos ya de pie se limpiaron sus ropas y arreglaron lo que se había quedado mal puesto debido a la pelea, Sasuke agarró una mota de algodón de un botiquín que estaba sobre el lavabo y limpió sus heridas, luego sacó otro copo, lo empapó en alcohol y se lo tendió a Naruto.

—Te hice un glorioso corte en tu ceja de princesito — el Uzumaki sonrió ante su burla

— Yo no te he dejado nada mal — respondió agarrando la mota de algodón y la unto con cuidado en el corte que estaba sobre su ceja izquierda, mirándose en el espejo como apoyo —así que — empezó a hablar para romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos — "¿Te sientes bien?" ¿Eh? — Sasuke lo observó expectante un momento hasta que en su cabeza hizo chispa ante el comentario y desvió la mirada

—Es una pregunta completamente normal, la había golpeado por accidente, es obvio que le preguntaría si estaba bien

—Tu nunca preguntas eso a nadie— recriminó el rubio

—¡Ay, por favor! No seas exagerado

—No, es en serio, ni a mí me haces esa pregunta, y me has visto caer de las escaleras borracho

—Pero tú eres tú y ella es —quedó suspendido en el aire, aparentemente el Uchiha se arrepentía de lo que iba a decir

—¿Ella es? — le alentó Naruto

— Ella es ella— agregó al fin no muy convencido de como quedó

Salieron del baño, la multitud que antes estaba pendiente de la pelea que tenían ahora estaban segregados en la pista de baile o tirada en algún cuarto teniendo sexo, era justamente por esas cosas que al rubio no le agradaba que Sakura estuviese ahí. Barrió el lugar con la mirada buscando a la mata de cabello rosada, pero solo logró hallar a una tímida Hinata al costado de Ino, y a esta sobre un caliente Sai besándose indecorosamente en la planta baja.

Sai había cumplido su cometido.

Pobre Hinata, se decía Naruto así mismo.

El rubio se encaminó junto con Sasuke hasta la indecorosa pareja, al parecer el azabache buscaba lo mismo que su amigo, este esperaba que fuera para disculparse y no para alguna de sus estupideces, ya era bastante con las que había hecho anteriormente, esas no eran cosas que el Uchiha hacía muy a menudo. Al llegar hasta donde el pequeño trío ambos hicieron un gesto de falsa toz para llamar la atención, Naruto observó a Hinata, quería alegrarla un poco, sentía ese impulso, se sentía en la obligación de por lo menos quitarle algo de la incomodidad que seguramente sentía, le sonrió un tanto apenado, pero esta desvió la mirada sin devolver el gesto. Sai se despegó de Ino y los observó expectante a lo que los recién llegaron dirían.

—¿Han visto a Sakura?

—Si —respondió Sai sin agregar nada más

—¿Dónde?

—Por ahí

—Vamos, Sai, responde carajo

—Naruto, te hace falta un polvo, ¿De nuevo te rechazan por tu minúsculo pene?

—Deja de hablar estupideces, Sai — se defendió avergonzado —Hay una mujer presente—agregó luego

—Hinata también está —interrumpió Ino

—A ella me refiero— respondió él

—Tú y tu bocota, ¡Sai dile algo!

—No te preocupes Ino, es su impotencia por escuchar la realidad — respondió Sai sonriendo falsamente

—¡Paren de estupideces!— interrumpió Sasuke —Sai, nos dirán dónde carajo está Sakura — preguntó más como una orden

—Tranquilo, Romeo —dijo Sai levantando las palmas —salió al patio de atrás en compañía de Sasori

Un silencio incómodo se coló entre ellos, Naruto observó a Sasuke un momento en busca de alguna expresión, pero él se mantuvo distante como siempre.

—Bien Dobe, ya sabes dónde está. Yo me voy a casa —dijo el azabache para luego desaparecer entre la multitud despidiéndose con su dedo corazón

—Tan formal como siempre —ironizó el pálido pelinegro

—¿Se fue a solas con Sasori? —preguntó el rubio algo irritado

—Sí, eso creo—respondió Ino algo picara por la situación

—Bien

Naruto se puso en marcha hacía la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio trasero, se detuvo en el pórtico mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de la Haruno o del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a una esquina bastante alejada y oscura del sector, donde se veía claramente dos personas conversando acarameladamente. El rubio sintió los humos crecer dentro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, con sus dedos índice y corazón agarró su tabique en busca de la escaza paz que le quedaba aun en el cuerpo, pero esto fue en vano cuando vio algo parecido a un beso entre la pareja escondida.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No era que no quisiese que Sakura estuviese de pareja con alguien más, él mismo podría hacer de celestina para buscar al indicado, pero en vista de lo que había pasado la última vez temía que pudiese repetirse. Quizás solo exageraba, pero sentía que era su deber para con ella. Además estaba eso de Sasori no era uno de los mejores pretendiente, así pensaba él, había escuchado malas historias sobre él, y también estaba eso que había pasado hace un rato atrás, donde se había referido a los derechos de su hermana tan despectivamente, sumándole que todos aquellos que se juntaban con su prima, Karin, terminaban en su cama, todos menos Sasuke que llevaba tiempo de conocerla.

A medida que Naruto se iba acercando la imagen se hacía más clara, los colores más vivos y las penumbras ya no eran escondite seguro para nadie. Sakura y Sasori estaban frente de él, el pelirrojo sostenía las manos de la ojijade entre las suyas, ella parecía perdida entre los ojos mieles del chico. Naruto descubrió que existía algo más desesperante que el que pretendan a su hermana; el que ella correspondiera.

—Sakura...

—¿Naruto? —se volteó algo cohibida y nerviosa

—¿Qué sucede? —Sasori estaba callado, expectante a lo que ella diría

—Hablamos — respondió ella mientras se zafaba "disimuladamente" del agarre del pelirrojo

—¿Segura?

—Si

—No —interrumpió Sasori —se estaba disculpando por el show que montaste hace un rato

—Oh, eso— el rubio bajó la mirada —si, disculpa

—No hay problema —respondió el ojimiel exageradamente tranquilo

—Vamos Sakura

—Eh, Naruto, yo me quedaré un poco más — el nombrado levantó una ceja incrédulo

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Es que, veras — Sakura desvió la mirada con un evidente sonrojo, luego se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por los hombros—no hagas una escena, por favor — susurró, él asintió automáticamente— Sasori me ha pedido ser su novia

 _Ser su novia_

Naruto podía jurar su sangre se congeló por un momento para luego hervirle a cien grados celsius sin ningún aviso, apretó sus puños para no hacer nuevamente una estupidez, la observó buscando algún indicio de broma en su rostro, pero no encontró nada, desvió sus ojos hasta donde Sasori, le hirvió más la sangre cuando vio la pose tan relajada y tranquila de este, si pudiera en ese mismo momento le reventaría su puto trasero hasta llegar a partirle la boca con ese golpe. Pero todo daba igual, todas las escenas que hiciese no valdría de nada, el rubio conocía a Sakura muy bien y cuando tomaba una decisión no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

— Bien, me iré a dormir donde el Teme —ella lo miró con expresión envolvente

— No te enojes

—No lo haré, después hablamos

—Bien

—Bien —el "bien" era lo de ellos, su manera de decir "después continuamos". Naruto besó su frente para luego susurrarle—No quiero saber que llegues a tu casa más allá de las dos

Ella solo sonrió.

El Uzumaki se encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta tipo universitaria urbano, llegó hasta donde antes estaban Ino y sai, pero solo encontró a Hinata ahí.

—¿Dónde está Ino?— preguntó

—Fue con Sai a una habitación—respondió Hinata sin tartamudear, pero con algo de vergüenza en su voz—¿Encontraste a Sakura?

—Por desgracia — la ojiperla lo observó interrogativa

—¿Necesitas hablar?

Preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio con su tono servicial de voz, ella quería que él se desahogara, no buscaba saber que pasó en realidad, solo quería que se desahogara y Naruto agradecía de sobremanera aquello.

—Acompáñame

Hinata lo siguió hasta el patio principal de la casa, antes de salir Naruto agarró dos latas de cerveza para pasar el rato, no tenía ni idea si Hinata bebía o no, pero si no era así de todos modos la segunda lata le vendría de anillo al dedo. Llegaron a un costado del frente de la casa el cual tenía un desplaye escondido entre unos grandes abetos, los dos se sentaron en un adoquín que estaba simulando de asiento. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? — Naruto le extendió una la lata fría, pero ella negó con la cabeza

—No bebo, gracias

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? No te he visto bailar ni hablar con nadie

—Solo quise acompañar a mis nuevas amigas, no sé mucho de fiestas o de amistades — respondió lo último en un hilo de voz con algo de pena—pero si ellas me necesitan quiero estar ahí para escucharlas

—Que linda— Naruto le sonrió con una sinceridad absoluta, pero esta no alcanzó a llegar a sus labios

—Gra-Gracias —tartamudeó un poco

El Uzumaki bebió de su lata de cerveza casi al seco, él sabía que estaba mal ya que había bebido como un camionero, en cualquier minuto el alcohol lo golpearía como _Mayweather_ a _McGregor_ en la pelea del siglo. Se le era inevitable querer distraerse de alguna manera, tenía claro que estaba mal, pero era joven, desequilibrado y aun se podía excusar de sus estupideces.

—Ella me obligó a disculparme — soltó Naruto después de un largo silencio

—¿Sakura te obligó?

—Si —vaciló un momento —o sea, no, quiero decir; me miró con sus ojos de petición

—¿Ojos de petición?—repitió la morena poco convencida

—Si, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando empieza a rehuir la mirada y a pestañear exageradamente, y te observa de reojo con los ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza y esas cosas

—Creo que el alcohol está surgiendo efecto —declaró con un tono cordial y dulce

—No es eso, diablos, es que llevas tan solo un día de conocerla

—Explícame

—No, es muy largo

—Te escuchare— respondió sonriendole al rubio como nunca nadie más lo haría

—¿Segura?

—Si

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me quería disculpar—comenzó Naruto explicando su molestia a la dulce chica de cabellos oscuros—pero cuando Sasori respondió el motivo de que Sakura estuviese ahí con él, ella me miro de soslayo, rehuyendo la mirada, como queriendo decirme que pida disculpas, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de no obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Pero ya todos saben que si Sakura dice _"quiero ir hasta la luna"_ yo correré a construir su cohete para que llegue hasta Júpiter si pudiera. Siempre quise un hermano menor, pero nunca lo tuve por problemas de salud de mamá, cuando ella quiso reparar el error cometido me llevó de visita a donde mis tíos, donde conocí a Karin. No sé qué error quería reparar mi madre, no era culpa de ella que no pudiera quedar embarazada, papá salía mucho de viajes de negocio y mamá quedaba en casa a solas conmigo y algo deprimida por estar lejos de él, luego llegaron los cólicos estomacales hasta que se fue a ver, no era su culpa, pero que le vamos a hacer, jamás se ha podido quitar esa idea de la cabeza, ese tema de querer darme un hermanito... Aunque gracias a Sakura ya no es tanto problema. En qué me quedé... Ah sí, en mi prima—acertó ya arrastrando las palabras evidentemente— Ella no es mala chica, simplemente no congeniamos, yo era un bruto busca tesoros y sobreviviente de una guerra nuclear, y ella era la princesa en apuros al final de la torre en espera de su príncipe azul que en ese tiempo era Sasuke, los recreos en el colegio eran una tortura al lado de ellos dos, él tratando de quitarse de encima a mi prima y yo sufriendo sus interrupciones en mi guerra. En conclusión: Los juegos con ella no eran para nada divertidos. Hasta que llegó Sakura, si, ya éramos más grandes y nos divertíamos con otras cosas, jugábamos futball o tenis cuando iba de visita a su casa, y cuando ella venia a la mía nos quedábamos viendo películas de acción durante toda la tarde, eso provocaba peleas con Karin que siempre elegía alguna de princesas besa sapos o de dragones escupe fuegos, pero por mayoría siempre ganábamos mi pelirrosa y yo. Ah, como extraño esos días en que lo más difícil era cuidar a Sakura de caer de algún árbol que trepaba —sonrió melancólico — No quiero decir que ella no fuese delicada o una señorita, tan solo era más bruta para jugar, era una niña, no un intento de adulto como Karin, quizás por eso la veo como a un hermano, indiferente que sea mujer, ella me apoya como lo haría un hermano menor, pero con más drama y hormonas —abrió la otra lata de cerveza y bebió unos tragos antes de continuar su relato —y así fue pasando el tiempo, ahora mamá acompaña a papá en los viajes de negocio, dos semanas al mes, son más largos los viajes ya que van los dos, y yo... Yo me quedaba en la casa del Teme o de Sakura, la mayoría con Sakura, nuestros padres fueron amigos en la Universidad, me refiero a los de Sakura y los míos, así que la confianza estaba y me dejaban a cargo de ellos. Mebuki es un encanto, aunque sea igual de enojona que Sakura, y de estricta. Kizashi, Kizashi es más calmado, me encanta contar chistes con él, es un buen viejo... Los padres de Sasuke también eran muy familiares conmigo, Fugaku era de temer, pero Mikoto era la armonía en esa casa tan... tan ¿Sasuke?, si, Sasuke, una casa llena de criaturas frías y arrogantes... ¿De qué te ríes, Hinata? Es la verdad, Sasuke es un maldito engreído sin sentimientos palpables

Naruto tuvo que esperar a que Hinata se parara de reír para poder continuar con su historia de borracho, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero a la ojiperla le hacía gracia. El rubio observó las latas de cerveza que estaban a su lado, era de lo único que estaba consiente, que las malditas latas ya estaban apunto de pasarle la cuenta y la única confidente que tenía a su lado era la dulce y tierna Hinata que esperaba impaciente el resto del relato.

—Sakura se cambió de colegio y para el siclo de la media empezamos a ir al mismo liceo, pero no la pasábamos juntos, era obvio, ella nunca había ido al mismo establecimiento que yo, ya tenía a sus amigos y yo a los míos, pero en casa las cosas seguían siendo iguales... Sakura empezó a crecer, a transformarse poco a poco en una mujer, empezaron los siclos mensuales de cinco días de llantos y risas de un segundo a otro, los cinco días de antojos explosivos, los diez días de "no quiero saber nada del mundo" y los otros diez días de "mírame, soy tan adorable como un perrito", junto con esas hormonas llegaron los corazones, empezó a interesarse en los muchachos, y no para jugar, sino para besar. ¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es ahuyentar a todos esos sujetos? Vale, que ya sé que soy un idiota también, pero por eso mismo no quiero que ningún idiota se acerque a ella... Luego, luego pasó lo de Neji y Ten-ten, diablos, Sakura detesta que hable de ello... Pero no tienes ni idea como detesto a ese par, son unos hijos de puta, la mierda de la mierda... Desde que pasó eso prometí cuidarla de los romances. Y ahora mira esto, ella está de novia y yo aquí, borracho, escupiendo mis penas con una guapa chica en vez de estar besándola — los colores aparecieron en la cara de Hinata, Naruto supo que había mal entendido lo que él quería decir—No te pongas así, no es como si te fuera a besar, lo que quiero decir es que es raro estar hablando así con una chica

Hinata solo asintió escondiendo su rostro entre la chaqueta clara que llevaba puesta. Naruto se levantó para ir por más cerveza, pero en el minuto de ponerse de pié el mundo comenzó a girar y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

—¿La quieres mucho? —preguntó Hinata después de otra pausa, las pausas eran cosas de ellos dos, así como con Sakura eran los "bien"

—¿A Sakura? — Hinata asintió—En realidad si la quiero y mucho

—¿Al-Alguna vez t-te gus-gustó?

—¿Gustar? — se preguntó en voz alta— Algún tiempo pensé que me gustaba, pero solamente porque su carácter es muy parecido al de mamá, al final solo eran estupideces mías... A ella la quiero tanto como una hermana, uno no se puede enamorar de las hermanas, eso es raro, raro y asqueroso—sentenció el rubio con una mirada sería al cielo, Hinata rió por ello

—Eres un buen hermano

—Tu una buena amiga

Hinata le sonrió con timidez, pero tratando de animarlo con aquella curva.

—No creo que me perdone

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque primero golpeé a su novio y luego a Sasuke—la ojiperla se llevó ambas manos hasta los labios

—¿Su novio? — preguntó luego de salir de su asombro

—Si, Sasori, ella me lo dijo hace un rato

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que lo estoy, ella, ella lo dijo

—Pero a ella no le gusta Sasori, a ella le gusta otra persona — dicho esto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y una expresión de culpa apareció en su níveo rostro

—Mierda, ya sabía que su estúpida incapacidad para cerrar o crear vínculos traerían problemas nuevamente — Naruto arrugó la nariz un poco gracia a la molestia—y ¿A quién le gusta?

—N-No debo decirlo

—Mierda, porqué tenias que ser tan buena amiga—Ella sonrió conforme

Naruto quería marcharse, no porque tuviera mala compañía, sino porque el sueño lo estaba venciendo, vio la hora en su móvil, daban la 01:12 am, abrió la aplicación de whatsapp, sus ojos estaban nublados, pero eso no le impidió encontrar el chat que tenía con su mejor amigo, envió un mensaje pidiendo que lo recogiera, esperaba que el azabache lo viese.

—Dios, muero por una cerveza — soltó luego al aire

—Ya has tomado mucho, ni siquiera puedes levantarte — dijo Hinata sin ánimos de reprenderlo, sino más bien con preocupación

—Da igual, este cuerpo está acostumbrado, ¿Oye?— la morena le dedica una mirada esperando a que continuara—¿Por qué huiste del baño?

—Po-Por nada

—¿Sí? Sabes, estoy borracho, no tonto — respondió el rubio con gracia mientras se acercaba a ella esperando intimidarla para que confesara

—E-En ser-rio — Hinata chocó con la pared

—Estas muy nerviosa Hinata— ella tragó grueso, pudo escucharlo

Sasuke había llegado hace unos minutos al departamento en el que vivía con su hermano mayor, Itachi, este estaba acostado y al escuchar el cerrojo se levantó a recibir a su hermano menor. El Uchiha mayor era muy intuitivo, no era de interrogar mucho, pero cuando notaba que Sasuke estaba con un humor más lúgubre de lo normal empezaba a indagar el porqué, esa no era la excepción, apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral preguntó el porqué había llegado tan temprano, luego el porqué traía esa expresión y culminó preguntando que carajos había ocurrido con su rostro. Sasuke trazó una ruta de escape, pensaba en saltar olímpicamente a sus interrogantes, pero a Itachi Uchiha nada se le escapaba de sus narices.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala para comenzar la charla inevitable, Itachi dejó que su hermano se acomodara mientras iba por unas cervezas a la nevera. Sasuke Sacó su billetera y su móvil de sus bolsillos, dejándolos sobre la mesa de madera que hacía de centro. El mayor volvió tan rápido como pudo, extendiéndole una Heineken helada que el menor aceptó, luego se sentó en el sofá del frente con una botella para él y esperó impasible a que su hermano menor comenzara a hablar por su cuenta, pero en vista a su negativa decidió profundizar él en el tema.

—¿Es por una chica?

—No, ¿Qué idioteces piensas?

— Te conozco

—Lo sé

— Entonces no te mientas — Sasuke se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras —hace días estas raro y más distante de lo usual, en las mañanas te demoras cinco minutos más en arreglarte; antes de salir y luego de lavarte los dientes te observas en el espejo del baño para repasar tu imagen y luego en el de la sala. Has llegado más tarde de lo que sueles llegar y generalmente llegas con un humor más amargo que lo de costumbre. En la cena juegas con la comida antes de probar bocado, mientras haces eso tu entrecejo se frunce y tu mirada cambia un tanto. Luego, cuando te sientas a la mesa a estudiar como de costumbre, te demoras tres minutos más en entender cada párrafo, o lo relees para estar seguro de tu respuesta, cosa que no creo; o tienes que releerlo porque en un principio no tomaste en cuenta que leías. A eso sumemos que me pediste ayuda en un trabajo y cuando me entregaste las hojas de vuelta estas venían empapadas en un aroma femenino... ¿Quieres que continúe o te quedas con eso?

Sasuke estaba seguro que su expresión era todo un poema que merecía ser retratado para futuras generaciones, cuando Itachi pretendía fastidiarlo lo lograba, era demasiado intuitivo y directo.

—Quizás si pase algo —admitió apenado el menor, pero disimulando indiferencia, se reclinó sobre su cuerpo poniendo el peso sobre sus rodillas que sujetaban sus brazos

—Ya lo sabía, la cuestión aquí es si tu lo sabías — Itachi sonrió tan arrogante como era costumbre en su familia — ¿Quién es?

—Una chica del liceo... Es una verdadera molestia — la sonrisa del mayor incrementó más aun

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo así?

—Ya sabes, es testaruda, caprichosa, cree tener la razón en todo, insufrible, temperamental, inocente, abrasiva, perspicaz, intuitiva, culta, inteligente, tiene una acento precioso y extravagante, sus ojos son enormes y brillantes y su cabello de un tono tan llamativo y peculiar y... Y... — Itachi sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano antes que siquiera él se diese cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía hablando así de ella

—¿Te estás enamorando? — Sasuke desvió la mirada disimulando lo cohibido que se sentía

—¿Qué? ¿Se te subió el alcohol?

—A mí no, pero creo que tu desearías que si, sino no hay otra explicación para tu sonrojo más que el que te guste aquella chica

—Tks—chasqueó la lengua— No estoy sonrojado, qué estúpido

A Itachi no se le podía esconder nada.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No te diré como se llama

—Como quieras — se encogió de hombros —pero tarde o temprano la terminaré conociendo

—No, no pasará

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó ahora confundido

—Porque no estaré con ella — Itachi lo observó interrogativo esperando que continuase con su respuesta—es que es complicado, ella es muy, muy inocente, muy brillante... Yo solo la opacaría con mi carácter tajante—susurró

—Sasuke, cuando uno siente algo por otra persona y esta le corresponde uno es capaz de pasar por alto algunas cosas — el menor negó con la cabeza

—Pero yo no, Itachi. Ella no está hecha para mi

—Yo creo que tú no estás hecho para ella— el menor ignoró su comentario que a su pesar no se alejaba para nada de la realidad

—Además ella no me corresponde, le agrada otra persona—Itachi alzó una ceja

—Vaya, te gustan los retos

—¿Cómo crees? Solo es un capricho, nada serio — se excusó

—Claro, eso me decía tu descripción de ella, gritaba que era un capricho nada más—se burló sarcástico

—Como sea, iré por otra cerveza— soltó desviando el tema, buscando zanjarlo

Sasuke se encaminó a la cocina, sacando otra botella de la nevera y bebiéndola de un trago, luego destapó otra y se fue a la sala donde Itachi lo esperaba con la mitad de su primera botella bebida.

El móvil que estaba sobre la mesa de centró comenzó a vibrar.

—Naruto quiere que vaya por él, debe estar borracho —comentó el menor mientras leía el mensaje del rubio

—Anda, vamos por ese idiota

Itachi se levantó del sofá junto con su botella, la cual fue a guardar en la nevera para la vuelta del viaje, Sasuke lo sabía de antemano, a su hermano lo le gustaba beber si iba a manejar. El Uchiha menor en cambio terminó la suya en tres tragos, agarró de la pechera que estaba a un costado de la puerta su cazadora de mezclilla oscura y salió junto a su hermano del departamento. Caminaron a paso calmado hasta el Audi tono azul atlántico, herencia de sus padres.

Itachi manejó con calma hasta la casa del Nara, en donde estaba desarrollándose la fiesta, mientras Sasuke cambiaba las estaciones de radio en busca de algún tema que valiese la pena. Al llegar se encontraron con Sasori despidiéndose de alguien que subía a un taxi, el azabache menor no alcanzó a visualizar quien era la persona que estaba montada en el auto amarillo, aunque pensaba que era su amiga, Karin, luego de haber echado un gran polvo con él, eso le molestaba, ¿Cómo podía ligar como quisiese cuando había besado a Sakura hace tan solo unas horas atrás?

 _Bastardo._

—Hey, Itachi — saludó el pelirrojo luego de reconocer el auto en el que estaban los Uchihas, se acercó hasta ellos

—Qué hay — preguntó Itachi luego de hacer un gesto de saludo— ¿Alguna conquista por despedir?

—No, nada de eso. Aunque no lo creas este chico ahora esta de novio— eso hizo ecos en la cabeza de Sasuke, aun que no quiso comprobar nada

—¿Sí? Y quien es la desafortunada

—¡Ja! Estamos de chistoso— el ojimiel sonrió arrogante —el pequeño Sasuke la conoce — y eso bastó para colapsar a Sasuke

— Cállate imbécil —respondió irritado —anda moviendo el culo que quiero bajar

—Espero que no sea para agarrarte conmigo nuevamente

—¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que te parta esa cara de niño bonito otra vez?

—¿A este capullo te agarraste? —sentenció Itachi en forma de pregunta, casi burlandose

—Sí, pero no fue él el que me daño —aclaró el menor triunfante ante Sasori

Itachi sonrió ante la seguridad de su pequeño hermano y el silencio del pelirrojo que terminó por confirmar su comentario, algo le decía a Sasuke que Itachi ya sabía que el sujeto que habían ido a buscar era el causante de sus marcas, el mayor estaba acostumbrado a que los dos menores terminaran peleando por alguna estupidez. El azabache menor bajó del automóvil y se encaminó hacia la enorme casa del Nara en busca del torpe de su amigo, en su cabeza solo rondaba la imagen de Sakura y las palabras que Sasori había pronunciado hace un rato, ¿Será cierto lo que sus conjeturas habían desvelado? Sasuke no quería pensar en ello.

El recorrido por la casa se le hizo condenadamente largo y lo peor era que no había rastro de Naruto o de la "hermana" de este, cada segundo ahí aumentaba sus ansias y sus ideas estúpidas sobre el comentaría de Sasori, vagaban sin permiso por su cabeza, y la ausencia de la pelirrosa no hacía más que confirmas sus palabras y acrecentar sus dudas. Cuando terminó de revisar el patio de atrás decidió largarse de el lugar sin más, el alcohol, las drogas y sus efectos en los adolescentes hormonales que bailaban a su alrededor solo provocaban pensamientos estúpidos sobre lo que podría haber hecho Sakura con el maldito de Sasori, los gemidos de las parejas que tenían sexo en las habitaciones de la planta alta hacían eco a pesar de la música, internamente Sasuke rogaba que la ausencia de Naruto no fuese por estar metido en alguno de ellos, sería el colmo pedir su ayuda cuando él la está pasando de maravilla.

Al salir de la casa observó a ambos lados del patio delantero que se extendía con elegancia ante sus ojos, era el único sitio casi vacío de la residencia, limpio por completo y sin ni un indicio de que en el lugar se estuviese desatando una buena movida,suspiró para luego levantar la vista hallando lo que buscaba. En uno de los rincones, en especifico donde estaba el desplaye de lo que alguna vez fue un intento de garaje sin terminar, había una cabellera rubia con una chaqueta de tono naranja inconfundible, tan solo Naruto tenía un gusto tan brillante y llamativo para vestir, y terrible, según Sasuke. El azabache se encamino al sitio para agarrar al posible borracho de su amigo, bueno, al borracho de su amigo, no lo hubiese mensajeado si no era así, esa no era ni la primera ni la última vez que Itachi y él lo iban a buscar en una situación así, la costumbre ya era tan natural que no les molestaba, secretamente el Dobe ya era como parte de esa pequeña y rota familia.

—Dobe — Sasuke llamó su atención antes de llegar, pero el rubio no respondió - Tks, usuratonkachi, te hablé

El Uchiha sabía que Naruto no era tan tonto, en especial en lo que respectan a las chicas, no tenía mal gusto en opinión de Sasuke, y sabía como coquetear y enganchar, pero si algo siempre había dejado en claro es que con las amigas de su hermana no había que meterse, hasta hace poco pensaba que era por la edad de Sakura, pero al conocerla y comprobar que se llevaban por unos cuantos meses la descartó completamente, reemplazándola por la idea de que su lealtad era la causante de ese pensamiento, ahora pensaba que era porque la única amiga de la pelirrosa era la loca de Ino, pero pensarlo y comprobarlo era completamente diferente. Definitivamente Naruto tenía esa regla por Ino, porque si no, no estaría besando a la pequeña nueva amiga de la pelirrosa.

 _AnneJ.M._

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Muchísimo tiempo sin saber de vosotros. He estado muy ocupada limpiando mi casa, viendo anime y leyendo mucho._

 _Espero que este capítulo os guste y bueno, no tengo mucho que deciros._

 _Os quiero, hasta la próxima._


	9. Capítulo IX - Sentimientos vacios

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _IX_

 _Sentimientos vacíos._

La luz del sol que se coló por las cortinas de la ventana iluminando el rostro níveo del muchacho hasta hacerlo despertar, pestañeó pesadamente mientras frotaba sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y contracturado, no era para menos, siempre que su mejor amigo se quedaba en su casa luego de una borrachera significaba dolores para su hermano mayor y para él, porque cuidar de Uzumaki Naruto implicaba una serie de pasos que nunca faltaban, primero; subirlo desde el estacionamiento hasta el séptimo piso, generalmente usaban el ascensor, pero ese día en la madrugada por alguna extraña fuerza del destino estaba en mantenimiento, ley de Morfi decía Sasuke en su desesperado quinto intento por tener paciencia. Como segundo paso, Itachi intentó subirlo a cuesta él solo, pero a pesar de ser peso muerto - Sí, porque prácticamente era como un muerto -, ya para el tercer piso estaba jadeando y agotado, el menor tuvo que ayudarlo hasta el quinto piso y luego entre los dos terminar de subirlo. Tercero; acostarlo, Itachi lo sostenía mientras Sasuke sacaba el colchón de la cama nido de su habitación, luego solo dejaron al rubio caer. Y luego la parte más difícil, la cuarta; Naruto vomitó en la alfombra, Sasuke tuvo que improvisar un pequeño ejercicio de emergencia de yoga, sino en cualquier momento se acriminaría con el rubio Uzumaki, pero cuando tuvo que limpiar la alfombra los ejercicios ya no eran suficiente, Itachi tuvo que terminar conteniendo la risa gracias a la poca paciencia de su hermano menor y las caras de contención que trataba inútilmente de disimular.

Cuando los oscuros ojos del Uchiha menor se acostumbraron al brillo de la mañana buscó su móvil que estaba bajo la almohada para ver la hora, 11:20 AM, chasqueó la lengua con amargura y volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar, era más tarde de lo que había previsto y debía levantarse para ir a correr junto a Itachi, un abito que habían desarrollado después de la muerte de sus padres, aunque juzgando por la hora supuso que su hermano habría ido solo sin querer interrumpir su sueño, o quizás el de su amigo. Giró sobre la cama hasta quedar mirando hacía la puerta, en una posición que le facilitaba ver al Uzumaki, el cual dormía plácidamente con un hilillo de baba seca que recorría desde su comisura hasta la almohada que le había prestado.

—Hey, Dobe — le habló con voz apacible

—¿Qué? —se quejó arrastrando la palabra

—Despierta, quieres — ordenó con voz seca y tajante mientras observaba los detalles del cielo de la habitación — tengo cosas que hacer

—No, Sasuke-Teme, no me siento bien —escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada blanca, buscando un refugio para la obvia jaqueca que lo atacaba

—Me importa un cuerno, levántate — Sasuke pateó su cuerpo para apresurarlo

—Que tenso estas — Naruto dejó ver su rostro, sentándose sobre el colchón —¿Cómo mierda llegué aquí?

El azabache se sentó sobre la cama al igual que Naruto, ya bien posicionado pudo notar con mayor plenitud las marcas de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; Los ojos del Uzumaki estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, el corte en su labio estaba amoratado e inflamado, en su mejilla derecha estaba la marca de un puño en tono violeta con un pequeño rastro de verde y azul, sobre su ceja izquierda se levantaba un hematoma que cubría el corte que le había proferido en el baño de la casa de Shikamaru, y los pequeños cortes superficiales estaban ya secos y oscurecidos, los cabellos del rubio estaban hechos un lío, en definitiva Naruto era la viva imagen de algún boxeador novato que le habían dado la paliza de su vida en el ring.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Teme? —preguntó un Naruto con expresión interrogativa

—Por nada, observaba lo idiota que te vez

—¿Quieres que nos besemos para romper la tensión?

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando, usuratonkachi? — soltó mientras le aventaba con todas sus fuerzas el almohadón —¡Ánda, vete!

—Ya, Sasuke, lo decía para cortar la tensión —se defendió el rubio ofendido

—No me interesa, no te invitaré más a dormir, marica

—Ya para, no es para tanto

—Claro que si, si Itachi escucha las estupideces que se te ocurren me mirara raro toda la vida

—Si no confía en tu palabra por algo será — respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Qué insinúas? —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

—Ya no sé, Teme, me duele la cabeza

—No me cambies el tema, Naruto —replicó molesto, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros

Naruto se levantó para ir al baño, mientras el azabache ordenaba el cuarto y hacía las camas que habían utilizado. Sasuke era tan perfeccionista que no toleraba la tan sola idea de ver a Naruto ordenando un desastre, era tan desordenado y acelerado para sus cosas que solo conseguiría arruinarlo todo, en cambio Sasuke era tan obsesionado con la simetría, quizás incluso algo maniático, pero le gustaban las cosas en orden, así que a pesar de que el rubio durmiera en el colchón de abajo y Sasuke en el de la cama, este no tenía ni un problema en ventilar y guardar el colchón de abajo por su cuenta.

Después de que ambos chicos se alistaran, y por supuesto, que Sasuke se bañara, decidieron pedir una pizza para almorzar, la pelea por los ingredientes fue eterna, siempre sucedía lo mismo entre ellos, Naruto pedía choricillo o cebollas, en cambio Sasuke prefería sabores más suaves, tomates o champiñones, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre pedían lo mismo al final; Napolitana con extra queso.

— ¿Te acuerdas de alguna mierda que hiciste anoche? — interrogó el Uchiha ya sentados en la mesa de la cocina

— Nada más que te masacré en el baño

— Tu rostro dice lo contrario, Dobe

— El tuyo no está nada mal, Teme

— Claro, lo que digas

— Ay por favor... No eres tan genial como crees, pudiste haberme dejado machucado, pudiste haberme defendido de Sasori, pero este igual se quedó con la chica

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Sasuke con el entrecejo notoriamente fruncido, algo le decía que ya sabía a qué se refería

—¡Lo que oíste!

—Dobe, se más especifico

—¡Por favor! —exclamó evidentemente irritado —no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Bien sé que querías cogerte a mi hermana y harto me desagrada la idea, pero más me molesta saber que Sasori es quien lo hará al parecer —soltó furioso —¡Mierda!

—¿Qué?

—Sasori y Sakura son novios, Sasuke

Y eso fue todo para él.

La sangre le hervía, se arremolinaba en la coronilla de su cabeza, la ira empujaba como un submarino al emerger de las profundidades del océano. Entonces cayó en cuenta que la chica que había visto la noche anterior subiendo al taxi era Sakura.

Inevitablemente algo en él se rompió más de lo que deseaba, se sentía extraño, vacío, ansioso, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, odiaba eso. El rostro inmutable del azabache se mantuvo neutral, no se dejaría pisotear más por las malas decisiones de la ojijade o por sus ridículos sentimientos.

—Bien por él — soltó al fin

—¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? ¡Estabas decidido en romper nuestra amistad para luego rendirte!— le reprochó el rubio

—Ya supéralo

Espetó Sasuke irritado, irritado por que sabía que muy dentro de él la respuesta no era para Naruto, sino para él mismo.

No era el alcohol, definitivamente tampoco lo era la resaca, menos la falta de sueño que la aquejaba, no estaba febril y tampoco estaba a punto de pescar un resfriado, lo que la hacía sentir de esa manera tan particular y molesta era la culpa. Las cosas no iban como ella quería, nada salía como deseaba, todo era una completa basura, ella se sentía como la completa basura.

Cuando pasó lo de Rock Lee, Naruto le hizo prometer a Sakura tener más cuidado con los vínculos que creaba con los demás, hasta ese momento el rubio de lo único que estaba seguro era de la sana amistad que llevaba con Ino, ella no era su favorita, tampoco se llevaban de maravilla, pero era la única que Naruto aprobaba. Él siempre había dicho que Sakura sufría de una rara, pero muy importante, incapacidad para crear vínculos o deshacerlos, exagerando obviamente. A veces, el rubio, lo atribuía a la poca experiencia que Sakura tenía con las personas de ese país, otras veces vociferaba que era por su ingenuidad de creerle todo a todos, y unas tantas veces había comentado que era culpa de él mismo por no estar al pendiente de la pelirrosa, ella sabía que no era culpa de él.

Cuando Sakura abandonó el baño de la planta alta, en la fiesta del chico Nara, se dirigió decidida a buscar al pelirrojo para disculparse por la necedad de su hermano y la estupidez de su mejor amigo, sabía de antemano que no le correspondía a ella esas palabras, pero la costumbre de solucionar los problemas de Naruto podían con su poco orgullo, así que antes de pensarlo bien decidió enfrascarse en la absurda búsqueda del chico de ojos mieles.

Sasori, en cambio, estaba en la cocina de la casa donde había improvisado un pequeño espacio para curarse las heridas y luego para beber, la cocina era una especie de cuarto con una infraestructura y decoración moderna, en tonos plateados y caobas. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado en el mesón que se levantaba en medio del cuarto, había un vaso de cerveza a medio beber a su lado, él miraba perdido por la ventana que daba al patio trasero, sus ojos no estaban enfocados en nada particular, tan solo la absoluta nada delante de él. La mirada del ojimiel se desvió hasta posarse sobre la de la ojijade, le sonrió cálidamente, regalando esa expresión que solo le quedaba bien a él, según Sakura, en verdad le parecía un chico guapo.

Sakura se acercó a él avergonzada, se plantó frente sus ojos y pidió las disculpas del caso, Sasori las rechazó, no era su deber. Luego de unas palabras y de que Sakura limpiase bien las heridas del pelirrojo, las mismas que se había hecho en la pelea infantil que había tenido con ambos chicos que la exasperaban, volviendo la vergüenza a ella por todo lo que había sucedido y deshaciéndose en disculpas nuevamente, Sasori solo sonrió y le pidió a la ojijade que lo acompañara al patio trasero con la escusa de que necesitaba hablar con ella más tranquilo, Sakura asintió, no había manera que la cocina fuese un sitio tranquilo, la música estaba a un volumen desorbitante, a segundos de reventarle los tímpanos.

Hubiese preferido eso que lo que venía después.

Antes de salir de la casa junto a Sasori, Sakura pudo escuchar como una chica de cabello rubio presumía a otra de cabellos castaños como se había revolcado con Sasuke en esa fiesta, además de como planeaba meterlo entremedio de sus piernas nuevamente esa noche otra vez, sin siquiera desearlo algo en ella se rompió en pedazos, aunque eso ya era algo imposible, ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón o algo más de ella se rompiera nuevamente? Sasuke se había colado más en ella de lo que podía entender. Sasori pareció notar que algo sucedía en ella, quizás fue su repentino cambio de semblante, o quizás las pocas y rebeldes lagrimas que se lograron escapar de sus acuosos orbes, no importaba como lo hubiese notado, sino que lo notó. el pelirrojo apretó con suavidad el menudo hombro de la ojijade tratando reconfortarla, ella lo observó confundida, pero Sasori tan solo le sonrió y la guió con cuidado hasta la salida trasera de la casa para poder ir adonde planearon momentos antes.

El patio de la casa era tanto o más grande que esta, había un pequeño pórtico en el cual estaban parados, algunos chicos estaban en este tomando y hablando de cosas banales, otros estaban reunidos en una ronda jugando algo que Sakura no logró comprender, jamás había visto algo similar antes, tampoco es que le haya tomado importancia. Caminaron por el césped que estaba perfectamente cortado, observó los abetos arremolinándose por el borde del límite del terreno, formando en una esquina un lugar propicio para estar sin ser encontrados, y al parecer los dueños pensaron similar ya que una banca sin respaldo adornaba el lugar, Sasori y ella se sentaron ahí para hablar. Él comenzó hablando de lo chistoso que le parecía ahora la pelea que quiso tener Naruto con él, incluso mencionó que lo encontró _tierno y protector_ de su parte, Sakura solo trató de sonreír y asentir a sus dichos con algo de vergüenza, luego Sasori la miró con determinación y cambió abruptamente el tema con una pregunta que sin querer le resultó dolorosa a la pelirrosa.

 _Te gusta Sasuke ¿No?_

Parecía más afirmación que pregunta, él lo sabía, ella lo sospechaba.

No había otra explicación lógica para los sentimientos que el azabache provocaba en ella, los estragos que le causaba con tan solo una mirada. Si, debía aceptarlo, debía admitirlo; le gusta Sasuke Uchiha; y esa confesión le pareció más real que la que había hecho ante Ino y Hinata en la enfermería. Pero todos los esfuerzos de la Haruno por aceptar la realidad se vieron interrumpidos antes siquiera responder a la afirmación falsamente formulada como pregunta.

 _Espero que no te guste, él no es para ti, Sakura._

Dijo Sasori con un tono extraño, dejó escapar un suspiró muy largo después de ello y no despegó sus ojos del cielo, Sakura lo observaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 _Tú eres muy dulce, él solo está jugando contigo, no seas ingenua._

Un fuerte dolor sordo le recorrió por el cuerpo, casi como si la estuviesen ahogando y poco a poco sus músculos se estuviesen entumiendo por la falta de oxigeno, pero a pesar de sus gestos y silenciosas suplicas Sasori no se calló.

 _¿Escuchaste a las chicas de hace un rato?_ — _Asintió_ — _bien, no fue la única de esta fiesta._

Y como si sus palabras se tratasen de un tornado, toda la seguridad y determinación que se estaba infundando en ese pequeño rato en que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el azabache y había decidido declararse a él se vieron expulsados. Todo era un error.

 _Si te involucras con él, te dañará. No quiero eso._

Y entonces cayó por primera vez en cuenta de los cálidos sentimientos que Sasori profesaba por ella, su preocupación por que no sufriera una decepción o porque le rompiesen el corazón. Sakura de verdad le gustaba.

Sasori no dudó en abrazarla mientras soltaba unas pocas lagrimas que no logró retener, no era que se había ilusionado con ser algo más del Uchiha, tan solo estaba decepcionada de si misma, de su ingenuidad, el haber pensado que Sasuke no era un mujeriego como su hermano le había advertido, pero que estupidez, era claro que Naruto también quería protegerla de su mejor amigo, cómo no lo iba a conocer él si era su amigo, y se sintió aún más tonta por haberlo hecho callar aquella vez que quiso advertirle de aquello, el día en que volvió a casa acompañada de Sasori.

Después de pasar un rato más en silencio, Sasori volvió a revivir la charla entre ellos, apuntó a una estrella y le preguntó a Sakura si sabía cuál era, ella respondió que no y no porque no lo supiese realmente, sino porque estaba tan concentrada en querer deshacer los pequeños sentimientos que habían nacido por el Uchiha, que no tomó realmente en cuenta lo que el ojimiel le estaba preguntando, él pareció notarlo, pero continuó con la charla como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando de animar a la chica de alguna forma con un tema del universo y las estrellas, entonces Sakura pensó que además de leer, a Nietzsche, el Túnel, la historia, Gregorio VII, Paramore, música y de otras cosas más, ahora se sumaba a sus listas de "cosas en común" las estrellas y el universo, y no pudo dejar de pensar que para ella Sasori era tan de galaxias y Sasuke era más de infinitos. Pero las cosas estaban hechas para que ella las arruinara, porque se sentía como una maldita cobarde, y en ese minuto no le importaba más que apagar los sentimientos por el Uchiha, ni siquiera se podía explicar porqué le gustaba tanto, no sabía nada de él, quienes eran sus padres, el nombre de su hermano, sus gustos, la música que más le atrae, su libro favorito, que aspira ser en un futuro, si prefería el café o el té, y aunque de Sasori tampoco sabía mucho, si sabía que gustaba de ella y que no la dañaría. Sasuke estaba bien con sus recostones de una noche y su actitud arrogante, Sakura no está hecha para él y él no estaba hecho para ella, todo sería un terrible desastre si lo intentaban, aunque eso jamas pasaría, porque para intentarlo primero debía de dejar de ser invisible para él.

Sasori esa noche le pidió ser su novia, y Sakura, en su infinita estupidez y desconsideración dijo que si, sin pensar en el daño que le podría causar, sin pensar en que tal vez no podría enamorarse de él, en que quizás no lo podría quererle como él la quería a ella. Y ahora, henos aquí, recostada en su cama, siendo las seis de la mañana, acompañada del silencio y sus estúpidos pensamientos, y ese vacío en el estomago que no la había dejado en paz.

Ya era suficiente de lamentos y llantos, Sakura decidió levantarse de la cama, se había acostado apenas llegó, sin siquiera sacarse nada mas que no fuesen las zapatillas, así que solo se caló sus pantuflas, agarró una colcha que estaba doblada por la mitad a los pies de la cama y salió al frío desolador de la noche, se envolvió en la colcha y se sentó en la pequeña silla de mimbre que estaba en el balcón de su cuarto.

—Sasori tiene razón — musitó para si misma — las estrellas están bailando esta noche

Y como si eso hubiese sido suficiente como para calmar sus emociones, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Cuando Sakura despertó ya era de día, los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ramas del cerezo que había en el patio trasero de la casa y le daban de lleno en el rostro, entre cerró los ojos instintivamente y estiró su entumido cuerpo, ¿Cuántas horas había dormido en el balcón? Definitivamente pescaría un resfriado.

Entró en su habitación y dejó la colcha donde estaba antes, no sin antes hacer la cama. Observó el reloj de la mesita de noche, daban las 01:00 PM, sacó del armario unos vaqueros ajustados azules, una camiseta de tirantes oscura y un suéter gris, le gustaban los suéteres.

Sakura estaba un tanto retrasada, como siempre, había quedado con sus amigas para ese día, tendrían una tarde de chicas en la casa de la morena. Se aventuró al cuarto de baño para quitarse todas las impurezas y el olor a alcohol que traía de la noche anterior, también para refrescar su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que llegó a votar la noche anterior.

El agua tibia en el cuerpo pálido de la ojijade eliminaba cada residuo de Sasuke, o eso creía ella, por que inevitablemente su cuerpo se había llevado una parte de él al ayudarlo en el baño luego de su pelea, y sin querer le había dejado una marca, se observó en el espejo que estaba dentro de la ducha, ese que su madre y ella utilizaban para sacarse las mascaras hidratantes que a veces utilizaban; el reflejo mostraba un rostro pálido y apagado, unos ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, los labios secos y con una fina, pero notable cortada y bajo ella un hematoma morado con ápices de verdes y azul en él, Sasuke era un bruto cuando quería serlo, Naruto era un imbécil sin remedio y juntos eran una bomba de tiempo, Sakura había sido su primera víctima esa noche. Salió de la ducha y secó la humedad de sus largos cabellos con una toalla, se envolvió en esta misma y se fue a su habitación. Después de vestirse trató de ocultar el cardenal con maquillaje, la Haruno no era muy partidaria de los cosméticos, pero su madre siempre le llenaba el tocador con estos, en ese minuto agradecía tanto que le hubiese enseñado a aplicar el _prime,_ la base en crema y los polvos. Luego de echarse un vistaso en el espejo se sintió satisfecha de su trabajo, era lo suficientemente bueno como para que Ino y Hinata no se percataran del pequeño recuerdo de la fiesta de anoche, definitivamente Sakura no se dejaría enredar más por su querida mejor amiga en esas fiestas.

El camino a casa de la rubia no era tan largo como Sakura esperaba, tan solo veinte minutos, a pesar de estar cansada la ojijade decidió ir a pie, lamentaba no haber dormido tanto como necesitaba y no desayunar antes de salir, pero las cosas ya estaban echas, tan solo quería dilatar el momento de decirles a sus amigas que estaba de novia de Sasori, ellas no lo aprobarían, por lo menos Hinata que era la más sensata no.

Ino vivía solo con su padre, su madre se separó de él cuando ella tenía tres años, desde entonces se transformó en los ojos de su padre, quien la consentía en todo lo que quería, menos en el afecto que necesita. Todos pensaban que era la manera que él tenía para redimirse, su esposa era una maravillosa mujer, pero él tomó la mala decisión de engañarla con la mucama cuando la madre de Ino ni siquiera estaba en cinta de esta, de esa aventura nació un hijo, la madre de Ino no soportó aquello y cayó en una profunda depresión, intentó combatirla muchos años, incluso todos pensaron que con el embarazo y nacimiento de su preciosa hija lo lograría superar, pero no fue así. La familia de la madre de Ino se la llevaron para que ella se pudiese tratar, pero de ahí nunca volvió; la mucama fue despedida por el señor Yamanaka luego de esto, y ahora, actualmente, envía mensualmente una enorme mensualidad para su hijo, o por el silencio de la ex mucama, secreto a gritos, pero a pesar de todo nunca se ha dignado a conocer el fruto de aquella aventura. Ino aun piensa que todo fue su culpa, el que su madre se haya ido, Sakura trataba de hacerle entender que no era así en verdad.

—Bien, ahora que estamos las tres aquí, díganme, qué cosas interesantes pasaron en la fiesta, y no digan que nada porque ambas desaparecieron

Ino y sakura ya habían llegado a la casa de Hinata, se habían instalado en la habitación de esta hace unos minutos atrás. La casa de la ojiperla era más grande que la de la rubia, era una casa en un barrio residencial, llena de lujos y de colores claros y finos, la habitación de la chica era espaciosa y de un agradable tono violeta, al igual que el edredón de la cama.

—Bueno, yo, esto — Sakura empezó a titubear, Ino alzó una ceja con expresión de circunstancia

—¿Qué sucede, frente?—ambas chicas la observaban interrogantes esperando a que la ojijade reuniese el valor suficiente como para contar lo que la aquejaba —vamos amiga, estamos esperando

—Sasoriyyosomosnovios —soltó de repente y demasiado rápido como para que le pudiesen entender

—¿Qué?— dijeron ambas, pero no de sorpresa; sino esperando que lo repitiera

—Sasori y yo somos novios —repitió más calmada, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada de la cama de la morena

—...

—Vamos chicas, digan algo—suplicó

—Pero, Sakura ¿A ti no te gustaba Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata algo tímida

Y le dolía, realmente le dolía a Sakura su pregunta, y se sentía fatal, una tonta, una ingenua y una utilizada, aunque Sasuke no le hubiese hecho nada en realidad, por lo menos nada con intención.

—Eso no importa ya, Hinata. Yo no estoy hecha para él — Ino posó su mano sobre su hombro al igual que Sasori lo había hecho en la fiesta cuando intentó consolarla en silencio

—Él es el que no está hecho para ti— Sakura asintió en silencio, era la tercera vez que le decían lo mismo en menos de una semana, se rompió a llorar, Ino la envolvió entre sus brazos y Hinata le extendió un pañuelo — shuu —susurró la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello — está bien Sakura, no es tu culpa enamorarte

Ino siempre estaba ahí para Sakura, cuando su anterior grupo de amigos rompió su corazón ella fue la primera en abrazarla y darle consuelo, ahora estaba Hinata para acompañarlas también.

—Debes decirle la verdad a Sasori —susurró luego, la ojijade se sintió aterrada y la observó interrogante —pasará lo mismo que antes, cariño. Sasori no merece esto, debes ser sincera con él

—Ino tiene razón Sakura, si Sasori es tan bueno como tú dices, debes evitarle malos momentos —dijo ahora Hinata con un tono suave y consolador

—Pero... ¿Acaso no querían que estuviese con él?

—Sí, claro que si—afirmó Ino — pero quiero que estés con un chico como él cuando tu lo quieras — suspiró — pero a ti te gustan puros patanes

Ino llevaba razón, Sakura lamentó no poder encontrar las palabras ni el momento para poder llevar todo eso sin hacer daño.

—Quiero darle una oportunidad — resolvió luego,la rubia torció su sonrisa

—Lo lastimaras a él y a ti — interrumpió Hinata

—Pero ¿Y si sale todo lo contrario?

—Diablos —exhaló Ino — déjala Hinata, es terca —luego observó a Sakura un tanto irritada —bien frente, haz lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí — luego observó a Hinata — estaremos aquí para ti cuando necesites desahogarte — la ojiperla asintió —pero ya no tienes derecho a reprocharnos nada — sonrió triunfante la Yamanaka

—Bien —respondió la Haruno un tanto temerosa

—Sakura —la llamó Hinata con un tono suave de voz— ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión así?— Ino pareció unírsele a la pregunta formulada

—Bueno, habían pasado muchas cosas...

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para luego agarrar un mechón de su cabello y empezar a juguetear con él, sabía debía que contar lo que había escuchado de Sasuke, por muy avergonzada y humillada que se sintiese, no era culpa de él ni de ella, pero aun así dolía, le dolía un montón. Empezó el relato con un susurro que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte y alto, levantó la voz hasta que terminó quebrándose por el llanto contenido. Ino le trasmitía todo con su mirada, el "te lo dije" estaba tatuado en sus ojos, y en el rostro de Hinata estaba instalada la pena, la ojijade se sentía patética.

—Él es así, no hay nada que hacer — resolvió Ino, las otras asintieron

—¿Qué hay de ti, cerda? ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Como ya no me puedes reprochar nada, se los diré sin pena; Sai y yo tuvimos sexo

¿Sakura ya había mencionado cuanto consideraba a Ino como una hermana gemela? Porque lo hacía, la amaba con su vida, por lo que no quería que le pasase nada malo, compartían el dolor que sentían la una con la otra, y la Haruno de verdad lamentaba lo que Ino pasaba con la falta de su madre, la indiferencia emocional de su padre que pensaba que con cosas materiales la haría feliz, incluso comprendía el anhelo que sentía de conocer a su medio hermano, pero en momentos así todo eso desaparecía y solo crecían unas ganas enormes de golpearla.

— Me importa un carajo que no te pueda reprochar nada, es que tía ¿Qué coño tienes en la cabeza?

—Cállate Sakura, no tienes derecho, estas de novia con mi amigo y ni siquiera te gusta

—¡Bien! ¿Ahora él es tu amigo más que yo?

—No es eso, frente, es que estas haciendo las cosas mal, yo y Sai tenemos algo

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sois novios?

—No, pero...

—¡Pero nada! —interrumpe Sakura iracunda —no seas ingenua, él se revolcó con muchas chicas antes que tu ¡Incluso hace menos de un mes! ¡Joder!

—Sakura — habló seria y decidida la rubia— es mi decisión

Un silencio incomodo se coló entre las tres, Hinata las miraba incomoda, ella estaban sumidas en una guerra de miradas.

—Bien, después no digas que te lo dije — sentenció la Haruno al final

—Bueno chicas— interrumpió Hinata insegura antes de que la rubia pudiese replicar —qué tal si cambiamos de tema —sugirió

— Cierto, debes decirnos donde te metiste luego, yo no te vi después de lo de Sai

—Ni yo cuando me fui como a las una y algo

—Bueno, es-esto — empezó a tartamudear y jugar con sus dedos —estuve ha-hablando-do con Na-Naruto —ambas levantaron una ceja

—¿Sí? Y ¿De qué?

—De tu re-reciente noviazgo — Sakura pudo escuchar como la ojiperla tragó grueso, al parecer no fue la única

—¿Sí? Y ¿Qué más pasó?

—Bu-bu-bueno, é-él, es-esto, él m-me be-besó —susurró lo último

—¡QUÉ! — reaccionaron Ino y Sakura al unísono y evidentemente impresionadas, y debía admitirlo, algo celosas, por lo menos la ojijade

—Él estaba borracho —se apresuró a agregar Hinata

—¡Diablos! Ese gilipollas— masculló la pelirrosa

—Tranquila linda

—¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? Besó a mi amiga y lo más probable es que no lo recuerde

—¿Tú amiga? — susurró Hinata en una pregunta algo atónita

—Claro, eres mi amiga —afirmó Sakura

Hinata comenzó a llorar, las demás se preocuparon, Ino la abrazó y Sakura tomó sus manos, Hinata no dejó de sollozar e hipar por varios minutos, ya cuando paró y pudo limpiar algunas de las lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas, les sonrió diciéndoles que estaba muy feliz de tenerlas.

Hinata era realmente linda.

Se sentía cobarde, no, las cosas iban más allá de eso, se sentía una escoria. Sasori y ella llevaban más de una semana de novios, en la cual Sakura no había visto ni rastro del azabache, inconscientemente se había paseado por la enfermería y por la cancha de basquet en su búsqueda, pero no había encontrado rastro de é un lado la aliviaba, después de lo pasado ya no tenía valor para verlo, sabía que cuando viera esos ojos ónix quedaría en un estado de vulnerabilidad, no quería que él la viese así, porque si llegase a hacerlo no podría volver a mirar a su novio, Sasori, a la cara después de lo que haría, de lo que diría.

Sasori era un gran chico, el día Lunes, después de la fiesta, cuando Sakura salió de su casa—tarde como siempre—, él estaba ahí afuera, recostado en el gran pino que estaba cruzando la calle, su rostro y cabello contrastaban con el ambiente, pero no lucia fuera de lugar; Y así habían sido todos los días, Sasori se preocupaba de ir a a buscar a la ojijade e ir a dejarla, hablaban por teléfono y tenían charlas interminables sobre historias de libros, había podido descubrir el amor que tenía el pelirrojo por la literatura trágica, su fascinación por historias de suspenso y ciencia ficción, en especial por _H. P. Lovecraft,_ que Sakura también lo consideraba uno de sus escritores favoritos. Ambos aborrecían la saga de _Harry Potter,_ pero más que nada por sus fanáticos que por sus libros, al igual que la saga del _Señor de los anillos,_ la cual detestaban los libros, pero amaban sus películas, y ambos estaban consientes que ambas sagas eran buenísimas, pero que habían libros mejores. Sasori era muy considerado, todo lo que debía hacer siempre procuraba hacerlo sin que afectara sus planes o a la pelirrosa, también Sakura descubrió que la abuela de Sasori era la anciana Chiyo, la señora simpática de la biblioteca del liceo. El mundo era un pañuelo. Pero aun así con todas las cosas que tenían en común, no lograba enamorarse o gustarle en ese plan ni siquiera un poquito, se sentía como una maldita arpía.

—¿Sakura?— la llamó Ino — oye, presta atención

—Si, disculpa

Estaban en la cafetería almorzando, nuevamente Sasuke no estaba con su grupo, tampoco tenía vista para la cancha de basquet para comprobar que estuviese ahí, Sakura sabía que no había faltado a clases, Naruto se lo había contado, pero aún así no sabía donde encontrarlo, tampoco era como si su hermano se lo fuera a decir, después de la inmensa pelea en la cual se habían enfrascado luego de que le preguntara por el beso que le dio a Hinata no habían vuelto a hablar como antes. Naruto estaba distante.

—Sigues buscando a Sasuke ¿No? —suspiró rendida su amiga —deberías terminar con Sasori

—No puedo Ino, le rompería el corazón

—Ya lo estás haciendo —dijo ahora Hinata — solo que él no lo sabe

Que Hinata lo dijese la hacía reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Denme tiempo, sé que me gustará, un chico como él no puede pasarme desapercibido en mis gustos

—Claro, en otros tiempo hubieses estado coladísima por él, pero lastimosamente tu corazón ya está ocupado y no lo dejará entrar

—No fastidies cerda

—Suenas igual que Shikamaru

Shikamaru era amigo de la rubia desde que ella tenía memoria, sus familias eran amigas desde hacía varias generaciones atrás. Él era un chico despreocupado del mundo, un tanto holgazán, pero muy listo. Un genio a todas luces. Sakura lo conocía a más profundidad porque era parte del taller de ajedrez en el que participaba, más bien era el arma secreta, aunque su juego favorito era el Shogi, en el cual era experto.

—Como sea, todo saldrá bien, ¿Cómo vas tú con Sai? —Sakura hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar su nombre

—Qué simpática —puso los ojos en blanco —vamos bien, hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser el patán que tu jurabas que era — se burló

—Dale tiempo —Ino frunció el entrecejo— no es que quiera que te pase algo, tan solo es que no confío en él

—Pues no parece eso

—Bien, bien, mejor me voy, disfruten el almuerzo

Sakura se levantó encaminándose al baño para cepillar sus dientes, realmente no quería discutir con sus amigas, seguía sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de que Naruto hubiese besado a Hinata y luego ni siquiera se disculpara por su estupidez y borrachera, estaba molesta porque Ino no era capaz de confiar en ella y estaba embobada con el patán de Sai, y se sentía asquerosa por no ser capaz de cortar una relación que no debía existir.

La semana pasó volando y ya para el viernes se había dado por vencida en encontrar a Sasuke y en cortar con Sasori. Ino estaba cada día más distante de ellas y Hinata a cada segundo se sentía más vulnerable ante la mirada de Naruto que ya había comenzado a hablar con Sakura igual que antes, aun así no era capaz de disculparse con la amiga de esta. Por otro lado la relación que Sakura llevaba con el pelirrojo se había hecho más estrecha, por fortuna él no era mucho de besos y abrazos, más bien disfrutaba las largas charlas y las caminatas en silencio, Naruto había aprendido a tolerarlo y en algo ayudaba que sus padres habían vuelto de sus viajes de negocio, ya que él había vuelto a su casa con ellos.

—Sakura —la llamó Sasori

—¿Dime?

—¿Sucede algo? —interroga—te estaba hablando y no me tomabas atención

—Oh, lo lamento, estaba pensando en Ino y Hinata

—¿Tu amiga sigue distante?

—Sí, bueno, digamos que yo me lo busqué — Sasori arrugó un poco la nariz demostrando su molestia

—No es tu culpa —trató de animarla

—Quizás, pero yo siento que lo es

El Akasuna tomó de la delgada muñeca de la ojijade haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente su rostro, llevaban dos semanas y solo unos cuantos besos, ambos eran algo renuentes a los besos, él por vergüenza, Sakura lo sabía, ya que cuando la besaba sus mejillas tomaban una leve tonalidad rojiza. Por parte de la ojijade, esta evitaba los besos por incomodidad y culpabilidad, si, Sasori era un encanto, el prospecto de chico ideal que había idealizado durante toda su vida, pero extrañamente no le gustaba. Eso la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Sasori la miraba fijamente, sus ojos recorrían cada espacio de su lechoso rostro, paseaban entre sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosados, como haciendo una silenciosa pregunta que ella temía responder, empezó a acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios quedaron uno junto al otro, rozándose, Sakura sentía el calor en su rostro y sus manos posarse sobre su cintura. Luego la distancia se acortó.

Sus labios se movían con gracia, era de esperar, no era como si fuese su primer beso, en cambio ella era torpe, con movimientos bobos por falta de experiencia o costumbre, no era que fuese su primer beso tampoco, pero digamos que no era una experta en la materia precisamente.

Sasori no le gusta, pero sus besos eran agradables. Eso la confundía.

— Por favor, no tengo a nadie más —rogaba el rubio

—Claro que si tienes a alguien más, puedes ir donde Sasuke

—No, el Teme no puede recibirme en su casa, su hermano tiene un parcial, debe estudiar y no me quiere ahí

—Te pasa por ser tan ruidoso, Naruto

—Vamos Sakura, quédate en mi casa — ella soltó un sonoro suspiro

—Bien, espérame, le preguntaré a mamá

Naruto había llegado hace una hora, la madre de Sakura lo dejo pasar e ir hasta su cuarto, donde ella estaba preparando la rutina semanal de exfoliación y mascarillas, cosas de chicas según el rubio. Llegó eufórico como siempre, gritando de aquí para allá que sus padres lo habían abandonado por el fin de semana, a la ojijade le estaba empezando un notorio tic en la ceja por los gritos del Uzumaki. Naruto esperaba quedarse en la casa de Sakura, pero en esta no se podía quedar, ya que sus padres debían irse al aeropuerto por un problema de trabajo, dejar a Naruto en casa sin que estén ellos era como activar una bomba de tiempo que sabían que explotaría y destruirá todo a su paso, Naruto sabía que no debía quedarse si ellos no estaban. La matriarca de los Haruno adoraba al rubio Uzumaki, era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero no soportaría volver a encontrar la casa en las condiciones en que la halló la vez que dejó a Naruto a solas su hija, ni siquiera esta podía contener tanta fuerza destructiva. Sakura llegó a la habitación de su madre, Mebuki, golpeó la puerta y entró cuando escuchó un "pase", Mebuki estaba alistando su maleta y a los pies de la cama se veía la de su esposo, Kizashi, él debía estar aun en la oficina a punto de salir a casa.

—Madre, ¿Puedo ir a quedarme en casa de Naruto?

—¿Sus padres están de viaje? Vaya, no me dijeron nada —se encogió de hombros—no habría problemas, así no te quedas sola mientras nosotros estamos de viaje

—Gracias—salió después de darle un beso, tenía que alistar sus cosas

—Quiero que te quede claro, Naruto, que esta es mi noche de exfoliantes y mascarillas, deberás aguantar mi rutina— se quejó luego mientras iban camino a la casa del rubio en su Volkswagen, _escarabajo naranja_ con asientos encuerados en tono marrón crema _,_ que sus padres le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, ellos podían darle algo más, pero Naruto insistió por un clásico escarabajo—además podrías sumarte, le vendrían bien a tus poros

—Diablos, Sakura, no quiero, eso es de chicas

—Vamos Naruto, te vendrá de maravilla — sonrió maliciosamente

—Claro, cómo no —ironizó él

—Calla, zopenco, me lo agradecerás, ahora para ahí, compraremos unas pizzas gigantes y algunos emparedados en el _subway_ de ahí— apuntó a una esquina donde había un subway y un _papa Johns_ —tendremos una noche de viernes a lo Sakura

—¡Por favor!—se quejó él mientras golpeaba el volante frustrado, ella se carcajeó

—Vamos, tío, no seas aguafiestas, podemos divertirnos

—Claro, pero olvídate de las marcaras para rostros

—Sí, claro —él iba a caer ante sus encantos, se lo juró, así como se llamaba Sakura Haruno

La casa de Naruto era gigante; dos plantas, una gran piscina en el patio trasero, un patio delantero repleto de girasoles, era lo que más le gustaba a Sakura, la madre del rubio, Kushina, se preocupaba mucho de su Jardín. En la primera planta estaba la sala de estar que consistía en un gran sofá seccional en "L"que cubría casi toda una pared y creaba una división con el comedor, una pantalla gigante con sus bocinas a cada lado, un _katatsu_ como mesa de centro sobre una gran alfombra tono crema que contrastaba con las paredes que eran del mismo tono que los asientos del auto de Naruto, y en la pared restante había un gran estante lleno de libros, la colección del padre de Naruto, Minato; El comedor era simple, una mesa de vidrio con ocho sillas y un vitral con fotografías y recuerdos, había una escultura muy linda de mármol que la madre de Naruto había hecho en su tiempo libre, ella tenía mano para todo lo que implicara arte. Luego venia la cocina, una habitación clásica y espaciosa; al frente de esta estaba el baño y al fondo las escaleras, aunque detrás de esta había otra puerta que era el estudio del padre de Naruto. En la planta superior había cuatro habitaciones mas el baño, Sakura se quedaba en la del fondo porque era una de las que tenía balcón, todos sabían la fascinación que tenía la ojijade hacia los balcones.

—Y bien, tráeme unas fuentes para preparar las mascarillas

—¿Seguirás con eso?

—Oye, que hablaba en serio, vamos, no seas pesado, trae las cosas—lo empezó a apurar moviendo sus manos repetidas veces

—Claro, claro, todo lo que digas —rodó los ojos

Sakura dejó las pizzas sobre el katatsu junto a los emparedados, sacó unos vasos de los vitrales en que los guardaban y los dejó al lado de las cajas con las pizzas y las bebidas. Naruto trajo las fuentes y Sakura comenzó a preparar la mascarilla de palta, yogurt y sal de mar, era la que más odiaba Naruto.

—Ves que no es tan malo —comentó después de una hora en la que por fin habían preparado sus rostros para ponerse la máscara que había preparado

—Mierda, Saku, esto deberías hacerlo con Ino y Hinata — ella agachó la mirada —¿Qué sucede pequeña? —preguntó preocupado por la expresión en su rostro

—Bueno, estamos algo distanciadas

—¿Por qué?

—Primero porque besaste a Hinata y aun no te disculpas —mencionó acusadora mientras sacaba una rebanada de pizza y ponía en la consola el _cd_ de _Call of Duty_

—Vale, ya pillé la indirecta

—Creo haber sido lo bastante directa

—Si, si, si, ¿Y qué pasa con la loca? — Sakura exhaló acongojada

—Bueno, ella está con Sai ahora — se excusó

—¿Eso sería todo? — Naruto levantó una ceja esperando más

—Si

—Claro —movió la cabeza sin creerle

—Bueno, quizás esté molesta porque el maldito cabrón es un patán, pero ella prefiere creerle a él que a mi

—Bien, pero también hay algo más

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par

—Porque te conozco— la abrazó con un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras que con la corteza de la pizza le quitó algo de mascara de la cara y se la hecho a la boca —esta cosa queda mejor como aperitivo que como mascara —dijo luego

—Eres un cerdo — Sakura lo empujó mientras se reía de él

—Vamos, dime que mas sucede

—Ay — se quejó — lo que pasa es que a ellas no les gusta que esté con Sasori

—¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil? Porque te juro que si es así le parto la cara de pelmazo que tiene

—Calla, gorila, siempre pensando en la violencia

—Miren quién habla — Sakura lo golpeó con su mano en el rostro para luego limpiarse el resto de mascarilla que quedó en su mano

—Ay, Sakura, en verdad eres mala con tu hermano

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucede o no?

—Si, continua —sonrió mientras sobaba su nuca por mera costumbre

—Resulta que les molesta que esté emparejada con Sasori por... esto... despecho — dijo susurrando lo ultimo

—¿Despecho?

—Creo que así se le podría decir cuando te gusta una persona y tú no eres su tipo y buscas a alguien más para olvidar ¿No?—Naruto golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano, luego la observó para darse cuenta de que estaba manchada con la palta y el yogurt que Sakura le había puesto en el rostro, tomó una servilleta y se limpió mientras trataba de componer una expresión menos hostil

—Mierda, tú y tu maldita incapacidad para crear y destruir vínculos, mierda, mierda, mierda— se repitió mientras limpiaba su mano—, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de lo de Rock Lee? ¿O lo de Ten-ten y Neji? ¡Pero como tan estúpida!

—Lo lamento, no quise que fueran así las cosas, pero todo pasó muy rápido — se defendió — justo ese día en la fiesta estaba con Sasori cuando esas zorras hablaban de sus aventuras con Sasuke y me dio pena y rabia, y Sasori era el único ahí para...

—¿Sasuke? — la interrumpió —¿Te gusta Sasuke? —cuestionó aun más molesto — ¿El Teme? — Sakura asintió efusivamente agradeciendo internamente el aun llevar la mascarilla que ocultaba el evidente sonrojo que la envolvía

Pero antes de que Naruto se pudiese seguir quejando alguien golpeó la puerta, ambos se observaron interrogantes, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y a ninguno se le ocurría quien podría ir a esa hora a la casa del rubio, ambos exhalaron el aire que llevaban aguantando desde la discusión, relajaron el semblante y fueron juntos hasta la puerta. Naruto abrió lento la puerta asomando su rostro, Sakura estaba tras él algo escondida, no podía ver para fuera, pero si pudo notar el puño de su hermano apretarse hasta parecer una bola sobre la madera de la puerta.

—Pero qué mierda tienes en la cara, Dobe — la ojijade escuchó la voz de Sasuke y en ese minuto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragase

—Teme —saludó Naruto tratando de relajar su puño —¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola, que gusto verte, debes tener frío, adelante pasa— ironizó en una evidente indirecta que más bien era directa

— No seas pendejo — Naruto se corrió del camino y dejó pasar al azabache

El corazón de Sakura se paró en el segundo que escuchó la voz de Sasuke y comenzó a latir nuevamente cuando lo vio pasar, estuvo casi dos semanas sin saber de él, sin verlo desde esa vez en la fiesta y sentía que en ese momento se vía más guapo que como lo recordaba. Su corazón amenazaba con desforrar todo lo que encontrase a su paso, podía escucharlo latir con fuerza, y para cuando su verde mirada se cruzó con los profundos ojos ónix del Uchiha pudo soltar el aire que había retenido todo ese tiempo, sintió que su cuerpo se derretía con ese amor que quemaba como la lava. Sasuke la observó impasible, como solía ser él, luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego soltar una carcajada sutil.

—Ya sé porque tienes eso en la cara —dijo aguantando la risa —no puedo creer que te hayas enredado en esto

—¿Si, te parece chistoso? —un ligero tic empezó a atacar el ojo izquierdo del rubio, pero para fortuna de Sakura, sus manos ya estaban relajadas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que estarías solo y vine a acompañarte —se encogió de hombros —pero veo que tu hermana está aquí. ¿Qué tal, Sa-ku-ra?

Sakura podía jurar que la mascarilla se estaba derritiendo gracias al calor de sus mejillas.

—Hola, Sasuke —susurró tras Naruto

—Bien, ya que vienes a quedarte, sufrirás conmigo

Sasuke cambió su semblante y lanzó su bolso deportivo hacia donde Naruto, luego de eso se lanzó al sofá, pescó una rebanada de pizza y agarró un mando para ponerse a jugar.

—Esas cosas de chicas no van conmigo —Naruto negó con la cabeza y le lanzó el bolso de vuelta

—No era una pregunta, te pondrás la maldita mascara de aguacate

—Que no

—Que si

—Que no

—Que si

—¡Ya basta! — los calló la Haruno— Naruto ya vamos a quitarnos esto

Naruto la siguió hasta el baño de la primera planta para que Sakura le quitara la mascarilla, luego de lavar su rostro y aplicar el suero para reducir los poros salieron donde estaba el azabache, pero antes de llegar a la sala de estar, el rubio la tomó por su muñeca.

—Si te molesta que esté puedo echarlo — Sakura se sorprendió al saber que Naruto haría eso por ella

—No te preocupes, yo sola me metí en este rollo —agachó su mirada y sonrió débilmente—debo de aprender — él le sonrió y besó su frente

—Bien —salieron al pasillo —¡Teme!

—Cállate, usuratonkachi —el tic en el ojo de Naruto volvió

—Escúchame, maldito, jugaremos algo que los tres podamos participar

—¿Sí? — Sasuke miró de reojo a los dos recién llegados—¿Cómo qué?

—Tengo el _Mario party_ , déjame conectar el _Wii_

—Mph

Naruto se sentó en la esquina del sofá y Sasuke en el otro extremo, dejando a Sakura en un pequeño espacio en medio de ambos, comenzaron con el rubio a la cabeza por varios puntos de diferencia, luego venía Sasuke y al último ella, no era su noche, definitivamente no, estaba distraída, avergonzada y nerviosa, el aroma de Sasuke no le era de mucha ayuda, se filtraba por sus fosas nasales y la embriagaba a tal punto que llegó a pensar no poder volver a vivir sin ese aroma. Sakura lo observaba de soslayo, admiraba su perfil definido y fino, pero al mismo tiempo masculino y perfecto, su nariz levemente respingada, pero de trazos gruesos, y su mirada concentrada en ganar, él ya era un ganador para ella; sus labios se mostraban en una mueca constante, y el tono nívea de su piel resaltaba gracias a la leñadora verde irlandés que llevaba puesta, ella se avergonzó al notar que ella llevaba una igual pero de tono vino.

—Mierda, Sasuke, nos has pateado el trasero como mil veces —se quejó Naruto a la quinta vez que el azabache ganó

— Los Uchihas nunca pierden

—Yo creo que si —se burló Naruto y con ello una guerra de miradas se desató

—Como sea —cortó Sasuke— traje unas películas de terror, ¿No te dan miedo, Sakura?

Sakura pegó un brinco, ¿Acaso sus oídos la engañaban? ¿Sasuke siendo considerado?

—Claro que no —respondió un poco ofendida

—Mph

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se levantó a poner la primera película en la consola, Naruto se levantó a buscar unas mantas para el frío y levantó los posa pies del sofá, Sakura fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de palomitas. Al llegar ya tenían la película en pausa, algunas almohadas en el sofá y los posa pies levantados sosteniendo las mantas, solo faltaba ella.

Tomó asiento en el mismo sitio que antes, mientras su hermano le ponía reproducir a la película con el mando a distancia. Era una del _conjuro_ , al parecer tendrían una maratón, ya que Sakura pudo visualizar un par de _cds_ sobre el mesón de la televisión. La Haruno soltó un suspiro medio frustrado. No era que le temiese a las películas de terror, tan solo era que no le gustaba que la asustasen, era muy ansiosa y un tanto supersticiosa, y sí, creía en los espíritus y demonios, en la casa en que vivía actualmente el dueño anterior había fallecido en ella y después de eso estuvo abandonada por once años, cuando la familia Haruno compró la casa y fueron a limpiarla, encontraron que todas las cosas del caballero seguían allí; su toca disco, la cama, las sabanas, la cocina, las ollas y platos en el lavabo, etc. La ojijade podía jurar con su vida que el espíritu del hombre seguía vagando por los pasillos y cuartos de la casa, a veces podía ver como las cosas que desaparecían de su lugar aparecían en lugares inimaginables o escuchaba por las noches como alguien rondaba los pasillos, pero Mebuki siempre decía que era solo su imaginación, esperaba que así fuese.

Ya había transcurrido un buen tramo de la película, estaban en la parte en donde _Jane_ estaba avisando que el espíritu jugaba con los cuchillos, cuando el hermano de esta entró a la cocina y vio los cuchillos clavados en la mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar temblar un poco, observó por instinto a Naruto buscando su ayuda y consuelo, pero el muy cabrón estaba en su quinto sueño, la baba le caía de la comisura de los labios, ella lo fulminó levemente con la mirada, pero se vio interrumpida gracias al grito que pegó el infante y que le hizo ahogar un grito a ella de la impresión.

Sakura sintió como alguien la rodeaba con su brazo y la halaba donde él. Sasuke.

— Eres una gallina — dijo tranquilo

— No es que me de miedo — se defendió en un susurro sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, temía que el azabache pudiese ver su sonrojo

— Sí, claro, lo que digas Haruno — de reojo la nombrada pudo ver la sonrisa ladina del chico, esa que era marca Sasuke Uchiha y que solo a él le quedaban bien— no tienes qué temer, es tan solo una película

— Lo sé

Por ese minuto Sakura se perdió en el aroma de Sasuke, esa esencia maderosa y profunda que inundan sus fosas nasales; quedó perdida en el latir de su corazón, tan suave y fuerte a la vez, un tanto acelerado y envolvente; se enredaba en el vaivén de su pecho, el sube y baja gracias a las suaves exhalaciones e inhalaciones que daba. Estaba perdida en Sasuke, pero un doloroso recuerdo la hizo reaccionar; Sasori. No podía traicionar a Sasori, él, quien había sido paciente con ella, estaba ahí para ella, él no la dañaría. Sasuke la había dañado y no eran absolutamente nada.

Sakura se alejó de Sasuke con disimulo, volvió a acomodarse en su puesto y lo observó de reojo, él la miraba extrañado, un tanto perdido, ¿Estuvo mal lo que hizo? Claro que se arrepentía de romper contacto con él, porque sobre su pecho se sentía segura y tranquila.

 _Joder, estaba enamorada._

— No quiero quejas, miedosita

— No tengo miedo — el azabache se encogió de hombros

Sakura volvió la vista al frente para cuando abrieron una especie de calado en el muro, soltó otro grito ahogado, Sasuke se rió disimuladamente.

— Ven para acá, molestia. Despertaras al Dobe con tus gritos

— Estoy bien, en serio

— Si, se nota — Sasuke la podía conquista cada vez cuando sonreía ladino, como en ese segundo

— Diablos— masculló la fémina en voz baja, si seguía así terminaría por retroceder lo poco que había avanzado esos días sin él cerca — debo ir al baño, continua la película

Y armándose de valor se alejó de la sala de estar para aventurarse en la oscuridad hasta el baño, encendió la luz y mojó su rostro para despejar las ideas y los sentimientos.

Pero lo que sentía por Sasuke era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke había evitado a la pelirrosa por dos semanas. Desde que se enteró de su noviazgo con Sasori, no quería toparse con ella, seria doloroso y él era Sasuke Uchiha, no debía caer ante ella, no era un perdedor.

Aunque ahora se sentía como uno.

Naruto estuvo muy extraño con él, estuvo irritante, cabreado, molesto y furioso, todo porque su pequeña hermana estaba de novia de un patán. Sasuke ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre, tampoco la quería ver, si lo hacía perdería toda la cordura que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Cuando Naruto le pidió quedarse en su casa tuvo que negarse, Itachi tenía un parcial muy importante y le había advertido que no quería nada de distracciones, por su parte quería estar solo, quería embriagarse en su cuarto y olvidar por una noche a la chica de ojos jades que no lo dejaba en paz a pesar de no haberla visto por dos semanas. Pero luego de que cortara la llamada se sintió como un completo idiota por desplazar su vida por una chica, una chica con la cual no había pasado nada, pero que lo tenía perdido en ella, como si hubiesen estado destinados a atraerse entre si, o más bien a que a él le atrajera. Decidió ir a la casa de su mejor amigo, agarró su bolso deportivo, metió ropa de cambio y unas películas de terror que podrían ver, a Naruto le daban miedo y un poco de diversión no le vendrían mal a Sasuke.

Pero no contaba con que llegando a la casa del rubio se encontraría la sorpresa de su vida. Cuando Naruto le abrió la puerta no pudo evitar reírse de él, jamás imaginó al Uzumaki con esa mascarilla en la cara, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de sus rituales de "belleza", pero luego de entrar y ver una cara tan bonita en la misma condición entendió porque su amigo estaba así. Por un segundo creyó que caería ante ella, que dejaría todo de lado y se lanzaría a abrazarla o algo así, sus deseos eran más fuertes de lo que recordaba, pero se contuvo, ¿Qué más se quería humillar?

Ella ya tenía a quien la quiera.

Cuando la vio temblando y soltando pequeños gritillos silenciosos no pudo evitar abrazarla, tenía que protegerla, ¿Qué perdería con ello? El rubio dormía, ella estaba temblando, nada malo podía pasar, pero se equivocó; apenas la abrazó pudo sentir como su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre más rápido de lo usual, empezaba a enamorarse más aun de ella, y por cada segundo que pasaba aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, una parte de él le pertenecía más a la pelirrosa que a sí mismo.

Y ahora tenía un chance, una pausa, un receso de quererla. Jamás había estado más agradecido del importuno sistema urinario de una chica, que haya dicho que debía ir al baño le había quitado un peso que caía sobre sus hombros, la falta de su presencia lo entristecía, pero calmaba sus emociones.

No podía quererla tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Sakura volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, la película estaba por terminar, el hombre ya estaba saliendo por el piso de madera y la perilla de la estufa estaba a punto de caer, cuando sucedió Sakura había pegado un pequeño brinco, Sasuke soltó una pequeña risilla. Amaba lo inocente e ingenua que era.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada

— De verdad no tengo miedo— claro, pensó

— Solo acomódate a mi lado, tal vez así te sientas menos ansiosa — Sakura asintió y se acomodó igual que antes

Lo que más le gusta de ella físicamente era su cabello. En lo personal no le gusta las mujeres que llamaban demasiado la atención, pero Sakura era diferente, podía mirarla todo el tiempo y nunca se molestaría por el tono llamativo de su cabello. A Sasuke le agradaba que su cabello fuese largo y sedoso, era una de las primeras cosas en las que se fijaba, y su aroma, esa esencia a fresas y granada embriagante, nunca se cansaría de ella. Cuando terminó la película el azabache se levantó a poner la siguiente: _No respires._

— No quiero ver mas — dijo Sakura antes de que el chico le pusiera reproducir

— Ves que tienes miedo — se burló

— No es eso, Sasuke, tan solo me entró sueño

— Ok, buenas noches — la ojijade no se movió de su sitio — ¿Sucede algo?

— Bueno... Esto... ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi habitación? — Sasuke soltó un suspiró agotado

— Si tienes miedo solo dilo

— Bien, tengo algo de miedo

— Era solo una película

— Lo sé, solo es que... en la casa que vivo falleció el dueño anterior en ella y puedo jurar que ahora camina por la casa, así que me persigo sola con el tema — él alzó una ceja algo incrédulo ¿Acaso era real lo que escuchó?

— No me digas que crees en los fantasmas

— No es eso... bueno, si es eso, pero tiene justificación — el Uchiha negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con burla

— Bien, vamos, te acompaño nenita

— No soy una nenita

— Para mí lo eres, nena — Sasuke pudo notar el sonrojo que surcó las lechosas mejillas de la Haruno, sonrió satisfecho

Según lo que le había dicho Sakura mientras subían las escaleras; ella dormía en la habitación del fondo, donde había un balcón, al parecer le agradaba y eso le agradaba a él. Al llegar ella lo quedó mirando, no decía nada, tampoco tenía la expresión en el rostro de querer que se fuera, Sasuke no la necesitaba, sabía que debía salir de ahí antes que algo pase entre ellos dos. Algo que Sasuke deseaba, pero que Sakura no le correspondería.

— Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma — suplicó ella

— ¿Segura?

— Si, por favor

— Está bien

Sakura estaba vestida con calzas negras que se ceñían a sus piernas y marcaban sus caderas, llevaba una leñadora color vino algo suelta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la puerta que daba al balcón, se perdió un poco en el cielo nocturno, la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro, se veía preciosa a pesar de no tener gota de maquillaje en sima, Sakura era la única mujer en el universo que se veía mejor sin maquillaje a juicio de Sasuke. La pelirrosa se sacó los tenis y se acostó bajo las mantas de la cama de una plaza que estaba en la habitación.

— Sasuke, ven aquí, a mi lado—Susurró

Sasuke no podía ver su rostro ya que lo cubría con la colcha hasta sobre su nariz, se acercó donde ella y se quitó las vans que traía puestas, Sasuke se recostó sobre el cobertor, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Hace días no te encontraba — comentó de repente la chica

— ¿No ibas a dormir?

— Sí, pero mientras me baja el sueño quiero hablar

— Mph, ¿Me estabas buscando?

— No... ¿Cómo crees?

— Cierto, tú tienes novio — soltó este con amargura

— Bueno, tú tienes a tus zorritas de la fiesta de aquella vez — Sasuke alzó una ceja — ya sabes a qué me refiero, seguramente después del golpe que me mandaste la pasaste súper con tus amiguitas

— ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

— Ya sabes, yo las escuché

— ¿Y le crees a todos los rumores? — ella guardó silencio — Sakura, ¿Estas celosa?

— ¿Qué? No digas estupideces

— Quizás sea una estupidez — ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

— Sasuke — llamó — ¿Tienes frío?

— Algo, ¿Por?

— Puedes taparte si lo deseas

El azabache le dedicó una mirada escrutadora, buscando la trampa a ese ofrecimiento, pero ella solo era cortes, decidió aceptar la proposición, no deseaba pescar un resfriado y así como iban, ella se quedaría dormida en un buen rato más.

— Gracias — dijo luego de acostarse bajo las mantas

— De nada — lo observó cohibida — oye

— Mph — respondió con su monosílabo para hacerle entender que la escuchaba

— Eres el amigo de mi hermano — por alguna razón que Sasuke no lograba comprender puso su mano sobre el cabello de Sakura y comenzó a acariciarlo

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— No quiero llevarme mal contigo — él asintió — ¿Podríamos intentar ser amigos?

— Ahí tenemos un problema

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo no quiero ser tu amigo

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la última silaba, Sasuke puso su mano tras la nuca de Sakura y la acercó hasta él, sus frentes chocaron con la del otro, las puntas de sus narices se rozaban sin tapujos. Sasuke podía escuchar el latir de su corazón tan acelerado, igual o peor que el de él. El rostro de Sakura estaba coloreado con un leve tono bermellón, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad, su aliento se fundía con el de Sasuke, hasta que sus labios hicieron lo mismo.

Se besaron, se besaron como si no hubiese una mañana, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, probaron hasta la última gota de los labios del otro, disfrutando cada pequeña acción que desencadenaba ese fogoso beso, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se fundían en una sola, impidiéndoles continuar con ese placer prohibido que era probar los labios del otro, Sakura enredó sus manos en los oscuros cabellos de Sasuke y él con la mano que tenía libre la acercó a su cuerpo desde su diminuta y ligera cintura, sus piernas se empezaron a entrelazar y sus cuerpos se rozaban con el otro, pidiendo más, mucho más. Ambos podían sentir como el martilleo de sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, la necesidad y el anhelo que Sakura expedía en cada beso, el deseo y la posesión que Sasuke le entregaba.

 _Sakura, tu seras mía._

 _AnneJ.M._

 _Hola a todos vosotros!_

 _Estoy tan feliz porque el fic a sido tan bien aceptado en wattpad como en facfiction 3_

 _Me habéis hecho muy feliz y espero yo poder haceros igual de feliz con estos capítulos._

 _Bueno, el próximo martes entro a trabajar y si no me despiden, que ojala lo hagan, tendré que solo subir capítulos los viernes, lo lamento mucho por vosotros y por mi que los extrañaré durante toda la semana u-u_

 _Bueno, tengo que advertiros que el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon, soy lo suficientemente malvada para deciros que habrá y no subirlo hasta mañana :D_

 _espero que todos os encontréis bien, espero con ansias vuestros review y votaciones, ya sabéis, de alguna manera hay que demostrar el cariño 3_

 _Os quiero, hasta la próxima._


	10. Capítulo X - Mil soles

Universe of watercolors.

 _X_

 _Mil soles._

 _¿Sasuke la estaba besando?_

 _Jodida mierda, Sasuke la está besando._

Sus sentidos estaban a su cien por ciento, Sakura podía sentía cada roce como si quemara, como si quemara más que el condenado fuego, era como si su cuerpo fuese hielo y estuviera derritiéndose en pleno verano, el mareo que le causaba la situación no la ayudaba mucho y la faltaba de aire ya la tenia al punto del colapso; Sasuke la estaba besando.

Los labios del azabache eran los más exquisitos que había probado en su vida, suaves como la crema y dulces como el chocolate, tal como los había imaginado; sus manos eran como un metal caliente que cada vez que avanzaban dejaba una marca en su nívea piel; su aliento era embriagador, y por cada inhalación que daba sentía que perdía cada vez más el control y se entregaba a él. Sakura enredó sus manos en los cabellos oscuros del Uchiha, perdiéndose en él y sus besos, acariciando su cálida lengua con la de ella y entrelazando sus piernas. Eran como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él desde la cintura, su mano quemaba en su piel y provocaba que la ansiedad de la pelirrosa creciera. La falta de aire les impidió continuar, separaron sus bocas unos pocos centímetros, pero luego el azabache volvió a tomar posesión de ella, demandando todo lo que podía dar de sí misma con ese beso, causando estragos que la ojijade jamás imaginó le podía causar, el sentido común la había abandonado por completo después de eso. Sasuke apegó su cuerpo más al de la Haruno, hasta posicionarse sobre ella, dejándola de espaldas a la cama, la mano que tenía tras su cuello bajo y recargó el peso de su cuerpo en ella para evitar aplastarla con él, una de las temblorosas manos de Sakura dejó su cabello sedoso y bajo torpemente hasta situarse tras su cuello, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y un gemido se le escapó de los labios hinchados de Sakura con ello, él se alejó de ella. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, casi al punto del colapso.

—Sakura — exhaló

 _¡No, maldita sea! No me hables, continua, si me hablas recuperaré la cordura._ Le gritaba mentalmente la Haruno.

—Sasuke — soltó casi como un suspiro

Sus miradas se conectaron buscando al otro, querían todo del otro y a la vez nada, y así, como si se hubiesen dicho todo con eso, Sasuke volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de la Sakura, pero ahora con demanda, con posesión, con lujuria.

Los besos se fueron extendiendo por la quijada de la ojijade hasta su cuello, mientras la mano del chico de los ojos profundos paseaba desde la cintura de la ojijade hasta el primer botón de su leñadora, desabotonando la prenda con agilidad y profesionalismo, Sakura pensó que tan experto debía ser en el tema e inevitablemente el recuerdo de aquellas zorras de la fiesta volvieron a su cabeza, la sacudió un poco tratando de despejar las ideas, ese no era el momento para reparar en ello, no se iba a acobardar ahora. Sasuke siguió besando su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, repartió una serie de mordiscos por la zona erizándole la piel y sacándole gemidos, poco a poco fue bajando la camisa hasta dejar un hombro descubierto, su mano viajó de los pliegues del borde hasta llegar sobre el sujetador, el cuerpo de Sakura ardía. La ojijade bajó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del azabache y las subió por debajo de la camisa, paseó sus dedos por el tonificado torso hasta clavar sus yemas tras su espalda, la piel de Sasuke ardía, su respiración se entrecortaba, la de ella también. El pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con violencia, su boca se sentía seca y sus labios hinchados. Sasuke bajó con lentitud el sujetador de ella y agarró entre sus dedos su pezón él cual ya estaba duro ante su contacto, lo apretó un poco y luego comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos, Sakura podía sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo y en su garganta se atragantan varios gemidos que aun no podían salir.

—¿Te gusta esto? — le dice con voz gruesa y rasposa

—S-si — respondió ella con dificultad mientras un gemido se le escapaba de los labios

—Haré que grites mi nombre, nena — Sakura asintió perdida ante sus palabras

Sasuke apoyó su peso en su costado derecho y con su mano libre bajó hasta las calzas negras que llevaba la pelirrosa, introduciéndola por debajo de sus bragas, sus dedos jugaron con los pliegues de la ojijade hasta agarrar su clítoris excitado, se movía con gracia, Sakura podía sentir como la zona se mojaba ante el contacto, una presión en su vientre fue apareciendo y tomando fuerza; mientras, Sasuke con su otra mano agarró uno de los senos de Sakura y siguió bajando con sus besos hasta llegar a él, lo introdujo en su boca succionando con suavidad y luego pasó su lengua por el pezón, ella pudo sentir un calor ascender desde la punta de sus pies y recorrer sus piernas, varios gemidos se le iban escapando. Sasuke empezó a mover sus dedos con mayor precisión y velocidad, pero con la misma delicadeza que había empleado todo ese tiempo, ella podía sentir su centro palpitar y llegaba hasta doler, él mordió con leve fuerza el pezón que tenía entre sus labios, su erección presionaba con fuerza bajo sus pantalones y los quejidos de Sakura no ayudaban de mucho para ignorarlo. Paso su brazo tras la espalda de la pelirrosa y con esa mano libre agarró su otro seno masajeándolo, provocando una corriente de placer que la envolvió por completo. Sasuke sabía cómo hacerla sentir en el mismo infierno con sus caricias, Sakura se estaba quemando como si mil soles atravesaran su cuerpo. Empezó a experimentar un hormigueo y por instinto se aferraba de las sabanas, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante las expresiones corporales de la Haruno, aprovechando su vulnerabilidad mordiéndole con un poco más de fuerza el pezón para luego succionarlo y acariciarlo con la lengua, una corriente atravesó por la columna de Sakura, arqueandola inconscientemente, podía sentir el calor abrazador crecer desde su vientre, su vista se nubló, mientras ella mordía con fuerza su labio inferior hasta sentir un sabor cobrizo, pero aun así el gemido de placer que llevaba ahogando por segundos logró salir de su boca. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente y su respiración agitada se fue al carajo dejándola sin aire por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, una placentera eternidad.

—Eso nena, córrete para mí — soltó Sasuke cuando Sakura ya iba llegando al clímax, su voz era tan seductora y gruesa en ese momento

Sasuke sacó su mano de su entrepierna después de que ella ya había alcanzado el orgasmo, mientras Sakura trataba de regular su respiración, pudo ver como el azabache lamía sus dedos y luego pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior.

—Tienes un sabor tan exquisito

Soltó para luego poseer nuevamente sus labios sin darle siquiera un minuto de tregua, empezó a bajar la leñadora por los delgados brazos quitándosela en el acto, la ropa empezaba a incomodarle. Sakura comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke, deseosa de su piel y su tacto. El Uchiha introdujo sus manos por la espalda de la chica en busca del broche del sujetador, deshaciéndose de él sin dificultad,en cambio Sakura con sus dedos torpes estaba aun en lucha del tercer botón de su camisa, él se alejó de ella comprendiendo lo frustrada que estaba en ese momento quitándose la camisa sobre los hombros como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo, regalándole una vista perfecta de su piel nívea a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía. El azabache volvió a arremeterse contra los labios de la pelirrosa, mordisqueando de vez en cuando el labio inferior de manera suave y única, desorbitando sus sentidos y nublando su juicio, Sasuke no estaba tan lejos de eso, besar a Sakura era simplemente perfecto, jamás imaginó que esa simple acción fuera casi como llegar a la gloria. Sus manos jugaban con los dos senos de la chica, apretando y pellizcando sus pezones causándole estragos con ese simple acto, los gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras sus lenguas se enredaban con la del otro. Los labios de Sasuke dejaron los de Sakura para comenzar a besar, morder y lamer su cuello y bajar hasta sus senos nuevamente, atrapando uno con su boca y el otro con su mano, el cuerpo de él se apegó al de ella tanto que podía sentir su miembro duro y erecto atreves de la ropa, apretando sobre la entrepierna de ella como pidiendo a gritos salir de ahí. Soltó sus senos para seguir bajando por su vientre, dejando leves chupones cerca de su ombligo, y a cada paso que daba con su boca, mas excitada la ponía, su vagina palpitaba con fuerza, pidiendo más y más, mientras el dolor por no tenerlo dentro de ella se extendía por todo su cuerpo, Sasuke enredó sus dedos en la pretina de la calza y la bajó de un tirón dejando a Sakura solo en bragas, Sasuke la miró con deseó y lasciva esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella estaba tan perdida y nublada que no pudo responder nada ante aquella mirada, él bajó la mirada y empezó a besar por sobre la ropa lo que sería su clítoris, mordisqueando de vez en cuando y sacándole suspiros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sasuke — gimió casi como un ruego

—Eso Sakura, ruegame, di mi nombre — respondió con voz sensual y áspera

—Por favor, Sasuke — gimió en un ruego para que él parase con ese suplicio, él gruñó en respuesta

Sacó las bragas que impedían el paso con rapidez y se hundió entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, al sentir su aliento cálido chocar sobre su feminidad un gemido se escapó de los labios rosados de la Haruno, Sasuke empezó a besar la zona volviéndola loca a cada paso, quería más, su cuerpo pedía más. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello al mismo tiempo en que él succionó su centro con fuerza y placer, soltándolo y lamiéndolo con lentitud y precisión, su mano subió hasta uno de los pechos duros de Sakura y comenzó a pellizcar su pezón causándole sensaciones que jamás creyó poder tener, los dedos de Sakura se apretaron alrededor de los oscuros cabello azabache y a medida que la lengua de Sasuke jugaba con su botón ya hinchado, sus caderas se iban levantando hacia su boca, el azabache apretó con fuerza el pezón mientras que de los labios de la Haruno se escapaban gemidos con su nombre, el calor que la había invadió hace unos momentos comenzó a expandirse nuevamente por su cuerpo, Sakura bajó sus manos hasta enrredarlas en la colcha al mismo tiempo en que el hormigueo aparecía con fuerza atravesando su columna y subiendo por sus piernas, ella se apegó aun mas a su boca mientras el soltaba un gruñido de placer, Sakura mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento de no gritar su nombre, pero este se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke con su otra mano introdujo dos dedos por su vagina, moviéndolos con seguridad mientras los sacaba y metía con rapidez, el cuerpo de la ojijade no lo soportó más, sus piernas temblaron y de sus labios escaparon los gemidos de placer que llevaba aguantando. Sasuke succionó con suavidad el clítoris mientras jugueteaba con la punta pasando su lengua y eso bastó para llevarla hasta el orgasmo nuevamente.

Sakura estaba en una batalla por recuperar la cordura y regular su exaltada respiración, su cuerpo temblaba aun por el reciente orgasmo al igual que su clítoris seguía palpitando por ello, sus manos aun tenían sujeta la colcha y dentro de ella había una pequeña disputa entre su sentido común y sus impulsos, pero todo se vio derrumbado cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de la planta baja.

 _Mierda, Naruto._

Ambos se miraron con expresiones preocupadas, un rubor invadía las mejillas de Sakura y Sasuke se tapó la boca con el dorso de su mano y mirando hacia otro lado, tomó su camisa y zapatillas saliendo de la habitación maldiciendo en su cabeza la suerte que le tocaba, su mejor amigo era tan inoportuno. Sakura quedó ahí sentada sin saber qué hacer, que pensar o donde esconderse de su vergüenza.

¿Qué mierda habían hecho Sasuke y ella?

Escuchó nuevamente el grito de Naruto, llamaba a Sasuke y la llamaba a ella, había despertado y donde se vio solo empezó a buscarlos. Sakura agarró sus ropas que estaban sobre la cama y las metió bajo la colcha, cubrió su cuerpo hasta casi tapar la coronilla de su cabeza y simuló dormir. Podía escuchar los pasos del rubio subir por las escaleras, venía en silencio, escuchó como entraba al cuarto que estaba al lado del de ella, escuchó los ecos de las voces del otro lado, pero no podía distinguir ni descifrar las palabras que decían. Cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke su corazón empezó a latir con violencia mientras esta recordaba todas las cosas que habían hecho minutos antes, el placer que jamás antes había sentido y que Sasuke le entregó con tocar solo algunas zonas, todas las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo y sus sentidos, la familiaridad con la cual aceptaba que la tocara y que poco a poco la hiciera suya en el proceso, como si hubiese esperado por eso toda la vida. El dolor que antes había sentido en su vagina volvió, pedía más de él y Sakura se avergonzaba cada vez más por ello. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba que terminara lo que habían empezado? Se sintió un tanto tonta y patética por ello.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba entreabrirse despacio, el chirrido se asemejaba al de una casa abandonada en medio del bosque, con sus puertas hinchadas por la humedad, su cuerpo se tensó ante el ruido, pero volvió a relajarse cuando la voz de Naruto se hizo presente.

—¿Sakura? — preguntó en un susurro - ¡Hey, Saku!

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio y dar a entender que estaba dormida, supuso que Naruto se sumiría de hombros y se largaría a su cuarto, y al parecer no se equivocaba por que al cabo de unos segundo la puerta se cerró tras de ella y unos pasos irregulares se fueron alejando por el pasillo hasta perderse en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche.

 _¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó?_

Se sentía en un caos, no sabía si pensar que las imágenes, los recuerdos que surcan por su cabeza no eran más que un lujurioso y fantasioso sueño húmedo o aceptar la realidad de las cosas, entre Sasuke y ella había pasó algo, que hacía un rato estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él de todas las formas posible y que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a poseerla sin problemas, que mientras la tocaba y la hacía disfrutar de un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras ella no hacía más que pensar en cuanto le quería, porque esa era la verdad, lo quería, lo quería a pesar de ser nada, lo quería a pesar de tener novio, _Sasuke le gustaba_... Una imagen de Sasori llegó a su cabeza y junto con eso una sensación de culpa la invadió por completo, y el asco hacia sí misma inundó su pecho empujando las ganas de llorar y forjando un nudo en su garganta. Era una maldita zorra.

Un sonido de notificación la sacó del pozo en el cual se estaba hundiendo.

Sakura salió de la cama en busca de su bolso que había dejado sobre una cómoda al entrar a la habitación, buscó dentro de él su móvil y una camiseta que había empacado para dormir, volvió a recostarse luego de ponerse la ropa y desbloquear la pantalla del celular, buscó la razón de la notificación; solicitud de amistad: Sasuke Uchiha.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Jamás había notado que del todo el poco tiempo que se conocían jamás lo había agregado al _facebook,_ tampoco era que fuese tan importante eso, pero hoy en día era imprescindible esa red social y por mucho que uno no quisiese, lo que uno publicaba ahí daba el chance para interpretar cosas. Observó la solicitud pensando si debía aceptar o declinar. Si aceptaba la solicitud le estaría dando una excusa a Sasuke para que eso que había pasado entre ellos volviera a suceder. Si la rechazaba seria el adiós. Decidió declinar la solicitud descubriendo entonces que las anteriores escusas eran más para ella que para él.

 _Debía olvidar a Sasuke._

El celular de Sakura volvió a vibra, pero esta vez en sus manos, Sasuke acaba de re enviar la solicitud y junto con ella un mensaje. Decidió aceptar el mensaje.

 _No la rechaces._

¿Cómo podía hacer ese chico que con tres simples palabras el corazón de la ojijade se detuviese para luego comenzar a latir nuevamente?

Esta vez hizo caso a su solicitud.

Sasuke envió un nuevo mensaje.

 _Esto jamás ha sucedido._

Y con cuatro palabras, Sasuke, acabó destruyendo su corazón.

El azabache observaba la pantalla de su móvil, sabía que Sakura había leído su mensaje, sabía que seguía con la ventanilla del chat abierta, sabía que no quería responder, o quizás no sabía qué responder. También sabía que debía estar furiosa con él, o quizás decepcionada o en el peor de los casos llorando.

No quería que llorara por él, por eso hacía lo que estaba haciendo.

No había podido quitarse la imagen de Sakura de su cabeza, su aroma embriagador e hipnotizante, su sabor exquisito y adictivo. Pensó que la perfección era inconcebible, pero esa noche comprobó todo lo contrario. Ella era condenadamente perfecta. Él solo la destruiría.

Sus besos y caricias quemaron en la piel del azabache, dejaron huella como ni una chica lo había hecho antes, sus gemidos retumbaban aun en su cabeza y el recordar como suplicaba a su nombre con tanta desesperación y placer le endurecían cada vez más, Sasuke estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo y volver a aquella habitación y poseerla, hacerla de él de una vez por todas.

 _Naruto era tan inoportuno._

Pero las cosas estaban hechas y él había vuelto a ser el patán de siempre con Sakura, tal vez el mensaje que Sasuke había enviado no significa nada a simple vista, pero Sakura era mujer y a las mujeres les encantaba crear un gran alboroto de algo pequeño, al fin y al cabo ella tenía un novio y él, él era un cretino. A pesar de que el azabache tenía todas las cosas claras, el pro y los contra, de saber de ante mano el daño que le podía causar y que podía tener él de todo eso, aun así Sasuke perdía la cabeza pensando en Sakura, en sus besos, esos besos.

Observó nuevamente la pantalla de su móvil, ella no lo había eliminado, ella se había desconectado y en su perfil sobresalía en su información el hecho de que seguía soltera, aún no ponía que Sasori era su novio.

Eso es algo ¿O no?

Cuando Sasuke despertó en la mañana Naruto estaba desayunando, mencionó que Sakura se había ido temprano por la mañana, que dejó una nota y que había comprado pizza para que comieran ambos. Eso le causó mala espina.

Llegó al departamento en donde vivía alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Itachi estaba durmiendo sobre la cama de sus padres, Sasuke recordó cuando Sakura preguntó por ellos y él no tuvo el valor de confesar que habían muerto, ahora no importaba mucho, había decidido no dejar entrar a Sakura en su vida. Le daba miedo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

—¿Sakura? — llamó Hinata

Era domingo por la tarde, habían decidido posponer la tarde de Sábado de chicas para el día Domingo, lo cual le cayó como anillo al dedo a la ojijade, necesitaba la tarde del sábado para despejarse, para olvidar a Sasuke y sus estupideces, para quitarse la sensación de sus manos por su piel, para dejar de sentirse patética y para que sus ojos hinchados por el llanto desaparecieran.

La casa de Hinata era preciosa, una mansión más grande que la casa de Naruto y de Ino juntas, al llegar cruzaron por una pequeña salita con sofás elegantes y una mesa de té, adornadas con cuadros de paisajes floreados y de castillos antiguos; continuaron por un pasillo largo con pequeños retratos y fotografías familiares, había una que llamó la atención de Ino y la de Sakura; un pequeño cuadro en donde estaba Hinata con un vestido elegante y sobrio tono violeta, junto a ella haybía una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados, esta estaba vestida con un vestido elegante tono coral, Hinata dijo que era su hermana menor, Hanabi, una dulce niña de doce años que era la perdición de su orgullosa hermana mayor. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera de dos cuerpos, en la segunda planta el primer cuarto era de Hinata, una habitación amplia con un gran ventanal donde uno se podía sentar y observar hacia el patio trasero toda la tarde, su cama de dos plazas estaba en medio de la pared principal, luego había un sofá de tono violeta al igual que el edredón de la cama, el ropero de la ojiperla era tan grande como el que tenía Ino y estaba repleto de ropa holgada y de tonalidades pasteles. Ino estaba sentada sobre la cama al igual que Hinata, Sakura se perdía por algún sitio fuera de la ventana.

—Dime — dijo al fin

—Estas rara, ¿Sucede algo? — Ino la miró buscando alguna reacción en el pecoso rostro mientras Hinata esperaba pacientemente a que la ojijade respondiera su pregunta

—Yo... es que — y no aguantó, se quebró

Ino avanzó inmediatamente hasta donde estaba Sakura y la envolvió en sus reconfortantes brazos, Hinata fue en busca de papel higiénico al baño que tenía en su habitación, para luego volver con él y extendérselo para sorber su nariz con él.

—Soy tan tonta — soltó en un quejido luego de calmar un poco el llanto

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sasori te hizo algo? — bombardeó Ino evidentemente preocupada

—¿Qué? No, Ino, no — la pelirrosa limpió su nariz — yo soy la que le hizo daño — continuó quejándose

—¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Hinata sin sonar acusadora

—Lo engañe — soltó en un quejido nuevamente gracias al llanto que aun brotaba de sus verdes ojos y su garganta

—¿Con quién? — interrogaron ambas

—Con Sasuke — Ino abrió un tanto sus ojos y Hinata llevó ambas manos a su boca

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — Ino preguntaba curiosa, pero sin dejar de ser protectora

Sakura les soltó todo a ambas, desde cuando la abrazó viendo la película hasta el mensaje de esa noche, con todos los detalles que ellas pedían, titubeando y avergonzándose de todo, sintiendo rabia e ira con ella misma por su ingenuidad. Sasuke solo se quería divertir esa noche y casi conseguía su cometido,se sentía tan tonta por caer en esa trampa, su cabeza era un lío, tal vez ahora solo era parte de la lista de las ingenuas que el azabache metía en su cama, y eso con suerte.

—Ese maldito — masculló Ino — ya se las verá conmigo

—¡No! — se quejó abrumada la Haruno— déjalo estar

—¿Pero estás tonta? No dejaré que se burle de ti así

—Déjalo, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con él — Hinata tomó la mano fría y temblorosa de la ojijade como gesto de consuelo

—Ino, Sakura tiene razón, compréndela — pidió la ojiperla

—Bien, no haré nada por ahora — dijo la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho — pero ese maldito las pagara

—Sakura — habló ahora Hinata — y ¿Qué le dirás a Sasori?

—Nada — dijo un poco alterada — haré como si nada ha pasado

—Cariño solo te harás daño — replicó Ino

—Quizás me lo merezca

—Sí, quizás te lo mereces, pero Sasori no — Hinata siempre terminaba teniendo razón

Según su juicio, el cual no era muy certero a la hora de, el día Lunes era el peor día de la semana para la humanidad, él los aborrecía, no le agradaban, para nada, ni un poquito, pero ese día era diferente, estaba ansioso por llegar al liceo, había hecho una promesa y no a cualquier persona, sino a Sakura Haruno, a quien consideraba como una hermana; debía disculparse con su nueva amiga, Hinata y no sabía que más, entonces solo era Hinata a secas. Naruto estaba rotundamente determinado a disculparse con la frágil chica de mirada plateada, siempre terminaba dándole en el gusto a su pequeña florcilla rosa.

La directora —O abuela Tsunade, como él le decía—, los obligaba a todos los alumnos a ir al gimnasio, el cual estaba en el primer piso del ala de humanidades, antes de la primera hora de clases, utilizaba la instancia para dar una especie de discurso en una falsa ceremonia, algo así como las actividades de la semana y todo lo que implica. A Naruto le aburrían esas charlas.

El gimnasio era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los alumnos del establecimiento, en la parte del frente, donde estaban los ventanales hacia el área verde trasera, había una pequeña tarima en donde la Directora se paraba a dar su discurso aburrido de una hora, los demás tomaban asiento en las sillas que disponían en el lugar. Generalmente el rubio se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo, pero este no estaba por ningún lado. El Uzumaki buscó con la mirada a Shikamaru o quizás Sai, pero como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo ninguno estaba a la vista. Suspiró algo fastidiado por la situación, volviendo a buscar una cara amistosa por la estancia, ni siquiera la "loca" de Ino estaba a la vista, pero como un rayo de esperanza sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos orbes perlados, Hinata.

La suerte estaba de su lado, podía saltarse la charla para disculparse con Hinata y volver las cosas a la normalidad y al mismo tiempo evitaría la estúpida charla ceremoniosa. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata decidido en llevársela a algún salón de música para hablar tranquilos las cosas, la ojiperla, consiente de la mirada del chico de sus sueños, lo observaba con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, Naruto pensó que quizás estaba algo resfriada y no había querido faltar a clases, debía decirle que no se sobre esforzara tanto, que debía cuidar de su salud, decido apuntarlo para alguna parte de la charla que tendrían. El Uzumaki tomó a la frágil chica de su muñeca y la sacó con disimulo del gimnasio, pero antes de que siquiera pudiesen escabullirse sin ser descubiertos, sintió como alguien se le prendía del brazo contrario del que tenía agarrada a Hinata.

—Naruto, ¿Dónde crees que vas sin mí? — dijo melosa una rubia con flequillo, Shion.

Shion había sido la última conquista del rubio en la fiesta del sábado, no era una mujer muy difícil ya que Sai se la había llevado con anterioridad a la cama, a él tampoco se le hizo muy difícil, aunque no habían llegado a tener sexo. Ella era un completo fastidio.

—Déjame, Shion, estoy ocupado — sus ojos violetas viajaron hacia donde estaba Hinata

—Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi — hizo un mohín con los labios, pero no le causó nada al rubio, solo Sakura podía convencerlo con eso

—Shion, no es el momento

—Na-Naruto, si quieres podemos hablar lo que sea que querías hablarme después — dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz evidentemente sonrojada

—¿Qué? No, dame un minuto— replicó Naurto soltando su muñeca para dirigirse hacia Shion

—¡Eso! — apuntó ella hacia donde estaba Hinata — deja que se vaya, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente — ronroneó agarrando la corbata del Uzumaki, acercándolo hasta donde ella, casi rosando sus labios con los de él

—Oye, para ahí — la alejó con cuidado tomando sus dos brazos por la altura de los hombros — debo hablar con Hinata, después seré todo tuyo — le aseguró, ella pareció fulminar con la mirada a la ojiperla, pero luego de eso lo dejó ir

Naruto llevó a Hinata hasta el cuarto de música más escondido del pasillo, la puerta de este estaba al doblar la cola de un pasillo que se escondía tras una pequeña bodega, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro así que Naruto tuvo que forzarla y abrirla con una tarjeta. Hinata entró seguida de él, que cerró la puerta tal cual estaba para no levantar sospechas, al voltearse Hinata estaba rehuyendo su mirada.

—¿Hinata? — esta se estremeció cuando el rubio pronunció su nombre

—S-Si — respondió en un hilillo de voz

—Disculpa — ella lo miró por primera vez — disculpa por el beso de la otra vez, estaba borracho y yo, bueno no quería incomodarte — ella se quedó muda

El hiperactivo Uzumaki jamás había notado lo bella que era Hinata, era amiga de su hermana así que la miraba con los mismo ojos con los que miraba a Sakura o Ino, pero esta vez pudo notar lo sedoso de su cabello y lo tersa que era su piel, también sus pestañas tupidas que enmarcaba sus ojos perlados, su ropa era holgada, pero eso no significaba que sus curvas y delantera prominente no destacaba bajo de ella. Todo el conjunto de lo que era Hinata la hacía deslumbrantemente hermosa y cuando hablaba con ese tono tan cálido y suave era como ponerle una cereza a un helado, o el cerdo al ramen. Era perfecta. Muy perfecta para que él le hiciese algo, no.

 _¿En qué diablos piensas Naruto?_ Se preguntó así mismo.

Ella era la amiga de su hermana, era como una hermanita menor, no debía tocarla, siquiera desear besarla de nuevo, pero sus bajos instintos eran más fuertes y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar la había acorralado contra la pared, ella se sobresaltó y su rostro se tiñó completamente de un rojo brillante, Naruto podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón desde donde estaba y se sentía culpable por hacerle eso.

Se separó de ella instantáneamente.

—Lo lamento, me dejé llevar — ella asintió — quiero que nos llevemos bien, eres amiga de mi hermana, eres muy importante para ella

— Cl-Claro — respondió la ojiperla mientras asentía efusivamente con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados

—Vayámonos de aquí — el rubio le sonrió con ternura mientras abría la puerta tras él

Al salir del salón de música Naruto pudo ver a Shion recostada en el muro al frente de la puerta, ella se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo besó en los labios. Hinata desapareció en un segundo, corriendo por el corredor a un destino incierto, el rubio resolvió que había sido por incomodidad y no le dio importancia al asunto.

El día avanzó más rápido de lo que podía percibir, ya estaban en el último receso y no dejaba de notar como todos estaban raros a su al rededor. Primero; Hinata huía de él. Segundo; Sakura no le dirigió ni la mirada durante todo el día y Tercero; Sasuke, su mejor amigo, estaba más distraído de lo usual.

Sasuke Uchiha no era de los chicos que hacía las cosas por hobbie, si el azabache se proponía algo debía ser el mejor en ello, por eso era capitán del equipo, por eso entrenaba todos los días fervientemente y por eso jamás fallaba en sus tiros. Pero ese día las cosas no eran como regularmente lo eran. Sasuke no dejaba de fallar en sus tiros durante el entrenamiento, y lo que era más raro; Entre él y Sai se lanzaban miradas cómplices, algo tramaban aquellos dos.

Sai y Sasuke no se llevan precisamente bien, ellos eran amigos, pero siempre diferían en opiniones y eso los llevaba a peleas bobas por ver quién tenía la razón, ambos eran igual de irritables.

—Oe, ustedes dos — Naruto los apuntó con un leve gesto de cabeza —¿Qué se traen?

—Nada, mini pene — sonrió falsamente Sai, él y sus estúpidos comentarios, pensó el rubio

—Tranquilo Dobe, yo jamás te cambiaría como mejor estúpido amigo, no tienes que estar celoso — se burló Sasuke

—Cállate imbécil, no estoy celoso — se defendió

—Claro — respondió el azabache sin importancia, extendiendo la palabra más de lo usual

—Mierda, practiquen como se debe será mejor — se quejó el de los ojos zafiro mientras revotaba el balón hacia el arco

Le molestaba cuando esos dos se llevaban bien.

Naruto se sumergió en el agua tibia que caía de la regadera, caía suavemente por su cabellos rubios y recorría con tanta facilidad por su espalda descubierta, lo hacía sentir aliviado. Esperó ahí abajo sin moverse mientras el sudor abandonaba su cuerpo, observando como el agua se escurría por sus pies y se marchaba por la cañería, perdiéndose de su vista como lo hacían sus pensamientos. La practica de ese día había sido exageradamente agotadora, Naruto sentía sus extremidades entumecidas y sus mejillas calientes aun gracias al cansancio. Cerró los ojos por un momento que le pareció una eternidad, disfrutando la cálida lluvia artificial que calmaba sus respiraciones aceleradas y el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Te estás masturbando? — la voz irritante de Kiba lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

—¿Quieres hacerlo tu acaso?

—No seas asqueroso

—Cállate pulgoso — le espetó molesto

Kiba era su rival número dos desde el jardín de niños, en un principio eran muy buenos amigos, pero llegada la actividad de los frijoles las cosas cambiaron. El frijol del rubio era el que más había crecido en la clase, y cómo no si su madre era muy buena en lo que respectaba a las plantas, Kushina le había enseñado todos sus secretos. Un día el frijol de Naruto dejó de crecer, el tallo comenzó a morir y pese a los buenos cuidados que le dedicaba, terminó por perecer. Cuando la profesora sacó el algodón con la planta y lo descubrió para ver porqué la semilla había muerto, se llevaron la sorpresa de que el frijol había sido arrancado de su lugar y solo habían dejado el pequeño brote. Kiba fue el único que rió. Desde entonces todo en lo que podían discutir y demostrar superioridad ante el otro entre ellos lo hacían, Naruto sabía que él era mejor que el Inozuka.

—Demorate todo lo que quieras, pero la chica que te está esperando se irá conmigo entonces — ¿Chica? ¿Estará Sakura afuera? Naruto se asomó por la cortina, pudo ver la cara de Sasuke que estaba asomado del cubículo del lado

—¿Quién? — interrogó

—Una chica muy linda — sonrió kiba con malicia

—Diablos — masculló el Uzumaki

Como si de una carrera contra reloj se tratara, Naruto cerró la llave de paso del agua y salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura, tomó su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, luego quitó la humedad de sus cabellos y guardó sus cosas. Antes de salir pudo ver a Sasuke listo para acompañarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? — observó a Sasuke esperando su respuesta, la mano del rubio estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta evitando que el azabache pudiese huir

—Nada — se encogió de hombros

Sasuke estaba muy sospechoso últimamente.

Al salir del vestidor Naruto se encontró inmediatamente a Shion, escuchó como alguien chasqueaba la lengua y luego observó a Sasuke desaparecer en dirección a la salida del lugar. Observó nuevamente a Shion.

—¿Me estas esperando?

—Por supuesto — contestó con seguridad

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas — soltó sin rodeos

Shion se acercó hasta donde el rubio y en un acto deliberado besó los labios de este con efusividad. Para el Uzumaki no era que ella le gustase para enredarse en una relación precisamente, pero intentar algo por un tiempo no había matado a nadie aún, las cosas se estaban dando y el sabor amargo que le había dejado su anterior novia seguía un tanto presente. Aprovechó la oportunidad y correspondió a su beso.

Un tirón y un grito alejaron a la rubia de él.

Cuando por fin puedo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, vislumbró una cabellera rosa, una azabache y otra rubia diferente a la de Shion. Ino y Hinata miraban desde atrás, la primera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y expresión seria y la segunda algo apenada y triste. Sakura tenía a Shion agarrada de los cabellos y la arrastraba lejos de los vestidores.

Sakura estaba furiosa.

—¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo! — gritaba Shion histérica tratando de soltarse del agarre de Sakura

—¡Cállate zorra! Te has metido dos veces en mi camino — masculló furiosa — ¡Pero con mi hermano no, tía, con mi hermano no!

 _Mierda, mierda._

—¡Sakura, déjala en paz! — ella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de quien consideraba su hermano

—Ni de joda, esta tía se ha metido mucho en el camino de los demás

 _¡¿Pero de qué diablos estaba hablando ahora?!_

Naruto estaba confundido y estático, sus extremidades no le respondían al llamado natural de separarlas, su mente estaba en blanco.

Shion se soltó del agarre de Sakura y la abofeteó en plena mejilla. _Gran error._ Sakura peleaba como un hombre, el mismísimo rubio le había enseñado, un complejo entrenamiento que habían desarrollado en sus juegos de niños sin darse cuenta.

Los chicos que estaban adentro de las duchas fueron saliendo del vestidor, acercandose y aglomerándose alrededor de la pelea que se estaba librando, Sakura llevaba claramente la delantera, si Shion pensaba que ella se arrepentiría por una bofetada, estaba equivocada. Sakura estaba a punta de puño y patadas sacándosela de encima, la rubia solo arañaba y jalaba los cabellos rosa de la Haruno.

—¡Mierda, chicos ayúdenme a separarlas! — gritó Naruto ya consiente de la situación mientras se metía entremedio a agarrar a Sakura por debajo de sus brazos y atraparla por los hombros —¡Mierda, cabros!

Un azabache agarró a Shion de la cintura logrando separarlas ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que sus amigas.

 _Anne J. M._

 _Lo sé, lo sé, dije el viernes, pero en mi defensa había subido un capítulo hace unos cuantos días atrás._

 _Ya volví a trabajar, pero me tomé el tiempo para daros este regalo, uno muy ricolino 1313_

 _En fin, espero disfrutéis el capítulo y también espero vuestros review y votaciones, ya sabéis, lo de siempre xD_

 _O si, también quiero informaros que estoy en busca de un beta, para que me ayude con algunas partes que parecen sin conexión con otras, además de cuidar mi redacción y algunas faltas de ortografía, gramática también xd ya sabéis, lo básico. Agradecería mucho que se pronunciara alguien que tenga experiencia en ello y sea buena también._

 _Muchos besitos a todos vosotros, os extraño un montón, no es fácil estar toda la semana sin saber como estáis o si pensáis en mi jajaja._

 _Os quiero, hasta la próxima._


	11. Capitulo XI - Vestigios

Universe of watercolors.

XI

Vestigios.

¿Vergüenza? Por supuesto.

Claro que estaba avergonzada, le avergonzaba tener que admitir que muchas veces le habían advertido.

Sakura siempre había estado muy preocupada por la relación que mantenía su mejor amiga con el mujeriego de Sai, siempre estuvo pendiente por los sentimientos de Hinata, a pesar de conocerla hace tan poco tiempo, y en la hora de los que hubo siempre era la primera en estar al pie del cañón.

Ino siempre se había destacado por ser la más tranquila de las dos, por supuesto esto era subjetivo, pero la rubia creía fervientemente que era la más centrada en lo que respectaba a las decisiones. Aun que con Sai todo era diferente. Cuando lo vio por primera vez no eran más que dos críos en un mismo salón, él siempre en lo suyo y ella siempre en lo de ella, cada cual por su lado y así iban creciendo, avanzando año tras año, pasando de curso y encontrándose a ellos mismos, pero siempre con distancia, aún así la rubia siempre tuvo un ojo en él, en su mirada interesante y oscura, tanto como la noche; en su piel tersa y pálida, en sus cabellos semi alborotados y sus ojos dulces, porque Ino creía ser la única en encontrarle calidez en su sonrisa falsa. Sai siempre le gustó.

Ino se consideraba una mujer, una mujer fuerte e indomable, pero dócil y apasionada con quien quería, siempre había caído bajo el embrujo del azabache, siempre luchó contra ellos, con sus sentimientos y contra ellos y él, contra el dolor que le causaba verlo con otras chicas y contra los impulsos que tenía por cogerlo de los hombros y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era lo que sentía por él, como si fuese una tormenta arrasando con todo. Cuando el chico de piel pálida agarró la muñeca de la rubia en el corredor antes de llegar al auditorio, ella pensó que la insultaría, que le gritaría o la humillaría como siempre solía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, así habían sido sus años como compañeros de clase, como un jueguito tonto que no paraba nunca. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes, eran diferentes. Los recuerdos de ese momento invadía su cabeza, se agolpaban en su mente dándole una imagen clara y nítida de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que hablaron, de como se sintió, las emociones, todo, ese día.

—Déjame Sai, no seas pendejo

—Escúchame loca

Sai era un idiota cuando se lo proponía, y siempre solía serlo, claro, era su jueguito personal, algo entre ellos, que no conocían, o que se hacían los ignorantes de ello. Pero esa vez era diferente, llamarla "loca", de dañarla nuevamente, no, no, no, eso sí que no, ya vería él quién era Ino Yamanaka.

—Sakura—soltó de repente

—¿Sakura? ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?—un calor poco agradable invadió su cabeza, celos pujando a salir

—Quiero ver si la feita nos molestará en este rato

—Es mi amiga, y no, está en la bodega—respondió escupiendo fuego e ira

—Bien, tengo algo que decirte

—Si es otra de tus estupideces puedes ir ahorrándotelas...

—Shuu—Sai puso su dedo sobre los labios suaves de Ino—te ves menos mal cuando callas

—Serás...—el pálido chico agarró sus muñecas evitando que escapase, luego desvió su mirada—Ino—una pausa larga quedó en sus labios—sal conmigo

Y ahora, ahora todo se derrumbaba frente sus ojos.

—Sai—musitó atónita Ino

Hinata entrelazó su mano a la de ella con fuerza, sujetándola con determinación y buscando reconfortarla tal como ella misma lo había hecho segundos antes. Sai sujetaba a Shion por la cintura.

Algo se quebró en el interior de Ino, algo que venía quebrándose con las miles de discusiones que tenían a cuestas. Se sentía pequeña, tonta y vulnerable, ¿Cómo había pasado? Se suponía que ella era la valiente, pero al observar a Sakura no podía evitar sentirse diminuta, tan solo podía admirar la fortaleza de su amiga por querer ayudarlas.

—¡Sai, eres un pendejo!—gritó la pelirrosa mientras se trataba de deshacer del agarre del rubio —¡Capullo de segunda!

—Hacen demasiado alboroto —dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento —que fastidio —agregó cruzándose de brazos tras su nuca

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —la voz furiosa y potente de la directora resonó por la cancha—¡Ustedes!—apuntó al pequeño grupo que se arremolinaba alrededor de las dos chicas que se habían peleado—¡Dispérsense!

Tsunade se abrió paso entre los reunidos hasta llegar frente a Naruto y Sakura, este la tenía aferrada desde bajo los brazos hasta sobre los hombros a esta última.

—Tú y tu, a mi oficina —apuntó a ambos y estos obedecieron, Sakura a regañadientes. Shion sonrió triunfante—y ustedes dos vayan a enfermería y de ahí no salgan hasta que yo los mande a llamar — demandó con voz autoritaria apuntando a Sai junto a Shion, el corazón de Ino se seguía rompiendo

Los cinco desaparecieron del patio.

—Ino—Hinata la observaba con culpa en sus perlados ojos

—Esto no es tu culpa Hinata —le sonrió la rubia con desánimo— Sakura se hubiese agarrado con ella de todos modos, Naruto no es el único celoso con el otro

—Pe-Pero yo—empezó a replicar mientras jugaba con sus dedos

—Tranquila, la directora será indulgente con ellos

Las discusiones, las peleas y gritos resonaban en la cabeza de la rubia. ¿Por qué se calló todo eso todo ese tiempo? Se maldecía mil y una vez por su ingenuidad, por su torpeza, por su desconfianza ¿Por qué no pidió consejos a sus amigas? Oh si, la repuesta era clara, tenía miedo de admitir que Sakura tenía razón. La Haruno siempre la tenía cuando se trataba de Sai y eso era lo que realmente le fastidiaba a Ino, que Sakura no siendo nada de él, que odiándolo como ella siempre vociferaba, a pesar de todo aquello lo conocía más de lo que Ino pudiese llegar a conocerlo jamás, le dolía admitir que su mejor amiga era capaz de predecir reacciones y acciones que Sai podía tener frente a todas las situaciones que ella se podía imaginar, porque al no quererlo, Sakura, era capaz de pensar analíticamente y comprender la forma de ser de Sai.

Los recuerdos que vivió con Sai se agolpaban en la cabeza de Ino con la misma velocidad que le llegaba sangre a ella.

—Y ¿Esta cena por qué es?—preguntó mientras esperaban su orden

—Es porque la chica más linda del liceo aceptó salir conmigo—sonrió, pero esa sonrisa ya no era falsa

—Sai no intestes ligar conmigo, eso no resultá

—No estoy ligando, soy sincero

¿Por qué entonces tenía que ser tan tonto?

Cuando Sakura se enteró de que Ino había tenido una cita con Sai casi estalló de rabia, la rubia podía aun escuchar el eco de sus reclamos en su cabeza, ver sus ojos destilando fuego y luego sus miradas homicidas hacia Sai, aun podía escuchar sus risilla ante ello, pero lo que más retumba en su cabeza eran las veces en que la pelirrosa le recordaba que se había enredado en las sabanas de Shion hacía un mes, hacía un poco más de un mes, hacía casi dos meses, y las pocas veces en que Sai mencionó que si se daba la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo, claro, antes de ligar con ella. Sakura siempre tenía razón, porque aunque Sai en ese momento no estuviese en la cama de Shion, si fue capaz de separarla de Sakura y agarrarla con protección desde la cintura, e Ino estaba segura que la rubia ramera la había observado por un segundo con ojos triunfante, aunque entre ellas no se hubiese desplegado ni una guerra directa.

—¿Por qué ella te habla con tanta confianza?

—¿Quién? ¿Shion? Oh, sí, es una vieja amiga

—¿Amiga?

—¿Celosa?

—Claro que no, tan solo es que se me hizo raro... Parece más una entregada que una amiga

—Oh, ¿Sí?, bueno, será donde me metí con ella hace un tiempo...

No solo eran rumores.

Hinata e Ino subieron hasta la oficina para esperar a Sakura, los ánimos de la Yamanaka le gritaban que no debía esperar a Sai al menos que quisiese discutir con él, ella estaba esperanzada de hacerle caso a esa corazonada. Al llegar ambas chicas al tercer piso del edificio central se encontraron con Sasuke apoyado en la pared al costado de la puerta que daba hacia donde estaban las oficinas, estaba cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho mirando por una ventana con el ceño levemente fruncido. Una ola de rabia y calor subió por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta agolparse en su rubia coronilla, sus puños se apretaron con levedad y la determinación creció en ella. Mal momento Uchiha, mal momento para encontrarse con Ino Yamanaka.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Sasuke—le espetó Ino, el azabache pareció ignorarla, pero rompió esa sensación al responder ante la pregunta sin dejar de mirar por la ventana a quién sabe qué

—Espero a Naruto

—¿Sí? ¿Solo a Naruto?—Ino pudo notar como el cuerpo del azabache se tensaba ante la pregunta, este dejó de observar por la ventana y le dedicó una mirada de reojo a la rubia

—También a Sai, ¿Tú no? —contrarrestó queriendo verterle sal a la herida, Sasuke sabía que Ino estaba dolida en ese momento, claro que si, él no era tonto

—Espero a mi amiga—pero Ino no iba a caer en trucos baratos—pensé que tu igual—agregó levantando con orgullo su barbilla en un intento acertado de infundirse confianza y valor—yo digo, por lo sucedido

—No sé de qué mierdas estás hablando — la mandíbula del azabache se tensó con notoriedad, Ino sonrió satisfecha

—¿No? ¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste? Pensé que ustedes, los hombres, alardeaban de sus conquistas con cualquiera— continuó con cinismo

—Yamanaka, alto, eso no te incumbe—advirtió con tono amenazante y áspero el Uchiha. Hinata se removió incomoda al lado de la rubia

—¿Qué no me incumbe?—repitió con amargura y acidez—¿Qué no me incumbe?—su voz había subido unos tonos y en ella era palpable la rabia—claro que me incumbe, me incumbe el hecho que un patán hijo de puta quiera meterse entre las sabanas de mi mejor amiga y luego largarse sin más, me incumbe, ¿Crees que Sakura no se sintió mal, que no lloró toda la tarde del sábado y el domingo por ello? Eres un jodido bastardo si no lo notas, pero ella... Ella—las amargas palabras se le agolparon en la garganta, sin saber que decir comenzó a vacilar un momento ¿Estaría bien soltar todo sin más?

—¿Ella qué?—una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltó a Ino, ¿Qué mierda había hecho?—¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke? —la voz pasiva y perezosa, pero demandante, de Sasori resonó por el pasillo, Ino había metido las patas hasta el fondo. Sasuke pareció desvincularse del tema y se perdió nuevamente por la ventana— Ino —el nombre sonó más fuerte de lo cualquiera esperaría que los labios del ojimiel pudiesen soltar

—Sasori —soltó Ino en un intento de ganar tiempo—No es lo que piensas...

Sasori levantó su mano hasta la altura de su cabeza en un acertado intento de hacerla callar.

—Sasuke—Sasori alzó su imperturbable voz —¿Qué ha querido decir Ino con eso de meterte entre las sabanas de Sakura, que ha pasado entre ella y tú?—demandó saber, Sasuke dejó de mirar por la ventana con desinterés y lo observó sin emociones palpables

La tensión en la atmósfera fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Entre Sasuke y Sasori se había librado una batalla de miradas y al parecer ni uno quería ceder ante el otro. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina, algo satisfecha y llena de arrogancia.

—No tengo ni una obligación para contigo, que tu no-vi-a te responda —y como si fuera magia o realmente el jodido destino, Sakura y Naruto salieron del pasillo donde se encontraban las oficinas

Naruto fue el primer en cruzar la puerta, su semblante era de alegría y fácilmente se podía distinguir una gota de sudor correr por su sien hasta situarse en su mejilla, casi como una caricatura, luego lo secundaba Sakura con su ceño fruncido y gritoneándole algo un tanto furiosa con su acento español asomándose como sucedía cada vez que se molestaba o reprendía a su querido hermano, algo más habitual de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Ambos se detuvieron al notar la presencia de todos a la espera de ellos.

—¿Sucede algo?— interrogó Naruto perdido como siempre, en cambio Sakura al notar la presencia del Uchiha y de Sasori se quedó petrificada en su lugar tras el rubio —¿Teme? —llamó el rubio en busca de respuestas

—Nada Dobe, te esperaba— respondió sin desviar la mirada de Sasori

—Bien, pero debo ir a avisar a Sai y Shion que deben ir a dirección

—Mph, date prisa—Sasuke levantó levemente su barbilla, soltó una sonrisa arrogante dedicándole una suspicaz mirada a la pelirrosa que no cabía de vergüenza y culpa, para luego retirarse junto a Naruto hasta la enfermería

—Nos vemos Sakura, Hinata, Loca—se despidió el rubio pasando por alto a Sasori apropósito, la culpa que consumía a Ino le impidió replicar al apodo que empleó el hiperactivo chico para referirse a su persona

—¿Sucede algo chicas?—preguntó Sakura alternando la mirada entre Hinata e Ino, parecía aun no enterarse de lo ocurrido, aunque esperaba lo peor —¿Sasori?—dijo ahora dirigiéndose al pelirrojo mientras le sonreía con genuina culpa, algo que no pudo ocultar la ojijade

—¿Cómo te ha ido en dirección?—preguntó la rubia con precipitación tratando de alargar el momento

—Oh, eso —sonrió Sakura ahora algo apenada—bueno, me han suspendido por unos días, mamá no estará muy contenta

—Sakura —interrumpió Sasori serio y con voz firme—tenemos que hablar

La Haruno le dedicó una furtiva mirada a Ino, para luego enfocarla en su novio, asintió ante la petición y se despidió de sus amigas sacudiendo su mano para luego seguir al Akatsuki hasta la salida. Hinata observó afligida a la Yamanaka.

—Ino—susurró

—Vayámonos Hinata— resolvió Ino sin mirarla

—Pe-Pero... ¿Y Saku?

—Ella sabrá arreglárselas sola— respondió con rudeza—tu misma lo dijiste, Sasori merece saber la verdad, y aunque fue parte mi culpa que se enterara, también lo es de Sakura por crear todo este lío en primer lugar

—Ya veo—susurró

—Tranquila, ella sabrá que hacer, ya veras

—Si —musitó para luego mirar temerosa a su amiga—y ¿Sai?—la sangre de Ino se congeló con su tan sola mención

—Él, él sabe cómo llegar a su casa solo

Hinata e Ino se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para abandonar el lugar, pero en un pequeño descuido y mal cálculo de tiempos se toparon con quienes menos querían ver, o por lo menos así era para la rubia; Shion y Sai. Este último no dudó en tomar a la Yamanaka del antebrazo para llamar su atención.

—Ino —afirmó esperando la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada

—Sai— correspondió, evitando responder si se quedaría o lo dejaría ahí

—¿Vas a casa?— soltó al fin luego de un incomodo y largo silencio, sus miradas se conectaban sin siquiera quererlo, los aguamarina de la rubia se entrelazaban con los ojos oscuros del pálido chico

—Si —afirmó en un susurro

—Me lo temí —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa falsa que siempre esboza Sai después de cada pelea que tenía con la rubia

El camino hacia delante era más frío y húmedo de lo que Ino podía recordar segundos atrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Sasuke y tú?

Sakura y Sasori habían caminado en silencio la mayoría del camino, tomaron el trayecto que regularmente recorrían hasta sus casas, ambos en silencio y cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, completamente raro entre ellos dos que aveces no hacían más que hablar de un montón de temas convencionales.

Sasori estaba devastado, bueno, lo estaría si esa palabra describiese lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. Decir que estaba enamorado era mucho, nadie se podía enamorar en tan poco tiempo ¿O si?, fuese lo que fuese lo que sintiese le estaba doliendo, quemaba de la peor forma. Él quería a Sakura, cada momento que pasaba a su lado lo confirmaba, pero lo que había sucedido, o más bien, lo que se insinuaba que había ocurrido escapaba de sus manos, escapaba de todos. La traición dolía más de lo que podía recordar. Sakura en cambio no quería ni imaginar la clase de bomba que había estallado mientras ella estaba en la oficina de la directora, la imaginaba, no podía hacer otra cosa al observar la expresión de los rostros de los presentes, la proporción de los daños se notaba a simple vista, los silencios de Sasori no ayudaban mucho a pensar en otra cosa y las furtivas miradas que el ojimiel le dedicaba no hacían más que confirmar sus temores; seguramente había estallado una bomba nuclear, y a juzgar por la mirada que su mejor amiga le había dedicado antes de irse, la expresión que su rostro le reflejó, la culpa y la advertencia; la mirada triste que le dedicó Hinata y la sonrisa triunfante del azabache, no estaba lejos de lo que en verdad había sucedido. El infierno se había liberado en su ausencia, eso era seguro.

La pregunta de Sasori le había helado la sangre, calándole hasta los huesos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—interrogó Sakura con cinismo queriendo ganar tiempo

—No vengas a hacerte la desentendida conmigo, he sido bastante claro contigo y tu eres demasiado lista como para no entender— respondió con calma, tal como era Sasori siempre

—Sasori —musitó sin mediar más palabras

—Sakura, no quiero que esto vaya a sonar como una declaración de amor, porque no lo es, no en este momento; tampoco son las palabras de un hombre lastimado y adolorido, aunque lo cierto es que si lo estoy—la ojijade podía sentí su pecho oprimirse ante las palabras del ojimiel

—Entonces no digas nada, déjame explicarlo

—¿Y qué quieres explicarme? —interrogó con retorica y tono frío—¿El cómo me engañaste con Sasuke?— los ojos verdes se ensancharon ante las acertadas palabras —¿Es eso? Porque si es así no tengo ánimo ni el tiempo para escucharte

—... —sus frías palabras la habían dejado sin habla

—Me gustas, de verdad que me gustas, pero no soy masoquista Sakura, si lo que sientes por él es más fuerte que lo que podrías sentir por mí, dímelo en este momento, así no hago de tonto mientras busco algo que jamás encontraré, que jamás tendré

—Pero tu si me agradas—refutó en un intento de callar las duras palabras del pelirrojo

—Esa es la cuestión, Sakura, tan solo te agrado. Quizás te gusten las cosas que tenemos en común, o mi compañía, pero no sientes nada por mi —sonrió con amargura —piénsalo, creo que te han dado unos días para ello

Sasori se acercó a ella aun con su sonrisa amarga estampada en su rostro, sus ojos eran un acertijo indescifrable, pero su aura solo destilaba pena, una acogedora pena. La mano derecha del Akatsuki se aventuró desde la altura de la oreja de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a su nuca, acercándola a él con delicadeza, depositando un beso suave y casto en su frente sobre cogiéndola en un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

—No quiero pensar que los rumores son ciertos —susurró aún contra su frente dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca

Sakura llegó a su casa, la cual estaba vacía, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas dándole un aire más triste y melancólico al ambiente, tal como se sentí el alma de Sakura, un impulso de correr las cortinas se apoderó violentamente de ella, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como había llegado, no había caso en abrirlas, quedaban tan solo unos minutos de luz natural que pudiese aprovechar, luego la profunda e infinita oscuridad, tal como ella se sentía. Su precario humor le impedía querer ver los rayos del sol.

Era de lo peor.

Sasori no había sido más que bueno con ella, era el chico que no temía en decir que ella era guapa, en juntarse y disfrutar cada charla que compartían, Sasori no temía de las repercusiones sociales que significaba meterse con ella, había demostrado toda su amabilidad en ese tiempo y la compañía de este siempre le era cálida a la Haruno, si no fuese por Sasuke todo sería más fácil, pero la vida se empeñaba en ponerle difícil la cosa a Sakura y lo cierto era que su pequeño y menudo corazón solo se aceleraba cuando sus ojos jades se encontraban con los ónix del azabache, sin importar si a quien mirase fuese ella o alguien más. Sasori no se merecía lo que ella le había hecho, no se merecía que Sakura le dijese si dándole rienda suelta a sus esperanzas y sus sentimientos, no se merecía que los pensamientos de la Haruno solo fuesen gobernados por el insufrible azabache, ni menos se merecía que Sakura no le quisiese como él a ella si.

—Jamás pensé que esto fuese posible

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Ver la puesta de sol en la playa?

—No, eso no—respondió entre risas

—Porque sería muy raro, vivimos en la costa

—Lo sé, Sakura, hablaba de estar aquí contigo—Sakura lo observó con las ojos un tanto abiertos—no me mal interpretes—agregó luego—no es que sea el sueño de mi vida, solo es que pensaba que te gustaba Sasuke antes

—Oh, Sasuke—murmuró para si

—Pero eran puras estupideces mías—se encogió de hombros con desinterés, pero en realidad si estaba interesado en lo que él mismo decía—eres muy inteligente para exponerte a las estupideces del Uchiha ese

—Vosotros no os lleváis muy bien, ¿Eh?— Sasori giró hacia ella y la observó con un tranquilo sosiego—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, pensé que estabas molesta

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hablaste con tu peculiar acento

—Oh—Sakura repasó sus propias palabras en su cabeza—a veces ocurre—resolvió luego encogiéndose de hombros—es raro que lo notaras tan de prisa

—He aprendido a conocerte—frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte—

aun eres un universo por descubrir—susurró luego sin tener conciencia de que sus palabras fueron escuchadas, o eso pareciese

Sakura se echó en su cama recordando los pocos día que había salido con Sasori, las imágenes daban vuelta por su cabeza sin darle tregua al asunto; los paseos que daban de vez en cuando por la costa, las puestas de sol que vieron desde el pórtico de la casa del pelirrojo, los momentos que compartían en silencio, las conversaciones de libros y música que gustaban ambos, la mirada profunda del ojimiel. Sasori no era de la clase de chicos que se arrastraba por una chica, no, pero si era de la clase que ponía todo de si para que cada momento fuese diferente y agradable, en cambio Sasuke solo podía poner todo de si para que cada momento fuese doloroso, sus brillantes habilidades para insultarla e ignorarla siempre salían a relucir cuando Sakura se acercaba a él. Aún así Sakura no podía entender como podía estar tan perdidamente enamorada de él.

Un universo por descubrir.

Y lo realmente chistoso de todo el asunto era que el único universo por descubrir era Sasuke. Porque a pesar de que sakura lo observaba todo el tiempo que podía, de conocer su lado grosero y las miradas lujuriosas, o que tuviese largas, pero pocas, conversaciones con él, a pesar de todo lo que sentía, de estar perdidamente enamorada; la realidad era que no lo conocía para nada, y cada mirada que le regalaba el azabache a la ojijade, o cada palabra que pronunciaba, o cada movimiento que hiciese él, para ella seguía siendo un misterio, uno de los más grandes de su vida. Y temía, temía por su bien, temía que si lo llegaba a conocer en toda su esencia, a descubrir cada centímetro de lo que era Sasuke Uchiha, quizás hasta comprenderlo: terminaría perdida e irremediablemente amándolo.

Me gustan tus ojos.

Pero estaba Sasori. Sasori, el chico que a pesar de su tranquila y perezosa personalidad, era un chico muy curioso y directo. Desde pequeño él había tenido la sana obsesión de ser el mejor en todo lo que se proponía, no tanto por los demás, sino por él, no era un chico competitivo y mucho menos engreído, o por lo menos no apropósito y a cada segundo. En un principio, Sakura, había tenido la impresión de que el pelirrojo era el típico chico malo que habían en todos los liceos, como en las películas; con cazadoras de cuero oscuras, con expansiones y brazos llenos de tatuajes, cabellos alborotados y alguna que otra perforación a la vista, pero a pesar de que el aspecto de Sasori lo era así, oscura; su personalidad estaba lejos de serlo. Eso era lo que le atraía a la pelirrosa del Akatsuki.

No quiero pensar que los rumores son ciertos.

La última frase de Sasori quedó flotando en la testaruda cabeza pelirrosada, paseándose y tocando todas las puertas que Sakura había cerrado ante el dolor, ante los prejuicios. Sasori la quería con rumores y todo, la había aceptado al igual que Ino y Naruto no le habían dado la espalda. Sasori sabía de ella, Sasori sabía lo que había empezado y terminado hace algunos meses a tras, y en realidad no era tan difícil de conocer, Sakura no podía darse el lujo de ser tan ingenua, o tonta, aunque a veces seguía siéndolo, en especial tratándose de Sasuke.

Hace unos meses todo era distinto, hace unos meses todo lo que Sakura se proponía lo podía conseguir, hace unos meses era la envidia de muchos, hace unos meses tenía otros mejores amigos, o eso creía ella. Nunca fue adepta a la 'popularidad' que significaba ser amiga de Neji Hyuga, las ventajas del singular color de cabello que por genética había heredado de su padre, lo pendiente que estaban los demás de las sonrisas que se compartían Ten-Ten y ella, de los sentimientos de Rock Lee, de las ocurrencias de Karui, definitivamente ser parte de uno de los grupos más popular de todos la había puesto en el ojo del huracán en especial por ser considerada como la mejor amiga de la novia del codiciado Neji Hyuga, y por consiguiente muy buena amiga de este. En un principio la atención fue muy abrumadora, a Sakura le sobrecogía enterarse por boca de Karui de los blogs que hacían para hablar de ella, para subir fotos que solo había subido a suFacebook, para comentar de su cabello o para hablar de lo linda que se encontraba, de la ropa que ocupó en el Jeans daysde la semana pasada o del nuevo arreglo que llevaba para recoger su cabello. Luego todo fue costumbre, ya no le molestaban las miradas fijas en ella, fijas en lo que hacía, en cada detalle y posible error, fue tanto lo acostumbrada que estaba que no le interesó su actuar, fue descuidada, las lenguas eran más rápidas de lo que imaginaba y los rumores fueron creciendo con tanta fuerza como lo fue las malas decisiones que tomó, como los malos entendidos que no supo como despejar.

No, no había sido su culpa.

Sakura decidió ponerle pausa a sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de que la culpa la abandonara, por lo menos un poco, que se disipara por los oscuros pasillos de su casa, pero nunca sería así, porque lo que evitó por tanto tiempo, lo que todos esos rumores infundados decían de ella se estaban materializando gracias a su propia imprudencia y estupidez, convirtiéndose en verdades certeras más que en rumores de pasillos, haciendo que la pelirrosa comenzase a dudar si es que alguna vez jugó con los sentimientos de Rock Lee, o con la confianza de Ten-Ten, si de verdad jamás se insinuó a Neji, empezaba a dudar si alguna vez habló mal de ellos durante su amistad o si alguna vez alguien habría escuchado algo realmente malo de su boca y no solo malas interpretaciones como ella siempre pensó. Porque todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que lo que alguna vez juró jamás haría, lo estaba haciendo sin querer.

Se arrojó sobre la cama con esperanzas de dormir, dormir y olvidar, quitarse la sensación culposa de en sima y las caricias que Sasuke le había dado la noche que pasaron en la casa del rubio. Otra vez estaba mandando su vida al carajo.

Puedo hacerme adicto a ti.

Las palabras de Sasuke estaban haciendo ecos en su cabeza. Todas ellas variantes de la lujuria del minuto, sinónimos de lo que hacían con sus cuerpos, de lo desesperados que estaban por el otro. No. De lo desesperada que estaba ella por él. Porque el único que podía sentir algo en verdad ahí entre Sasuke y Sakura, era únicamente ella. Sasuke no la quería, a Sasuke no le gustaba, solo era una más de su extensa lista, o quizás no tan extensa, de chicas que caían ante sus encantos y caricias.

Una tonta más.

Los días habían pasado con rapidez, y ya para cuando se había dado cuenta el viernes había llegado a la puerta, cuatro días de reclusión en su casa, sin visitas— incluyendo a Naruto —, sin móvil y sin música. Mebuki, la matriarca de la familia Haruno, no estaba muy contenta por la suspensión de su hija, menos por los motivos que le había dado ella de su comportamiento, al parecer decir que protegía los sentimientos de sus amigas no era una razón lógica para irse a los golpes con cualquiera. Luego de que la mujer le arrojara uno de los castigos más crueles de la historia para un espíritu libre como el de Sakura, la reprendió con sus charlas de "cada uno debería pelear su propia batalla", pero lo que realmente no entendía la madre de la ojijade era que la batalla de la menor estaba perdida desde el primer minuto en que inició, que soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, y ya que la de la pequeña Haruno estaba abandonada y acabada, no encontraba nada de malo inmiscuirse en las de sus amigas, quizás así se sentiría mejor viendo la felicidad en sus rostros.

En esos cuatro días la rutina de Sakura se fue impregnando de vagancia, la cual había crecido potencialmente, asemejándose a la de Shikamaru cuando no quería ser interrumpido en sus siestas de media tarde antes del taller del viernes; la cosa era así; si Sakura no dormía estaba leyendo, sino observando por el balcón la carretera internacional que se escabullía por los bosques de la región, siempre tan verde y viva. Si de algo nunca se cansaría de ver sería de ver los autos salir de la ciudad o llegar a esta, la sensación que le causaba imaginar las ansias de quienes buscaban su futuro al salir o la alegría de quienes volvían a su hogar la sobrecogían, le ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que la acongojaba.

Los pensamientos de la Haruno se vieron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la puerta de su habitación, su madre se asomaba por ella con una expresión suave. Sakura se levantó de la pequeña silla de mimbre de su balcón para sentarse en su cama, su madre se aventuró hasta el lado de ella y se sentó a hacerle compañía en silencio por unos minutos. Sakura y Mebuki no eran tan expresivas una con la otra, no era que no confiaran en ellas, sino que tenían la costumbre de hablar de sus problemas cuando ya estaban solucionados, no buscaban consejos de la otra, ni mucho menos consuelo, solo aceptación. Y por lo mismo Sakura jamás había visto a su madre ansiosa o acongojada, ni triste, ni menos nerviosa, siempre estaba con esa expresión alegre o su máscara de madre aprensiva, que en verdad lo era un tanto; lo mismo pasaba su madre con ella, jamás la había visto llorar desconsolada por algún problema, o afligida, jamás hasta que pasó lo de Rock Lee, Ten-Ten y Neji, fue una de las pocas veces en que mebuki vio llorar a su hija, que vio lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, tampoco era como si Sakura lo ocultase mucho de los demás, se sumergió en una depresión tan profunda que era visible para todo el mundo, incluso para quienes no la conocían.

La rubia rodeó con el brazo a la menor a la altura de los hombros hasta posar su mano en uno de ellos, acercó a su hija hasta donde ella en un ligero, pero cálido abrazo.

—No sé qué te ha pasado últimamente— susurró mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija —, pero tampoco pido que me lo digas

—No ha pasado nada, lo prometo —respondió en un hilo de voz

—No quiero ver que estés mal otra vez, florecilla

—No lo estaré —el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la conversación

—No me habías dicho nada de un Sasori— soltó luego

—Oh— los colores se le habían subido a la Haruno—¿Có-Cómo sabes de él?

—El día martes llamó a tu móvil, el cual tengo requisado—se jactó la mayor

Sakura había pasado completamente por alto el hecho de que sus padres no sabían nada respecto a su novio. La madre de esta no tenía ningún inconveniente de que su hija estuviese de novia de alguien, pero su padre, su padre era otra historia. Para Kizashi era inconcebible que su única hija, su princesita, la niña de sus ojos, que su florecilla estuviese creciendo, para él Sakura aún tenía seis años y jugaba con muñecas en la alfombra de la sala. Sakura aun podía recordar el sonar de los crujidos del corazón de su padre cuando ella le dijo que se había casado con un compañero de curso en el jardín de infantes, el patriarca de los Haruno estuvo una semana lloriqueando porque había dejado de ser el héroe de su pequeña princesita.

Por la cabeza de la pelirrosa cruzó la idea de admitir que solo era un amigo, la cual fue desechada tan rápido como apareció gracias a la mirada suspicaz de su progenitora.

—Se escucha un buen chico— comentó la rubia

—Lo es —respondió con sinceridad

—Espero lo valores

—Claro

—Tu padre se enterará de esto, ¿Lo sabes?

—Sin duda— admitió encogiéndose de hombros

—Anda, Ino te ha llamado— la madura mujer extendió su mano alcanzándole el móvil a su hija—tu castigo ha sido levantado

—¿De verdad? ¿No me estas tomando el pelo? —su madre soltó una carcajada

—Saldremos esta noche tu padre y yo, no te queremos dejar sola en casa

—Gracias— dijo Sakura abrazándola por la cintura— sois los mejores

—Lo sabemos —aseguró la mujer acariciando las hebras rosas de su hija—, pero — pero ahí he el problema, siempre había un pero, una trampa a su amabilidad—estarás bajo la protección de Naruto, y no me mires así jovencita, es el castigo de él y el tuyo. Ya lo hablamos con los padres de ese chaval

—Ya sabía que en vosotros no se os puede confiar, todo lo hacéis con pillería - masculló falsamente molesta

—¡No!—bramó una rubia encolerizada

—Bien, allá tu. No te rogaré, deberías saberlo —concluyó Sai con su típica pose y tono de calma, sonrió con falsedad, de esas sonrisas que daba para alivianar el ambiente

—¡Bien! Tampoco es como si quisiese que lo hicieras—contrarrestó Ino con un falso orgullo

—Nos vemos, loca

Ya eran tres días desde la pela de Sakura y Shion.

Sai y Naruto se salvaron del castigo por poco, si no fuese porque Shikamaru se entrometió y dio su punto de vista neutro, los dos varones estarían en la misma condición que ambas chicas. Era fácil persuadir al Nara, en especial si lo hacía la rubia problemática que tenía como amiga.

Ahora no entendía porqué lo había hecho.

Definitivamente Naruto no era la prioridad de la Yamanaka, y a pesar de querer darle algún dolor de cabeza a Sai, la verdad era que ella misma habló con el Nara para que el pálido chico no saliera perjudicado. Aun así Sai faltó tres días a clases, sin contestar los mensajes o llamas de entre clases que le hacía la rubia, sin llamar en la tarde e ignorando o tomándole poca importancia a las conversaciones que intentaba entablar por las tardes, por lo que Ino no se dejó esperar y se encaminó a la casa del azabache. Tenían que hablar.

Pero las cosas no estaban a su favor, o quizás sí, el destino era algo caprichoso, algo duro, al igual que los sentimientos. Una cuadra antes de llegar, Ino pudo ver cómo Sai despedía a alguien en el pórtico.

Shion besó castamente a Sai en los labios.

La rubia se detuvo un momento sin cambiar expresión, sin empeñarse en ocultar su presencia o huir de ahí con su poco orgullo. No.

Shion subió a un Spark rojo que estaba fuera de la casa de Sai, aparcado a un costado de la calle esperándola hacía tan solo unos minutos, lo sabía, ella misma lo había visto ir hacía una cuadra solo con el chófer en él.

Sai la engañaba.

Luego de que el Spark desapareciera en la línea del horizonte, Ino avanzó decidida hasta la gran casa en la que Sai vivía, su corazón aceleraba con cada paso, sonando en su pecho con más fuerza que el galopeo de una estampida de caballos, amenazando con reventar dentro de su caja torácica o salir despedido como cual cohete. Un nudo se asomó a la garganta de la rubia, el temor y la rabia le dejaban un regusto amargo en la boca, y pensar que Sai buscaría cualquier excusa para zafarse de la farsa la hacían crispar en nervios. Ya en frente de la gran puerta de madera entallada Ino tragó grueso antes de tocar el timbre, disipando todo rastro de molestia, impresión y pena de su níveo rostro, pero el ácido revuelto de su estómago estaba impregnado de sensaciones desagradable que nacieron minutos antes cuando fue espectadora de todas las cosas que Sakura le había advertido, pero la Yamanaka se negó a creer.

—Ino—el tono de voz un tanto elevado de Sai lo delató de sus nervios—no esperaba que vinieras

—Yo no esperaba que faltaras

—Si, no tengo excusas—respondió el pálido chico encogiéndose de hombros

Ahí todo reventó.

—¡Quién carajos te crees!—bramó molesta la rubia mientras entraba a la casa sin ser invitada

—¿Qué te ocurre, loca?— masculló en un vano intento de hacerla callar—agradece que aun no llega mi madre

—Me importa un cuerno— bramó nuevamente con un tono en el cual su mejor amiga lo haría—tú y tu jodido mundo se pueden ir yendo bien a la mierda, Sai

—Me dirás qué mierda te está pasando en este momento— el azabache era tan inexpresivo que ni el tono que emplea se escucha alterado a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras

—Qué te vi, imbécil, te vi— apuntó Ino con su mano estirada hacia la puerta queriéndole hacer llegar el mensaje sin decirlo realmente, pero Sai no cooperaba—¡Me estas engañando con Shion!— le espetó en un tono alto, los labios del azabache se movieron hasta formar un círculo perfecto, un oh

—No —respondió con descaro, pero antes de que Ino siquiera pudiese pensar en replicar algo, Sai continuó con lo que iba a decir —no somos novios, no te estoy engañando

—Tu puedes enredarte con quien se te dé la gana, Ino. ¿No lo has hecho?—preguntó con retórica —¿Creíste que iba en serio? — continuó él, y para Ino fue definitivo, su corazón se partió, y sonó tal cual como Sakura había descrito el sonido del suyo

—No, claro que no —musitó con la voz quebrada, había sido descubierta

—Oh. Bueno, te sirve de experiencia — Sai sonrió con falsedad, a Ino la sangre se le subió a la cabeza—puedes estar con quien quieras, no estabas atada a mí, no me debías fidelidad, yo ya conseguí lo que quería

Sakura tuvo razón todo el tiempo, siempre lo hacia.

—Podríamos tener una noche de chicas ¿No?

Ino sabía que su mejor amiga no pararía de parlotear por el auricular aunque se lo pidiese, la llamada de teléfono fue un imprevisto, pero la rubia quería seguir manteniéndose como si nada ante la pelirrosa, aunque su actitud no ayudaba en nada a pasar invertida ante la suspicaz persuasión de la ojijade, que ya estaba notando que algo raro pasaba con la Yamanaka, aun así no se detuvo a contemplar sus palabras y continuó hablando como si nada, a pesar que para Ino las palabras que su amiga le decía quedaban en su mente, paseándose de aquí para allá y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—¡¿Estas tomando atención de lo que digo?!— interrogó esta

—Lo lamento, estoy en otra—se excusó

—Si, lo noté, por eso insisto en que nos veamos. Las extraño mucho, ¡No supe de ustedes en una semana!

—Si... organízate con Hina, las veré en mi casa

—Vale, sube ese ánimo, tía, no quiero ver que estés mal

—Claro, haré lo que esté en mis manos

—¿Fue ese chaval no?

—Hablamos acá, Saku —murmuró

—Lo sabia—afirmó segura —. Espera que ponga mis manos alrededor de su cuello, ese cabrón no se salvará de mi...

—Claro, a la noche hablamos— Ino alzó la voz sobre la montaña de improperios que empezó a recitar su mejor amiga y antes de que siquiera pudiese quejarse, esta cortó la llamada

Ino se recostó de golpe sobre su cama quedándose perdida en el cielo blanco de la habitación y entre sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué las mujeres somos así?

¿Estará en nuestra genética?

Porque en lo único en lo que podía pensar la rubia era el hecho de que su mejor amiga, Sakura, estaba devastada por sus encuentros y desencuentros con el Uchiha, y que a pesar de lo que pudiese decir estaba caladísima por él, encantada bajo su influencia; que su otra amiga, Hinata, estaba enamorada del Uzumaki desde antes de poder hablar con él y sufría por sus estupideces, y que ella misma caía de un precipicio por Sai.

—Te amo— musitó, rozando sus suaves labios con el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache. Sai se estremeció con el contacto, pero no dijo nada—Sai, te amo— repitiójunto a un gemido que no alcanzó a ahogar luego de que este la penetrara con rapidez

Sai tan solo guardó silencio, y de él solo pudo escuchar los gruñidos roncos que soltaba de vez en cuando.

Se sentía una tonta, tuvo que haberlo sospechado, haberse dado cuenta que los silencios de Sai, cuando evitaba responder a sus cariños, a sus te amos, cuando la besaba hasta hacerla olvidar de sus propias palabras y su nombre, y todo, tan solo era para acallar la curiosidad de saber que sentía él por ella.

Sai no podía sentir nada.

E Ino había llegado a comprender que las sonrisas falsas de Sai no guardaban ni una pizca de calidez.

Solo fue su imaginación.

Y se sentía como una tonta, torpe e ingenua. Le entregó todo su amor, todo su cariño a quien no se lo merecía. ino se había precipitado, se había lanzado al vacío sin paracaídas y ahora no había quien la esperase abajo con algo que pudiese amortiguar su caída, la cual se había alargado más de lo usual a pesar de las horas que habían pasado

Un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación sacó a Ino de su ensimismamiento y cavilaciones. Ya habían llegado y sin darse cuenta de nada la hora había pasado más rápido de lo que pudiese imaginar, al igual que los días.

—¡Adelante!— gritó con voz queda

— Ino-cerda— entró Sakura secundada por Hinata

— ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó la morena evidentemente preocupada por la actitud que la rubia había tenido en el día durante clases

— Bien, supongo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Pero qué carajos te ha ocurrido?— preguntó molesta Sakura

— Sai, él ha ocurrido —soltó la rubia, Hinata agachó la cabeza

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón? — los aguamarina de Ino viajaron hasta donde Hinata inmediatamente, buscaba apoyo, aprobación, contención, cualquier cosa que no fueran las reprimendas de la ojijade— ¡Ino, que qué te ha hecho ese cabrón!— repitió la Haruno tratando de controlar el tono que emplea

—Nada—soltó al fin

— Entonces

— Sakura, es mejor dejarla en paz — trató de aliviar en vano el ambiente una tímida Hinata

— No Hina. Aquí cada una de nosotras debe estar lista para aceptar sus errores. Yo lo hice con Sasuke— el tono de voz de la ojijade cambio un tanto al pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha — , tu lo hiciste con Naruto y sus inmadureces y ahora Ino debe decirnos y desahogarse de las pelotudes que haya hecho ese otro crío

— Saku, por esta vez concuerdo con Hina

— Que no tía. No seáis porfiadas y contadme ahora lo que sea que os guardáis vosotras dos - gritoneó, cada vez con menos paciencia— desaparezco una semana y quién sabe en qué clase de lío os habéis metido

— ¡Para, quieres! ¡Estoy harta de tener que soportar tus puñeteras palabras y acentos cuando se te riega la regalada gana. No. No quiero hablar de Sai, no quiero decir que tenías razón y no quiero que sepas que él tuvo el descaro de engañarme para luego decir que no fuimos y no somos nada como para deberme algo. No quiero que sepas que lo quiero tanto que duele, que arde, que lastima y que... y que... — la pequeña boca de Ino se abría se cerraba sin encontrar palabras para explayar sus emociones, su voz y fortaleza se quebraron al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a llorar

— Ino— susurró Sakura arrepentida— no tenía idea...

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó la rubia exasperada, tratando de librar todo el daño que su pecho había acogido según avanzaban los minutos— solo tienes tiempo para Sasuke — escupió sin querer decirlo en verdad, sin sentirlo siquiera

— Sabes que no es cierto, solo... Perdóname

Los bellos aguamarinas de Ino se abrieron inmesuradamente, dejando a la vista su impresión. Sakura no era de las que se disculpaba con mucha frecuencia, menos si no tenía la culpa. Culpa, era la culpa.

Sakura tomó a Ino como pudo entre sus delgados brazos y con ayuda de Hinata la recostaron sobre la cama, mientras la Yamanaka solo lloraba como una esponja que estrujaba todo el exceso de líquido que había en ella y este salía en forma de lágrimas, de cientos de lágrimas llenas de tristeza, empapando el mundo completo, el mundo de ella misma, dejandolo frío y desolado,inundándolo de vulnerabilidad.

Oh, Sai.

Ino no tuvo la certeza de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, su noción del tiempo se veía afectada por su pena y dolor, lo único seguro para ella era que cuando fue realmente consiente de como estaba con sus amigas, pudo notar a Hinata que la cubría con una manta, Sakura acariciando sus rubios y largos cabellos y ella misma tratando de callar sus lamentos. La ojijade frunció el ceño de repente.

—Bien, estoy harta de todo esto— comenzó a parlotear mientras agarraba su teléfono y se mensajeaba con quién sabe quién

— ¿Qué haces?—interrogó ya más calmada Ino

— Naruto va a una fiesta— medió sin explicación

— ¿y?

— Estoy a cargo de él— dijo en voz baja

— ¿Nos dejaras solas aquí por una tonta fiesta?

— Claro que no— respondió sin despegar la vista del aparato— sabes que no soy muy adepta a esas cosas— explicó mientras sus dedos seguían en lo suyo— pero no pienso quedarme aquí a ver como se hunden en la mierda, joder Ino, mira como estas, tú no eres así. No permitiré que el gilipollas de Sai te arruine un viernes por la noche y si para eso me debo de enredar en otra fiesta, pues así será

Sakura parecía realmente segura de lo que decía, Ino trató de sonreír ante la decisión de su amiga, algo totalmente descabellado para la ojijade, pero que era capaz de hacer por quienes quería.

— Me cago en la puta fiesta— dijo Naruto desde la ventanilla del copiloto con un falso acento español

— Cierra la boca, zopenco— se quejó Sakura, Hinata estaba sonrojada

Luego de que Sakura quedara con su rubio hermano en ir por ella y sus amigas, se dedicó prácticamente a obligar a sus dos queridas amigas a arreglarse, tal como si hubiese tomado el lugar de la rubia. Primero fue la morena de ojos perlados, Hinata, a la cual la pelirrosa le entregó un vestido gris plata y una remera blanca con la palabra "Smile" en negritas estampado en medio de esta, no lucia como una princesa, pero para Ino era algo impresionante que su mejor amiga, la mojigata, la señorita "yoodiolasfiestas" hubiese logrado darle un aire coqueto a la tímida Hinata. En segundo lugar se vistió a si misma, más que nada porque obligar a Ino a levantarse de la cama le llevaría demasiado tiempo como para intentarlo en ese mismo instante. Sakura eligió para si misma del guarda ropa de la rubia un jeans mom's del tono celeste claro clásico, un top crop negro que dejaba al descubierto el poco abdomen que quedaba desde la pretina alta del pantalón hasta la basta del top, luego se puso una cazadora oscura para terminar el look, también dejando levemente sorprendida a su destruida amiga. Y por último y en tercer lugar se ocupó de Ino, eligiendo para ella una minifalda acampanada tono lila, un top rosa pálido que se ceñía a su figura y realzando su busto, y una chaqueta de jeans blanca.

Ino se en jugó los ojos con dramatismo, alegando que su pequeño capullo por fin había florecido, Sakura solo rodó los ojos ante los melodramas de su mejor amiga.

Cuando la ojijade por fin vio listas a sus amigas, lo que incluía maquillaje y peinado, sonrió con melancolía informando que su hermano llegaría en unos quince minutos. Y aunque para Ino sonase raro o incluso medio loco, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que el escandaloso rubio se hubiese visto envuelto en sus problemas de manera indirecta y hasta le agradaba la idea de que él hubiese terminado como chófer esa noche. Pero justamente luego de la resolución y el pequeño agrado que había tomado momentáneamente por el nuevo chófer de esa noche, es que se dio cuenta de que este estaba como copiloto, que no se trataba del chillón naranja escarabajo el auto que estaba frente sus narices y en el cual el Uzumaki estaba montado, y lo tensada que estaba la mandíbula de la ojijade, cayendo en cuenta que el auto no era de Naruto, y que este no era su chófer. El distintivo escarabajo naranja que Naruto manejaba con orgullo era reemplazado por un Audi oscuro.

— ¿De quién es el auto?— Ino consultó en voz baja a Sakura, curiosa de su negativa en acercarse

— Sasuke— siseó ella entre dientes, la rubia ahogó una exclamación

— ¿Qué esperan nenas? ¿Van a subir o no?— empezó a presionar Naruto

— Claro que subiremos, suripanto

Sakura avanzó con pasos toscos y tensos hasta el auto, abrió la puerta con una brutalidad completamente ajena a su vestimenta y se deslizó hasta el otro lado de los asientos, a lo lejos sus amigas pudieron escuchar la voz de Sasuke exclamar un "¡Hey! Trata bien a Susanoo" y a Sakura responder con un "Me la suda tu maldito coche".Ino sonrió sin tratar de ocultar lo simpática que le parecía la escena y lo mucho que le agradaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuese capaz de sacrificar tanto su orgullo como su corazón por ella, Ino no aguardó más y tomó a Hinata de la mano y la guió hasta que entraron al auto junto con los demás, Naruto festejó la lenta entrada con demasiada alegría fingida y luego ordenó al azabache que se fuese directo a la casa de un tal Deidara de último año, a Sasuke se le marcó una pequeña vena sobre su ojo izquierdo que empezaba a tiritar con notoriedad, observó con rabia a su mejor amigo durante un minuto y luego bramó algo parecido a que si continuaba creyéndose su jefe y no cerraba la boca acompañaría, en el mejor de los casos, a la rueda de repuesto atrás, en el maletero, sacandoles unas cuantas carcajadas a las tres chicas que iban en el asiento trasero.

La casa del tal Deidara quedaba en la parte baja de la ciudad, donde vivía la mayoría de la clase alta. Sasuke masculló una horda de improperios lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escucharan, no le agrada el tal Deidara. Se bajaron del auto segundos después de que Sasuke aparcara el auto a un costado de la acera, Ino pudo vera a lo lejos el sedan de Sai.

— Hey, Sakura — el escandaloso rubio llamó a la pelirrosa con voz sobre protectora— tienes prohibido juntarte con cualquiera en esta fiesta — comenzó a ordenar mientras se aferraba de la mano de esta — te harás pasar por mi novia y no te alejaras de mi— dijo ideando uno de sus torpes planes nuevamente

Las desventajas de ser mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno, para Ino, era escuchar y presenciar las innumerables peleas que la pelirrosa tenía con Naruto. Al parecer este nunca superará el hecho de que su hermana putativa ya era mayor y estaba interesada en los chicos. Naruto siempre buscará protegerla. Pero esa vez, a diferencia de muchas otras veces, Ino sonrió ante el espectáculo que estaban montando.

— Naruto— comenzó a hablar Sakura— Sasori está en la fiesta

— Mierda — se quejó el rubio

— Déjala, Dobe, a ella le gusta ese imbécil— se entrometió Sasuke ya harto de la discusión, o quizás por el hecho de que Sasori estuviese ahí

— No bebas nada que no esté en una lata que tu abras — advirtió el rubio mientras era arrastrado por el Uchiha

— Claro

— Hablo en serio, jovencita

— Si, si, si, ya entendí, ahora te puedes ir con Sasuke

Los dos chicos se marcharon hasta la fiesta sin mirar atrás, dejando a las tres chicas afuera de la casa sin siquiera presentarlas al anfitrión.

— Saku, sé que siempre digo que hay que improvisar, pero no estoy de humor como para buscar al tal Deidara y avisarle que nos colaremos en su fiesta—dijo Ino cuando ya habían perdido de vista a los dos chicos

— No lo harás, estamos invitadas— sonrió Sakura desviando la vista del camino por el cual habían desaparecido los dos muchachos hasta centrarla en su amiga

— ¿In-Invitadas?— preguntó Hinata

— Si, Hina, invitadas — Ino enarcó una ceja instando a Sakura a explicarse, ella asintió sin siquiera esperar palabras— Deidara es amigo de Sasori— explicó encogiéndose de hombros— no estamos en nuestro mejor momento con Sasori, pero él es muy atento cuando se trata de mis amigas— sonrió con parsimonia, el tema le afectaba

—Gracias—susurró la rubia

— ¿Eh, por qué?—preguntó confundida la ojijade

— Por todo esto, a ti y a Hinata no les gustan las fiestas y de todas formas vienen a una para animarme, subiste al coche de Sasuke y suprimiste tus sentimientos mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo por la presencia de Naruto, aguantaste la charla estúpida de ese loco rubio y le pediste a tu novio que nos invitara a la fiesta de su amigo a pesar de estar peleados... Son muy buenas amigas

— Oh, vamos tía, tú haces lo mismo por nosotras siempre— dijo con una sonrisa buscando animar a la rubia— teníamos que retribuir

Ambas le sonrieron con sinceridad.

Las mejores amigas que podría pedir.

La fiesta era un caos, llena de chicos de último año y universitarios. El alcohol estaba a la orden del día, al igual que las drogas y el sexo, como en toda fiesta, pero por alguna razón que Ino no podía entender en su totalidad, esa vez no se sentía acorde ni a gusto, en realidad nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el ambiente al cual se exponía todos los viernes por la noche, a la atmósfera que Sakura y Hinata rehuyen con tanto recelo, ahora podía entender porqué no les agradaba a sus mejores amigas.

Sakura había agarrado unas botellas de cerveza, "para apagar los sentimientos" dijo ella, Hinata quiso negarse, pero terminó cediendo ante la mirada de la ojijade.

Para apagar las emociones.

Pero las emociones de Ino... Sus sentimientos eran fuego vivo, del infierno y sus profundidades, imposibles de apagar o de suprimir. Sai había calado hasta el fondo de su corazón. Porque siempre estuvo enamorada de él, siempre le había gustado y esperaba amarlo profundamente alguna vez, y ahora, ahora que lo quería con tanta intensidad solo pedía poder arrancar todo ese amor de su corazón, sacarlo de su pecho, despojarse de todo lo que significaba Sai para ella, eliminar cada rastro de él de si misma, para siempre.

—Necesito un cigarrillo— soltó Ino de repente sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajetilla de Marlboro y extendiéndola como invitación

— No fumo, gracias— declinó Hinata

— No tengo ganas, ve tu, no quiero dejar sola a Hina

— Claro, no tardaré— respondió para luego desaparecer de la fiesta

La verdad Ino no quería compañía, por lo que se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando ambas chicas declinaron la muda invitación. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba quemar esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones, dejarlas huir de sí como el humo del cigarrillo colado entre sus finos dedos.

Sai.

Su cabeza no deja de pronunciar ese nombre, lo gritaba como quien quería que viniese en su ayuda, lo susurra como si buscara a su amante perdido entre las sabanas, lo cantaba como si su vida se le fuera en eso.

Sai, Sai, Sai.

Calada, tras calada, Ino dejaba que el humo entrara por su cuerpo, lo recorriera desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus pulmones, llenándola de tabaco y nicotina, el regusto amargo que dejaba en la faringe y el dulzor de la menta que la hacía salivar más de lo debido. Su cuerpo se relajaba. Se relajaba solo hasta encontrar al otro lado de lo que era el patio trasero a un grupo de chicos y chicas, entre ellos a Sai junto a una rubia que no era Shion.

Maldito.

— ¿Me convidas un cigarro?— una voz profunda sacó a Ino de sus divagaciones y el dolor de aquella vista

— ¿No tienes los tuyos? — soltó sin coquetería, sin enojo, sin frustración, con voz neutra y apagada

— Oh, vaya, rubia, ¿Así tratas al dueño de casa?— soltó en broma, Ino se volteó a encararlo quedando deslumbrada por un minuto

Claro que Ino había escuchado del tal Deidara en el liceo, cómo no, si era uno de los chicos de último año, parte del grupo Akatsuki, jugador estrella del equipo de futball, surfista como la mayoría de su nivel, el mejor artista y escultor de la institución con un presumible futuro, pero jamás de los jamases había hablado con él de cerca, en realidad nunca había hablado con él, solo tenía una idea de quien era, siempre era un "Conoces a Deidara ¿No?, es el chico de por allá"y apuntaban a la distancia. Por lo que no fue extraño que ella se sorprendiera un tanto por los ojos azulinos del chico, más azulinos que los de ella misma o los de Naruto, cabello rubio, largo y lacio, una sonrisa socarra y brillante, nariz definida y mirada dulce, porque no era esa mirada presumida que los chicos de ultimo año les regalaban a segundonas como ella, no, esta era de esas miradas que regalaba un chico cuando te conocía por casualidad, cuando te encuentran sin buscarte, esas que nacían sin importar el nivel que cursas, esas miradas que te daban cuando te pillaban fumando un cigarrillo sola con una expresión desolada y solo buscaban hacer compañía. Ino estaba embobada, maldecía internamente a Sasori por que jamás le había presentado a su amigo antes de Sai, y también maldecía a Sakura que no fue capaz de presentarle al anfitrión de la fiesta antes de negarle un cigarrillo.

— Di-Disculpa— soltó sintiéndome igual de tonta que Hinata cuando tartamudea

— Tranquila— él se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué hace una chica cómo tu sola en un sitio como este?

— ¿Estás coqueteando?— interrogó algo divertida mientras dejaba la colilla ya extinta en un cenicero que estaba cerca— porque eso no funciona conmigo, querido

— ¿No? — continuó con su juego divertido de la situación— claro que no, una chica tan lista como tú no cae en estas cosas

— Me alagas, pero no estoy de humor para clichés—respondió con una sonrisa aun divertida

— Bien, bien, lo lamento— Deidara le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, apagando todos los oscuros sentimientos que Sai había despertado en ella— pero de verdad quería un cigarrillo— agregó luego con sorna

— Toma— Ino le ofreió de su cajetilla al igual lo había hecho con sus amigas

— ¿Mentolados? Son cigarros de maricas— comentó

— Así evitan sentirse menos hombres tú y tus amigos

— Ah, estamos de listillas— sonrió ampliamente mientras encendía el cigarro que había cogido de la caja— me llamo Deidara, ¿Tu?— preguntó mientras encendía el cigarro que Ino se había calado en la boca

— Ino— respondió mientras exhalaba el humo

— Lindo nombre, te queda

— ¿Seguirás coqueteando conmigo? Esos trucos baratos no funcionan

— Vale, vale, lo tengo— rió levemente— y cómo llegó una chica tan linda como tu a mi fiesta de borrachos— escondió su mano libre en sus vaqueros oscuros, la leñadora añil que usaba resaltaba más sus ojos

— Sakura dijo que estábamos invitadas — soltó la rubia simulando toda la tranquilidad y seguridad del mundo

— ¿La novia de Sasori?— preguntó para confirmar

— Esa misma

— La rosadita— murmuró— así que tu eres Ino— ella asintió algo confusa— Sasori ha hablado mucho de ti, cosas buenas, cosas buenas, cambia esa expresión — ella relajó su entrecejo luego de eso, por dentro imaginaba un sin fin de pelotudeces que su amigo el pelirrojo le habría dicho al rubio— ¿Y qué hacías aquí afuera sola?

— No lo sé — soltó después de un suspiro cansado

— Cambia esa expresión, no quiero muertos en mi fiesta— la reprendió con gracia, sin sonar cruel o hiriente

— Ino—pero las interrupciones en momentos buenos nunca acabarían en el mundo

Esa voz...

Sai...

— Ya veo— Ino escuchó a Deidara musitar a su lado, sacando conjeturas antes de siquiera saber nada— Ino, ¿Vamos?—habló este para ayudar a la bella chica que había visto sola en el patio

— ¿Ah?— preguntó esta confundida

— A bailar, habíamos quedado en eso —Ino iba a replicar que cuándo se habían puesto de acuerdo para ello, pero la voz aterciopelada de Sai llamó su atención

—Ino—llamó el azabache de nuevo, Deidara lo observó con reprobación

— Sai— pronunció Deidara haciéndose el desentendido — qué haces aquí, qué se te ofrece— interrogó con cínico tono

— Vine a hablar con Ino, Deidara — soltó molesto el azabache dejando sorprendida a la rubia

— Oh, ella está ocupada— continuó el rubio con tono hipócrita y juguetón buscando provocar a Sai

— No respondas por ella— se quejó el azabache

— No estoy respondiendo por ella, Sai — Deidara observó de reojo a Ino y luego rodeó su cintura con su firme brazo dándole una sobrecogedora sensación de protección — . Además, tu vienes con una cita ya, ¿No sería descortés dejarla sola por hablar con otra chica?— Deidara continuó con su juego haciendo caso omiso al dolor que se estaba expandiendo en el rostro y pecho de Ino, tampoco era como si pudiese sentirlo él

— ... — Sai no medió palabra

— La habitación que pediste para ella está lista, la misma de la semana pasada — cortó de una el mayor

Deidara se volteó y se fue del pórtico donde estaba, con Ino casi a la arrastra, dejando a un Sai más pálido de lo usual en él, dejando el corazón de la Yamanaka hecho trizas a su lado, evitando que Sai admirara su dolor y despertandola a ella con un metafórico y certero golpe de la poca ilusión que aun albergaba, de la poca esperanza que aun poseía. Las palabras de Deidara fueron un puñal de realidad, Sai la había engañado todo ese tiempo.

Sai nunca la quiso.

Anne J. M.

Hola a todos! tanto tiempo sin saber de vosotros 3

Bueno, no sé por donde comenzar, creo que diré que nuevamente estuve hospitalizada unos días, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de escribir ni hablar con vosotros, pero henos aquí, devuelta en toda mi gloria, jajajaja, que dramática.

Bueno, está demás decir que os extrañé a todos, si, por supuesto. Estar nuevamente cerca de la muerte hace que uno valore las pequeñas cosas a su alrededor y vosotros sois demasiado importante para mi, por mucho que no lo parezca.

Espero vuestros votos y comentarios, porque de verdad os extrañé.

Sobre el capítulo; bueno, esta vez hablamos de la pena de Ino, lo cual se me había ocurrido de improviso, pero que ahora tengo toda una trama planeada para ella.

Espero que os guste y gracias por que habéis esperado todo este tiempo a por mi. Un beso gigante, os quiero.


	12. Capítulo XII - Oscuridad

**Universe of watercolors.**

 _XII_

 _Oscuridad._

Como luces de navidad, brillos y destellos incontenibles, encandilantes, hipnotizantes. No era que realmente fuesen luces de navidad, pero el parpadeo que emitían las asemejaban mucho a unas, ese parpadeo de tres por tres que sumergía a la multitud en un estado de éxtasis, eso, las drogas y el alcohol. Los adolescentes y los universitarios se sumían entre las sombras y siluetas que creaba esos parpadeos, el efecto era más palpable de lo que se podía explicar, el bullicio y la música los llevaban a un sitio muy alejado de lo que podía ser este planeta. Sobre la mano izquierda de cierta pelirrosa descansaba una tercera botella individual de cerveza, sus dedos hormigueaban gracias a los efectos del alcohol, su visión ya estaba un tanto borrosa, sus piernas estaban experimentando una especie de interrupción en su equilibrio diario y en su boca quemaba los recuerdos de los besos que compartió con Sasuke. A lo lejos Sasori la observaba.

Debía terminar con él.

Pero el valor la había abandonado, o quizás jamás fue parte de ella y por eso se había metido en todo ese rollo. No quería romper el bondadoso corazón del ojimiel, no quería acabar con todo lo que él había sido con ella, todo lo que le había entregado sin ni un pero ni un por qué, Sakura no quería terminar algo que jamás había empezado o que en realidad jamás ella le había dado la debida oportunidad. Quería conocerlo, de verdad quería conocerlo, conocerlo en su totalidad, buscar las cosas que pudiesen hacer que le gustara, encontrar un universo tras esa galaxia, poder retribuir un poco el cariño y la confianza que el ojimiel le había dado. Sakura quería poder corresponderle a Sasori todo eso.

Debía olvidar a Sasuke.

Sasori no había dejado de observarla, sus ojos mieles brillaban, a pesar del daño que la ojijade le había causado, dejando a la vista unos pequeños reflejos ámbares, no habían hablado nada respecto a la pequeña y errónea aventura que Sakura había tenido con Sasuke, pero no había que ser un genio ni permisivo para entender o deducir que el pelirrojo estaba herido, aun así, su mirada era cálida y su sonrisa sincera al igual que melancólica. El ojimiel levantó su botella individual de cerveza al aire en dirección a su novia simulando un sencillo brindis, Sakura levantó la suya en dirección al pelirrojo como respuesta.

—Si lo deseas puedes ir con él, Saku—le dijo Hinata a la ojijade, rompiendo la atmósfera sin querer ni saberlo

—No, no pienso dejarte sola

— No lo estaré, buscaré a Ino — sonrió con amabilidad—debes solucionar las cosas con Sasori, debes aclarar las cosas con él, dejar de ocultar las cosas, debes ser sincera con él

—¿Y qué verdad? ¿Qué no siento nada por él o que lo he engañado con Sasuke? – le susurro acongojada

— Solo dile algo, ya ba-basta de ocultar cosas – dijo tratando de sonar firme – no digas lo que tú quieres decir ni lo que él quiere escuchar – continuó – si no lo que Sasori merece saber – culminó tomando la mano libre de Sakura entre sus dos pequeñas manos

— Gracias Hina – La ojijade la abrazó con cariño, para luego dirigirse donde Sasori

Su cabeza era un lío de ideas y problemas sin fin, entre lo que quería su corazón y la presión de no provocar ni una clase de daño más a Sasori, porque éllo menos que le había hecho a la pelirrosa era daño.

— Hey, hola — saludó el ojimiel cuando ella llegó a su lado

— Hey, hola – correspondió con una leve sonrisa

— Te ves preciosa – esbozó una sonrisa boba – pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo – murmuró luego lo bastante alto como para que tan solo Sakura lo escuchara, peinó sus cabellos para atrás con su mano dejando despejado su rostro – tú ya eres preciosa

Sakura pudo sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas e instalarse ahí sin permiso ni ánimos de abandonar el lugar.

¡Espabila, Sakura!

Era absurdo, Sakura ya tenía al chico de sus sueños caladísimo por ella, estaba ahí, delante de ella e irónicamente no era capaz de corresponderle, todo por un cretino de primera que solola había utilizado para su conveniencia ¡Venga, que no podía ser más patética!

— Sasori, necesitamos hablar, ya sabes...

Pero tenía que cortar con todo eso.

Sasori se quedó observando a la Haruno por un segundo con una melancólica sonrisa, para luego asentir y prepararse para seguir a su novia por los pasillos de la casa a donde quiera podrían estar tranquilos para charlar, para dejar toda esa farsa.

— ¡Hey, Sasori! – interrumpió un chico de cabellera larga y dorada que Sakura pudo reconocer como Deidara – No quiero ver más al concha de su madre de Fugisawa en alguna fiesta mía, ni tuya, ni del Akatsuki – bramó molesto, pero con un semblante a duras penas en calma

— Y quién se murió y te hizo jefe – habló un peli naranja

— Ya déjalo Yahiko, debe ser por aquella chica rubia con la que estaba hace un rato coqueteando – dijo ahora una chica de cabellos azulinos e irises ámbares de ultimo año

— ¿Chica rubia? – preguntó para sí misma Sakura en tono alto – ¿Fugisawa? – Deidara la observó con poco sosiego

— ¡Sakura! – exclamó con confianza, como si la conociese de toda la vida y no desde ese minuto – Ino, es Ino – decía con culpa – está súper alterada en el baño de arriba

— ¿Qué? – preguntó con retórica y sumida en preocupación, el alcohol ya había dejado de hacer efecto en su cuerpo – ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Digamos que he sido muy bruto con desenmascarar al hijo de puta de Sai

— Carajo, ese jodido cretino – masculló – lo lamento Sasori, debo ir con Ino

— Claro, anda – sonrió el asintiendo con calma y comprensión

Sakura no esperó ni un segundo después de eso y corrió hasta donde había dejado a Hinata antes de ir donde Sasori, así para poder ir juntas donde Ino, era su idea principal, pero rápidamente fue descartada luego de no encontrar ni un rastro de la ojiperla por ningún sitio, desistió de buscarla por más tiempo para emprender marcha al cuarto de baño en que su amiga, la rubia, estaba, la habitación que Deidara le había indicado que estaba la Yamanaka encerrada. Golpeó varias veces al llegar al lugar, sin recibir ni una respuesta.

— ¡Ino! – gritó mientras seguía insistiendo con golpes en la puerta – soy Sakura, déjame entrar mujer

— No, no quiero – sollozó ella alzando la voz

— Por favor cerda, abridme la puerta

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó con retorica – ¿Para refregarme en la cara el que tenías razón? Ya basta Sakura, yo no haría eso contigo – y sus palabras rompieron un poco el corazón de la ojijade

— Ino – y le dolía, claro que le dolía – No quiero hacer eso – susurró apenada y acongojada – soy tu amiga, quiero apoyarte, por favor – rogó nuevamente apoyando su amplia frente en la puerta, una costumbre que ambas tenían, pero desconocían de la otra. Ino apoyaba su frente en la puerta al igual que su mejor amiga –. Juro que no te voy a juzgar ni a replicar, solo quiero estar a tu lado, amiga – Ino se mantenía callada tras la puerta, sus manos cubrían su boca evitando así que su llanto fuese escuchado– cielos Ino, vamos, anda, la gente ya me está mirando – Sakura volvió a lamentarse, cosa que dio resultado ya que unos vidriosos orbes azulinos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar se asomaron por una rendija de la puerta que se entre abría para ella

— Saku – susurró Ino con su voz más aguda de lo usual, aguantando los sollozos

— Oh, Ino – y como pudo, Sakura, entró al baño, abriéndose paso en el pequeño espacio que Ino había dejado entre la puerta y el marco de esta – lamento tanto que pases por esto – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y la contenía entre sus brazos, después de cerrar la puerta nuevamente

— No es justo – sollozó aún más fuerte la Yamanaka– yo lo amo tanto

— Lo sé – susurró – lo sé – repitió

— No deberías dejar que te afecte, tu eres mucho para él – comentó Sakura luego de que su amiga se calmara, Ino se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo del baño luego de haber llorado la última media hora

— Deberías entenderme, lo amo – respondió con calma

— Pero él a ti no – susurró con pena su amiga, buscando no ofenderla, o, en su defecto, hacerla llorar otra vez

— Y Sasuke a ti tampoco – se defendió la rubia ante un ataque que jamás existió

— Ino – musitó la Haruno entre dañada y preocupada – no te estoy atacando – la expresión de culpa que invadió el rostro blanquecino de la chica de ojos aguamarina delataba su arrepentimiento

— Lo lamento... Es tan solo que... detesto que tengas la razón – soltó en un susurró, Sakura solo guardaba silencio – es como si hubieras maldecido esta relación desde un comienzo

El silencio y la culpa de ambas invadió el cuarto de baño por varios minutos, por varias eternidades.

— Además, la puta de Shion ya se había declarado al bruto de tu hermano, entonces porqué mierda va y se mete con Sai

— Le gusta poco – respondió encogiéndose de hombros desinteresada – en todo caso no es culpa de ella, es él el que te debe fidelidad

— ¿Y la sororidad entre mujeres? – exclamó en forma de pregunta

— Oh, vamos, que no ha sido la única de todas maneras, eh

— Lo sé – susurró empuñando su mano sobre el banitorio

— Oye – Sakura llamó la atención de Ino, recordando algo que había sucedido y que seguramente alegraría un poquito a su amiga – Deidara estaba muy preocupado por ti – canturreó con burla tratando de cambiar el tema

— ¿Ah, si? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida – ¿Cómo así?

— Ya sabes – Sakura hizo una pausa larga apropósito, para ser luego regañada con la mirada severa de la rubia que trataba de retocar su maquillaje – me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas, porque te habías ido mal, oh si, además – hizo otra pausa castigada por los vistasos de reojo que le daba la Yamanaka – Sai tiene más que prohibido aparecer en otra fiesta de Deidara, Sasori e incluso Akatsuki, en ese mismo orden y dictaminado por el mismísimo Deidara – Ino dejó a un lado el delineador de ojos y centró toda su atención en la pelirrosa, su mirada estaba tan abierta que contrastaba notoriamente el hecho de que en un ojo tuviera la línea marcada y el otro estuviese al natural

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

— Para nada –Ino pareció meditar

— Bueno – dijo luego y volviendo a retomar su labor en retocar el maquillaje perdido en lagrimas – igual como que coqueteó conmigo mientras estábamos fumando

— ¿Si? – Sakura alzó una ceja curiosa y con ánimos de molestar

Ino sonrió como antes, pero con la melancolía empapando sus finos y bellos rasgos, Sakura podría haberlo notado a kilómetros de distancia. La rubia sentó en los azulejos del baño y comenzó a relatar a su mejor amiga como fue enterarse de todo lo que involucraba al chico de la sonrisa falsa en su vida, pero a pesar de las sonrisas y pequeñas risillas que soltaba la rubia, para Sakura resaltaban sus orbes tristes.

— ¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

— Ni la menor idea – se encogió de hombros

— Ino, va en serio, Hinata no sabe nada sobre una fiesta, ¿Y si le llegase a pasar algo?

— No seas melodramática, quizás está con el bruto de tu hermano pasándola bomba, debes estar yendole mejor que a nosotras – respondió alzando la voz – ahora, vamos con Dei y Sasori – sonrió cerrando sus ojos

— ¿Dei? – Sakura puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Es enserio Ino? ¿Ya le has acortado el nombre? – la rubia se encogió de hombros – y te quejas de lo de Sasori

— Eso es diferente, yo no estoy dándole alas a nadie – enfocó su vista en el frente – hablando de roma... – Ino apuntó a los dos aludidos que venía hacia nosotras

— Chicos – canturrió Sakura en forma de saludo

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo Deidara a Ino pasando de la "rosadita" olímpicamente

— Si, gracias por ser tan considerado —respondió ella pestañeando exageradamente, uno de los trucos que solía utilizar para coquetear

— Quiero que sepas que Sai tiene prohibido aparecerse por estos lados, incluso a las fiestas de Akatsuki o alguno de sus miembros – Deidara e Ino comenzaron a envolverse en su propia burbuja ignorando completamente a los mejores amigos de ambos

— Lo sé, Saku me ha puesto al tanto, gracias por todo...

Sasori agarró a su novia de la mano, tomándola completamente desprevenida. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente por el suave contacto, gesto que no pensó sentir nuevamente por parte del Akasuna después de todo lo sucedido.

— Creo que ya no existimos para ellos – le sonrió, Sakura correspondió – será mejor dejarlos solos

— Claro – concordó

Sasori guió a Sakura por la gran casa, su mano tibia y protectora cubría la de ella por completo, con seguridad y firmeza, brindándole a la Haruno una sensación cálida y sobrecogedora, pero distante, por lo menos para ella. Sakura se lamentó una vez más su falta de sinceridad, y no solo para con Sasori, sino para ella misma, porque no solo estaba haciendo daño al bondadoso corazón del Akatsuki, también estaba dañando su alma. Dentro de todo lo que había hablado con sus amigas, ellas, Hinata e Ino, llevaban la razón en algo; las ambigüedades de la Haruno y su inconsciencia haría de todo un problema mayor.

Ambos subieron a la planta alta de la casa, que a pesar de no ser el piso principal de la fiesta, no era excluido de esta. Los pasillos del inmueble y sus habitaciones estaban repletos de adolescentes y universitarios haciendo quién sabe qué, impulsados por el alcohol y/o las drogas estupefacientes que siempre solían estar presentes en movidas como esas, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse que barbaridades estaría haciendo su querido hermano en esos lados y por un momento pudo entender que quizás por eso mismo él era tan renuente en llevarla a una, o verla envuelta en ese ambiente, agradeciendo el gesto que el rubio remolino hacía producto de sus celos y sobre protección. Continuó junto a Sasori hasta el fondo de la planta, donde casi no había ni un invitado, donde también el sonido de la música se escuchaba amortiguado gracias a los muros. Se detuvieron frente una gran puerta doble de madera labrada, de un color oscuroy robusto, y terminaciones finas y elegantes, tenía unos pomos antiguos y ovalados, color cobre, aunque sin duda solo era bronce, Sasori sacó del bolsillo del pecho de su camina una gran llave vieja, parecida alas usaban las amas de llaves en las películas antiguas, que seguramente, según la ojijade, Deidara se la había pasado para tener un sitio donde hablar con ella. Al abrir la puerta, Sakura quedó impactaba al ver lo que era un gran estudio de literatura y arte, habían varios estantes y libreros segregados por las paredes de la habitación, y las que quedaban libres de los gruesos muebles de madera y los libros encuerados, estaban atestadas de cuadros al oleo o acrílicos, fácilmente reconocibles por la densidad de los colores. Por un lado de la habitación había un escritorio cubierto por libros encuerados y hojas de papel, por el otro lado había un pequeño desplayo lleno de lienzos y arcilla para esculturas, también una especie de esfinge en proceso. Sakura se dejó quiar por el pelirrojo mientras el cruzaba el estudio, ella se perdía entre los colores y las formas de una imitación de un cuadro poco conocido de Botticelli. Pararon nuevamente, esta vez frente un ventanal gigante, de terminaciones redondas que lo hacían parecer como parte de un palacio y no de una casa, la luz de la luna se filtraba por sus cristales dando de lleno al piso y fue cuando Sakura se percató que todo cuanto iluminaba el cuarto era gracias a la luz natural que expedía el cuerpo celeste durante la noche.

Sasori, sin dejar nunca de tomar la mano de Sakura, guió a su novia hasta las afueras de la habitación, hasta un balcón casi tan grande como un pórtico, y ya presentes donde el pelirrojo tenía planeado hablar con ella, este soltó la menuda mano de la pelirrosa y se encaminó hasta el borde del balcon donde se sentó en el piso sobre sus piernas, a lo indio, Sakura imitó a su novio y se situé al lado de este, pero en cambio se sentó dejando sus piernas colgar por las rendijas que quedaban entre barrote en barrote, balanciandolos con impaciencia. Los dos se quedaron mirando el patio trasero atestado en gente.

— Tu madre es intimidante cuando quiere – comentó rompiendo el silencio que se extendía entre ambos, Sakura lo observó extrañada y con duda – solo hablé unos minutos con ella por teléfono, pero era de temer – explicó luego, ella sonrió

— Si, ella es bastante brusca cuando lo desea

— Quiere que conozca a tu padre, pero no sé a lo que va todo esto...

— De eso es de lo que quiero hablar – susurró esta interrumpiéndolo

— Yo igual, tan solo era que no sabia como abordar el tema

— Quizás somos muy tímidos

— O muy cobardes – soltó él un poco taciturno

Nuevamente la pareja se sumió en un largo silencio, nada tan incomodo, algo superable. Sasori sacó de sus vaqueros oscuros una cajetilla de cigarros rojos, ofreciéndole uno a Sakura por cortesía, aceptando esta vez a diferencia que con Ino. Ambos se calaron los cigarros al mismo tiempo en la boca, luego Sasori encendió ambos con un fósforo.

Sakura necesitaba fumar, necesitaba sentir el cosquilleo que causaba el cigarrillo en la punta de sus dedos, muy similar a los efectos que provocaba el alcohol y que había abandonado su cuerpo en el minuto en que se enteró que Ino estaba mal, necesitaba sentir el sabor amargo del tabaco y del humo colarse por su lengua y desvanecerse entre la faringe y sus pulmones, y al parecer Sasori también, ya que su existencia se desvanecía junto al humo que exhalaba y se fundía con la atmósfera, mientras él se perdía en el cielo estrellado en un sentido menos figurado que lo que dicta la palabra, sus pupilas titilaban con la misma intensidad que las estrellas, dejando tan solo su cuerpo presente al lado de la ojijade y su mente viajando por los lugares más recónditos de la dimensión. Sakura se quedó ahí, observándolo detenidamente, como jamás antes lo había echo con él, así como lo hacia con Sasuke cuando estaban juntos y le daba el tiempo de recorrer cada milímetro de su piel, Sasori también merecía la atención de la Haruno, tanto o más que el azabache.

Sasori tenia un color de piel muy singular, era algo trigueño, pero pálido a la vez, se notaba que no era muy fanático de tomar sol, a pesar que el verano era el clima que más le agradaba, Sakura podía jurar que jamas había admirado los rasgos de su novio como en ese momento, jamas había reparado en su perfil, jamás había notado la profundidad de sus ojos mieles, ni la prominencia de sus pómulos, la delgadez de su labio superior o el difuso lunar que tomaba lugar cerca de su lóbulo izquierdo, y entre más lo observaba la Haruno, más guapo lo hallaba. Desvió su mirada hacía el torso del pelirrojo avergonzada cuando fue cociente de lo fuerte que sonaba su corazón en su cavidad. ¿Podía ser acaso? ¿Podía ser que si le guste realmente Sasori?

El pelirrojo llevaba una camisa roja con detalles negros, arremangada, como todo lo que solía llevar, dejando a la vista todos los tatuajes que cubrían sus antebrazos. La cita de Ernesto Sabato seguía intrigando a la ojijade. Levantó la vista para toparse con el ojimiel jugueteando con su pircing del labio como de costumbre.

— Sasori – lo llamo

— Dime – respondió sin despegar la vista del cielo

— ¿Por qué te tatuaste esa frase tan...

— ¿Triste? – interrumpió él terminando la idea

— Si —respondió ella un tanto avergonzada de la pregunta

Sasori solo observó su tatuaje un minuto que pareció la eternidad, algo en su interior volvió a romperse, como años atrás, luego volvió a posar su mirada en el cosmos.

— Es un recuerdo – respondió al fin

— ¿De un antiguo amor? – trató de indagar curiosa, pero solo recibió una mirada doliente y reservada por parte del Akasuna, algo inusual. Luego otro silencio

— De la muerte de mis padres – soltó al fin con recelo

— Oh – exclamó arrepentida – lo lamento

— No tienes nada que lamentar, no ha sido culpa tuya – hizo otra pausa, su voz era neutra, sin emociones palpables, pero en su boca se podía ver como saboreaba cada palabra y la tristeza – fue un accidente de coche – dijo al fin – son más comunes de lo que uno cree

Sakura observaba a Sasori con cautela, con un poco de pena por verse a ella misma envuelta en una situación similar, el pelirrojo la observó con una expresión rara en el rostro, algo cauteloso y un poco decepcionado; la muerte de sus padres no era un tema que le agradaba hablar, sus amigos estaban al tanto, en especial Deidara, no era algo que Sasori evitaba ocultar, si preguntaban él lo decía, era claro, simplemente era un tema doloroso, y justamente la mirada de Sakura, la misma que mucha gente le había dedicado cuando él respondía de sus padres, lo desconcertaba, era un insulto para él que su novia lo mirase con lastima, como si fuese un bicho raro. El ya había superado aquello.

— No me mires con lastima – dijo en un susurro, no muy seguro de ser escuchado. Luego irguió una pierna para luego apoyarse en la rodilla de esta e impulsarse para ponerse en pié

La conversación había terminado sin apenas empezar.

— No te he mirado con lastima... – trató de explicarme, pero Sasori ya estaba muy lejos de ese balcón, aunque Sakura podía asegurar que el cuerpo de este seguía ahí, a su lado

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre? – Sasuke vio a Sai solo sentado en un taburete de la cocina tomando un vaso de vodka

— Nada que te interese —respondió con voz monótona, algo normal en él

— Vaya, andas picado de araña

— Eso no te incumbe, Uchiha —Sonrió, pero ni a su sonrisa falsa se le era fácil de llegar hasta los labios pálidos

— Claro, tampoco es como que me interese–Sasuke se encogió de hombros, luego sacó un vaso que estaba estilando en el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de vodka de la botella de Sai – pero la verdad es que quiero escucharte decir que fallaste

— No he fallado — se defendió él

— Claro – el azabache le apuntó con el dedo de la mano que sostenía el trago hacia el rostro del serio Sai– entonces que la rubia esté con Deidara no es una sentencia de derrota

— Detalles —musitó

— Detalles son los que tienes cuando te follas a Shion, el que Ino esté ahora tan a gusto con Deidara no es un detalle, es un problemón, en cualquier minuto veo que vienen a echarte de su fiesta – sonrió victorioso el Uchiha mientras en el rostro de Sai se marcaba una explicita expresión de frustración – piénsalo, si no haces algo habrás perdido, y no contra mi

Sasuke no estaba de humor, desde el minuto en que el usuratonkachi de Naruto le pidió irapor Sakura y sus amigas a la casa de la rubia sabía que toda su noche se vendría cuesta abajo. Se había propuesto olvidar a Sakura, dejarla en paz, no seducirla — ¡Seducirla! algo que no muy a menudo hacía con gusto, pero que con ella ocurría a cada momento — ,ni buscarla, la evitaba, trataba de no encontrársela por los pasillos o la cafetería, aunque a veces se encontraba a sí mismo buscándola por algún sitio, pero lo dejaba igual de rápido como había empezado.

No quería sentir lo que estaba empezando a nacer.

Desde la noche que habían pasado en casa de Naruto, Sasuke supo que si seguía avanzando no volvería atrás, la terminaría por destruir, él ya era lo suficientemente auto destructivo como para arrastrar a alguien más, pero el cuerpo de Sakura, su aroma, su olor, su sabor, todo lo que la componía y él había sido capaz de atisbar lo volvía loco, todo de Sakura se le era condenadamente irresistible, si seguía así no dejaría nada de lo que ella era.

 _No estaba hecho para ella._

Por un momento lo creía logrado, que tal vez, en un arranque de cordura, ya había olvidado el aroma a grada de los cabellos rosas o que el dulzor de su nívea piel no habían calado tan hondo como el azabache había imaginado, que la semana que Sakura había faltado era suficiente como para olvidar sus ojos jade centellar cuando algo la hacia sonreír, Sasuke pensaba que esa tan sola semana bastaba como para quitar su vocesilla insoportablemente aguda y dulce de su cabeza, o desaparecer los besos que se habían dado y él fallidamente trató de esconder bajo la alfombra, pero la verdad era que cuando la pelirrosa entró en el coche Sasuke no dejaba de sonreírle, a su manera, y eso, eso no es para él.

 _Sakura, te debo olvidar._

— Di lo que quieras – comenzó Sai llamando la atención de Sasuke – búrlate todo lo que desees, Sasuke – agarró su vaso y se lo mandó al seco, de un solo trago – pero Ino está aquí, frente mis ojos, quizás haciéndome daño, pero frente de mi – cerró sus ojos y esbozó esa estúpida y patetica, según el Uchiha, sonrisa falsa marca Sai – pero dime tu, ¿Dónde está Sakura? Porque la ultima vez que la vi fue subiendo las escaleras aferrada de la mano de Sasori, así que dime tu, Sasuke, ¿Quién es el perdedor? – su falsa sonrisa cambio por una expresión seria

— No me interesa – masculló

Pero la verdad era muy diferente, si le interesaba, si le dolía, si le molestaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría nuevamente, ni a él mismo.

— Me importa bien poco donde esté o con quien, por mi se puede revolcar con media fiesta, yo ya tuve lo que quería

— Duras palabras, Sasuke

— Mhp —emitió el común monosílabo que había dejado de lado la mayor parte del tiempo en que había estado con la Haruno

— Entonces eso significa que ya tuviste sexo con ella ¿Eh? - preguntó directamente

— Eso no te incumbe - respondió más brusco de lo que realmente pretendía

— Oh, vaya, eso es nuevo — ironizó — Sasuke Uchiha rehuyendo de alardear de sus conquistas

— Cállate, Sai, tampoco es como si tuviera tanto que contar

— Claro, tal vez no, pero cuando te follabas a una chica no tenias ni un problema en presumir

— Es cosa mía si lo hago o no lo hago, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto

— Bien, pero cambia esa expresión tan seria, debes relajarte un poco, toma esto, tal vez baje tu mal humor — dijo mientras servia en el baso del malhumorado Sasuke un poco más de vodka

— Mal humor, mal humor — farfulló aun más irritado — yo no estoy de mal humor

— Claro, estas tan de buen humor como la rosadita cuando descubrió el patán que eras

— Sai, basta, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros más que unos toqueteos — contrarrestó furioso, pero con voz calma — ella es una mojigata, jamas me metería con ella más allá de lo que pasó hace unas semanas, ella no es de mi gusto, no es mi tipo — respondió más exasperado de lo que pretendía, al igual que molesto por la intromisión de Sai

— Así que ¿La apuesta ya no va?

— No, fue un error, un maldito y estúpido error apostar contigo, al igual que meterme con ella — culminó esperando sanjar el tema

— Ya veo

Sai sonreía — a su manera, claro —, una verdadera sonrisa que incomodaba al Uchiha, tenía que hacer de un gran esfuerzo el aguantar lanzar el vaso del que bebía hacia la cara inmutable del pelinegro, que continuaba con esa tétrica sonrisa, como si la vida se le fuera de ello. Luego el chico de piel pálida abrió sus ojos para observar algo más allá a las espaldas del azabache, la expresión que componía el rostro de su reemplazo, cuando él no estaba con Naruto, lo irritaba de sobremanera, en su opinión era un idiota, ni siquiera se llevaba del todo bien con Sai. La boca de Sai volvió a la mueca sencilla que solía llevar siempre, estaba dibujada en una sola linea recta, sus labios tan pálidos como el resto de su rostro, el cual siempre estaba perfecto e inmaculado, sin ninguna linea de expresión, vacío, Sai enfocó su vista en Sasuke y luego volvió a sonreír lentamente, sus comisuras volvieron a curvarse, pero esta vez en una amplia y victoriosa sonrisa, los ojos negros y vacíos volvieron a desviarse hacía más allá de la espalda del Uchiha que ya estaba comenzando a desconcertarse con tantas sonrisas estúpidas. Volteó para ver qué le causaba tanta gracia al raro chico frente de él.

Sakura estaba ahí.

Junto a ella el idiota de Sasori.

— Sakura... — susurró automáticamente

Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, presionando sus uñas en sus palmas a lo que más podía dar su piel que se tornaba más blanquecina y lechosa de lo que ya era naturalmente. Sasori solo estaba a su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros simulando evitar que ella colapsara de alguna manera, apoyándola, con expresión fría y calculadora sobre sus ojos tan perezosos. Él la defendía en silencio, marcaba su territorio, algo que jamas podría hacer Sasuke por ella.

— Sasuke — susurró ella con saña – ¿Por qué? – ni siquiera él podía responder a esa pregunta

— Sakura, no es lo que piensas – pero ya era demasiado tarde

Sasori avanzó a zancadas hasta donde Sasuke estaba sentado y sin previo aviso, o reacción por parte de él, estampó su puño en la quijada del Uchiha. Un crujido sordo llegó a sus oídos, y por primera vez, Sasuke no escuchaba la aguda voz de Sakura tratando de separarlos, ella solo estaba ahí, en pausa, observando todo, pero sin ver nada.

El azabache trató de levantarse del suelo, pero Sasori fue más rápido que él y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del recién golpeado. Los golpes iban y venían de parte del pelirrojo, en cambio Sasuke solo estaba ahí, estático, suspendido entre la mirada de la ojiverde y el arrepentimiento que se acrecentaba en su cabeza. Luego todo fue rojo, furia, lava, como un volcán. Ya había perdido, no importaba si alejaba un poco más a la Haruno. Eso era lo que estaba buscando al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto, alejándose momentáneamente de Sasori, empuñó sus manos y comenzó a arremeter contra el Akasuna, no tanto por la pelea, no tanto por la culpa, si no, más bien porque ya no habría otra oportunidad. Ya no había nada que arruinar.

Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha alias el teme, había desaparecido de la mirada color zafiro apenas se habían alejado del auto de este, estaba molesto, más de lo normal, tronando los dientes y apretando los puños. Naruto ya sabía porqué era; Sakura.

El tonto del teme era tan teme para sus cosas que no podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa, eso exasperaba a Naruto de sobremanera, y vaya que pocas cosas podían hacer eso. Sasuke siempre era tan informal para sus cosas, siempre tan solitario, jamás vería lo que estaba más allá de sus narices, que la hermana de su mejor amigo también lo quería. Aunque primero tenía que descubrir que él igual la quería a ella, para desgracia del rubio.

¿Que si lo fastidiaba todo aquello? Claro, es de Sakura de quien estamos hablando; la protegida del rubio, quien lo había acompañado en todas sus aventuras y venturas que la vida le había entregado en el poco periodo de tiempo en el cual la había vivido. Sasuke era un gran estúpido si no podía ver cuanto ella lo quería, y cuanto de él mismo era capas de sentir lo mismo, pero no, su mejor amigo tenía esa maldita manía de alejar a los demás y esconderse de todos y todos desde la muerte de sus padres, Incluso a él mismo lo había desperdiciado por un tiempo para evitar sentir nuevamente lo que había sentido esa noche lluviosa.

— ¡Hey, Naurto! — gritó Shion a lo lejos — ¿No has visto a Sai?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya pasaste de mi? — le sonrió galante — Sai está ocupado con otra chica esta noche, pero yo estoy libre

— ¿Si? — sonrió coqueta — bien, me pareces mejor que Sai — dijo prendándose de mil bien formado brazo del Uzumaki

Naruto sabía que no era verdad, para Shion cualquiera estaba bien, solo quería algo de compañía esa noche. Como casi todos los que estaban en la fiesta, incluyéndolo a él. Y así como las reglas lo dictaban en fiestas como esa, ambos chicos comenzaron a escabullirse por la planta baja hasta llegar a la escalera, era ley buscar una habitación para apaciguar "la bestia", termino utilizado por su hermana cuando moría por un buen polvo y se lamentaba de no tener un novio, Sakura siempre tenía la poca decencia de comentárselo todo a Naruto. El Uzumaki negó disimuladamente para despejar recuerdo tan asqueroso y estresante, justamente por cosas así iba hacía donde se dirigía con la rubia, cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que lo estaba agobiando últimamente; Sakura, Sasuke, los viajes de sus padres y Hinata.

 _Hinata._

La chica de ojos perlados era tema, claro que lo era. Últimamente Naruto había experimentado un revoltijo en su estómago cuando veía a la dulce Hinata, primero pensando que era solamente una coincidencia con su apetito, pero luego entendió la gravedad de sus impulsos, aun le costab pensar en ello sin sentir culpa. Era una traición pensar de aquella forma en la amiga de su hermana.

Lo que menos quería en ese minuto era pensar en Hinata, Naruto estaba decidido en acostarse con Shion, y aunque esa idea no era tan agradable ahora que pensaba en la nueva amiga de Sakura, si estaba dispuesto en cumplir su cometido. Pero el destino era un poco sucio, algo tramposo y muy caprichoso, porque sin quererlo y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos zafiros enfocaron a la reluciente muchacha, tan bella y apacible como siempre.

Era un idiota.

Hinata estaba tranquila, a pesar de estar sin compañía de Sakura o de la otra, Ino.

La dulce chica tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, algo vacía, era la primera cerveza que tomaba sin su primo, Neji Hyuga. Si, porque él que alguna vez había sido el mejor amigo de su nueva amiga era su familia, un golpe bajo para la amistad que trataba de forzar con la pelirrosa sin que supiese tan cruel y horrible secreto, se sentía de lo peor. Por su puesto su primo le había advertido de lo peligrosa y mala influencia que era la Haruno para ella, incluso había catalogado como a la loca de la rubia amiga de ambas como un mejor ejemplo, pero Hinata se enfrentó a él defendiendo a sus amigas con uñas y dientes, lo que desató un quiebre entre ambos. Hinata no podía creer en todas las pestes que Neji había dicho sobre Sakura. Y he ahí los rumores de los cuales hablaban la Yamanaka y la Haruno, Hinata no podía estar por siempre peleada con su familia y menos quería perder a sus amigas por culpa de esta, aunque Ino le ayudase a esconder su mayor secreto de la ojijade, como así su apellido. Así que si, Hinata e Ino estaban en algún grado traicionando a la ojijade, pero todo era por el bien de las tres, la Hyuga de verdad las consideraba sus amigas y la rubia de las tres no quería que por un problema con los patanes ex amigos de su mejor amiga se viera dificultada esa amistad. Hinata le había asegurado no dañaría a Sakura e Ino creía en su palabra.

Hinata volvió a mirar su botella y bebió todo el contenido de esta de un trago, dejó la botella sobre la mesa y agarró otra más. Porque no solo la aquejaba su linea sanguínea con Neji y la amistad que tenía con Sakura bajo un secreto tan grande, el tema principal que removía su pecho y sus entrañas era el hermano de esta; Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio remolino le había gustado desde que lo vio por primera vez en su anterior liceo, jugando como cual campeón y siendo el dueño de la cancha, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro fue lo que más le gustó de él. Por su puesto Neji no había sido nada feliz cuando se enteró de eso, alegó que el rubio era un idiota y que primero debería pisar su cadáver para estar con el Uzumaki, Hinata tenía el pequeño temor de que eso hubiese comenzado la pelea entre su primo y la pelirrosa.

Naruto Uzumaki... En su mente no dejaba de rondar el nombre del chico que había robado su corazón, eso y los recuerdos de su primer beso, el primer beso de su vida y que había sido con el chico del cual estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada, un beso que accidental que no había sido más que un error de borracho para él y que para ella había significado la vida entera. Aunque aun le dolía los hechos que pasaron después de eso, definitivamente Shion era mucho más linda que ella y para su lástima se había besado con Naruto sobrio luego de que él le hubiese dicho que solo quería ser su amigo.

¿Qué más daba? Tal vez otra cerveza no le vendría mal, el sabor amargo era mejor que el de su sentir.

Pero la Hyuga no contaba para nada con que después de su tercera botella casi terminada llegaría un chico a molestarla.

Hinata se sentía vulnerable, vulnerable y borracha, sus mejillas rosadas por el alcohol se tornaron aun más brillantes cuando sintió la mano del chico castaño que apretaba su muñeca y la observaba con ojos de deseos, la azabache solo se tino a balbucear en voz baja con vergüenza y nervios.

Naruto, a lo lejos, observaba la escena con ira. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera? Era un misterio para él. Sus ojos no dejaban de escanear al insensato hombre que molestaba a la Hyuga, se notaba lenguas de distancia que estaba borracho y quizás con algo más en el cuerpo. El cuerpo del rubio no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo.

— Disculpa Shion, me das un momento - la rubia escaneó el rostro del Uzumaki algo molesta, pero no dijo nada — ve, sube a una habitación, yo te alcanzo

— Bien — sonrió esta — te estaré esperando mi zorrito — guiñó un ojo y depositó un casto beso en los labios de este

Shion subió la escalera sin voltearse, Naruto corrió disimuladamente hasta donde estaba Hinata. Al verlo su expresión cambio a una de alivio, le sonrió apenada, estaba nerviosa.

— Qué sucede — interrogó con voz ronca — ¿Algún problema? — el chico que trataba de convencer a Hinata de cualquier puñetera idea lo observó con cautela

— No, no amigo, nada, solo ella y yo, estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para subir — guiñó su ojo izquierdo con superioridad y complicidad, un asco

— Aaah, ella parece no querer — comentó un poco más molesto

— No, nada que ver, solo es un poco tímida, ¿No, preciosa? — el castaño le sonrió con lacia a la morena

— Yo-o, es-este — Hinata observó a Naruto con angustia

— Mira, compadre — el rubio agarró la muñeca de la mano con la cual el castaño aprisionaba a la de la ojiperla — no creo que ella esté de acuerdo

— Ah, y tu qué vas a saber — cuestionó con agresividad

— Porque es mi novia, pelmazo – flexionó su muñeca en una posición dolorosa, obligandolo a soltar la de Hinata — así que pira de aquí hijo de puta

— Oh, no sabia, me envolé, perdón, disculpa amiga — dijo arrepentido, pero obligado

— No-o te pre-preocupes — Hinata se sentía más aliviada

El castaño se alejó de ellos con sus manos en los bolsillos, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas. Naruto no le quitó sus ojos de encima hasta que desapareció entre la gente. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la morena, el rubio frunció el ceño notoriamente, algo inusual.

—¿Por qué estabas sola? — interrogó con demanda

— Es-esto, em, es que — empezó a divagar

— Hinata, ¿Donde están la rubia y Sakura? — preguntó ahora con brusquedad, Hinata se encogió

— Yo... — sus ojos se humedecieron

— Disculpa — Naruto pasó su mano por su rostro un poco agotado — lo que quería decir es que no puedes estar sola en una fiesta, puede pasarte cualquier cosa, especialmente estas, las de universitarios

— Lo lamento — Hinata agachó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en sus zapatos

— ya basta, no es tu culpa – tomó el fino mentón con su mano derecha y lo levantó hasta que ambas miradas se toparon – quédate conmigo – las mejillas de la ojiperla volvieron a enrojecerse, aun que para el rubio no vario en nada — no me refería a esa forma – corregirse corrigió a sí mismo nervioso, aun no sabía porqué siempre se ponía nervioso con ella

— Es-está bien — susurró ella mientras depositaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, él sonrió

— ven, salgamos de aquí — Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para llevarla lejos del bullicio, de la gente, para estar solos

Le gustaba Hinata, de eso ya no habían dudas.

De eso no hay dudas.

 _Anne J. M._

Hola a todas.

Hoy es uno de los días buenos, pude escribir sin problemas.

Ahora lo importante; No creáis que las actualizaciones serán seguidas, hay días malos y días buenos. Días como ayer en que no me levanté de la cama ni siquiera para darles de comer a mis hijos (alguien más los vio), y días como hoy en que debo arreglarlos por que tengo unas ganas hermosas de salir.

Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, puedo daros algunas pistas de lo que viene, como el hecho de que Karin será muy importante en los siguientes capítulos, que el fin del sasosaku está por llegar y que esto no significa que vendrá el sasusaku, no, Sasuke es muy testarudo para ello. Que por fin se revelará la rivalidad del antiguo grupo de amigos de Sakura, y qué hay de la apuesta? jajajaja, en fin, trataré de estar más activa dentro de todo.

Este fic solo será publicado en esta plataforma (wattpad) y prontamente en FF, asi que las que eráis mis seguidoras en fb y ahora estáis aquí, por favor corred la voz, para que todas vosotras me encontréis.

Sin más que decir dedico este capitulo a erikamora24 , y todas vosotras quienes me entendieron en lo que estoy pasando. No es que sea arbitraria, tan solo es que su comentario me caló en lo más profundo 3

sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Hasta una próxima vez.

Os quiero.


	13. Capítulo XIII - La verdad

**Universe of watercolors**

 _XIII_

 _La verdad._

Podía jurar estaba soñando, que estaba hundido en el sueño más hermoso y perfecto del mundo, la fiesta a todo lo quedaba, la música que se fundía en un segundo plano sin bajar el volumen o la intensidad, el sudor, ese sudor que lejos de ser molesto es bien visto, los besos fugases pero llenos de pasión, la piel aterciopelada y tan pálida como la luna, el aroma inigualable y embriagador y la dulce voz, como mil coros de ángeles. Pero ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, era como un hechizo, si, lo más seguro es que fuese eso. Pero todo lo que podía hacerlo sentir de maravilla fue cambiado por golpes fuertes y secos sobre madera, golpetes que subían en volumen e intensidad apagando la música, cortando las imágenes como si se tratase de un tornado que con sus ráfagas furiosa tragaba todo a su paso, las imágenes de su sueño fueron cambiando y desapareciendo, difuminándose entre la noche y su oscuridad, entre las sabanas y el ruido seco del puño de quién sabe quién en la puerta de entrada. Naruto dio vueltas en la cama, luchando contra despertar y con las sabanas que se salieron de su lugar, siguió tratando de reconciliar el sueño que lo sumergía en un mar de calma y ternura, de timidez y bondad, pero el ruido continua, despertándolo por completo.

 _Maldita sea, ¿Por qué siguen con eso?_ Se preguntaba.

El rubio se volteó hacia la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las 04:37 AM, ¿Quien maldita sea iba a molestar a esas horas? Naruto se levantó con pereza, su cabeza palpita y pesaba de tal forma que puedo jurar una aplanadora había pasado por sobre ella, en sus oídos pita un zumbido agudo, casi tan molesto como los golpes que amenazan con echar la puerta abajo, pensó en algún momento que quizás abusó un tanto con el alcohol en la fiesta de hace unas horas. Ya rendido y molesto se levantó apesadumbrado, tomando la sudadera que estaba a los pies de su cama y bajando a la planta baja mientras se abrigaba con ella.

Diablos, solo habían pasado treinta minutos desde que se había acostado.

— ¡Naruto,abre la maldita puerta! — los gritos de Sakura eran tan desesperantes como el pitido que amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos, tanto como su voz — ¡Que la abras por un demonio o te juro que la echaré abajo a patadas! — amenazó — maldición — masculló luego

— Ya está, ya está, aquí estoy, cálmate ahora que despertaras a toda la ciudad — dijo luego de abrir la puerta

Sakura entró echa un rayo y una furia, gritaba un montón de cosas que el cerebro del rubio no era capaz de procesar, se paseaba por un lado a otro por la sala y levantaba los brazos y los movía como si fuera un huracán.

— Cálmate, por favor, vengo de una fiesta ¿Recuerdas? — ella se detuvo y lo observó exasperada

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?!, pero quién carajos te crees — comenzó a cacarear nuevamente — crees que puedes ir, desvirgar a una chica y salirte con las manos limpias, no, no, no, las cosas no son así, acaso te faltan huevos para...

¿DESVIRGAR?

 _¡QUÉ!_

— Oe, oe, oe, Detente ahí — la paró en seco, Sakura lo observó con furia — ¿Qué mierda dijiste?

— Que debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones... — Ella estaba realmente furiosa

— No, no, eso no, lo anterior a ello

— Que te hacen falta huevos para llamarte hombre

— ¡No, Saku, hablo en serio! — gritó encolerizado por la duda

— ¡Yo también, mil rayos! — respondió en un tono más alto, Naturo agradeció que su madre, ni su padre, estuviesen ahí

Sakura pasó sus manos por su cabello, exasperada y decepcionada, furiosa y colapsada, alisó sus hebras rosadas y luego masajeo sus cienes.

— No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad? — ambos sabían que esa pregunta estaba de más, claro que Naruto no recordaba nada — bien, siéntate — Sakura agarró una silla del comedor y la deslizó para dejarla frente de ella — , ¡Que te sientes! — gritó luego, el rubio pegó un respingó y rápidamente hizo caso a su ofuscada hermana — hace unas horas, en la fiesta te acostaste con Hinata

 _¡Santa mierda!_

— ¿Me dirás que sucedió?

Itachi estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño principal.

Hacetan solo unos minutos Sasuke había llegado de la fiesta del tal Deidara. Decir que venía devastado quedaba cortisimo, en realidad estaba apaleado, derrotado, dolido, contrariado, se sentía como un idiota perdedor, y por alguna parte lo era realmente, pero el orgullo gran orgullo Uchiha que poseía podía más que sus estupideces, por lo que no le importó entrar al departamento con la idea de despejar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos, con la esperanza de no despertar o alertar a Itachi y además de olvidar la voz áspera y furiosa de Sasori y Deidara echándolo de su maldita casa, olvidar como Yahiko cedió ante la presión y lo vetó prohibiéndole aparecer en sus puñeteras fiestas en un futuro, a él, al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, quien les había pateado mil veces el trasero en el maldito club de luchas en el cual participaba su hermano y luego de la muertes de sus padres comenzó a llevarlo con él, al Sasuke Uchiha que varias veces sacó de apuros a Konan en las clases de Historia electivo de su curso, porque ella no entendía nada, a él, quien sacó de apuros al mismísimo Yahiko cuando su ex novia no lo dejaba en paz y el quería llevarse a su mejor amiga, la peliazul, a la cama. En fin, Sasuke no le dio más vueltas al asunto, el pelianaranjado se deshizo en disculpas, pero no era suficiente para Sasuke, nada era suficiente para él si no lo hacía a su manera, y ellos, ellos le habían quitado mucho más que unas simples fiestas, lo habían humillado, lo humillaron de la única forma en la cual el azabache no los podría contrarrestar, protegiéndose en su absurdo grupo, en Akatsuki, que acción más cobarde.

Por lo que cuando entró al departamento únicamente deseaba irse a dormir luego de limpiar sus heridas, aunque no contó que a pesar del silencio que había empleado al entrar al dirigirse directamente al cuarto de baño, su perceptivo hermano lo había escuchado. Gran error. Generalmente, cuando el menor volvía a esas horas se iba directamente a su habitación a dormir, Itachi siempre lo espera despierto, pero nunca lo molestaba más allá de asegurarse viniera bien, el espacio personal era algo esencial en los Uchihas, y el habito de dormir ocho horas también. Pero esa noche no fue así, ni Itachi lo dejó en paz, ni Sasuke se fue a dormir, en su lugar el mayor estaba parado en el umbral del baño viendo como el azabache menor enjuagaba su labio partido y taponaba con algodón su nariz que no paraba de sangrar. Las preguntas no se hicieron de esperar.

— No

— ¿Fue Naruto?

— No

— ¿Me dirás quién fue?

— No — Sasuke dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y en su lugar observó a Itachi con recelo — déjame en paz, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña riña

— Una riña no te dejaría así

— Bien, fue más que una riña, pero ya está, está todo bajo control

— Claro — lo observó un momento, luego negó con la cabeza — ven, dame eso, te ayudaré

— Estoy bien Itachi, puedo hacer esto solo — las palabras del menor no lo alejaron

— Esa herida necesita sutura — dijo el mayor refiriéndose a la herida del labio — ¿Te llevó al hospital?

— ¿Qué? No, no, cicatrizará sola — respondió alejándolo

— Sasuke —llamó con severidad

— Ahora qué

— ¿Fue por aquella chica?

— No, no lo fue, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella ya no es tema

— ¿Seguro? ¿Está todo bien?

— Si, está todo bien

Itachi lo observó otro minuto más, escaneando el rostro de su hermano menor, buscando una respuesta a las heridas o algo de verdad en sus palabras. A Sasuke siempre se le había dado mal mentirle a su hermano mayor, eso o Itachi era muy persuasivo. Al fin el azabache mayor se decidió solo por tomar una mota de algodón, empapando de alcohol el pequeño copo y esterilizando una aguja en el proceso.

— Bien, si no quieres ir al hospital yo mismo te suturaré la herida

— ¿Acaso me perdí los años de tu carrera en medicina? — respondió con sarcasmo y rechazo — Estudias para antropologo, no para coser heridas que no lo necesitan

— Historiador, Sasuke, Historiador con mención en antropología y arqueología

— Lo mismo — Itachi suspiró

— Tomé cursos de primeros auxilios — respondió a la pregunta no formulada

— y también te enseñan a coser brazos, porque creo que me perdí eso en el programa que anunciaban

— Basta Sasuke, no soy tu enemigo, te quiero ayudar

— No solicité tu ayuda

— Pero necesitas ayuda

— ¡Ya basta, Itachi, no eres papá y mamá! — cortó Sasuke a las insistencias del mayor— deja de intentar serlos

Itachi se quedó callado, sin ninguna emoción evidente, al igual que su hermano, eso lo habían heredado de Fugaku, su padre.

— Has lo que quieras Sasuke, estaré en mi habitación, lo que necesites me avisas, estúpido hermano menor — dijo luego con aparente calma, como siempre solía ser Itachi, dándole a Sasuke su distintivo golpe en la frente con sus dedos indice y corazón

— Mph

Itachi se alejó a paso calmado, tranquilo, como solía ser siempre. El azabache menor lo vio perderse por el pasillo antes de llegar a su habitación.

Desde que los padres de ambos habían muerto, Itachi, el mayor, le dedicaba más atención a Sasuke de la que ya tenía. Eso fastidiaba un poco al menor, y no porque no quisiese a su hermano, claro que lo hacía, Itachi era el ejemplo a seguir de Sasuke, aunque eso no significaba que habían momentos en los que el mayor se ponía fastidioso para con el Uchiha menor.

Sasuke terminó de limpiar sus heridas después de unos minutos, decidió aplicar povidona en ellas, o por lo menos en las más profundas, para que la sangre que brotaba de ellas dejase de correr, ya con todo en su lugar se fue a acostar. Necesitaba eso.

Pero la noche se le hizo más larga de lo que podría ser realmente para Sasuke, no tanto por el dolor que causaban las heridas, era algo más, otra especie de dolor que no conseguía descifrar, pero que lo carcomía desde las entrañas, atormentándolo, haciéndolo rodar por la cama y pelear con las sabanas, molesto, tan molesto como la mota rosada que había dejado definitivamente hace un rato.

 _Como si algo se rompiera._

 _Como si realmente hubiese algo más que romper._

Las cosas seguirían su curso normal, ¿Porqué no he de ser así?, antes de conocer a Sakura todo era normal, las amistades, el deporte, las calificaciones, los recesos; Y después de la Haruno todo seguiría siendo igual, nada tendría que cambiar... Se supone.

 _Ella no había sido nada importante._

Pero Sasuke sabía que muy dentro de él, por más que se tratase de engañar y tapar toda esa estupidez con palabras y misantropía, muy dentro de él algo le gritaba que todo era falso, que sin la ojijade no podía vivir, no de verdad por lo menos. Esa parte irracional lo estaba comenzando a hundir, jugaba con su mente, con su cordura y raciocinio, creaba bosques y laberintos en su cabeza, como si cien noches hubiesen transcurrido en un misero segundo, cada una más difícil de la anterior, cada una sin Sakura, cada una mas consiente que la anterior, mas seguro del argumento de que si no la volvía a ver desaparecería, ella y él al mismo tiempo. E incluso llegaba a pensar que tal vez si no volvía a escuchar la estruendosa risa de Sakura no viviría para pedir por ella, o por él mismo.

Pero Sasuke ya lo había arruinado todo esa noche.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Sakura dejara todo por él? ¿Qué aprendiera a soportar su carácter huraño y personalidad auto destructiva? Ella no estaría siempre ahí esperando a cuando a Sasuke se le parara la regalada gana de espantarla, siempre buscaría alejarla, porque es todo lo que sabía hacer, en eso se había convertido desde la muerte de sus padres. En un condenado retraído taciturno. Sasuke sabía que no tenía nada para ofrecer, nada que demostrar, en cambio la ojijade con solo mirarlo le trasmitía un millón de emociones, un montón de nuevas sensaciones, cosas dulces, cosas saladas, cosas agrias, magia, locura, bondad, el cielo y el infierno, o quizás lo ultimo era algo parte de el Uchiha, lo único que él tenía para mostrar. Itachi tenía razón, él no estaba echo para ella.

Sakura lucía exactamente igual como su siguiente error.

Sasuke supo leerla como a una revista, tan solo ojearla y ya sabía todo el contenido, sabía distinguir cuando se enfurecía la Haruno, o cuando estaba triste, también cuando los nervios la carcomían o la culpa la inundaba, podía ver todo aquello, las ilusiones y esperanzas que albergaba la pelirrosa cada vez que él azabache hablaba, y lo destruida que estaba esa noche.

 _Ahora vez a lo que me refería, Sakura._

Los rumores siempre volaban, las noticias eran rápidas en el liceo, y para Sasuke daba exactamente lo mismo, pero él sabía que para Sakura era todo diferente, a ella le afectaban claro, le importaba demasiado lo que aquellas palabras pudiesen decir de ella, si aun le importaban sus viejos rumores, la atormentaban como fantasmas y jamás la dejarían libre. Sasuke no deseaba ser otro fantasma más en su vida.

En fin, todo eso no era para durar para siempre, él mismo había comenzado el fuego, él mismo aventó gasolina a esa pequeña llama que eran las esperanzas de la Haruno, lo llevó demasiado lejos, fue todo una imprudencia, ya sabía que la había dejado vacía, sin aliento, sin cariño para alguien más, lo pudo ver, Sasuke lo supo por la manera en la que Sakura lo miró. Ella no podría confiar en nadie más. Lo que fuese que le dijese, lo que fuese que hiciera ya no valdría nada ¿Cuan verdad sería todo?

 _Ya había hecho suficiente._

La noche pasó lenta y dolorosa, como si se tratase de lodo en vez de suero en una intravenosa, los ruidos del reloj, la brisa golpeando la ventana, la respiración de Itachi en el otro cuarto, todo le hacía aSasuke recordar a Sakura de una extraña y retorcida forma. Y ya estaba harto de todo eso, él no quería pensar que todas las noches serían así, se volvería loco, más loco de lo que ella ya lo traía, más loco aun.

Un fin de semana no le bastaba para olvidarla.

 _¿La vida bastaría para hacerlo?_

Claro que sí Sasuke, no seas melodramático, la autocompación no va contigo.

Pero esa maldita molestia había cavado más de lo que Sasuke había imaginado, estaba más impregnada en él de lo que pensaba, había calado hasta el fondo, hasta los recónditos más oscuros de su ser, pero ¡Si no tenia nada en especial! Solo era un año mayor, o quizás no tanto. El azabache se sentía como un imbécil por pensar en Sakura de esa manera.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que él podía esperar, producto de no ser capaz de pegar ni un ojo durante la noche. Los estragos del alcohol y los golpes de la noche anterior lo tenían sumido en un aletargado mareo, con la boca pastosa y con un leve sabor a metal y tabaco, la conciencia le pesaba más que el cuerpo, y no era por que jamas antes hubiese jugado con alguien de aquella manera, claro que si, no era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del Sasuke, claro, pero obviamente habían habido más chicas que se habían ilusionado con su persona, bueno eso es diferente a jugar, todas aquellas veces fueron sin querer, ahora, en cambio fue todo premeditado, como el homicidio perfecto, la cosa era que él mismo había sido su propia victima y verdugo.

Sasuke decidió no levantarse enseguida, deseaba descansar un poco más su resentido cuerpo y su pesada consciencia, pero no contó con una visita inesperada; Itachi entró a su habitación sin golpear la puerta, cosa que pocos veces hacía el Uchiha mayor, algo realmente debería estar comiéndole la curiosidad, o quizás solo era coincidencia, aunque para Sasuke no cabía eso en su cabeza y en la definición de lo que era su hermano. El azabache mayor estaba apoyado en el umbral del portal en su típica pose de reserva, su mirada estoica le decían muchas cosas al menor. Itachi estuvo cerca de un minuto parado al lado de la puerta sin decir nada, sus ojos, generalmente pasivos, estaban entrecerrados formando dos rendijas horizontales, su mirada expresaba desilusión y paciencia, quizás por su hermano menor, quizás por él mismo, el Uchiha mayor tenía la mala costumbre de culparse todos los fracasos de su hermano, claro, para él siempre predominaría el pensamiento de que era el mayor, el ejemplo. Sasuke siempre se decía que no todo lo él hiciese era culpa de Itachi. Él tenía su libre albedrío.

— Sakura — soltó al fin y su sola mención erizó la piel de Sasuke poniéndole en alerta

— No sé de que hablas — respondió evidentemente a la defensiva

— Sakura se llama la chica, Yahiko me llamó

— Bien por él

— Qué le hiciste, Sasuke — Itachi ya tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido, aunque por dentro albergaba la pequeña posibilidad deque no fuese así

— Nada, ella se metió solita en donde no le convenía — el mayor se sentó en la cama para darle mejor la cara

— Acaso no te enseñé a respetar a los demás

— Esto no se trata de respeto, ella tenía novio, se enredó conmigo al mismo tiempo y ¡voilà!, cosechó lo que sembró

— Es la chica de la que hablabas la otra vez ¿No? — insistió

— Basta Itachi, no te metas más — dijo agarrando entre sus dedos indice y pulgar el tabique de su nariz rogando por paciencia

— Pensé que la querías — la mirada del mayor se endureció

— Y qué si fuese así — respondió tajante, tratando de sanjar el tema

— Sasuke, le haz echo daño, ¿Entiendes que es eso?

— Lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que haces tu insistiendo en un tema que he sanjado hace rato

— Debemos hablar

— No hay nada de que hablar

Itachi lo observó con esa expresión de decepción que solía poner los padres y los hermanos mayores, dio media vuelta y susurró en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke le escuchara; "Todo cae por su propio peso, Sasuke", menuda cursilería.

Sasuke trató de levantarse de la cama durante un rato, pero la presión que se instalaba en sus sienes y su cerebro era tan brutal que lo dejaba nuevamente tendido en el colchón, cuando por fin había logrado su objetivo bordeaban las dos de la tarde. El azabache entró sin vacilar a la ducha, dejando caer el chorro de agua tivia sobre su cuerpo, quedándose ahí por un momento, pensando, imaginando un millón de cosas que podrían haber ocurrido y que jamás serían así. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable.

Al salir de la ducha y mientras se vestía tomó una decisión, ya no pensaría en estupideces y se dedicaría a retomar su vida tal cual era. Entonces, con la decisión ya tomada y reafirmando sus convicciones, tomó su móvil y marcó el numero de la única persona que conocía tenía un panorama para todo; Karin. Obviamente su compañera y amiga estaba junto a los dos compañeros de banco de ambos; Juugo y Suigetsu. Algo de la compañía de ellos no le vendría mal a Sasuke.

 _"Nos vemos en plaza Sucre"_

Dijo ella entusiasmada de que Sasuke se uniese a ellos un fin de semana, generalmente el azabache lo pasaba con el hiperactivo Uzumaki en su casa jugando vídeo juegos o en alguna cancha practicando basquetball, pocas veces se podía dedicar a sus compañeros de clases fuera de lo que era el liceo.

— ¡Sasuke! — escuchó a lo lejos el grito de la pelirroja apenas bajó de la locomoción colectiva, ella agitaba el brazo desde la otra vereda, junto a ella estaban los antes nombrados

— No es necesario que grites Karin — comenté Sasuke al llegar al lado de ellos — fácilmente los hallaría sin tanto griterío inecesáreo

— Tan simpático como siempre — ironizó el Hokuzi

— ¿Qué cuentas? Es inusual que quieras juntarte con nosotros un fin de semana, sin mencionar raro — apuntó Karin

— Nada, quería despejarme

— Tiene que ver con lo de tu labio, porque vaya que te han dado amor estos días — picó Suigetsu —, no tenía idea de tu aficción por el amor duro

— Cállate pez de agua dulce — le gritó Karin

— No te metas, Zanahoria — contrarrestó el Hokuzi

— Ya basta los dos, están irritando a Sasuke — los cortó Juugo, cosa que nunca hacía, siempre se mantenía al margen, la expresión del azabache realmente debía ser del asco

— Ya, anda Sasuke, cuenta con que hombre te anduviste besuqueando para quedar así

— No tengo tus mismos gusto — le cortó con mirada fulminante

— Aun así es raro que quieras pasar tiempo con nosotros, creo ya haberlo dicho — sonrió bobalicona la Uzumaki — así que algo tuvo que haber pasado con mi primo o con Itachi, la cosa es ¿Nos contaras? — Sasuke sonrió ladino

— Porqué preguntas cosas que ya sabes, anda díganme que tenían planeado

— Siempre tan comunicativo — se encogió de hombros — íbamos a la playa a pasar el rato

— Nuestra fea doncella consiguió medio bosque para esta ocasión — informó el ojivioleta con falsa confidencia

— Vamos, andando —se limitó a decir

El camino a la playa fue bastante predecible, era un viaje corto, a lo más cinco minutos a pie, Karin se entretuvo gritándose con Suigetsu y el de vuelta, Juugo iba a al lado de Sasuke en profundo silencio, pero sin ignorar la presencia de ninguno. Al llegar el grupo al lugar se fue al sitio más apartado y solitario de la playa, la Uzumaki sacó la hierba y cada uno procedió en lo suyo, hasta que Suigetsu sacó de su morral una botella de "Sprite" con una sonrisa tan grande como las que ponía Naruto cuando tenía una idea estúpida.

— Es vodka — susurró demasiado alto como para interpretarlo como un secreto

— No, paso — se apresuró a decir Juugo — me da la pálida con eso

— Oh, vamos grandullón, no puede ser tan malo — insistió el chico de ojos violetas — mira, hasta la perra pelirroja está tomando — agregó luego de que Karin se llevara la botella a la boca y le diera un gran sorbo

— Seras imbécil — dijo esta golpeando la nuca del Hokuzi— bueno, este es por esa relación que me carga — dijo alzando la voz, como una especie de ritual que el azabache desconocía, luego se zampó otro trago más largo que los demás

— Maldita bruja, después te preguntas porqué estas soltera, eres una borracha — se quejó con falsedad el peliceleste — bien, mi turno — frotó ambas manos antes de recibir la botella — por esa chica imposible — dijo este dando un trago más largo que el que Karin le había dado

— ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ya debería declararte, cobarde — le picó Karin

— ¿Tu que sabes, eh? Siempre te quejas de la misma relación

— ¿Y qué? Me carga la hueá. Tu no sabes de esas cosas, idiota, solo te interesa tomar y excusarte por eso — Karin sonrió con suficiencia, Sasuke los observaba horrorizado

— Pero qué cojones están haciendo — preguntó este en voz baja mientras terminaba de una calada la poca mota que se había preparado

— Es nuestro ritual de limpieza, Sasuke, todos los sábados venimos a la playa para tomar y expiar esas penas semanales que nos aquejan — se quejó con falso pesar - fue idea mía, incluso a la zanahoria le gustó

— Algo bueno que salga de esa retorcida y hueca cabeza

— Di lo que quieras, eso se puede interpretar de varias formas

— No le veo otro sentido a lo que dije — replicó Karin

— ¿Ah no? Si quieres te explico...

— Basta, ya cállense y denme esa maldita botella — cortó el Uchiha a Suegitsu en la posible absurda explicación de este, él sonrió

— ¡Esa es la actitud Sasuke!

El azabache agarró la botella y le dio tres tragos, o quizás más, el líquido ácido entró por su garganta quemando de paso todo el trayecto, sentía como antorchas en su esófago, tosió varias veces después de pasar la botella a Juugo, quien la observó sopesando si era posible beber evitando las posibles represalias que su cuerpo le daría.

— Vamos, anda —Karin observó a Sasuke alentándolo a hablar

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó entre tós y algo confuso

— Ya sabes — interrumpió Suegitsu — grita eso que te acongoja, alguna chica por ahí que necesite consuelo de mi, así que dilo fuerte y claro, ojalá con nombre y apellido y su numero telefónico, eso también serviría

— Ya cierra el pico tiburón, déjalo descargarse en paz — le cortó Karin — además nadie querría ir donde ti, que asco

— Eso dices, pero te mueres por este cuerpazo

— Qué cuerpazo, idiota — lo empujó por el hombro, mientras Juugo y Sasuke eran espectadores de la evidente química que había entre ellos y no notaban, un fastidio según ambos chicos — bueno, dirás que es lo que te está matando al punto de querer salir con nosotros o solo te embriagaras como para olvidar

— Me gusta como suena la segunda opción — respondió — como para olvidar — dijo luego mientras con sus manos articulaba una especie de enunciado con la frase — suena casi real

— Anda allá tu y tu sarcasmo — se quejó Karin

— Déjalo, pelirroja, quizás el alcohol le quite lo tonto - dijo Suegitsu, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada — tranquilo Sasuke, sólo era una broma — se defendió él ante la mirada gélida del azabache — oye zanahoria, dame un poco más de ese bosque — dijo luego olvidando lo que había dicho, quizás a propósito

— Karin, mi nombre es Karin, no pelirroja, no zanahoria, ni...

Sus voces se le hicieron lejanas al Uchiha, tanto como el horizonte que se levantaba ante el océano, tanto como ahora lo estaban Sakura y él, su mente empezó a divagar entre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido últimamente en su vida, cada uno de ellos, torció un poco el gesto cuando notó lo estúpido que había sido desde el inicio.

 _"Sakura, no es lo que crees"_

Que estupidez, y qué pensaba decirle, ¿Qué lo que había escuchado era falso?, por que las palabras del azabache no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, si había existido esa apuesta, pero también estaba eso pegajoso que era lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, Sakura de alguna extraña forma le atraía, aunque Sasuke entendió que jamás se lo diría, jamás admitiría en voz alta que ella le gustaba, ni siquiera era capaz de admitirlo a sí mismo, era una especie de guerra interna, entre el sentimiento misántropo de no querer sentir nada por nadie y entre la convicción de que si no hacía algo sería más tarde aún. Sasuke suspiró, ya le basta con Naruto y no podía evitar sentirse idiota por ello, incluso sonaba como uno.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban y el sol ya estaba bajando para hundirse en el océano, metafóricamente hablando. Tampoco era como si hubiese mucha tarde cuando el grupo llegó, pero aún así no sintieron las horas pasar. Juugo estaba recostado sobre la arena, con los ojos cerrados, meditando seguramente, Karin se reía de algún mal chiste que Suegitsu había dicho, estaba tan borracha y volada que hasta un _Hola_ la hubiese echo carcajearse, Seugitsu no estaba lejos de ello, o quizás más porque en un segundo se quitó la ropa quedando tan sólo en calzoncillos, nadie lo vio venir y Sasuke lamentó que jamás podría borrar esa horrible imagen de su cabeza. El peliceleste corrió gritando bobadas hasta llegar a la orilla y de un salto se zambulló mientras Karin no paraba de reír.

— !Hey, chicos, vengan, el agua está exquisita! — les gritó seguido de un quejido por el frío que le envolvía el cuerpo

— Sal de ahí, imbécil, van a venir los salvavidas a sacarte a trompadas — le gritó Karin de vuelta

— Si te metes tu, no creo, pensarán que eres una medusa por tu cara — le gritó nuevamente

— Serás imbécil — pero fue interrumpida por otra voz mecanizada gracias al megáfono

— Salga del agua, esta playa no es apta para nadar

— Te lo dije — gritó Karin

Suegitsu lejos de hacer caso a la voz masculina se sumergió nuevamente y comenzó a nadar más al fondo, ni el oleaje, ni la borrachera lo despertaba o lo hacía volver.

— Si no vuelve a la orilla lo sacaremos con la Guardia marina — volvió a alzarse la voz en el megáfono

— ¡No podrán conmigo! — desafío el Hokuzi

— Vámonos antes de que nos enlacen con él — advirtió Karin mientras se levantaba y guardaba la botella ya vacía de Sprite en la mochila y escondía la poca hierva que quedaba

La advertencia los espabiló a todos de un manotazo.

— Mph — respondió el azabache haciéndole entender que la escuchó, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su rodilla — anda Juugo, vámonos de aquí — él asintió

— ¡Hey, ustedes, adonde creen que van! — gritó la voz mecanizada, mierda — también están detenidos

Los tres ya levantados vieron como se acercaban a ellos dos salvavidas, mientras un tercero hacía una llamada, quizás a la Policía, Sasuke maldijo su suerte. Había un cuarto salvavida sentado en una torre con el megáfono mirando hacia el grupo de adolescente en tierra firme y alternando la mirada hacia el idiota del Suegitsu. ¿Por qué diablos habían tantos salvavidas si la playa no era apta para nadar? Sasuke maldijo mil veces más su suerte, mataría a ese imbécil cuando salliese del agua.

— Mierda — masculló Karin cuando tres uniformados iban bajando la escalera de entrada a la playa, apareciendo en un segundo luego de la llamada, como si estuviesen esperando todo el día algo de acción. Sasuke pensó que seguramente estaban en el reloj de flores como punto de guardia, al cruzar la calle. Karin lanzó los pocos _monos_ que había guardó hacia la arena y luego los cubrió con la misma disimuladamente con su pie — lo mataré — susurró luego

Sasuke también quería matarlo.

Los salvavidas llegaron hasta el grupo para mantenerlos ahí, el tercero se fue acercando a la orilla de la playa, donde las olas revientan.

— No conocemos a ese idiota — dijo la Uzumaki con fingida, o real, molestia

— Te creería, preciosa, pero la ropa a tu lado no dice lo mismo — respondió el hombre, su edad bordeaba los treinta años

Mil veces mierda.

Los tres uniformados llegaron hasta donde ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el hombre que parecía tener más cargo, era de edad avanzada a comparación de los demás y con una potencial calva amenazando sus cabellos canosos

— Han tomado alcohol en un lugar público y su amigo está nadando en una zona no autorizada para ello — dijo el mismo hombre que le había contestado a Karin, apuntaba a Suegitsu que seguía en su brillante plan de nadar contra la corriente — y presumimos que han fumado yerba, el olor los delata

Karin apretujó más el pie que tenía sobre la arena, en el lugar donde había "enterrado" los monos.

— Su cédula de identidad — pidió el uniformado canoso con voz demandante, los otros dos que lo acompañaban interceptaron a Karin y Juugo, en cambio él se dirigió a Sasuke — tu carnet muchacho

— Somos menores de edad — se defendió Karin articulando más de lo que debería cada sílaba, tratando de esconder lo ebria que estaba sin necesidad — no hemos hecho nada malo

— Tu aliento dice otra cosa — apuntó el uniformado que estaba a su lado esperando su carnet de identidad — ya no pongan más peros o tendremos que agregar obstrucción a los cargos

— No nos pueden procesar si somos menores de edad — continuo la peliroja, brillante

— Eso lo sabremos cuando nos den sus cédulas — dijo ahora con voz queda y profesional el que estaba a cargo de Juugo

Sasuke ya cansado de todo el alboroto sacó su billetera de sus vaqueros mientras los demás lo veían con sorpresa, para luego también imitar su acción.

— Acabemos con toda está estupidez —masculló

Los uniformados recibieron los carnets y al constatar las edades de los menores intercambiaron miradas.

— Tendrán que acompañarnos a la estación para hacer el test de alcoholemia y llamar a sus padres, el motivo esporqueson menores de edad y debemos resguardar su seguridad y evitar el posible desorden publico que podrían causar ustedes tres — desvió su mirada hacia el océano —, para ese muchacho ya es tarde—susurró — . Zabuza, Haku, llévenlos al móvil y hagan el papeleo, yo llamaré a la Guardia marina para que saquen a ese otro del mar

— Jodida mierda — se quejó Karin

Como Sasuke había deducido con tiempo, el móvil de guardia estaba en el punto turístico del reloj de flores, los tres chicos se movieron junto con los oficiales hasta que uno de ellos deslizó la puerta trasera, dándoles el paso para subir.

— Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad — ordenó el más joven

— Y quédense ahí, quietos y en silencio, no me obliguen a esposarlos - dijo el hombre que habían llamado Zabuza, era alto de test opacada — bueno, tampoco es que puedan ir muy lejos — y no era mentira, Karin había tropezado varias veces en el camino por culpa de la borrachera

— Zabuza, no creo que podamos esposarlos, protocolos — le recordó su compañero, el aludido compuso una expresión de fastidio

Los dos oficiales se sentaron en la parte delantera, el más joven, Haku, daba el reporte por radio mientras el otro anotaba en una planilla los datos de los tres adolescentes.

Sasuke tenía un presentimiento, a su hermano no le gustaría para nada todo eso.

— ¿Cómo es que me metieron en esto? — bramó con furia el Uchiha en el cuarto en donde los habían dejado — es por esto que no pasó los fin de semana con ustedes, siempre están haciendo estupideces

— Ya deja de quejarte Sasuke, si igual disfrutaste de mi escultural pellejo — Suigetsu alzó repetidamente las cejas divertido, codeando en el proceso al aludido, su sola presencia le era insoportable a Sasuke — neh, Sasuke, cambia esa cara, no es tan malo todo esto

— Hay cosas peores que está — dijo con cansancio Karin

— ¿En serio? No se me ocurre ni una en este momento — debatió receloso el azabache

— Compartir los asientos con Suigetsu es una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir — murmuró Juugo

— Ni yo — concordó con un escalofrío Karin — en especial si está cubierto tan sólo con una manta

Era verdad, eso había sido horrible en muchos sentidos.

El grupo había llegado a la estación de policías hace unos treinta minutos. Habían seguido el procedimiento que la institución solía utilizar en esos casos: Rectificar identidad y datos, la debida alcoholemia — algo que no había salido nada bien —, también les requisaron los teléfonos móviles y la botella en la que Suigetsu había llevado el vodka, por suerte para todos, los uniformados no habían revisado la arena del área de donde Karin había escondido la hierba, ya era suficiente con los "cargos" a los cuales se enfrentaban, o en realidad enfrentaban sus tutores.

Zabuza y Haku los había llevado a una sala de interrogatorios en donde podían esperar a sus padres. El mayor de los dos prefería meterlos a una celda, pero el menor abogó por los protocolos los cuales debían seguir en caso de detención de menores, y también alegó que una celda era muy extremistas para cuatro niñatos. Menuda gracia.

—Bien, hemos contactados a cada uno de sus padres, ellos vienen en camino. Menos el tuyo muchacho — el hombre canoso se hizo presente informando la situación en la que estaban, al azabache ya le estaba empezando a molestar el que lo llamase "muchacho" — el número que está registrado no conecta

— Es porque están muertos — cortó este antes que el hombre siguiese preguntando, el viejo lo observó con pena, esa pena que te da cuando no sabes que decir, los demás en la habitación sólo bajaron la mirada y un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la estancia — debe llamar a mi hermano, en mi celular está el número — agregó para quitar la parquedad del ambiente y evitar el siempre molesto e inminente "lo lamento tanto "

— Cuál es tu teléfono — preguntó el oficial entendiendo la intención del Uchiha, borrando la desagradable expresión de su rostro, pero bajando el tono de su voz

— El J7 azul con goma protectora negra

— Bien, vuelvo en seguida

Cuando el hombre abandonó la habitación todos siguieron sumidos en silencio, incluso Suegitsu. Todos sabían cuanto Sasuke odiaba hablar de la muerte de sus padres, aunque sólo fuese una mención de ello.

¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era claro, más claro que el agua, simplemente no había pensado en nada. ¿Qué tan borracho estaba para que todo se saliera de su control?, Naruto no recordaba ni la mitad de las cosas de esa noche, se suponía, en su infinita idiotez, que sólo se iba a acostar con Shion y listo, no con la tierna y dulce Hinata.

Sakura lo observaba decepciona desde el sofá del living, estaba ojerosa, con una expresión que decía "ya estoy lo suficientemente rota, apartate", algo dentro del rubio quería saber si quien la rompió no había sido él con sus estupideces, Sakura adoraba a sus amigas y la pequeña ojiperla se había ganado su cariño en poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó la pelirosa con un deje de voz

— No lo sé — respondió con sinceridad

— Ella está enamorada de ti — soltó luego como un ruego y con pena

Hinata, enamorada de él...

— Sólo me conoce de hace unas semanas — murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara

— No, ella te conoce desde antes — la determinación en la voz de la ojijade le transmitía a Naruto la verdad de lo que ella decía — desde que jugaste un partido contra su ex liceo que te admira, que le gustas — susurró luego para él, con un poco de molestia en su voz

— ¿No te agrada eso?

— Ella es muy inocente para ti — dijo con verdad — y... — titubeó un momento — No te quiero compartir con nadie más

Confesó luego, el rubio Uzumaki sonrió con nostalgia. Hace tiempo que Sakura no era así con él.

— Hace mucho que dejaste de ser así conmigo — Ella se sonrojó

— ¿De qué hablas? Siempre he dicho que te quiero — se excusó

— Pero jamás hablaste de tus celos — bromeó él

— Ya cállate, Naruto, ya ni sabes lo que dices con esa borrachera — dijo agresiva, tratando de desviar el tema

— Bien, si llegaste hasta aquí para defender a Hinata en contra de tus sentimientos es porque ambos te interesamos — Sakura asintió no muy convencida de que Naruto entendiera sus propias palabras, ¿Cómo lo hacía para insultarlo con sólo una mirada?

 _Diablos._

— Sólo quiero lo mejor para ambos y — miró el cielo de la casa con los ojos un tanto llorosos, pestañeó unas cuantas veces para disipar las eminentes lágrimas — no le rompas el corazón

Claro que Sakura no estaba llorando por Hinata, estaba llorando por ella misma, por ella y por Sasuke, o más bien por lo que él le había hecho. Y Naruto no se quedó atras, extrañamente pudo imaginar acertando que a su hermana le habían roto el corazón de alguna manera, la cosa era quién, ¿Sasori, Sasuke, él?

La luz natural del sol en pleno amanecer entraban por las rendijas que dejaba la cortina mal cerrada, caían sobre media cara de la Haruno dejando a Naruto entrever varios detalles que por la oscuridad,la somnolencia y el alcohol no había podido notar antes; el femenino y menudo cuerpo temblaba, él ya sabía que no era por el frío, a Sakura se le ponían los labios cianoticos — como ella solía corregirlo — cuando el frío la invadía, sus ojos jades, enrojecidos, brillando más aún por la capa de lágrimas que aguantaban. El rubio bajó la mirada hasta situarlas en los nudillos de la Haruno, que estaban al rojo vivo con sangre seca rodeando los bordes, luego subió la mirada para detallar mejor el rostro de su hermana, notando ahora el labio de esta con una gran herida, seguramente auto infligida por su mal hábito de morderlo cuando estaba nerviosa o colapsada.

Naruto frunció notoriamente el ceño.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido en la fiesta? — preguntó con seriedad, olvidando nuevamente la borrachera que parecía volver a su cuerpo

— Yo... — Sakura intentó esconder las heridas de sus manos, pero esta ya había asumido el que el rubio ya las había notado — esto... — titubeó, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus ojos verdes se aguaron tanto que Naruto pensó sus pestañas desaparecerían entre tantas lágrimas — ¡Fui una tonta! — soltó al fin entre lágrima e hipando, como cuando tenía ocho años y le daba miedo dormir sola, una imagen más joven de Sakura se le vino a la mente al chico y por un momento la rabia se esfumó, sumergiendo su cuerpo en una familiar sensación de ternura — Sa-Sasuke apostó aco-costarse conmigo y... — sorbeó su nariz — caí en su trampa

Y todo volvió a ser furia nuevamente.

 _Anne J. M._

Qué tal!

Mucho tiempo sin saber de vosotras 3 las he extrañado en demasía, os juro que ha sido eterna la espera. Os pido perdón por la demora el suspenso, aunque seguramente ahora me odiaréis por dejar un final de capítulo así D:

Bueno, habéis notado que Sasuke se ha metido en serios problemas, aproblemas con su hermano y con su mejor amigo, claro, alguno de ellos — _cof, Naruto, cofcof_ — lo golpeará hasta hacerle entrar en razón, ya sabéis, algo de amor duro no vendría mal para nadie xD Oh si, también debo aclaraos que en mi país, no sé vosotras, cuando un mayor de edad joven adquiere la tutela momentaria de algún menor debe cumplir algunos requisitos, entre ellos guardar la integridad física y psicológica del menor, en caso contrarío deberá enfrentar serias repercusiones, como la revocación de la tutela o la inestabilidad de esta. Por eso, el que Sasuke fuese detenido es un golpe bajo para la tutoria de su hermano.

Bien, también quise explicaros un poco de los sentimientos de Naruto y como habéis leído en el capítulo anterior, también se ha hablado desde la perspectiva de Hinata y ha salido algo ala luz los sucesos ocurridos con Neji y los antiguos amigos de Sakura.}

Espero que os haya agradado el capítulo de hoy, tengo medio capítulo más adelantado, por lo que espero subir pronto la continuación.

Eso sería todo 3 lamento, nuevamente, haberos dejado abandonaros todo este tiempo, trataré no volverlo a hacer. Nos veremos una próxima vez, besos, os quiero.


End file.
